Asistiendo a la escuela
by Angell0's
Summary: Ash es residente de pueblo Aranhel, en Kalos, un día en su primera asistencia a la secundaria se topa con cierto problemilla que lo involucra con Serena. Esta ves, no veremos a la clásica chica que recuerda a Ash, si no, al azabache tratando un recuerdo suyo. El descubrirá poco a poco los fuertes sentimientos que su corazon alberga hacia aquella chica pelimiel. amourshipping
1. Los Pokemon también sienten

_**Pokémon** ( **Pocket Monsters EU** ) no me pertenece, si no a Satoshi Tajiri, creador de tan famosa franquisia, tan solo la idea es propia._

 **Capítulo _1_**

 _Reseña:_

Ash se a mudado a Kalos junto con su madre, esto para asistir a una secundaria en la que hará amistades y algo más... AshSerena

Pueblo Boceto, ubicado cercanamente a ciudad Lumious, calmadas praderas rodean este sitio, y floreados arboles dan toque natural al sitio, aquí encontramos a una chica que lleva por nombre: Serena, misma que se prepara para asistir a su primer año de secundaria. Hoy empiezan las clases, y ella esta algo emocionada, puesto que es regla en Kalos que los jóvenes recibieran su primer Pokemon en este primer grado,

-¿Estas Lista Serena?- Su madre preguntaba desde abajo, ella con entusiasmo contestaba mientras bajaba de su cuarto

-Claro mamá, estoy lista- Con mochila en mano, y una pokeball en esta, ella salia por la puerta,

-¡Por fin podre tener mi propio Pokemon!- exclamo con alegría,

-Que te vaya bien Serena, recuerda que es en ciudad Symphoni- La madre de la pelimiel salio detrás de esta, despidiendola en su camino.

En otro cercano pueblo, que lleva por nombre Aranhel, un chico se alista con el mismo uniforme que Serena, mas este es el modelo masculino, obviamente. Ash asistirá igualmente al primer grado en la secundaria, y el apenas desayunaba frente a su madre, un raton amarillo comia abajo de la mesa, acompañado por una Pokemon con toque elegante,

-¿Te sientes agusto yendo a esta escuela?- Preguntaba la mamá del chico,

-Aunque acabamos de mudarnos, creo que es igual, ademas, sabes que son pasos necesarios para ser lo que quiero ser- El joven originario de Kanto leía de ves en cuando libros de otras regiones, entre estos, la politica Pokemon de Kalos, sitio donde apenas se mudaban madre e hijo, leyendo cual era la regla de Kalos

-"Para iniciar el reto en kalos, es necesario asistir a la escuela Pokemon ubicado en ciudad Symphoni"- Hablaron ambos a coro, recordando dicha lectura. Tan pronto terminada la corta merienda, vemos al entrenador saliendo por la puerta, Pikachu se quedaba en la casa, haciendo compañia a la Eevee de la madre del chico, y así, Ash salio con calma y un rumbo definido, en su mochila llevaba una estampa de una pokeball con un rayo dibujada en esta, y su uniforme constaba de un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa blanca y corbata roja con un logo de una copa con una pokeball a un lado, su costumbre era llevar su gorra, aunque la llevaba dentro de la mochila, ya que no era permitida en la institución a donde asistiria. Ash caminaba ya por las calles de ciudad Lumious, era una ciudad bella a esa hora, es decir, las seis de la mañana, los edificios se parecían pintarse de negro por frente, pues el sol se aparecía por detrás de estos, una torre se situaba por la derecha del chico, el había oído ya en una ocasión de esa torre, llamada prisma por su forma, había una especie de parque a sus alrededores, era rodeada por árboles y bancas negras, algunos vehiculos pasaban ya a esa hora, al igual que los establecimientos empezaban a abrir, todo esto a Ash le parecía bonito, puesto que era la primera vez que veía esa ciudad.

Serena caminaba mas por delante del azabache, tanto para que no la notara, iba tan emocionada que no notaba la ciudad, ni siquiera pensaba en su alrededor, quería recibir su primer Pokemon como era de esperarse, seguía las calles de la ciudad, hasta que se dio a la tarea de examinar mas a fondo la vista de la ciudad, hasta que se detuvo un instante, pensando que se supone que haría después en la institución, así que saco su Mobil, eran apenas las seis y cuarto de la mañana. Unas personas con aspecto raro estaban parados de lado en una de las esquinas de un edificio, y como esta era una nueva ruta para la pelimiel, se sentía insegura por no tener aún su propio Pokemon, a decir verdad, ni uno prestado,

-¿Por que tan solita?- Uno de los chicos se movió, Serena trato de seguir su camino, pero otro de los hombres se coloco frente a ella

-Cuando te hable me tienes que contestar- dijo el chico

-Tengo prisa, con permiso- Uno de los chicos se hecho a carcajadas

-Veo que eres muy educadita- El primer hombre tomo su mano

-A mi me gustan así- En una subida de tono, Serena gritó, cosa que los chicos no respetaron, tratando de llevarla a la fuerza.

-¡SUELTAME!- Ash había oído el grito de Serena, cosa que lo alerto. Comenzó a caminar rápido, y al dar la vuelta fue testigo de como la joven de cabellos color miel forcejeaba por soltarse del hombre, quien le ganaba en cuestión de fuerza, al lado de este habían mas hombres, todos con esa extraña apariencia de delincuencia. Algo en la cabeza del azabache hizo "clik",

-¡AAAH!- su mochila calló al piso, y de un grito sin medida le dio un puñetazo al tipo en la cara, sacando a su ves una pokeball de su bolsillo, volviendola a un tamaño mayor

-¡¿Quien te crees estupido?!- El chico se paró rápidamente del suelo, mientras Ash invocaba a una creatura de su equipo

-Si ella te dice que la dejes, ¡LA DEJAS!- El no sabia por que la estaba defendiendo, pues según el, nunca la había visto en su vida, y el hombre igual saco una pokeball, de la que invoco otro Pokemon,

-¡Ahora veras que te pasa por meterte conmigo!, ¡Sal ya Chesnaught!- Serena veía ahora desde el suelo como ese chico también misterioso le defendia, aunque le recordaba algo que duramente parecía recordar. Por otra parte, Ash había invocado su fiel Pokemon tipo roca, Lycanrock

-Muy bien, ¡comenzemos!- Varios comentarios se oyeron por parte de los cómplices del chico, tales como: "Quien se cree?", "¿como se atreve a enfrentarlo?".

-¡No lo hagas!- Advirtió Serena

-No te preocupes por mi- pero una sensación confiada invadía al chico, ver ese nuevo Pokemon para el era sin duda espectacular, y un buen inicio de día, claro que si.

-Chesnaught, _¡TORMENTA DE HOJAS!_ \- Un veloz movimiento se dio a la par que Ash daba su propia orden

-Ahora, _¡Lanzarrocas!_ \- El Pokemon roca dió un contragolpe al ataque, que como resultado dejo esparcir una nube de humo por el lugar

-Continuemos, _¡Roca Afilada!_ \- Al momento de caer en el suelo, rapidamente se dejo ver como de este salian varias rocas color azul dirigidas hacia el Pokemon planta que poseía su rival

-¡Esquivalo!- Este alcanzo muy duramente a esquivarlo, puesto que llevaba una velocidad impresionante,

 _¿Quién es el?_

Serena recordaba algo, estando en el suelo tenia una extraña sensación de haber estado ya en esa situación, viendo la sonrisa que ese chico portaba en el rostro, algo tenia que recordar, algo andaba por su mente en ese momento

-Lycanrock, ¡ _Colmillo Ígneo_!- En pocos segundos el Pokemon roca se encontraba frente a Chesnaught con colmillos rojos resaltando alrededor de su hocico,

-¡¿EH?!- Una queja se dio del chico al mismo tiempo que su Pokemon era brutalmente mordido por el Lycanrock de Ash, quedando en el suelo completamente herido

-¡Terminemos con esto!, _¡Colmillo Ígneo,_ una ves mas!- La emoción invadió al chico, y con la mano alzada al aire decidió dar orden al asunto. El compañero del azabache volvió a encender los colmillos alrededor de su hocico, cayendo nuevamente sobre el Pokemon planta, esta ves dejandolo fuera del combate.

-¡Regresa!. ¡Esto no se quedara asi!- Todos los cómplices y hasta el propio jefe aparente tomaron camino rapidamente huyendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando al azabache solo con la pelimiel, que igual veía impresionada como el joven azabache había acabado con ese tipo sin complicaciones mayores, devolviendo de esta forma a su Pokemon

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto este una ves pasado el peligro, extendiendo su mano a la chica,

-Si, muchas gracias- Ella acepto la ayuda, parandose del suelo y poniendose de pie mientras Ash recogia su mochila del piso,

-Veo que vamos a la misma secundaria, ¿no?- El observo el atuendo que portaba, zapatos escolares, falda negra, camisa blanca con el mismo logo que la de el, y finalmente, el cabello suelto de ella. Asintió, observando igualmente el atuendo que usaba, efectivamente era de la misma secundaria, aunque obviamente era diferente modelo

-¿Que te parece si nos vamos juntos?, en fin, tenemos el mismo destino- Su sonrisa aún no desaparecía de su rostro, era evidente lo emocionado que lo había dejado la batalla. Serena acepto la propuesta, aunque seguía sintiendo aún una extraña cosa en su mente.

Un timbre sonó dentro de la institución, ya hacia tiempo que ambos chicos habían llegado, y Serena comenzó por pensar que Ash correspondía a un grupo mayor al que ella, puesto que poseía un Pokemon, vaya sorpresa la que se llevo, en la bienvenida a los alumnos, justamente a cinco sillas que ella, se encontraba el, era algo solitario, se veía sin amigos, hasta cierto punto antisocial. La bienvenida dio inicio, los alumnos de segundo y tercer año entraron en sus respectivos salones, dejando a los nuevos en las bancas improvisadas, el director paso, diciendo un discurso al que pocos ponian atención, en especial Ash, sentía algo extraño que le calcomía, había salvado a aquella chica, incluso sin saber nada de ella. Una ves terminado el discurso, paso un profesor de los muchos que estaban de lado, presentandose frente a los alumnos, y así, comenzaron a pasar varios en fila, todos haciendo lo mismo, el azabache por fin puso atención, Serena veia igualmente a los maestros, decidió dejar de lado todo aquello,

 _Siento que lo conozco de algún lado, ¿pero de dónde?_

Pocos lugares iban quedando, iban anunciando en que grupo habían quedado cada alumno, y Serena también iba quedando entre las últimas,

-¡Serena Yvonne!, corresponde a la clase 1-b, le pido de favor que pase a la fila- El profesor por fin daba llamado a la chica, ella dio un suspiro, pasando como le habían dicho a una fila de mujeres,

-¡Ash Ketchum!, corresponde a la clase 1-b, pase a la fila- Bueno, quedo sorprendida, casualidad o no, tendría que estar en la misma clase que el, pero almenos sabia su apellido. El se paro, y aún con su expresión callada se puso a un lado de Serena, analizado el lugar en pocos aspectos, era regla que no debían hablar, por lo que el lo respetaba, pero en su mente tampoco dejaba de pensar en el por qué de su pasada accion.

Los grupos iban pasando de a poco a poco, el grupo en el que habían quedado Serena y Ash estaba situado en el segundo piso de el edificio, tenia bancas muy bien cuidadas, sin mencionar el buen material que era presentado, pocos minutos pasaron, esto en lo que los alumnos tomaban asiento, todos corrieron, y los dos protagonistas pensaban que seria calmado, por lo que al sentarse todos solo quedaron ellos de pie, y con vergüenza decidieron pasar a sentarse a los dos ultimos asientos de las filas, exactamente el uno junto al otro

-Creo que es nuestro destino conocernos, ¿no lo crees Serena?- Ash comenzó platica con su compañera, quien seguía dudosa con la identidad de ese chico

-Tal ves, espero que seamos buenos amigos-

-Buenos dias jóvenes- El primer profesor llego al aula, y el azabache solo asintió y sonrió por lo dicho por ella

-Yo soy el profesor Sycamour, y les impartire la materia de la enseñanza Pokemon, desde Darles a su primer compañero hasta educarlos a su ultima evolución- Todos sonrieron en la parte de darles a su primer Pokemon, incluso Serena, pero la excepción era Ash, quien seguía con la cara simplista,

-Bien, en unos momentos traere los Pokemon, pero debo explicar primero de que trata toso esto- Aquí era donde le empezaba a interesar al azabache, ver los iniciales regionales de Kalos. El profesor saco un control de su saco, con el que encendió un proyector en el techo, visualizando en el pizarrón nueve Pokemon, cada uno con ligeros cambios, inicio apuntado a un Pokemon verde con púas en su espalda y una cola roja

-Primero tenemos al Pokemon tipo planta, Chespin, el evoluciona a Quilladin, y finalmente se hace Chesnaught, del tipo planta y lucha- Primera para el chico, como inicial, aquel chico debía haber escogido a Chespin, pero aún le interesaba saber mas de los otros iniciales

-Despues, podemos conocer al Pokemon tipo fuego, Fennekin, este peculiar Pokemon evoluciona a Braixen, y finalmente se convierte en Delphox, un doble tipo, Psíquico fuego- Ash estaba emocionado, pero Serena estaba aún mas, pues era ese inicial el que quería como compañera

-Y finalmente tenemos a Froakie, un Pokemon del tipo agua, evoluciona a Frogadier, y finalmente evoluciona al Pokemon tipo Siniestro y agua, Greninja- Ash igual veía con asombro ese Pokemon, resaltaba una lengua en su ultima evolución, teniendo apariencia de un ninja cauteloso, veía como Delphox poseía un toque elegante, y Chesnaught uno de dar ataques bruscos, como el lo habia presenciado,

-Quien conoce los iniciales de otras regiones?- Preguntó el profesor, a lo que solo Ash levantó la mano,

-Bien, dime de donde los conoces-

-Pues, En Kanto, los iniciales son Bulbasaur, Squirtle y Charmander, en Johto son Chikorita, Cyndaquil y Totodile, en Hoenn son Treecko, Torchic y Mudkip, en Sinnoh son Turtwig, Chimchar y Piplup, en Unova son Snivy, Tepig y Oshawott, y en Alola son Litten, Rowlet y Poplio- Todos en la clase se sorprendieron, algunos creyeron que se trataba de alguna broma del chico, hasta que el maestro lo felicitó

-Veo que has estudiado mucho-

-Algo así- Contesto mientras se se rascaba la nuca, Serena también lo vio, había contado todos con la mano, y sonreia casi torpemente al maestro

-Te puedes sentar Ash- El profesor reviso la lista y así supo el nombre del joven, de inmediato unas cajas llegaron al salón, tenían un logo de una pokeball, por lo que los jóvenes supusieron que eran los iniciales,

-Primero se hará la entrega del material que usaran, esto es la pokedex nacional- Saco un aparato color rojo de la caja, mientras un hombre llegaba con otra a sus espaldas,

-Luego se entregaran los Pokemon para hacer las primeras actividades- En esa parte, todos volvieron a su emoción. prontamente todos recibieron la pokedex, y el profesor dio la siguiente instrucción

-En esta parte es que recibirán a su compañero, tengan en cuenta que este será suyo por toda su vida, mas que como un cómplice en batallas, un amigo, un fiel amigo que siempre los querrá y obedecerá, ahora, levanten la mano quién quiera al Pokemon planta, Chespin- Casi un cuarto de la clase alzo la mano, y el profesor paso con una caja a dar a cada uno una pokeball

-Ahora, levanten la mano los que quieran a el Pokemon fuego, Fennekin- Volvieron a alzar la mano, entre estos, Serena, a quienes le dieron la pokeball

-Finalmente, levanten la mano quienes quieran al Pokemon agua, Froakie- Entre estos, Ash levanto la mano, pero al ser el ultimo en las filas

-Siento esto Ash, pero el inicial Froakie ya no esta disponible, se acabaron- Desepcionado pero bien, aceptó, sin querer ahora un Pokemon

-No es que repita año ni nada por el estilo, pero ya tengo un equipo con el que trabajar- Alzo su mochila y saco un cinturón con tres pokeballs, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes

-Dime, ¿De donde vienes?-

-Soy originario de Kanto, pero inicie un viaje para convertirme en maestro Pokemon, viaje por varias regiones, por lo que me ven aún en primer año, y en realidad lo es- Serena sabia ahora mas datos de el, y recordó, algo especial de su infancia, recordo una ocasion en que había ido a esa región, pero algo le faltaba por recordar,

-Muy bien Ash, ¿y me quieres decir quienes son tus compañeros?-

-Es curioso, no tengo un Pokemon inicial conmigo, digo, su tengo, pero no fue exactamente inicial-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Mi Pokemon inicial es un Pikachu- Algunos se sorprendieron, otros se cuestionarion, ¿Que Pokemon era pikachu?

-Bien, ya tendremos tiempo, ahora salgamos un rato a la cancha-

Mientras el grupo se dirigía al campo, Serena pensaba, recordaba esa región, pero no lo que había hecho ahí,

-Hola Serena- Ash se le acercó por detras,

-Hola Ash- Ella no evito sonreír ante el saludo, algo la influenciaba a hacerlo. Ellos comenzaron a platicar en el transcurso del salon a la cancha, por lo menos hasta que llegaron a esta.

-Primero, saquen a sus Pokemon- Todos tomaron las pokeball, abriendolas e invocando a las creaturas

-Quiero que consulten en la pokedex los datos de sus Pokemon- Como había dicho el profesor, todos lo hicieron, a excepción de Ash, quienes tenían a Chespin recibieron:

 _"Chespin, el pokemon cuerpoespin planta. Chespin tiene una robusta coraza que le recubre la cabeza y la espalda, lo protegen de tal manera que podria chocar contra un camión y permanecer impasíble"_

Quienes tenían a Fennekin, entre estos Serena:

 _"Fennekin, la pokemon zorro de fuego. Fennekin mordisquéa una ramita mientras camina, la mastica como si de un aperitivo se tratase. Intimida a su enemigo expulsando aire caliente por las orejas"_

Finalmente, los que tenían a Froakie recibieron la siguiente entrada de la pokedex:

 _"Froakie, el pokemon rana de agua. Froakie protege su piel cubriendose el cuerpo con una fina capa de burbujas. Aunque parezca despreocupado, no deja de vigilar con astisia lo que lo rodéa"_

Todos portaban sonrisas en sus rostros, inclusive Ash, oír de ésos nuevos Pokémon le llamaba la atención de varias formas.

Eran las nueve y media, cuando sonó nuevamente el timbre, el profesor explico cada uno de estos, por lo que sabían que ese era el del primer receso. Ash saco una lonchera, disponiendose a salir del salón, varias personas pasaban oler su lado, aunque ninguno ser interesaba en hablarle. Serena igual salía a almorzar, ella no conocía a nadie, sin salir de pueblo boceto, no tenia mas que buscar sitio para comer tranquilamente.

Bellas corrientes de aire pasaban por lados del azabache, Lycanrock y Litten le acompañaban, por lo menos hasta que Pikachu se les unió al almuerzo, tendrían 40 minutos para ello de todas formas, el estaba feliz por saber mas sobre aquellas evoluciones, mas tenia algo que le emocionaba mas, una tan mencionada "Mega-evolución" seguro algún día le hablarian sobre eso en la institución, Por el momento se encontraba en la azotea del edificio, debía de admitir que tenia una buena vista de las montañas que rodeaban la secundaria, y aunque aún no conocía a nadie al cien, sabia que seria bueno llevar la corriente de lo que podria pasar. Serena vio la puerta abierta que dirigía al techo, decidió ir a ver quien estaba ahí, pensó igual que seria interesante comer en ese lugar, caminó lentamente hacia aya, una de las corrientes entro por la puerta, era agradable, cosa que la animo aún mas a ir

-Es hermosa esta vista, ¿no lo crees?- Ella se estremeció, reconoció esa voz como la de Ash, pero se alivio al oír como un "pika" le respondía, ella aún así salio, vio que el azabache tenia su lonchera abierta en el pequeño espacio que se prestaba ahi, el cabello se le movía con el viento que soplaba bajo el sol, nuevamente, algo le venia a la mente mientras veía a ese chico, quien hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ella, el momento continuo con cierta parálisis de tiempo, hasta que el compañero eléctrico de el subió a su hombro, y este empezó a carcajear sonoramente dando la vuelta con los ojos cerrados, y al momento de abrirlos, noto como lo veía Serena.

-Ho, hola- El se animo a hablar, mientras ella lo veía con ganas de reír,

-Hola Ash, no esperaba verte aquí- Ella sonrió, y el raton eléctrico bajo a analizar mejor los detalles de la chica, Litten y Lycanrock se sentaron seriamente, y Ash comenzó por ofrecer lado para que comiera con el

-¿Has viajado mucho?-

-Algo, pero me da gusto ser así- Ash volvió a mirar la vista de las montañas, era verdoso en su mayor parte, y unos Pokemon paseaban por el lugar,

-Leí que en esta secundaria se hacían viajes por la región, eso me intereso para venir aquí, ademas, ahora me doy cuenta de que tiene una vista increible desde aquí- El volvió a sonreír, cerró los ojos mientras se echaba un bocado a la boca, y finalmente su Pokemon se situo en su hombro, haciendo el mismo gesto que el. Serena por un momento volvió a tener un deja bu, esa sonrisa quería traerle una anécdota de su infancia, pero por mas que quería recordar no podía,

-Tienes razón. Oye, ¿Me dejarías consultar a Pikachu en la pokedex?-

-¿Eh?, pues... Claro, no le veo el problema- Serena saco su pokedex, tenia esa curiosidad, enfoco al ratón y esta comenzó por decirle cosas menores.

 _"Pikachu, el pokemon raton electrico. Pikachu produce grandes descargas de energia provenientes de las bolsas de electricidad en sus mejillas. Si jalas la cola de este peculiar pokemon soltara una descarga de electricidad"_

-Es impresionante- Pikachu proporciono un "pika", Ash sonrió orgulloso, y Serena se acerco al raton, acariciando su mejilla tiernamente, este solo sonrió.

Ambos estaban por terminar, hasta que Ash recordó algo

-¿Por que no sacas a tu Fennekin?, ellos también deben comer- Serena observo su rostro, tenia curiosidad por su compañera, bueno, así le indico la pokedex que era, observó también sus Pokemon, todos comían lentamente aprovechando ese alimento, decidió sacar la pokeball de ella, presiono el boton de enmedio, agrandandola a un tamaño mayor, la Pokemon fuego apareció sentada sobre el suelo, dio un grito de alegría y sonrió al ver a su nueva entrenadora

-Mira, los Pokemon hallan las comidas de la misma forma que nosotros, ellos verán que les gusta, y también que les disgusta, no hay que tratarlos como si no fueran nada, son amigos, son seres vivos y de naturaleza- Ash saco una bolsa de su mochila, sirvió un poco de el contenido en el plato que había ocupado Pikachu, este mismo lo ofreció a la Pokemon, quién comenzó a comer poniendo una sonrisa en el rostro,

-Ya veo, ¿y como deben ser en batallas entonces?- Cuestiono la pelimiel, terminando de comer

-No son necesariamente para batallar, para eso debes comprender a tu Pokemon y saber que es lo que esta te quiere decir, por ejemplo, puede que Fennekin no sirva exactamente para las batallas, pero una ves siendo Braixen o Delphox seria mayormente fuerte, no digo que en este momento no lo sea, si no que ella decidirá si pelear o no, y eso lo debe de respetar su entrenador, y aunque el Pokemon obedesca fielmente, no debemos tratarlos como sirvientes- El devolvió a Lycanrock a su pokeball, luego a Litten, pero especialmente, Pikachu siguio frotando su cabeza en la mejilla de Ash,

-¿Y cómo has aprendido todo eso Ash?-

-Es que desde niño siempre tuve interes por los Pokemon, en una ocasión, tuve la oportunidad de asistir a un campamento, conocí a unas cuantas personas por que siempre pasaba tiempo en el bosque intentando ver pokemones que me parecían interesantes y desconocidos, de hecho, conocí a una persona por curiosear persiguiendo a un Pokemon, pero para serte sincero, ya olvide quien fue- El coloco su mano en su nuca, le apenaba confesar eso, pero era verdad, dicen que el tiempo cubre los recuerdos, y el bien lo sabia,

-Es hora de irse Pikachu, pronto sonora el timbre- El raton dio un salto, bajo por unas escaleras que se formaban en la construcción, y finalmente se fue corriendo. Serena vio esto con curiosidad, volteando a su ves a ver el acto hecho por el raton

-A eso me refería, a Pikachu no le gusta entrar en su pokebola, y eso como entrenador lo tengo que respetar, o sea, no tengo que forzarlo a hacer algo que no le gusta, si a el le guata ser libre, lo es- El timbre sonó, exactamente cuando ambos terminaron. Serena se dio cuenta de que el no tenia intenciones malas, con respeto, el abandono la azotea,

-Ya debemos irnos, si nó, nos regañaran- Serena devolvió a Fennekin a su pokeball, dirigiendose rapidamente a donde Ash le llamaba

-Si gustas, nos podemos ir juntos de rato- Estas palabras dejaron por un momento impactada a Serena, pero aceptó, algo le daba la confianza para hacerlo.

Las clases pasaban rapidamente, las primeras lecciones trataban de las evoluciones de los iniciales, también de todas las regiones, Ash aportaba algunos datos a la clase, cosa a la que Serena ponía especial atención, era casi un sabio, o quien sabe. En fin, llego el ultimo toque del timbre, los casilleros sonaban en los pasillos, varios habrían, otros cerraban, y ambos chicos tenían asignados los casilleros 32-a y 31-a, justamente uno frente a otro, por lo que era fácil encontrarse entre ellos.

Ash salio por el portón del instituto, donde su Pokemon, Pikachu, lo esperaba, el rapidamente acaricio su mejilla, y Serena salio por detrás de el azabache, hablandole para que este se pecartara de su presencia

-Hola Serena, ¿estas lista?- ella asintió, haciendo un sonido de aceptación, pues era uno de los primeros amigos que ella hacia,

-Vamos, Pikachu, Serena nos acompañá el día de hoy- El raton igual aceptó, y asi comenzaron a caminar, Ash jugaba con su compañero en su hombro, el corría y saltaba por el paisaje

-Serena, ¡tambien deberías de sacar a Fennekin!, les hará bien conocerse- Ella sonrió, aceptando la propuesta de el azabache, volvió a sacar la pokeball de su mochila, y la volvió a agrandar, sacando a su Pokemon de esta, y fue así que salieron de la ciudad Symphoni, dirigiendose a ciudad Lumious.

Serena jugaba y reia con su compañera, era feliz de al fin tenerla ahí y para ella, era completamente agradecida, Ash la veía, y por todo ese lapso de tiempo olvido su cuestión hecha esa mañana, por lo que iba alegre compartiendo risas y sonrisas con las dos. Llego el momento en el que llegaron a la ciudad Lumious, y ambos pensaron que seria la hora de despedirse

-Bueno, esto será la despedida, por lo menos hasta mañana-

-Pero, ¿en donde vives Ash?-

-Creo que es... Aranhel, mi mama y yo nos acabamos de mudar hace una semana- Ella se alegro más

-Si donde yo vivo queda de paso!- El pueblo donde efectivamente vivía era una de las dirección posibles hacia la vivienda del azabache, por lo que ambos decidieron seguir el camino juntos.

Ahora si, una ves llegaron a pueblo boceto, se separaron, Serena instruyo a Ash para dirigirse a su pueblo, y este partió igualmente, despidiendose de ella. La pelimiel entro, saludando a su madre y pasando directo a su cuarto, sitio a donde la siguió su compañera Pokemon.

Queda listo el primer capítulo de este fanfic que se me ocurrió, por el momento pienso seguirlo hasta donde me lleve mi mente y creatividad, espero les guste, esperare algún comentario, y aunque no llegue ese, lo seguiré. Chao!


	2. Llúvia de recuerdos

Otra mañana salia a relucir de entre las montañas, y Ash almorzaba como de costumbre con su madre. Una vez mas, vemos como los Pokemon también comían debajo de la mesa, mientras temas al azar venían junto a la platica de madre e hijo, el empeño del azabache mejoró un tanto según su madre, puesto que con gusto se levantaba para ir a esa institución en la que recién entraba, sumado a la notoria alegría que también tenia,

-Oye mamá, ¿tu recuerdas aquel campamento en el que estuve de niño?, ayer recordé haber conocido a alguien ahí, pero no recuerdo a quien exactamente, solo recuerdo haberle conocido mientras perseguía a un poliwag- Su madre cerro los ojos, llevandose un bocado a la boca mientras hacia memoria

-Ahora que lo mencionas, hubo un tiempo en el que estuviste llegando a la casa sonriendo y muy feliz. En aquel entonces yo pensé que habias visto algún nuevo Pokemon. Pero me sorprendió la primera ves que mencionaste a una tal Serena, que según tu era tu amiga- El quería seguir recordando, creer coincidencias no era lo suyo, pero la ocasion quizá lo era, un recuerdo crucial era lo que recordaba, recordaba a aquel Poliwag que en aquella ocasion le había mostrado a esa persona, pero a lo largo de esa etapa tubo la oportunidad de hacer mas de una amistad, aunque a largos plazos,

-Hasta que un día se te ocurrió llevarla a la casa, recuerdo muy bien que era una niña linda y tímida, llevaba un vestido blanco y siempre tenia a la mano su sombrero que de paja. Ahora recuerdo también que no la volvimos a ver por que se mudó, su madre tubo problemas con su esposo y tuvieron que irse, esos dias fueron amargos para tí, supongo. Estuviste encerrado en tu cuarto por tu cuenta, aveces no querías salir ni a comer. Pero un día, casi de la nada volviste a ser el niño imperactivo de antes, y no volviste a mencionar a aquella niña nunca más, de hecho, después de eso no quisiste tener mas amigas en especifico, por lo menos hasta Misty- El coloco su mano en su barbilla, estaba dudando de su no creencia a las coincidencias, entonces nuevamente vino aquella sensación entre nostalgia, alegría y algo de... ¿sentimiento?.

Unos cuantos minutos fueron responsables de la salida del azabache. En punto de las seis con cinco minutos de la mañana, el volvia a salir de la residencia con su uniforme puesto, estaba listo para lo que viniera ese día para el. Como costumbre, conservarla el llevar a Litten con el como su inicial, y a Lycanrock como su captura mas reciente, Pikachu obviamente iría a verlo en el receso, pero aún así llevaría su pokeball a la mano por cualquier problema que pudiera surgir.

En pueblo boceto todo seguía en calma, aún era obscuro, y las flores hacían su acto de presencia por los lados de los arboles mas verdes y de mayor tamaño, Serena ya caminaba por las calmadas tierras de ahí, varios pensamientos transcurrian por su mente en ese momento, pensaba en el, pero no sabia por que, quería verlo, y aunque apenas ayer le había conocido, quería volver a hablarle.

-Es muy confuso, ¿no se supone que apenas lo conozco?, deberia de tener menos confianza, aunque le hable así, el ya me demostró lo valiente y protegedor que es, pero era lógico, estaba en problemas, pero ahora que lo pienso, no había tenido amigos antes que el, ¿o si?, quizá en aquel recuerdo de Kanto...- Por su mente, un grito vino a resumbar, algo que le hizo parar de repente

"¡Mamá!"

Tan solo ese grito la dejo con una sospecha, le recordaba algo, aunque seguía sin saber casi nada, varias escenas vinieron con la misma calidez que ese sonido, arboles, Pokemon, y... Un poliwag. Fueron las imágenes que a su mente llegaron, una sensación de opresión en su pecho también se dio, pero decidió volver a caminar, sin darse cuenta de que Ash caminaba por enfrente de ella, llevaba cierto ritmo alegre. De su boca salieron unas palabras con notas puestas sobre ellas, algo que sorprendió a Serena.

\- Y todo aquello que aprendí es la estrategia, para vencer todo peligro - La mente del azabache se centraba en una canción que había recordado, muy infantilmente tarareo lo que al parecer se trataba del coro, haciendo ligeras ondulaciones en las notas largas,

\- Para ir, la unión que tenemos tan solo fuerza tomara... .- Recordó aquella canción por un dulce motivo,

Esta era la canción que a ambos nos gustaba cantar, me pregunto por que la olvide.

Una carcajada se le escapo, acompañada por una sonrisa muy vistosa, quería tan solo llegar a ver a su nueva amiga en la secundaria, estaba seguro de que la pasaría bien con ella. A Serena, un sentimiento de calma le había invadido la cabeza, oír esa estrofa de canción le había recordado algo, pero aún era borroso aquel pensamiento.

-Hola Ash- El volteo algo apenado

-Se, Serena. Que sorpresa- La sonrisa aún no desaparecía, aunque ahora se trataba de pena pura.

El timbre volvia a sonar, los alumnos volvian a acudir a los salones. El alumnado de la clase b del primer grado estaba listo en el salón, Ash y Serena estaban nuevamente en sus pupitres esperando, algo los motivaba a sonreír ese día, mientras el primer profesor entraba al aula, dando el aviso correspondiente al día

-Buenos dias jóvenes, veo que se encuentran muy atentos el día de hoy. Yo soy el profesor Armando, les impartiré una de las clases mas interesantes, los viajes Pokemon- Ash y compañia se interesaron por el tema,

-Como decía, yo soy quien organiza todo lo correspondiente con las salidas por la región, y como muestra de ello, hoy tendremos una primera salida- El profesor saco un control de el cajón del escritorio, encendiendo el proyector, que dejo visualizar un mapa de la región Kalos

-A lo largo de sus viajes por esta región, tendrán la oportunidad de conocer sobre varias cosas. Los sitios donde se realizan estas batallas Pokemon son llamados gimnasios, las reglas de batalla son establecidas por el lider del mismo, de acuerdo a las condiciones que se presenten, pueden ser batallas desde dos contra dos o quizá de cinco a cinco, todo esto lo veremos en el gimnasio mas próximo a ciudad Symphoni, ya que aquí no encontramos ningún gimnasio- Varios fueron los interesados, entre estos Serena, Ash guardaba silencio desde su banco, tenia una pluma en su boca,

-Vamos a Ciudad Lumious, donde conoceremos mas sobre estas formas de combate- Tras unos minutos, en los que los alumnos platicaban, el profesor volvió a dar aviso, esta ves anunciando la salida. Ash quedó al lado de Serena, con quien iba haciendo platica sobre temas triviales, tardando un aproximado de una media hora en llegar a la ciudad.

"¿Cómo será?, ¿acaso será muy fuerte el lider de ese gimnasio?"

Varios comentarios se oian en el autobús que llevaba a los chicos, Ash iba sentado en un asiento solo, viendo como el paisaje pasaba muy rapidamente por la ventana, Serena estaba sentada junto a una chica, con quien ahora platicaba,

-¿Conoces a aquel chico Serena?- Apunto a Ash

-Si, el y yo pasamos ratos juntos-

-¿Son novios?- La chica se estremeció

-¡No... Novios?¡, ¡Claro que no!- Sin querer llamo la atención del aludido, que volteo regalandole una sonrisa,

-¿Enserio?, veo que se llevan muy bien, deberías presentarmelo, claro, si es que no eres celosa- Ella susurró al oído de Serena, cubriendo con la mano para no ser oida, por supuesto que Serena se sonrojo.

El autobús se estaciono frente a la torre Prisma, y poco a poco bajaban los alumnos del transporte, entrando al gimnasio que segun el profesor era dentro de la torre prisma.

-Bien, estando aquí, ¿Quien quiere tener su primer batalla?- Un chico peli limón de aspecto joven salio a la puerta, recibiendo a los chicos con una sonrisa mientras sus lentes hacían reflejo de la luz del sol. Ash alzo la mano sin dudar, pero varios chicos hicieron el mismo acto, dejandolo oculto al azabache

-Entremos, todos se sentaran en las gradas mientras pasan de uno en uno- El joven entro nuevamente, seguido por los alumnos. Ash quedo resignado, sentandose a presenciar aquellos encuentros que se darian. Serena lo vio, y por alguna razón, las palabras de su compañera estaban surtiendo efecto en ella. Sintió un nerviosismo, pero al mismo tiempo una paz que la llevo a ir a su lado

-¿Puédo sentarme?- Ash volteo, y su mente tardo en procesar respuesta, aunque a final de cuentas termino aceptando.

-Esto tiene que ser normal para ti, ¿no?-

-Lo es, aunque yo estoy mas acostumbrado a ser quien batalla en lugar de presenciarlo. Como me gustaría tener una batalla- En ese momento, los chicos fueron pasando de poco en poco, todos siendo brutalmente derrotados por el simple Bunnelby de ese chico, y era curioso, ya que según lo que había leído el azabache, el gimnasio de Lumious era del tipo eléctrico, y ese conejo no parecía ser eléctrico, no como aquellos Minun que eran semejantes. Era una nueva especie

-El Chespin de Shauna no puede seguir luchando, el vencedor es el lider de gimnasio, Clemont- La chica devolvió a su Pokemon, retirandose de el campo con la cabeza caída. Por lo que Ash hacia estado presenciando, aquel Pokemon era del tipo tierra, puesto que de ese tipo de ataques estaba compuesto su armamento,

-¿Ya no hay mas retadores?- Alzo la voz el lider, Clemont, nadie parecia estar con ánimos para hacerlo, hasta que Ash alzo su mano al aire,

-¿Ash?- Serena lo vio, su cara era totalmente sonriente, y su cuerpo a comparación de otros, no se encontraba temblando

-Descuida Serena, estoy seguro de hacerlo, ademas, ya se sus puntos- El bajo de las gradas, posicionandose en el lugar del retador.

-Eres alguien valiente, estoy seguro de que seras un buen retador- Clemont con total confianza le juzgaba, pues parecía alguien sin la mas mínima experiencia en batallas. Que equivocado se encontraba

-Antes que nada, ¡Quiero que utilices tus verdaderos Pokemon en batalla!, ¡Y quiero que sea de dos a dos!- Ash grito, y Clemont se sobresalto

-Claro, veo que tienes las agallas para retarme de esa manera, también haremos las dos rondas, pero no te arrepientas de lo que pase- Al lugar de Serena, llegaba Shauna, que con especial atención dirigía su mirada al campo de batalla,

-¡Vaya!, ¡Tu novio tiene que estar loco para retar al lider así como así!, ya quisiera uno igual- la pelimiel no ponía atención

-Claro, Ash me contó como a viajado un tiempo... ¡OYE!- La castaña solo comenzó a reír,

-Descuida, solo era una broma-

-No te preocupes, no me arrepentiré para nada- El peli limón comenzó a dar un cambio en las cosas, empezando por regresar a su Bunnelby a su pokeball, lanzando otra al campo

-¡Sal ya Heliolisk!- Al campo salia a relucir el Pokemon del tipo eléctrico, Ash volvió a su pasada emoción, cerrando los ojos mientras se llevaba los dedos a la boca. Un chiflado se oyó por dentro del gimnasio, y sorprendiendo a los presentes, un Pokemon amarillo entraba por la puerta del mismo, y con un energético Pika, el raton se encontraba enfrente del azabache lanzando pequeños rayos por sus mejillas naranja.

-Pikachu, ¡YO TE ELIJO!- el arbitro de la batalla dijo las nuevas reglas, varios presentes sabían que Bunnelby no era parte del equipo de batalla de Clemont, y se disponían a aprovechar esa batalla para un futuro quizá pronto. Incluidas Serena y Shauna.

-¡Pueden Comenzar!- Grito el arbitro,

-Heliolisk, ¡Demostremosle lo fuerte que eres!, ¡Utiliza Rayo!- El Pokemon eléctrico acató la orden fielmente, pero Ash seguía en su momento

-Muy bien Pikachu, nos encontramos en algo nuevo, no sabemos sus estrategias, quiero que comiences por esquivar todos sus posibles ataques- El obediente raton salto de un lado a otro, cabe resaltar que Ash se lo había dicho en voz baja,

-Sigue con Rayo!- Clemont siguió con una sensación confiada, y su Pokemon sentía esa confianza en el, por lo que seguía acatando las ordenes con fidelidad en repetidas ocasiones que casi acertaba al compañero del azabache

Pikachu lo hace bien... ¡Ya es hora!

-Pikachu, ¡Electrobola!- El compañero de Ash dio un salto muy alto, moviendo su cola, mientras generaba el potente ataque esférico que atinaria al rival de esos instantes

-¡Cola De Hierro!- Antes de caer al suelo, iluminó su cola de blanco metálico, dando giros con dirección hacia Heliolisk, impactandolo de frente. Clemont no lo podía creer, tenia en frente a alguien que era verdaderamente fuerte, puesto que Heliolisk ya estaba fuera de combate.

-Descansa Heliolisk, hiciste un gran trabajo. ¡Ve Luxray!- El alumnado presente quedaba impresionado, aquel joven acabo en tan solo dos ataques a su rival.

-Vaya, ¡agallas y fuerza!, deberas te conviene Serena- Shauna sonrió viendo el campo

-Eh?, claro, si, como digas Shauna- Serena también estaba atenta a la batalla, Ash sin duda era fuerte, aunque en realidad, nunca había visto a su Pikachu en acción

-¡Oye!-

-Luxray, Pokemon eléctrico, creo que lo esperaba- Ash sonreia muy calmadamente, mientras el Pokemon Leon rugía con furia, asustando a los espectadores

-Esta ves no te dejare oportunidad, aunque hayas vencido a Heliolisk facilmente, sabras que Luxray no es igual- Clemont no sentía esa emoción hacia tiempo, sus lentes brillaron a contra luz, y una sonrisa también invadió su rostro con emoción.

-Luxray, ¡Utiliza tu Ataque De Cabeza!- Con velocidad, el Pokemon Leon se lanzo contra Pikachu, bajando la cabeza para chocar contra el

-Pikachu, ¡Esquivalo!- El elemental eléctrico saltó alto, teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Salta Luxray!, ¡y utiliza Colmillo Rayo!- El obediente Leon volvió unos colmillos amarillos alrededor de su hocico, con los que se disponía a morder al raton

Esto es problema... ¡Ya Se!.

-Pikachu, ¡Electrobola, Rápido!- otra esfera volvió a ser invocada en la cola del Pokemon eléctrico,

-¡Lanzala a su hocico!- la dirigió efectivamente a su rival, creando un choque de poderes que dejo ver una nube de humo

-¡Atacktrueno!- Pikachu se rodeo de electricidad, lanzando un rayo de grandes escalas al Pokemon del lider de gimnasio. Luxray cayó en el suelo de pie, aún conciente en su mayor parte

-Luxray, ¡Vóltio Cruel!- El Pokemon de Clemont comenzaba a lanzar el potente rayo por todo el campo de batalla, mientras que Pikachu apenas caía al suelo

-¡Ya sabes que hacer!- Ash confió en su compañero, y la onda de electricidad levanto polvo y tierra, impidiendo la visión en el sitio. El azabache solo sonreia.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- Todos cuestionaban, el polvo no dejaba ver nada mas que a ambas personas a los lados

-Pikachu, ¡SALTA!- El peli limón oia confundido la orden del chico, hasta que vio salir por arriba al ratón completamente ileso,

-¡Atacktrueno!- Esta ves, el Leon estaba tan cansado para moverse, por lo que recibió la descarga de frente

-¡Luxray!, ¡¿Estas Bien?!- al dispersarse la mayor parte del polvo levantado, se dejo ver la figura del Pokemon eléctrico tirado en el piso con espirales en sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, Shauna y Serena presenciaban asombradas la batalla, ¿como pikachu era potencialmente muy fuerte?,

-Nunca había presenciado una batalla, es mas, no sabía que este era el gimnasio tipo eléctrico- Shauna confesaba, mientras que Serena aún estaba en shock

-Muy bien, eres un digno rival para mi, te lo agradesco de antemano, hace tiempo que no me sentía así de emocionado en una batalla, me hiciste dar el cien por ciento, y aún así ganaste legalmente y sin trucos- Clemont devolvió a su Pokemon, felicitando a Ash, quien tenia nuevamente a Pikachu en su hombro

-Muchas gracias, también estuviste genial, aunque Luxray pudo haber dado mas en esta batalla, opino yo- Pikachu bajo, escapando aparentemente del lugar.

Los alumnos regresaron a la institución, aunque nadie hablaba de lo sucedido con Ash, el seguía en calma viendo los paisajes. El autobús nuevamente paro frente a la secundaria, dejando salir a los jóvenes para ir dentro, Ash por una parte se sentía una cierta incomodidad al ser el punto de vista de varios de sus compañeros,

tal ves no tuve que haberme emocionado, nadie me quita la mirada de en sima como diciendome, algún día te ganare. Tal como Gary

Por un lado suyo, Serena caminaba tranquilamente, a diferencia de otros, ella no le dirigia la mirada, pero no dejaba de cuestionarse como era tan fuerte. Entraron al salón, apenas habían pasado dos horas en las cuales había sucedido todo lo anterior, y lo colosal que Ash había sido batallando no tardo en esparcirse como pólvora por el colegio. Ahora, alumnos tanto de segundo como de tercero hablaban de el como la ultima noticia mas sorprendente, pues se decía que el lider de ese gimnasio se había especializado en ese colegio a los Pokemon eléctrico, por lo que ahora era lo que era, muy fuerte junto a sus compañeros, para varios era sorprendente saber que Ash había derrotado a uno de los mas poderosos gimnasios en Kalos.

Nuevas brizas de aire entraban por la ventana del salón, el cabello de Ash se movía de acuerdo al aire, era un aburrido momento, puesto que alrededor de el no dejaban de oírse susurros de el, cuyos objetivos eran preguntarse mas y mas sobre el. El cerro los ojos, estaba sinceramente cansado mentalmente, y quería terminar lo más pronto posible ese día. Serena observaba su expresión, y dirigió su mirada a la hoja en la que se situaba su libreta, observando los apuntes que había hecho en esos momentos, las letras estaban acomodadas correctamente acentuadas, y un pequeño dibujo de un Poliwag se veía en la parte superior de la hoja, algo que le recordó el pensamiento que había tenido esa mañana.

El timbre sonó, era la hora de receso, y los alumnos salian a almorzar fuera del salón, Ash no era la excepción, tomo camino hacia la azotea, donde se disponía a comer como lo había hecho el día pasado

-Muy bien, salgan chicos, necesitan respirar para estar en forma- Ash libero a su equipo, y a cada uno volvió a servir en su plato correspondiente, e incluso Pikachu, que llegó momentos después al sitio.

-¿Saben?, hoy creo que hice mal en mostrar de lo que soy capaz, nadie deja de hablar de mi en los pasillos, sin querer gane fama en esta secundaria, por lo menos espero poder salir como lo tengo planeado, si la memoria no me falla, otro gimnasio esta situado en ciudad Santalune, después de ciudad Lumious- El saco su propio teléfono, revisando su mapa para verificar. Efectivamente, aquel sitio estaba cercano a donde el, pero tendría que hablar con todos para solicitar el permiso requerido para ese viaje.

Serena se dirigía a la azotea, donde horas antes había acordado verse con el azabache para el almuerzo. Ella entro por la puerta, llevaba su lonchera y dos jugos en mano, la puerta estaba otra ves abierta, dejando ver algunos rayos de sol entrando por rendijas,

-¿Como será el gimnasio Santalune?- Serena oyó preguntarse a Ash, al parecer tenia planes de salir

-Seguro que es muy fuerte-

-¿Planeas salir Ash?- la pelimiel salio por la puerta,

-Hola Serena, así es, planeo hacer un salida en un tiempo, pensaba entrar en la liga Pokemon de Kalos, también e oído de varias cosas por aquí- Su cara era de completa emoción, si Clemont había sido así de fuerte, seguro que habría mas fuertes aún que lo estarían esperando para una gran batalla.

-Estaria bien que salgas, hay que conocer mas a cuenta propia, pero, creo que aún no se permiten los viajes, si no hasta la próxima semana-

-Tienes razón, por eso tendré que ser mas fuerte en aquel momento- El tiempo paso volando, el viento y los bellos paisajes eran casi dignos de fotografiarse, y Serena veía a lujo de detalle cada una de las parcelas que rodeaban la secundaria, su Fennekin había salido a comer hacia un buen tiempo, en el que le empezaba a mostrar confianza a Ash al ser quien la alimentaba por segunda ocasion.

-Es una hermosa sensación cuando un Pokemon corresponde lo que demuestras, es simplemente inexplicable el por que de ese comportamiento, pero aún así, ellos suelen comportarse obedientes a su entrenador. A veces es bueno jugar con ellos, ¿sabes?- Serena asintió, si bien aún no sabia mucho sobre pokemones, creía que Ash de cierta forma le ayudaría. Verlo ahí, conviviendo con Fennekin como si se tratase de su propio Pokemon, le sonreia, y era correspondido de parte de la inicial fuego, ambos eran felices casi inconscientes, ella... Sintió celos... de Fennekin?

Guardate esos pensamientos Serena, si no, ¿como seras buena entrenadora si comienzas a ser una celosa con tu compañera Pokemon?...

En pensamientos, aceptaba estar celosa, cosa de la que luego se dio cuenta, sonrojando sus mejillas, acto seguido: volteo. Ash observo nuevamente a Fennekin, y acaricio su cabeza, haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos mientras decía su típico dialecto como Pokemon.

Las clases eran aburridas para el alumnado, y aunque poco se sabia de los nuevos temas, ya estaba por seguro que Ash saldría en cualquier momento a la acción, Serena lo sabia de antemano por el mismo. Como anteriormente dije, las clases comenzaban a pasar muy lenta y aburridamente, las palabras salian de la boca del profesor Axel, explicaba cosas mixtas sobre las evoluciones de los Pokemon, Serena observaba el pizarrón mientras anotaba diversas cosas en su libreta, a ella le interesaba un tanto

-Entonces, ¿por que los Pokemon tardan en evolucionar?- Pregunto un chico al azar de una de las filas, el profesor contesto libremente, por lo general cada pregunta hecha abría un universo, por así decirlo, de respuestas que Axel podía decir, y como si todo fuese su tema favorito, se iba por la parte complicada...

-Los Pokemon necesitan experiencia para poder evolucionar, otros necesitan objetos necesarios para hacerlo, e incluso hay quienes evolucionan con la ayuda de un amigo, intercambiando los Pokemon con cierto nivel de experiencia-

-Profe... En castellano por favor- El alumno mantenía una gota de sudor en la frente

-Lo que el profesor dice, es que necesitamos entrenar a nuestros Pokemon para que acumulen fuerza y conocimiento. Cuando el se siente listo, simplemente lo hace- Ash salia de su silencio dirigiendose a aquel muchacho

-Entonces Ash, me puedes decir, ¿por que tu Pikachu no a evolucionado a Raichu?- Una mirada retadora era dirigida como respuesta, algo que el no esperaba

-Veras, Calem, Pikachu necesita una piedra trueno para evolucionar, pero el sigue prefiriendo ser un Pikachu, eso lo respeto, pero tu mismo estas de testigo al igual que toda la clase (Giró la mirada viendo a todos) que con la experiencia acumulada por el, fue capaz de derrotar a Luxray y a Heliolisk- Golpe justo. Ash sin remordimiento alguno contestaba la pregunta hecha por el castaño

-Sigamos con la clase- Dijo el profesor, interviniendo en la disputa verbal de menor escala entre ambos. Serena volvió a ver al azabache, su cara seguía calmada, y hasta cierto punto, se veía que podía llegar a dormirse en plena clase.

"Ash... Ash... Despierta..."

Una voz quizá angelical era oída por el azabache en su mente, y poco a poco abrió los ojos, llevandose una grata sorpresa al ver a Serena hablandole despacio y por debajo de la cabeza del chico que estaba frente a ellos

-Tienes que despertar, te regañaran si no lo haces- Una voz preocupada salia de ella,

-Santo Dios, que creatura mas hermosa estoy soñando... Es mejor que cualquier Pokemon que haya visto en mi joven vida- Ash seguía en su sueño, por lo menos eso pensaba, era casualidad que susurrara, aunque lo suficiente para que la peli amielada lo escuchara fuerte y claro, pues desde el punto de vista del azabache, que apenas despertaba, una luz rodeaba la silueta de Serena, haciendo oscura la mayor parte de su rostro, que poco a poco tomaría color hasta visualizar que no se trataba de un sueño.

¡¿Eso piensa de mí?!

Su zona del rostro debajo de sus ojos se tornaba color carmesí, y un hormigueo inundaba completamente su cuerpo,

-¡Jovencitos!, ¿Quieren dejar de platicar en clases?- Ash se acomodo rápido, y Serena se recuperó de las palabras, los dos justo a tiempo para no ser descubiertos,

-Usted joven Ash, si cree saber mucho por favor retirese- El aludido comenzó a disculparse, mientras Serena reflexionaba de lo que había dicho momentos antes, todos en el aula rieron sonoramente por lo que habían hecho, y sin querer, comenzaron los rumores del salón del 1-b.

En las ahora afueras de ciudad Symphoni, el azabache caminaba con las manos en la nuca, veia el cielo, las nubes cubrían el sol, y por si no fuera poco, eran nubes de lluvia. Pikachu imitaba la posición que ejercía su entrenador, solo que este usaba una de sus patas para taparse la vista del poco sol que habia, ambos con la boca ligeramente abierta. En eso, a Ash le vino aquel recuerdo de hace unas horas, había pasado una pena grande, tratandose de Serena, a quien sin querer, alagó en sus "sueños", le preocupaba la forma en que ella lo había tomado,y por si no fuera tan malo, un rumor empezó a andar por la secundaria

"¡Son novios!, ¡Yo oí cuando Ash le dijo hermosa!"

El constante hormigueo no paraba de pasar a través de su cuerpo como un Atacktrueno de Pikachu, quizá así se sentían los Pokemon cuando se encontraban paralizados, pero ese era el menor caso ahora, se sentía mas avergonzado cada ves que esas palabras se repetían en su mente. Y como lo había predicho, la precipitación no tardó en presentarse callendo por el campo. El azabache de inmediato corrió al lado de su Pikachu hasta la sombra de una parada a un lado del camino.

En la parada, el azabache decidió sacar su teléfono, ingresando a la página de su red social(Con esto me refiero al Facebook), era casi desierto su perfil, puesto que ni las moscas de paraban por ahí, algo en la mensajería del mobil llamo su atención, abrió la aplicación, y se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de su madre.

"Ash, saldré un rato, el trabajo esta duro estos dias, tómate el día libre, se que querrás salir un rato ahora que tienes tiempo. Te quiero hijo"

El joven suspiró, y recargo su cabeza en la banca en la que se encontraba,

-¿Cómo saldré con este clima?- Su cabeza fue a sus limites, viendo todo de cabeza en ese momento, y fue ahí, que quizá por obra del destino, una silueta se acercaba corriendo hacia donde el, por lo que rapidamente se levanto, seguido por su pikachu, para visualizar a la distancia a Serena, que corría con toda velocidad a traves del camino

-¡Serena!- Ella volteo

-¡¿Qué haces corriendo?!, ¡Te resfriaras!- Rapidamente, paro el paso, y fue el tiempo suficiente para que Ash la pudiera ver de mejor manera, su cara era algo incredula, confundida, y sobretodo, de color carmesí, y debía admitirlo, era linda, cosa que le recordó algo...

Años atras, Pueblo Paleta, Kanto...

La tarde era lluviosa, y el clima favorecia eso con un calor increíble, los niños y niñas jugaban en el agua de la lluvia con gran alegría, puesto que era de las pocas veces que ese extraño clima se presentaba, me refiero al calor "húmedo", por así decirle. A unos cuantos metros, dos niños, para ser exacto,un niño y una niña, jugaban dando saltos en los charcos y creando una especie de coreografía, ella cerraba los ojos, mientras él sonreia muy alegre frente a esta, hasta que de un estornudo, dado por la pequeña, todo se calmo, cediendo las risas por un momento. Ambos se vieron, y el rostro de esa niña era una mezcla de felicidad y emoción, sin mencionar el cambio de color presentado en aquella cara...

-Eres bonita Serena- El pequeño azabache no hallaba que decir a falta de palabras en su poco diccionario mental, pero para sorpresa de el, aquel color en la cara de su compañera solo se intensifico tiernamente

-¡Gracias!- No pudo evitar soltar un chillido alegre, cosa que hizo enternecer de alguna manera aún más el momento, entonces siguieron jugando bajo la lluvia, aunque lo que vendría luego, ya se lo esperaba Ash.

De vuelta al presente...

Un momento fue suficiente para recordar aquello, y una cosa era segura en la mente del joven. Aquella niña... Era Serena Yvonne, la Serena que ahora tenia frente a el.

-¡Ven!, puedes enfermarte si sigues ahí.- Sin perder mas tiempo, el la tomo del brazo, jalandola sin movimientos bruscos hacia la sombra de aquella parada, algo que aunque no llevaba fuerza, logro mover de inmediato a la chica,

-Pense que estabas en tu casa, me preocupa que sigas aquí- un cambio de actitud se estaba revelando, siendo ahora consiente y seguro de que ella era quien pensaba, pero Serena aún no salia del shock, acompañado por aquella coloración de carmesí,

-¿Te sientes bien?- afirmó

-¿Estas segura?- volvió a afirmar

-Gra... Gracias por preocuparte por mi... ¡Ah, achú!-

-¡Pero que tonto soy!- Ash se quito su camisa, colocandola en sima del cuerpo a la pelimiel, mientras, Pikachu se acomodaba para dormir un rato, viendo aquellas acciones de ambos, sabia mas o menos a donde iría a parar todo ese drama

-¿Ya estas mejor?-

-Si- ella contesto, todo había pasado tan rápido, que no supo casi ni cuando dejo de correr para estar sentada junto a quien horas antes la había alagado entre sueños y fantasías, y mas aún, le comenzaba a dar poco de miedo que de repente se empezara a comportar así de caballeroso con ella, aunque,

Es lindo verlo así...

Una sonrisa en su rostro se presento por primera ves en el tiempo que ella había estado ahí, Ash observaba atento caer las gotas de lluvia, recordando entonces aquellos dias que duramente estaban presentes aún en su mente, e incluso, una de las primeras platicas que tuvo con ella luego de su reencuentro,

"Para serte sincero, ya olvide quien fué"

Que tonto, quien diría que ella seria aquella niña tímida de el campamento.

Continuará...

Hola!, lectores de este fanfic: ¿como va quedando?, sugieranme que debo ampliar y que debo mejorar, espero la lectura haya sido de agrado para todos ustedes, así como lo fue para mi escribirlo. Como han de recordar, Ash saldrá como sea de viaje, algo que no quiero retrasar mucho en esta trama, el objetivo es hacer mi versión de los hechos, o sea, como yo pensé que quizá serian cuando recién veía el anime, un acumular de experiencia para el raton nivel mega del entrenador. En cuestión a la descripcion, quise intentar algo diferente, invirtiendo los papeles, esta ves será Ash quien haga recordar a Serena lo que paso en aquel campamento. Si, ella tiene deja bu's pero eso lo daré a conocer conforme a lo que vaya pasando en la historia, OJO, tengo mi propia versión de lo que pudo o no haber pasado en aquel entonces entre ambos(Versión creada por mi), por el momento puedo decirles que hay una canción (La cual recreé a partir del opening V - Volt) era la que Ash iba cantando mientras caminaba, pero a parte de eso, habrán pequeños momentos de recuerdos que ya sea ambos o por separado recuerden. En algunas partes, Ash puede parecer de pensamientos ya sea morbosos o muy... Digamos que no aptos para audiencias menores, pero la idea es hacerlo maduro, y a Serena, medio Dandere, pero no del todo.

Espero que les agrade la historia!, esperare comentarios pasientemente, mientras tanto, empezare a escribir el tercer capítulo, que no se cuando subiré. Chao! 


	3. ¿Quieres ser mi compañera de viaje?

**Capitulo 3**

Que tonto, quien diría que ella era aquella niña tímida del campamento

Ash pensaba, se encontraba sentado junto a Serena, presenciando la precipitación que el cielo proporcionaba, el azabache por fin se había dado cuenta de quien era en realidad su amiga, si, amiga, eso era, desde aquél tiempo, eso era, mas ahora, tenia mas madurez para comprenderlo.

Por su lado, Serena atestiguaba lo mismo que su compañero, agua, pero mas aya de eso, compartia un momento de silencio mutuo y agusto con el. Duramente quería recordar algo, pero era inutil, su mente estaba cerrada a recordar, tan solo le quedaba disfrutar el espectáculo natural,

-¿Aún no salias de la secundaria?- Ash le pregunto. Ella contestó penosa

-No, quería esperarte, pero nunca saliste, empezó a llover y me tuve que venir sola- La simples palabras, "quería esperarte", hacían mas que estremecer al chico,

-Lo lamento, pensé que ya te habias ido, también te quería esperar-

-En serio?- Ella volteo, volviendo a colorear sus mejillas de tono carmesí. Al darse cuenta de ello, quiso evitar que el lo viera, pero era tarde

-Si, aunque no lo creas, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, a pesar de las inclemencias del tiempo... Te ves muy bonita cuando te sonrojas, eres tierna- un chillido se le escapo a ella, mientras su sonrisa se distorsionaba queriendo evitar cierta alegría que sentía dentro de si, y como no, si de alguna forma, parecía que los halagos que Ash le dirigía eran balas que querían romper algo que hace tiempo no sentía

-Dime, ¿te molestó lo que dije hace rato?, no pude agradecerte que me despertaras, aunque casi nos metemos en otro lío- ella parecia tomate, pues había olvidado ya aquellas palabras, y volverlas a recordar la hacían temblar,

-¡No!, claro que no, solo me sorprendieron y por eso no te pude responder- Pronto, la lluvia dejo de caer, por lo que el azabache se levanto a verificar como estaba,

¿Por qué me pasa esto?, solo los enamorados lo sienten, a menos que yo... ¿este enamorada de el?...

Su dulce cara sufría sonrojo tras sonrojo, pero el que recién se formaba no tenia comparación con ninguno que aya tenido antes, incluso los halagos del azabache se quedaban cortos en cuestión del cambio de color que le provocaban. ¡No lo podía creer!, incluso su cara la delataba sin piedad alguna, cerraba los ojos fuertemente y comenzó a sentir como su pulso era mas rápido, era demasiado, hasta que Ash volteo

-¡Serena!, ¡¿Por que estas tan roja?!- Paso de la calma a la preocupación, luego corrió a donde ella para verla mejor

-¿Estas bien?- Toco su frente, y un alivio vino a el cundo sintió que estaba bien, no se perdonaria si a ella le pasaba algo,

-No es nada Ash, solo pensé algo- ella cayó en cuenta de sus sentimientos, a decir verdad, volvió a sentirlos. Y fue entonces, en el momento que Ash estaba inclinado frente a ella tocadole la frente, que las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, y rodeó el cuello de su compañero con sus brazos tiernamente. Al azabache, le llego nuevamente una crucial memoria a su cabeza...

Ciudad Verde, Kanto... Años atras...

Las avenidas de la ciudad estaban repletas de gente, un festival se llevaba a cabo en la ciudad, y Ash era acompañado por su madre y una niña de cabello color miel, los tres caminando a la par.

-Mira eso mamá!- Ash iba al lado Delia, enseñaba a su madre cada aspecto del sitio que le parecía extraño o impresionante, pero se podria decir que serena era la dispareja al no ser parte se esa peculiar familia, tan solo acompañaba al niño que la había salvado, pues se sentía sola en aquella región, pero el motivo, más allá de eso era que se sentía segura estando al lado de su amigo, ya saben, algo tierno, ¿no?.

-¿Quieres algo Serena?, te veo muy callada- Delia se le dirigió, y aunque era tímida, acepto,

-Ahora vengo Ash, cuida de tu amiga- El niño acepto gustoso.

-¡Ash!- La pequeña Serena gritaba con miedo en una esquina, ¡la habían olvidado!, los había perdido de vista en pocos instantes,

-No otra ves, quiero irme... ¡Ayudame Ash!- Aún en aquella situación, en la que quizá el niño había actuado sin querer, no se perdía la confianza que compartían, sobre todo Serena, no dejaba de rogar a Dios que el fuese quien la escuchara y le salvara como en cuentos lo hacia un fiel caballero. Entonces, en ese crucial momento, quizá por casualidad del destino, el pequeño azabache comenzó a gritar su nombre por el lugar, haciendo oír a su amiga aquellos sonidos. El salio por de entre unas personas, viendo de inmediato a la pelimiel y corriendo hacia ella, no pudo evitar notar sus ojos cristalinos, resaltaban las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir de ellos

-Lo lamento Serena, no quería perderte- En ese momento, por misma reacción de la niña, se repetía la escena que en el presente se presenciaba, se avalanzó sobre aquel niño, sorprendiendolo por dicha acción, el coloco por instinto su mano en su espalda, mientras ella lloraba en su hombro, y entre ambos pequeños, armaban un acto tierno ante todos los presentes, por lo que muchos centraban la vista en ellos. Momentos después, ambos se reecontraron con la mama del azabache, recibiendo así un regaño de parte de esta ultima hacia Ash.

Nuevamente en el presente.

-¿Qué... te pasa Serena?, ¿por que lloras?- Pregunto muy sorprendido mientras sentía un calor que ella le aportaba, su respiracion era agitada, y se podía sentir como ella le respiraba en el oído con ciertas pausas

-Me preocupas Serena, guarda la calma, dime, ¿cuál es el motivo de ver esas lágrimas salir de tus ojos?- Ash trato de sacar a la pelimiel de aquel momento aparentemente sentimental, aunque, ella no respondía

¿Qué me pasa?, no... No puedo dejar de llorar... Es tan...

Sollozos se presentaban en ella casi sin parar, Pikachu veía la curiosa escena, pero algo en la cara del azabache le decía que no hablara. El coloco su mano en su espalda, empezando a hacer círculos con esta, para que Serena familiarizara de alguna manera eso con un pasado que duramente recordaba.

-Tal ves esto no venga al caso, pero recuerda, "no te rindas hasta el final"- Ese presentimiento, mas bien, deja vu, volvia a ser presente.

-Eso me suena a algo, pero gracias por el consejo, disculpame, no era mi intención hacerte sentir culpable, pero es que siento algo incontrolable en mi. Algo que en verdad, no sentía hace mucho- Ella recuperó la postura erguida, dirigiendose a su compañero mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos, una parte de ella seguía sentimental, puesto que ella...

¿Es posible enamorarme así como así de el?, el nadamas me salvo, y me demostró lo fuerte que llegan a ser las amistades, pero, es ahora que siento que puedo confiar en el mas que como compañero,

-Ash...- Ella suspiro

-¿Puedo confiar en tí?- Lo miro a los ojos, y el aludido pudo notar el color cristalino de sus ojos, una profundidad muy bien recordada venia a el como bala que nada detiene, y como si de su mismísimo esclavo se tratase, respondió seguro de si mismo

-Claro que si, puedes confiarme lo que sea Serena, después de todo, somos amigos- Amigos, esa palabra tenia tiempo que no la oía, por lo menos siendo dirigida hacia ella

-Si, lo somos- Contestó pastosamente, la lluvia ceso lo suficiente para que ambos partieran del lugar sin riesgos de una nueva precipitación, y así comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, hasta llegar a pueblo boceto con Ash como acompañante. Serena vio como el chico se despedía de ella con su mano alzada y su Pikachu en su hombro haciendo el mismo gesto, quien diría que incluso el sol podía ser cómplice al situarse detrás del azabache, generando una sombra larga frente a el como si de una novela se tratase. El, era feliz después de todo, había podido recordar a su amiga de la infancia con bastante tiempo de sobra, aunque ella a el no, pero era seguro que algún día lo haría, y de una forma que el quería fuese única e inolvidable para ambos.

Serena entro a su casa, y para su sorpresa, su madre la esperaba sentada en la sala con una mirada entre alegre y dudosa

-Ya llegue mamá- Dijo la pelimiel entrando

-Dime, ¿quien es ese chico que te acompaño hasta aquí?- Justo al grano. Era como pensaba la mamá de Serena, por lo que ella tuvo que soltar todo, claro, con excepciones de algunas cosas sin perder la congruencia en su relato

-Con que amigo?, eso es bueno, hacia tiempo que no me hablabas de ningún amigo tuyo- Dijo con actitud jovial la mayor, aunque esto no causaba gracia a la joven

Es mi amigo... Del que creo haberme enamorado en tan corto tiempo...

Su cara nuevamente se teñía carmesí, pero antes de esto, ella corrió hasta su cuarto para no ser descubierta por su madre.

Ash estaba por llegar a su hogar, había sido un día duro después de todo, era el momento de llegar a descansar merecidamente. El se limito a dormir lo mas posible para el siguiente día, su madre llegaría mas tarde a la casa, por lo que tenia tiempo para hacer lo que quisiese.

Los minutos pasaron en paz, silencio era lo que mayormente abundaba en la casa al ver a su raton eléctrico dormido al lado del entrenador originario de Kanto.

Serena estaba con su teléfono en sus manos, en la secundaria había intercambiado su numero con el de Ash, pero, ¿seria muy pronto si le hablara en ese instante?. Acostada en su cama, tenia una respiración casi taquipnea que la llevaba a pensar en el, no sabia si era cuestión de su mente pensar que estaba enamorada de el en ese tiempo, o era que en verdad lo estaba, era sencillamente confuso, e incluso recordar el tipo de mantra que el le había dicho era otro deja vu que se sumaba a la cuenta, así, casi sin darse cuenta, mando un primer mensaje por la línea.

Serena: Hola

Ash oyó a su teléfono sonar con el tono de mensaje entrante, y con algo de cansancio veía de que se trataba, viendo en su sorpresa que era el numero que recién le había dado Serena como suyo, había de admitir que no esperaba tan pronto saludo de su parte

Ash: Hola Serena, ¿qué tal?

Al Mobil de Serena volvia una respuesta a través del numero de Ash, al sentir la vibración de este solo pudo moverse para un lado de su cama con cierta alegría

Serena: Estoy bien Ash, solo quería hablar contigo mas tiempo del que hemos hablado

Ash: ¡Que bien!, ¡yo también quería hablar mas tiempo contigo!

Serena: ¿De donde sacaste aquella frase que me dijiste?, aquella de no te rindas hasta el final?, me dio la sensación de ya haberla escuchado antes

El azabache hizo memoria, si no mas recordaba, esa frase databa desde que su madre se la había dicho,

Ash: Un día me la dijo mi mamá, eso me ayudo mucho, y pensé que también te serviría a tí

Serena: Gracias Ash, en verdad me sirvió, la conservare conmigo por que me la dijiste tu

Ambos pasaron parte de esa tarde conversando por el Mobil, cada que Ash respondía, Serena no podía evitar emocionarse por ver lo que había en la bandeja de entrada, fue así hasta que ambos se despidieron para dormir.

Ash: Hasta mañana Serena, duerme bien

Serena: Igualmente Ash, nos vemos mañana.

Serena por primera vez hacia uso de su teléfono a esas horas, de hecho, era una de las primeras veces que usaba la mensajería del mismo. Hoy dormiría abrazando el teléfono, no lo quería negar ahora, estaba enamorada de Ash mas que como nunca lo había estado en su joven vida...

-¡Te amo!- Se sonrojo.

El azabache por otra parte, se puso a buscar algo entre sus objetos que aún estaban empacados, varios sonidos sobresalian del cuarto del chico, que aunque no quisiera los hacia, hasta que pareció encontrar su objetivo

-¡Aquí esta!- Exclamo con un gesto de satisfacción sacando una fotografía,

-¡La encontré Pikachu!- Dijo alzando el objeto, en ella se podía ver bien ilustrado aquel campamento en el que tanto el como Serena habían estado en un tiempo pasado...

La mañana volvia a hacerse presente, de entre los arboles, pequeñas ráfagas de aire azotaban las praderas, haciendo que se movieran de un lado a otro en medio de la oscuridad. Ash, como era su nueva costumbre, se encontraba nuevamente almorzando con su madre en la mesa, el tema de platica de esa mañana eran los planes que el joven chico tenia por delante, diciéndole a su madre del viaje que tenia en mente realizar, aunque la secundaria le permitiría asistir a dichos viajes y eventos por equipos

-La tematica que ellos tienen es que como se supone que somos principiantes, debemos salir en equipos de almenos dos compañeros y como máximo cinco, es interesante con cada minuto que paso aquí en Kalos- Decía con alegría a su madre, ella correspondía a cada cosa con lo practico,

-Todo eso ya lo has experimentado, pero aún así debes seguir las reglas, ¿cierto?. Ahora dime, ¿con quien decidiras ir a esos viajes?- Cuestiono la mamá del joven,

-Eso es un secreto que pronto sabras mamá- Dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo.

En otro punto, unos minutos después, vemos como Serena caminaba con la mirada baja, su Pokemon Fennekin había salido de su pokeball para hacerle compañia, de pronto saco su telefono, viendo los mensajes que la noche anterior habían llegado al aparato, haciendo feliz a la joven, suspiraba al pensar en lo que recito su boca esa vez, y aunque era esperado, no quería que fuera tan pronto como para no darse el tiempo de pensarlo mejor,

Soy pésima en esto...

Pensó la chica, cerrando los ojos de nuevo mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro

-¡Serena!- La voz de su primer amor le llamo por detrás, y efectivamente era el, venia corriendo alegremente y con una sonrisa muy llamativa. Ella no evito sentir ese pulso rápido en su cuerpo, le alegro empezar el día viendolo a el, tanto que olvido que su compañera Pokemon estaba fuera de su pokeball

-¡Buenos dias Serena!- Saludo impaciente el chico,

-Buenos dias Ash-

Ambos como los ultimos dos dias caminaron hasta ciudad Symphoni, donde sus clases aguardaban a empezar a lo largo se todo el medio día. Tan pronto llegaron hasta el salón, no tardaron en acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares, iniciando así otro largo día de clases.

-Disculpe profesor, quisiera hablar con uno de sus alumnos, ¿me permite a Ash Ketchum?- El profesor Armando llamaba al azabache, a quien efectivamente el profesor del turno dio autorización a salir del aula. Esto preocupo a Serena, aunque ella no podía salir, fue entonces que una chica castaña se sentó en el lugar de Ash, haciendole platica a Serena.

-Oye Serena, ¿por que se llevaron a Ash?-

-No lo se Shauna, quisiera saber que hizo para que lo llevaran, especialmente el profesor Armando-

-¿Te preocupa tu novio?- Por inercia, ella asintió,

-¡Oye!- Shauna sonrió con felicidad

-Calma amiga, yo no me interpondre entre ustedes dos, pero de quien debes cuidarte es de Miette, ella dijo desde ayer que Ash iba a ir directo a su lista-

-Primero, no somos novios, segundo, ¿Quien es Miette?- Pregunto la pelimiel con curiosidad

-Ella es quien esta por aya (Apunto mas a enfrente) Dicen que antes de estar aquí tubo fama de no fallar en ninguna de sus conquistas con los hombres, y creo que Ash no seria la excepción, bueno, tal vez...- Nuevo punto de preocupación para Serena, tendría una rival. Aunque mas haya de eso, Shauna le había dicho amiga, era la segunda vez, algo que la alegro, y fue el momento en el que el azabache se paro en la puerta, y Shauna regreso a su lugar.

-Ya sabes Serena, cuidate- Ash entro nuevamente, llevaba una sonrisa que era diferente a cualquiera que le haya visto anteriormente.

~Minutos antes en la oficina de la directora~

-¿Ash Ketchum?- Pregunto la mayor

-El mismo-

-Supe de el profesor Armando que querías salir a un viaje, por lo que quiero que me expliques tus motivos-

-Verá, yo ya e viajado en otras regiones, y esta es la única en la que este sistema se lleva a cabo, se de las reglas, y tengo pensado quien seria mi acompañante, claro, eso si usted me da la autorización, en dado caso, le aseguro cumplir con las normas establecidas, quiero participar en la liga Pokemon de Kalos, por lo tanto, le pido ese favor-

-Nunca a habido problemas en esas partes, supongo que sabes que el minimo de personas por equipo es de dos, y el máximo es de cinco, me tome un tiempo para investigar de ti y tus logros, se que participaste en la liga Kanto, Johto y entre otras, lamento saber de tus perdidas, y por eso te daré esa oportunidad, aunque no era necesario que lo pudieras de esa forma, bastaba con tan solo pedirselo al profesor y que el hablara conmigo, jejeje- La directora se carcajeó

-Dime Ash, ¿Quién será tu acompañante en esta aventura?- Dijo con curiosidad aquella voz, por supuesto que el azabache lo tenia bien pensado,

-Ella será Serena, de la misma clase que yo. ¿Por qué?, por que ella tiene un pequeño afán a aprender, y creo que no hay mejor forma de hacerlo que experimentando lo que el mundo tiene preparado, y aparte, no quería mencionarlo, pero comparto con ella un pasado del que ella no se acuerda, y quisiera aprovechar esos momentos para convivir con ella y ver la forma en la que recuerde lo que vivió conmigo, pues yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro. Mas le aseguro que el objetivo es ganar por sobre todo la liga Pokemon- La directora vio al chico juntar sus manos en forma de petición,

-Ahora dime... Si a tu compañera le llegara a pasar algo, ¿La salvarías a cuesta de tu participación en la liga?- Un punto bien planeado de la directora, puesto que ella sabia que un viaje tendría exito realizando aquellas preguntas

-Yo...- El dudo por un momento su respuesta, tomando una pequeña pausa para reflexionar

-Lo haría- Respiró hondo

-Lo haría sin dudarlo, ella es mi amiga, y me atreveria a decir que la mejor de las que e tenido, lo puedo asegurar con lo poco que e convivido con ella en estos tres dias. Si le pasara algo, sin duda alguna la ayudaría a cuestas de cualquier costo, incluso si este se trata de todo lo que e vivido junto a mis compañeros de viaje, o incluso si quedara descalificado por cualquier motivo "X" de la liga- Una sonrisa de confianza se le dibujo en el rostro, mientras su mirada se hacia intensa con cada palabra que salia de su boca

-Ya veo, entonces, tienes mi autorización para realizar ese viaje, primero que nada, el primer gimnasio esta en ciudad Santalune, por lo que tu y tu compañera tendrán cuatro dias para conseguir la medalla, ambos son libres de decidir si seguir o no con la recolección. Por cierto, puedes decirle a ella que hay concursos Pokémon cercanos, por que queda claro que ella no es de aquellas que se emocionan demasiado con motivos de la liga, incluso puedo ver en tus ojos que ni siquiera le has preguntado si ella quiere acompañarte,. Según lo que me contaste, quieres ayudarle a recolectar experiencia y hacer que recuerde el pasado, ¿no?- Ash estaba perplejo, ella era muy perspicaz, con razón era la directora, el asintió, formando una sonrisa en su rostro

-Toma, ambos deben firmar este contrato donde libran a la secundaria de cualquier accidente posible que pueda haber, sus mayores también deben de firmar su parte para dar permiso a los docentes de salir a dicho viaje, tienes que entregarme ese papel de vuelta mañana por la mañana, si no, no podré permitirte que salgas por ningún motivo a un gimnasio, las reglas me imponen que de aviso en todos los gimnasios para que no te dejen enfrentarte contra nadie.- El azabache aceptó gustoso la propuesta, ya vería como se las arreglaría para convencer a la mamá de Serena.

~Devuelta al salón~

Las clases fueron como de costumbre, aburridas en su mayor parte. Ash se interesaba de vez en cuando en lo que el profesor del turno decía, a decir verdad, pasaba el tiempo pensando como iba a convencer a la mama de Serena para que esta aceptara. Por otra parte, Serena ponía atención a las clases, anotado cada detalle que le parecia importante. Ash la apreciaba, no creía que alguna ves tendría ese tipo de problemas para salir, suspiro un par de veces, y aquellos recuerdos venían a el de poco a poco...

El timbre daba aviso de la salida al receso, y como las últimas veces, decidió salir a la azotea a almorzar sus sagrados alimentos. Serena imito el gesto del azabache, se le estaba haciendo costumbre almorzar con el, a pesar de que el no la esperara. Pero a decir verdad, Ash no presto atención a ello por pensar ¿como convencerla?. La puerta del ultimo piso se abrió, el azabache salió por esta y se acomodo en el mismo lugar que siempre, sacando a sus compañeros de sus respectivas pokeballs, luego de ello, Pikachu llego.

-¿Creen que fue buena idea?- Les preguntó, todos afirmaron, y el roedor hablo en su dialecto algo que el chico entendió a la perfeccion.

-¡Eso es Pikachu!, solo tengo que hablar con ellas- En ese momento, Serena salio por la puerta, oyendo lo que el azabache decía, haciendo que este la viera.

Varios minutos pasaron, en los que el joven explicaba a la pelimiel la situación,

-¿Quieres viajar conmigo Serena?, no pasara nada malo, te lo aseguro- El entrenador juntaba sus manos, casi arrodillandose para que la chica aceptase la propuesta, que calmadamente respondió

-¡Claro que quiero ir Ash!, ¡Estoy feliz de que me lo pidas!- La alegría dentro de ella se intensificaba, preguntando entonces cuando seria esa salida.

-Si conseguía que aceptaras, la próxima semana- Respondió con alegría el chico,

-Mi mamá será el problema, no te conoce, y no se si me deje ir por eso- Reflexiono la pelimiel, bajando la mirada, el azabache también se puso pensativo, y la idea volvió a su mente

-Lo había olvidado, ¿qué tal si pasamos después de clases a tu casa?, ¿qué tan dificil puede ser?-

~Horas después~

-¡NO!- Exclamaba la mama de la pelimiel, Ash bajo la mirada, y Serena se resignó

-Por favor!, debe de haber una forma de hacer que cambie de opinión- Dijo el azabache, después de una larga explicación, y de una afirmación de parte de los dos jóvenes, la madre actuaba con forme Serena pensaba que iba a ser

-¡Mamá!- Esta ves era ella la que exclamaba retando a su madre

-Ya dije que no!, no confió en este amigo que recién me presentas... Aunque no vendría mal un yerno...- Serena se sonrojo, ¿apoco era tan buena pareja la que hacia con el?

-¡Mamá!- Grito la chica muy roja

-Calma Serena, si hay una forma.(Volteo a ver a Ash) Tu jovencito, tendrás que demostrarme que eres capaz de cuidar a mi hija mientras aprende, si no tendrás que obedecer mi única condición. ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si!, ¡Acepto!- Alzo la mano al aire,

-¿Ser novio de mi hija?- El de momento se impresiono. Sin mencionar a la pobre de serena, que volvia a sonrojarse por el comentario de su madre

-Era broma chicos, lo que haremos, será tener una batalla Pokemon de uno a uno, quien pierda, aceptara la propuesta del otro, de mi lado, tendrás que ser el sirviente de la casa por un mes, y por el tuyo, dejare que Serena haga ese viaje junto a ti, claro, si ella esta de acuerdo- al acabar las condiciones, el azabache no dudo en acomodarse varios metros por delante de la mujer mientras Serena se apartaba a una distancia considerable al saber del potencial de su madre

-Acepto Señora Grace, si Serena esta de acuerdo, no le fallaré- Pikachu estaba en su hombro, por lo que bajo de ahí, posicionandose frente al azabache

-¿Sabes?, mis únicos Pokemon son Fletchlingt y Rhyhorn, por lo que escogeré a mi compañero de roca, tan suerte- Un temblor se sintió, y a la distancia se veía venir al coloso de la mama de la chica. Esto sin duda alguna había emocionado a Ash

Nunca pensé conseguir de esta manera este tipo de permisos. Ya quiero ver su potencial...

La gran masa del Pokemon se detuvo efectivamente frente a la mujer, que con una sonrisa le susurró algo que ni Serena ni Ash lograron oír.

¿Quieren saber que paso?, pues eso sera hasta la próxima ;D Gracias por el apoyo!, hasta aqui quiero dejarlo, planeo un capitulo mas largo para la proxima, y una nueva actualizacion me anda por la mente.


	4. Permisos y batallas complejas

**_Capítulo 4_**

El ambiente era tenso, se sentía en el aire la emoción que Ash portaba por tener esa batalla. Pikachu lanzaba rayos de sus mejillas a los lados,

-Ahora no amigo, esta ves quiero llevar a un bien compañero a comprobar como á querido su fuerza- Ash saco una pokeball de su cinturón, lanzandola al campo para que saliera la creatura que en ése momento haría la batalla contra el coloso de roca.

-Litten, ¡Yo te eligo!- Gritó el azabache con emoción, Pikachu comprendió lo que su entrenador quería, y sin inconvenientes, se fue a donde Serena para hacerle compañia

~Ash vs Grace~

-No se contenga!- Añadió el azabache

-Esta bien jovencito, pero no te arrepientas de tu pedido-

-Ya me lo han dicho antes-

Serena observaba junto al roedor eléctrico aquel campo improvisado, por lo menos era alejado de cualquier persona. De alguna manera, sentía comicamente que se encontraba en una escena de cuento en la que Ash la defendía de algún monstruo, solo que aquel que era el "monstruo", era su misma madre con su Rhyhorn. Pronto, el azabache comenzó por ordenarle a su Pokemon con aspecto de gato un ataque de Ascuas, que parecia que no haría mucho daño al Pokemon roca que su madre poseía, mas la sorpresa fue ver al coloso agitarse, aunque no se moviese de su lugar, su madre contraataco al felino con rudeza, ordenando una cornada efectiva contra él, que en corto tiempo lo mando a volar alto. Ash grito su nombre al aire, mientras ordenaba otro ataque,

-¡Arañazo!- Serena veía sin creer lo que acontesia, sacando a su compañera para que viera el espectáculo junto con ella y Pikachu. El felino de fuego caía rapidamente cambiando su posición a una en la que ilumino sus garras colocandose de forma que callera en Rhyhorn,

-¡Cornada contra su arañazo!- Rhyhorn también iluminaba su cuerno, mientras el felino chocaba con el, creando una explosión que lo hizo retroceder unos metros atras, esto lo dejó sorprendido

-No te intimides Litten, se que tu puedes con esto y más- Dijo Ash a su compañero, este le sonrió con felicidad en su rostro

-Ahora, ¡Utiliza Garra Umbría!- una carrera se realizaba por el Pokemon gato, iluminando sus garras con un color obscuro con el que impacto al coloso, este sin que se diera cuenta

-Rhyhorn, ¡Terratemblor!- Luego de eso, el Pokemon se vio en aprietos al caer en el suelo, siendo recibido por el ataque que sacudió la tierra con furia y sin piedad, haciendo perder el equilibrio al tipo fuego. Momentos después, la mamá de la pelimiel ordeno a su compañero de carreras acabarlo con Poder Oculto, cargando energía en su cuerpo, que momentos después sería lanzado hacia el felino nuevamente sin piedad

-¡Litten!- Ash grito, la fuerza que el poseía no se comparaba con la de Rhyhorn, pero su velocidad tenia que ser mayor

-¡Esquivalo!- Un ágil movimiento dejo moverse al felino, saltando por los aires con aire de valentía

-¡Usa Ascuas en su contra!- Ordeno su entrenador, y de la boca de el salio una especie de bola de fuego que atacó y chocó al Pokemon roca

-¡Colmillo Ígneo a todo!- El felino actuó rápido, formando colmillos rojos a su alrededor mientras caía con velocidad

-¡Detenlo Rhyhorn!- El Pokemon volvia empezar la carga de energia en su cuerpo , dispuesto a usar Poder Oculto. Y al momento de que el ataque estaba en su punto, fue lanzado en contra de Litten, que tenía claro que era inevitable la colisión de sus ataques, y el tenia ventaja al ser un ataque a distancia

-Usa Garra umbría!- La orden de Ash resumbo en sus orejas, y el respondería de inmediato. Su garra se volvió nuevamente obscura, y gracias a su poder logro contraatacar la energia expulsada por Rhyhorn, mientras que su Colmillo Ígneo seguía activo. Pero fué inutil, la gran masa de fuerza fue ganandole en cuestión de fuerza poco a poco hasta que lo cubrió por completo, anulando tanto la garra umbría como el colmillo fuego del felino.

No creí tener que usar esto, pero es una ocasión especial, de esto dependerá si salgo o no, y también si Serena me recuerda... ¡Lo Haré!

Ash tomo su mochila rapidamente, sacando de esta su brazalete Z y un cristal color rojo vivo, mismos que se coloco en la muñeca

-¡Vamos Litten!, ¡Se que aún puedes!- El felino, que se hallaba en la tierra, supo de que hablaba, por lo que se puso de pie, sabiendo que su mayor arma saldría a relucir ese día.

Serena apreciaba ese objeto en su muñeca, nunca lo había visto en su vida, por lo que se habría de impresionar lo suficiente cuando Ash empezó a recitar algo mientras hacia un tipo de danza,

-¡SOMOS FUERTES CUANDO NOS LO PROPONEMOS!, ¡QUE NUESTRA AMISTAD SALGA A RELUCIR!... ¡MOVIMIENTO ZETA!, ¡ECATUMBE PÍRICA!- Luego de la danza realizada, una especie de logo rojo se hizo ver frente a Litten, mientras un aura del mismo color los rodeaba a ambos. La madre al igual que su hija se confundió, viendo al instante que era algún tipo de ataque, en ése momento estuvo a punto de ordenar a su Pokemon roca que lo esquivara, de no ser por que una especie de llamarada había sido expuesta por el felino, lanzandola con fuerza hacia el Pokemon roca, en ese momento, una explosion se volvió a presenciar alrededor de Rhyhorn, esta ves mucho mas grande que las anteriores. En ése entonces, la silueta del Pokemon roca se vio salir disparada junto con el ataque de fuego sorprendentemente grande

-¡Rhyhorn!- Esta ves fue el turno de Grace de gritar, mientras Ash volvia a su primera posición poco cansado y agitado

-Tuvimos que usarlo... Pero a final de cuentas, ganamos- Dijo lanzando un suspiro largo por la gran utilidad de energia que había usado con su compañero. Este último calló unos instantes después de Rhyhorn, aún consiente pero también cansado por tan agitada batalla. Serena veía al azabache y como estaba de cansado, se preguntaba el por que de su estado, si nadamas Litten había estado ahí batallando frente a el, en eso, Pikachu corrió a su lado, este a sabiendas del esfuerzo mental que su entrenador había ejercido

-Descuida Pikachu, estoy bien, sabes bien que hemos estado en peores- Recupero su postura, y el roedor se alegro por tal, entonces Grace se le acercó

-Eres fuerte muchacho, nadie había logrado vencer a Rhyhorn en un gran tiempo, y menos con un Pokemon con debilidad de tipo, y tan hermoso- El quiso agradecer, pero antes de eso, guardo el brazalete que había usado, así como el cristal, Litten fue devuelto a su pokeball para descansar. Ella abrazo comicamente a su hija

-¡Estoy tan alegre de que por fin mi hija decida acercarse a un muchacho!-

-¡Mamá!- Serena exclamo roja por completo, mientras Ash veía con gracia lo que pasaba.

-En fin, soy una mujer de palabra, ahora dime, ¿dónde dijiste que debía firmar?- Pregunto una ves recuperada su cordura, Ash le mostró el contrato, y esta firmó con gusto. Luego de ello, el joven de Kanto se despidió de ambas mujeres, dirigiendose esta ves a su casa, en pueblo Aranhel.

Serena quedo pensativa, aún con su Fennekin fuera de su pokeball, esta ultima había presenciado aquel feroz encuentro de escalas colosales, y de algo le había servido, pues ahora sabia mas o menos de lo que constaba una batalla Pokemon. Volviendo a lo principal, Serena estaba pensando, había muchas cosas que ella no conocía, como aquel ataque que Ash había ejecutado junto a Litten, ¿éran necesarios esos pasos?, ella apostaba a que era algún tipo de adorno, pero luego pensó,

Los ataques que Litten usó, fueron Ascuas, Garra Umbría, Arañazo, Colmillo Ígneo y ese ataque de más, el profesor explico que los Pokemon solo aprenden cuatro ataques, espera... ¿Cuál es el ataque de mas?

Recordaba que lo llamaba Ecatumbe Pírica, pero, eso era lo de menos, pues ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle de ello al mismísimo Ash, por lo pronto solo quedaba preparar las cosas que llevaría a lo largo de esos viajes.

Ash llevaba ya veinte minutos de haber llegado a su hogar, las cosas estaban calmadas, e incluso hablo con su madre, que sin pero alguno firmo el documento, no sin antes ver quien mas iba a ir. En el papel, se veían cinco lineas, bajo una, las letras decían "lider", y las demás decían "acampañante 1, 2, 3, 4" dependiendo el lugar de la línea. En la línea del acompañante 1, estaba anotado el nombre de Serena, y en la línea del lider se encontraba el nombre de nuestro heroe, al lado de estos, la firma de sus respectivas madres

-¿Con que Serena?, ¿Podrias decirme quien es ella Ash?, ¿Acaso es la misma Serena que creo?- El azabache asintió, como sea, no se lo podía ocultar a su madre,

-Claro mamá, es ella, la misma que fue al campamento del profesor Oak hace años- Afirmó. Su madre quedo pensativa, pero después de eso, todo siguió con calma, por lo menos hasta el siguiente día en la secundaria.

Como de costumbre, Ash en algún punto alcanzaba a Serena para irse juntos, llegando a la institución en ciudad Symphoni. Pero ahí era donde Ash tenia que volverse a presentar ante la directora, que rapidamente dedujo de quien se trataba,

-Buenos días joven Ash, es una linda mañana, ¿no cree?- Esa formalidad de alguna manera lograba intimidar a cualquiera, pero a Ash le valia eso,

-Asi es directora, buenos dias- La mayor le indico sentarse, el obedeció

-¿Lograste convencerlas?-

-¡Claro!, aunque debo admitir que no pensé que tuviera una batalla contra la mamá de Serena jejeje- Se carcajeo, su característica risa sonaba en la oficina

-Ya veo, ¿y traes el documento?-

-Si, para conseguir convencer a la mamá de Serena tuve que ser como el caballero del cuento de hadas que defiende a la princesa, pero sali victorioso- Las palabras de Ash impresionaron a la directora, luego el se dio cuenta de lo dicho

Mi pulso...

El azabache menciono en su pensamiento. La mayor revisaba el papel de cabo a rabo, luego tomo algo con lo que lo marco, volteandose a su computadora, tecleando unos datos.

-Muy bien Ash, ya esta listo todo... Tu y tu compañera saldrán el próximo martes después de clases, y tendrán que regresar como máximo el lunes, pues no cuento el fin de semana. Por cierto, diviertanse y disfruten los dias de mas- Ash salto, literalmente, lleno de alegría, sus planes dieron los frutos esperados al lapso que quería.

~En el salón~

El azabache llegaba gustoso a su lugar y Serena lo veía, ahora aceptaba lo que sentía dentro de si, pero mas aún, le gustaba la idea de viajar con el.

-¿Cómo estuvo Ash?- Pregunto la pelimiel, perdiendo la timidez que dias antes mostraba

-Lo conseguí Serena, saldremos el martes después de clases- Dijo alzando el pulgar en forma alegre, siempre había sido fácil para él salir de viaje, pero ahora era muy diferente en esa región, incluso a diferencia de Alola, tenia que solicitar un permiso para ello

-¡Genial!- En ese momento llego el profesor al aula, iniciando las clases con normalidad. El tiempo puede pasar volando, sin que uno se de cuenta de tal, bueno, sin percatarse de en que momento ocurre, Ash era experto en ello, demostrando el pasar del tiempo en una reconfortante siesta en plena clase, pero ahora, Serena estaba lo demasiado distraida en sus pensamientos como para ver que su amigo había perdido el juicio en plena lección de ataques ser Pokemon tipo normal, pero aún así...

"Ash... Ash..."

El azabache despertaba, pensaba encontrarse de nuevo con aquella cara, y ahora estaba listo para recibir lo que fuese

-Ash, necesitas despertar- Serena le hablaba al oído, hasta que el despertó relajadamente en un bostezo,

-Cola De Hierro- Dijo torpemente el azabache

-Despierta Ash, nos regañaran- Tarde. El profesor visualizo desde donde estaba a ambos, parecían hablar desde aquel punto de vista

-Jovencitos, se que el amor es inevitable, pero, ¿podrian prestar mas atención a la clase?- Todos, TODOS, se prestaron a reír sonoramente, y entre estos, un chico y una chica parecían inconformes.

-Te lo dije Ash- Dijo volteandose, pues su cara estaba roja por el comentario del profesor,

-Veamos Ash, si sabes tanto como para estar durmiendo en clase, dime, un ataque que sea efectivo contra un tipo normal- El profesor daba uno de los puntos fuertes del azabache, y mientras lo veía retadoramente, el se paró de su asiento, y Serena volteo a verlo, volvia a portar una sonrisa en su rostro

-Eso es fácil profesor, los movimientos efectivos contra los tipo normal son los tipo lucha, tales como karataso, golpe bajo, tajo cruzado o Movimiento sísmico, es decir, si llegaremos a enfrentar a un Meowth contra un machoke, ganaria Machoke por tipo.- Todos quedaron nuevamente bajo sorpresa, pero el profesor apenas se emocionaba

-Muy bien!, ahora dime, cuando un Pokemon fantasma utiliza maldición, ¿que pasa?-

-El Pokemon pierde una parte de sus oportunidades en batalla, y empieza a derrotar de poco a poco a su rival-

-Y si lo usa un Pokemon que no sea del tipo fantasma?-

-Solo incrementa sus estadisticas- Respondió tranquilo. Hasta que el profesor le ordeno sentarse con gusto, pues nunca había visto a un estudiante con tales conocimientos. Serena lo seguía viendo, aparentemente quería seguir el juego que el maestro había comenzado, y en su mente se imagino, mas bien se pregunto que tanto era lo que sabia Ash acerca de los Pokemon. Pero las clases siguieron sus cursos normales, llegando de esta manera al receso, cuando nuevamente Ash salia a la azotea para su sagrada merienda, no quería ninguna distracción en ese momento, pues su estomago practicamente le obligaba a salir. En ese entonces, la pelimiel le siguió el paso, ahora llevaba siempre dos jugos a la escuela, ya que tenia las intenciones de comer con el azabache todos los dias, siempre que el aceptara, sin saberlo, eso se iba haciendo la más grande costumbre para ambos, y poco a poco se iban conociendo con el pasar de los dias.

Jueves y Viernes llegaron y se fueron con total rapidez, tal como un Rapidash hacia una carrera en un campo abierto. En fin, había llegado el sábado, y con este el bien merecido descanso del azabache, durmiendo en su cuarto, se podía hacer hasta dos horas, esto a causa de que en su pasado nunca había madrugado a algo, nuevas historias se estarían por presentar, dando por hecho que las pasaría junto a su amiga de la infancia, y las cosas empezarian a cambiar, quisieran o no ambos jóvenes estarían emprendiendo una nueva etapa que compartirian.

Finalmente, sábado paso entre mensajes instantáneos de teléfono a teléfono, se repitió constantemente el tema de aquel viaje. Luego llegó Domingo, y con el un pequeño paseo para conocer ciudad Lumious, Ash era quien quería conocer mas sobre aquella ciudad, y que mejor momento que el domingo para hacerlo.

Al fin, lunes llego, y Ash volvia a salir de su hogar listo para una segunda semana de estudios. Serena también salio de su casa con total alegría de saber que otra ves vería a su primer amado. Y como era esperado, ambos se encontraban por lo comun casi a llegar a ciudad Lumious, por lo que los dos se dirigian juntos hasta la secundaria.

El receso volvió a llegar con el timbre, esta ves, la clase había tratado de como capturar un Pokemon, y Serena quería aprender eso a la perfección, mientras Ash dormía disimuladamente a su lado.

En la azotea se volvia a sentir la briza reconfortante de la región, mientras las aves surcaban los cielos muy alegres, Ash comia junto a Serena platicando trivialidades, y a decir verdad, la relacion entre ambos era de amistad mutua.

-Estoy feliz Ash- Dijo Serena, viendo junto a su compañera aquella vista

-Yo también lo estoy Serena, mañana saldremos por fin a juntar las medallas, y quisiera... Darte algo- Contesto Ash, por lo que la pelimiel se sonrojo frente a el, esa ultima semana le había dado el valor para ya no ocultarlo, impulsada aún mas por los comentarios que el azabache le daba.

-¿Enserio?-

-¡Claro!, solo que en este momento no lo tengo aquí, pero ya veras de que se trata- Volvió a proporcionar el joven peli negro, el sabia de lo que hablaba, y de hecho, Pikachu y los demás también, hablo de Litten y Lycanrock. Serena al ver al felino de fuego, recordó aquella duda que le surgió en aquella batalla de cuento, pero no era el momento de preguntar, si no de disfrutar, el que ambos fortalecian a cada instante su amistad.

-Recuerdo la primera ves que salí a viajar, en aquel entonces tenia diez años, y había recibido a Pikachu del profesor, como ya era un Pokemon evolucionado, no me hacia caso al principio, pero luego de unos incidentes, nos hicimos grandes amigos, en fin, a lo que quería llegar era a que me sentía igual de emocionada que tu en este momento, recuerdo querer salir a conquistar medio mundo- Dijo Ash con nostalgia, mientras Serena prestaba especial atención a su relato, su jovialidad podía cambiar conforme a la situación, pero seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, como se lo había mostrado ya en una ocasión.

El timbre volvió a sonar, y los alumnos entraron de nuevo a las aulas, donde el día siguió con sus actividades de diario, ambos jóvenes también seguían las reglas, y con ello venia la forma de participar en las clases. Precisamente en la clase del profesor Sycamour, el proyecto trataba de:

-¡Batallas Pokemon!- El azabache susurraba con suma alegría, mientras que Serena lo seguía de cerca, todo el aula bajaba a la cancha dispuestos a pasar un momento divertido entre amigos. El profesor paso a explicar en lo que consistan las batallas, datos que no fueron necesarios para Ash. En una caja, fueron puestos unos papeles con números del uno al doce, que eran la mitad del total de alumnos en el grupo. Serena se puso nerviosa, tendría su primera batalla en su vida, cosa que no era igual en la mayoría de personas, de el peli negro era obvio, y los demás hacían comentarios y apuestas para ver quien era mas fuerte en combate, presumiendo a la ves las batallas de las que ya habían sacado provecho. Poco a poco iban pasando y realizando una batalla en la que, ó ambos empataban, o uno ganaba. Ash, que era uno de los que escogerian, saco también un numero, viendo que era el número nueve

-¡A Ash Ketchum le toca con el joven Calem Ganes!- Exclamó el profesor, el joven castaño se paró de las bancas, y sonrió al momento de bajar de las bancas

-E visto tus Pokemon, y se que es regla que uses a tu inicial, sea cual sea- Dijo el joven. En el campo situado en el campo se dispusieron a hacer la batalla, Ash se acomodó de uno de los lados, teniendo de frente a Calem

-Jovenes, recuerden que esta es una batalla en la institución, no pueden hacer destrozos en esta área- Ash supo que debía abstenerse a la emoción, pero calem no quería resistirse

~Ash vs Calem~

El azabache invoco a su compañero tipo fuego, Litten, mientras que Calem sacaba un Pokemon con la aparente ventaja

-¡Adelante Froakie!- De la pokeball salia aquella rana, que al ver la apariencia del felino, dedujo que era del elemento fuego, confiandose al instante.

-¡Comienzen jóvenes!- Exclamó el profesor Sycamour, en ese instante, Calem fue quien dio la primera orden

-Froakie, ¡Hidropulso!- La rana saltó, creando una esfera de color azul que lanzo contra Litten

-Utiliza Garra Umbría para destruir esa esfera- ordenó con total calma Ash, y su compañero al sentir esa confianza no dudo ni un instante en acatar la orden, iluminando su garra de morado y partiendo efectivamente aquel ataque

-Usa tus burbujas!- Comando el castaño, entonces su Pokemon, que aún seguía en el aire, tomo de su lomo el ataque color blanco, lanzandola a el compañero del azabache

-Colmillo Ígneo para detenerlo- La simpleza en las palabras del entrenador de Litten hacían sentirse superior a Calem, pero este se sorprendió al ver como éste con su velocidad había iluminado y creado colmillos en su boca, y pulverizando, prácticamente, las burbujas de Froakie. Este último aterrizó en el suelo sorprendido,

-¡Ataque Rápido!- El castaño se empezaba a desesperar

-Garra Umbría Litten- Pero Ash conservaba su calma, a decir verdad, estaba poco interesado con el potencial visto hasta ahora. Calem estaba desesperado, y esto era sentido por su inicial, cosa que lo llevo a fallar su atentado, siendo impactado por el Pokemon fuego de Ash, que hasta el momento se estaba moviendo a la defensiva,

-Ataque de Arañazo- Con la otra garra, impacto a Froakie, creando al mismo tiempo una explosión a su alrededor. El tipo agua salio volando, calléndo debilitado frente a Calem.

-¡Froakie!- Ash agradeció a Litten, devolviendolo a su pokeball, acto también hecho por Calem, a diferencia que el no agradeció al tipo agua

-Deberías agradecerle Calem, el hizo el esfuerzo de ganar, y si no lo logro, no es por que sido su culpa. Ví como te pusiste nervioso, eso también lo sintió- Dijo mientras se retiraba. Calem reflexiono.

Después de unos minutos, Ash llegó a donde Serena,

-¿Quiéres consejos?- Preguntó el joven a su amiga, esta asintió nerviosa, entonces él le sonrió

-Primero: Conserva la calma, tu compañera puede sentir tu estado de ánimo, si estas alegre, ella lo estará. Segundo: utiliza todo tu repertorio de ataques que conozcas con estrategia, recuerda también el tipo de rival con el que estarás en ventaja o desventaja, sacarle provecho a eso.- Al momento que Serena comprendió, fue llamada al campo, al parecer iba a luchar contra Miette, la mima que la quería "bajar", por así decirlo a Ash

Calmada Serena, recuerda bien lo que has estudiado

Pensaba la pelimiel. Su rival no dudó en invocar a su Pokemon

-Ve Froakie!- Nuevamente, luego de dos batallas, volvia a ser presente la figura del inicial tipo agua, entonces Serena se preocupo, era obvia su desventaja de tipo al mandar a Fennekin al campo, con timidez volteo a ver al azabache, y el estaba ahí viéndola con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que sin duda le aportó confianza

-Escucha muy bien, no tendré compasión de ti, así que no me ruegues- Dijo la peli azul, y la joven tan solo invoco a su compañera al combate, ignorandola por completo

-Se que es nuestra primera batalla, así que no te preocupes, estoy orgullosa de tí- La Pokemon zorro asintió mientras daba una afirmación con su boca, luego se posiciono fielmente frente a su entrenadora,

~Miette vs Serena~

-Froakie, usa Hidropulso!- El Pokemon de agua creó el ataque con velocidad, lanzandola contra la pequeña tipo fuego

-¡Esquivalo Fennekin!- Ordenó la pelimiel, se sentía extraña al ser la primera ves que usaba a su pokemon para una batalla. La tipo fuego logro esquivar ese ataque

-Usa Ascuas!- La fiel Pokemon obedeció, lanzando aquel ataque con velocidad

-Burbujas- Miette estaba en confianza, su Pokemon veía como el ataque se dirigía hacia el, y de un movimiento logro vencerlo con total facilidad

-Arañazo Fennekin- La compañera de la pelimiel ilumino su pata, sacando sus garras, con las que araño a la rana

-No te dejes estupido!- Cosa que dejó a todos sorprendidos fue aquella forma en que la peli azul se dirigió a su Pokemon. Este se levanto, pero ahora si iba mas enserio, creando una esfera azul con la que atacó a Fennekin sin piedad alguna, constantes ataques le eran propiciados en pocos instantes la Pokemon zorro, haciendo que Serena se preocupara por la misma zorrita, lanzandose para que no recibiera mas daño del que ya tenia, cosa errónea, el tipo agua estaba furioso con aquella inicial

-¡Para ya Froakie!- El Pokemon no hizo caso, seguía furioso por el ataque que le había encestado, le había dolido, tanto en su orgullo como en su cuerpo

-¡QUE PARES!- Miette se empezaba a preocupar, al ver que el Pokemon agua no le hacia caso. Serena se cubrió a si misma y a su compañera, fue algo estupido lo que había hecho, desgraciadamente ya no había marcha atras.

-Lycanrock, ¡Roca Afilada!- Ash invoco rápido a su compañero, que al caer en el campo saco rocas azules del suelo, con los que golpeó al inicial agua, debilitandolo de inmediato

-Muy bien amigo, regresa- La calma volvia al campo mientras Miette devolvia a Froakie su pokeball, Serena se levanto del piso, agradeciendo

-Gracias Ash- Serena se le dirigió, y el por supuesto que le respondió amablemente

-Miette, ¿es así como entrenas a tu Pokemon?- Ash se le habia dirigido a la peli azul, que estaba pésima de saber lo que había dicho

-Si- Contesto honestamente

-Solo así me hacia caso... Bueno, hasta ahora-

-A Froakie le falta tu cariño, ¿sabes?, el nunca te obedecera si tu no le demuestras la confianza que le debes tener, por eso el no sintió lo mismo que tu, no te considera su entrenadora, si no, una persona más- Dijo sabiamente el azabache

-Ash esta en lo correcto Miette, te hace falta mas relación con tu Pokemon, en una semana, los demás han demostrado el lazo que en ese tiempo han formado con sus compañeros, tu también debes de hacerlo, por ahora hemos acabado esta lección, pueden retirarse a sus hogares jóvenes-

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron en su regreso a los pueblos, la característica sonrisa del azabache brillaba aparentemente para Serena, mientras ella volvia a sentirse en una situación de vulnerable, su Fennekin no supo que hacer, y si era sincera, podria haberselo dicho en ese momento a Ash,

-Tuve miedo- Admitió la chica

-¿Te sientes mal?- asintió

-Te comprendo, pero toma eso como experiencia, el mundo tiene muchas mas cosas fuertes por venir. Se fuerte y recuerda, "no te rindas hasta el final"- Esa frase, comenzaba a convertirse en un bello mantra para ella, al ser el reconfortante que la empezaria a ayudar de ahora en adelante cada ves que la recordara. Y Ash lo sabia, aquella frase que recordaba habersela dicho en el pasado, estaba seguro de que si se lo seguía remarcando, sería mas fácil que ella recordara

-Gracias Ash, no se como haces para que me sienta mejor- Pero en ese instante, nada importaba para ninguno de los dos, y aunque Serena no recordara quien era el, era claro que se había enamorado, de quien la había ayudado, y de quien poco a poco le iba quitando aquellos temores que estaban en su mente.

Ella se ve feliz, tal ves recuerda aquella ves... Pero aún no. Mañana saldremos, y ella tendrá su oportunidad de probarse en batalla. Quiero que mi amiga de la infancia tenga una mejor experiencia que la que yo e tenido

pensaba el azabache, y con aquel rostro alegre avanzo junto a su amiga.

La tarde pasaba volando, por lo menos para Ash, que perdía el tiempo entrenando junto a sus Pokemon, en momentos, los cuatro, añadiendo al entrenador, se revolcaban en el piso felices, si no, Ash hacia algo que los ponía de buenas; Todo esto era visto por su madre desde la ventana, podía también observar como su aspecto era mas alegre que incluso cuando conocía nuevas especies de Pokemon en alguna región. La calma abundaba la residencia Ketchum, si señor!, y esto era punto clave para la concentración del azabache en sus estudios y entrenamientos, hoy se fijaría la meta de alcanzar nuevamente una buena habilidad de el. Aunque, sin saberlo, una figura cautelosa lo miraba desde un árbol, viendo su actitud con su equipo, de cierta manera sentía celos, pero en su mente sabia que debía aguardar. En ese instante, Ash decidió dejar el entrenamiento por ese día, y se dispuso a entrar a su hogar y salir a algún lugar.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de aquella región, veiamos a Serena afuera de su hogar, su Fennekin también estaba fuera de su pokeball, ambas intentando entrenar, ya que no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de como hacerlo, el tiempo seguía pasando, pero ellas seguían ahí, quizá esperando para empezar algo.

¡Es inutil!, no puedo hacerlo yo sola

Pensó la pelimiel, su mente se centro en aquel pensamiento. Debía pedir ayuda. Pero no era tan fácil para ella, su madre había salido, y no quería molestar a Ash a esas horas, Fennekin notó eso en ella, puesto que se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza en las rodillas, tal cual niña haciendo un puchero,

-Quiero salir, pero no se nada de batallas- Dijo ella aún en esa posición.

"No te rindas hasta el final"

Su mantra preferido pasaba por su mente, haciendola entrar en razón, si no sabia, tenía que recordar,

Ash ordenaba fielmente a sus Pokemon, no dudaba al momento de hacerlo. Quizá necesito hacer lo mismo con Fennekin,

Levanto la mirada, esta ves decidida a dar lo mejor de si misma

-¡Debemos hacerlo Fennekin!- dijo decidida, su compañera asintió. Serena se levanto, llevando en su mente aquella frase empleada por su amigo.

-¡Vamos!, utiliza arañazo!- La duda se planteó en su compañera, ¿a que iba a atacar?

-Que tonta- Se dijo a si misma. Entonces se dispuso a entrar a su casa

-¿Asi de fácil te rindes Serena?- Ella volteó, aquella voz era muy bien conocida por ella. ¡Era Ash!

-¿Que... qué haces aquí?!- Pregunto apenada mientras se detenía en la puerta, el azabache la miró, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro

-¿Recuerdas que te quería regalar algo?, pues te lo venia a dar, pero vi como estabas sentada en el suelo, y lo demás es historia- Dijo con un tono de cuento el chico, ella se apenó aún mas,

-Soy una tonta...- Ash cambio su mirada

-... No puedo hacerlo-

-No lo eres Serena, es comprensible por que eres principiante en esto, pero ya verás como todo cambiara- En ese momento, el había entrado en el prado donde ella estaba, diciendo esas palabras mientras se encontraba cabizbaja

-Yo tuve muchos tropiezos al inicio de mi viaje, pero procure superarme para alcanzar mi sueño. Debes hacer lo mismo, no hacerte menos a ti misma solo por que no sabes algo, si no lo sabes, pregunta, siempre habrá mas de una persona que te responderá con gusto- la pelimiel era vista por su Pokemon, que al igual que ella se encontraba mal mentalmente, bueno, por esos instantes,

-dime, ¿quiéres que te ayude a entrenar?-

-¿Podrias?, no quiero molestarte- El asintió,

-como crees que me molestaría, eres mi amiga y con gusto lo haría. Ahora, veamos que podemos hacer- Una tarde poco apresurada empezaba, y Ash comenzó por guardar aquel regalo que fue motivo para su visita.

-Primero, Fennekin es tipo fuego, y al ser inicial debe saber Arañazo, Ascuas y tal ves lanzallamas, con esos datos debemos de generar una estrategia capaz de derrotar a un rival- Dijo seguro el azabache, la Pokemon zorro lo observó, había atinado a sus tres ataques que sabía sin complicación alguna. Mas allá de eso, Serena sabia también eso, pero por medio de su pokedex.

Los resultados eran evidentes, y Serena lo notaba viendo a su compañera dejandose mandar por Ash, que con total alegría compartia con ella todos los detalles de ese entrenamiento. Una explosion se olló junto a un árbol, era el resultado de un ataque de Lanzallamas de la Pokemon zorro. La pelimiel tuvo la oportunidad de comandar por primera ves en total confianza a su inicial, la alegría se le hacia notar con facilidad, y esto era igualmente reflejado por su compañera. Los grandes ataques de la zorrito eran evidentes, su potencial era igual de grande que el lazo que en ésa semana había forjado con su entrenadora.

Por fin, la tarde había pasado, Serena estaba mas que feliz, pues ella y su compañera habían logrado superarse, sobretodo, estaba en compañía de Ash, quien termino sudando a causa de las actividades que se había ideado esa tarde.

-Estas lista Serena, tu y Fennekin tienen mucho por que pasar, y yo mismo te ayudante a conseguirlo- El rostro de la pelimiel parecía iluminarse, entonces él sacó una caja de su mochila, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a la chica

-Toma, quiero darte esto como muestra de nuestra amistad, pensé... Que te verías bonita usando esto- El azabache hizo entrega de la dichosa caja, y Serena al oír sus palabras no dudo en abrirla, encontrando una vestimenta única, (Hablo de su vestimenta normal de la serie XY. Quería ver de donde sacar esa oportunidad...) Ella chilló de alegría, gesto que no paso desapercibido por el azabache. Tan solo con eso, sabía que le había gustado

-Espero que te haya gustado, Serena-

Por que gaste mucho ahí

Dijo y pensó Ash, no quiso mostrar su pensamiento, y creo que ya saben el por que.

-Es hermoso Ash, ¡Muchas Gracias!- La pelimiel con toda alegría le contesto, teniendo a Fennekin como testigo de tal, y agrego esto por el gesto que realizó momentos después, cuando el joven peli negro se descuido, y ella aprovecho inconcientemente su estado para darle un abrazo. Él se sobresalto, sintiendo como su rostro empezaba a calentarse, aunque fuese en poca potencia. Su tiempo pareció detenerse, teniendo el tiempo suficiente para memorizar ese momento, entonces, el tuvo un nuevo recuerdo en ese instante.

Pueblo Paleta, Kanto...

Mientras las calmadas brizas soplaban, los niños revoloteaban en sus juegos infantiles, entre estos, nuestros pequeños héroes, por decirlo así, puesto que su juego consistía en tal, Serena era una especie de princesa, y Ash por supuesto, era un caballero. Este último actuaba peleando contra un pequeño Caterpie, que no duro mucho frente al azabache, pues este lo intimidaba al ser un niño mas grande que el. Tan pronto salió huyendo el tipo insecto, Ash fue directo con su princesa, siguiendo el juego, claro, y arrodillandose frente a esta recitó una serie de palabras, con las que veiamos sonrojarse a la pequeña pelimiel con ternura y lindura

-Gracias mi príncipe- Aquella sensación que el Ash del presente sentía era la misma que aquella ves. Se había sonrojado

-¡Por mi princesa!- Exclamó el niño, entonces Serena chillo de un extraño hormigueo que había sentido recorrer su cuerpo.

De vuelta al presente...

El azabache sentía lo cálido de el cuerpo de su amiga, sus manos hacían contacto con su espalda, era una nueva experiencia para el.

Estoy mas que feliz

Pensó Serena mientras abrazaba al azabache con ternura y afecto, por supuesto que no se había dado cuenta de su accion, por lo que al momento de darse cuenta de ello también se sonrojo, tratando de separarse de el, de no ser por que el joven originario de Kanto correspondió su gesto, pasando sus manos por su espalda. Unos segundos, aparentando ser horas, pasaron bien guardados por la mente de ambos chicos, Serena seguía sonrojada, sin mencionar que Ash también lo estaba, pero mas allá de eso, la chica disfrutó el momento, teniendo como anteriormente dije a su Fennekin como testigo de ese momento.

-Gracias por esto Ash, te prometo que lo atesoraré siempre- Momentos después roto el gesto, llegaba el momento de despedirse ese día, y ella tenia el gusto de haber logrado algo mas con el, pues ante su vista, el era un despistado.

-No hay de qué Serena, eres mi única amiga aquí, no puedo fallarte jejeje- El se rascaba la cabeza como era su costumbre, aún no conocía el amor, pero poco a poco lo descubriría conforme pasara el tiempo, mientras tanto, pensaba de una manera que no entendía.

Una despedida emotiva para el siguiente día era lo que entre los dos se había compartido. Y ahora Ash se encaminaba hacia su hogar, habiendo cumplido su buena obra del día, el era extrañamente feliz por tal cosa, aunque en cierta forma sabia que era debido al hecho de que era su amiga desde su infancia en aquél campamento. Serena se quedo un tiempo viendo como se alejaba de su hogar, su Fennekin deducía con su expresión lo que sentía, practicamente se le formaban corazones en los ojos,

-Me... Me gusta Fennekin... Lo amo- Después de todo, no lo podía negar, sus ojos no dejaban de brillar ante su despedida, era un especial afecto que en poco tiempo se había formado en ella hacia el, pero a final de cuentas, aunque no recordaba su pasado con el, sus sentimientos eran claros.

Al día siguiente, ella se alistaba para ir a la escuela, su actitud era de completa jovialidad al saber que ese día era el indicado a salir por primera ves de sus rutas normales. En pueblo Aranhel, Ash salia de su casa, dirigiendose a otro día en la institución, tenia en su mente al igual que su compañero que por fin saldrían a una aventura. Los caminos eran oscuros al ver que el sol aún no salia, y el azabache podía apreciar a la distancia como algunos Pokemon aún dormian, pensando que algún día podria atrapar a uno. Pronto, la ciudad era visible a una distancia razonable, y como las ultimas veces, Serena iba por el mismo camino que él, rápidamente el corrió diciendo su nombre, y después de ello, la aludida volteo a ver como su joven amor le hablaba a la distancia. No podía evitar sonreír al verlo, su semblante era de completa alegría de verle por la mañana, y así, ambos jóvenes empezaban a platicar trivialidades y dudas mientras caminaban.

Las clases comenzaron como de costumbre, y hoy las mismas tardarían un tanto. Las primeras horas pasaron, y Serena se sorprendió por no ver muestras de sueño en el azabache, al contrario, hoy estaba mas activo que otras veces.

La rutina del almuerzo en la azotea se repetía, al igual que otros alumnos observaban a ambos ahora salir por la puerta juntos,

"¿seran novios?"

Los comentarios hacían hervir la cabeza a dos chicos, específicamente un castaño y una peli azul, quienes solían sentarse a tres bancas de nuestros protagonistas, a Calem, en lo personal le atraía aquella chica, y a Miette, era obvio, por tal motivo, ambos se disgustaban oyendo aquellos comentarios.

¡Debo hacer algo!

Pensaron ambos a la par. Mientras tanto, Ash y Serena habían llegado a su sitio, él saco a sus Pokemon de sus pokeball, acto imitado por ella, aunque solo tenia a su inicial,

-¡Pues a entrarle que es mole de olla!- Dijo el peli negro casi babeando, cosa que Serena y su compañera veían comicamente

-¿Siempre es así?- Preguntó a sus Pokemon, incluyendo a Pikachu, que apenas llegaba a la escena. Todos asintieron un poco apenados,

-Me tendré que acostumbrar- la chica se rio, entonces el receso siguió con calma, ambos como siempre platicando temas al azar. Los Pokemon empezaban a conocer a su nueva amiga, Fennekin, convivian con ella y jugaban, Litten conservaba su seriedad, tenia mejores cosas que hacer que andar jugando, según él.

Hasta ahora, todo iba bien, y pronto sonaría el timbre para regresar a las aulas.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!, batallé un poco en el relleno que metí, pero igual espero y les guste la actualización. Gracias a quienes siguen y apoyan este fic, estoy contento con el resultado,

Por cierto, este fanfic puede parecerse en algunos aspectos a otros, pero la idea es 100% mia, en lo general solo veo otras obras por dudas en el modo verbal o en las pronunciaciones.

Chao!

 **NOTA:**

El nombre de Calem Ganes se leería:

 _Kalem Geinz_


	5. Tenemos Que Ganar Esta Medalla

_Capítulo 5_

 **Tenemos que ganar esta medalla**

-Pikachu, ¡Cola De Hierro!- Ash comandó a su compañero de batallas, quien obedeció fielmente, saltando muy alto, iluminando su cola de blanco metálico. Litten saltó rápidamente a un lado, esquivando el movimiento, mismo que dejó ver como se alzaba una cortina de polvo, de donde el ratón salia persistente con su cuerpo cubierto de energía blanca

-¡Sigue así!- Ash no quería parar, y a decir verdad, su pokemon tampoco. Al cabo de unos minutos, Litten comenzaba a ceder ante el rendimiento del roedor eléctrico, callendo ante su Atacktrueno. Serena veía a la distancia el enfrentamiento, cada detalle lo escribía, mientras su Fennekin apreciaba la persistencia de ambos en batalla. Luego del enfrentamiento, los tres se sentaron en el suelo con un aire de cansancio, cosa que la compañera de el azabache observó.

-¿Hace cuanto salimos de ciudad Lumious?- Pregunto la pelimiel,

-Apenas han pasado dos horas, ¿por?-

-Ya empieza a anochecer, y si no avanzamos no llegaremos al centro pokemon- La expresión de la chica cambió, imaginando la clase de creaturas que podrían o no haber en aquel bosque donde se situaban,

-Ya veo, nunca has dormido a la intemperie, ¿cierto?- El azabache hizo observación de ello, puesto que el sol se comenzaba a ocultar por detrás de las montañas que adornaban el panorama. La joven pelimiel asintió,

-Nunca había dormido fuera de casa-

-Pues dejame decirte que en este viaje tendremos que dormir varias veces así, pero por eso traje una tienda de campaña en la mochila- de su mochila empezó a sacar un tipo de manta, que tomo la forma de una especie de estación espacial,

-El diseño es un poco anticuado Serena, pero es muy cómoda-

-Gracias Ash, ¿pero dónde dormiras?- Si bien. Serena estaba agradecida, no podía olvidarse de su amigo. Pero este le contesto muy calmado

-Recuerdas que ya e viajado antes?, pues ya e dormido de esta forma, no le veo el problema en que tu ocupes mi tienda- Dijo mientras Pikachu subía a su hombro como de costumbre. La pelimiel aceptó, pues no tenia de otra, y aunque aún seguía sintiéndose de esa manera, decidió hacer su gesto de agradecimiento.

Ash notó como Serena comenzó a recolectar unas ramas de alrededor, luego llamó a su pokemon, que se encontraba libre, y le ordeno prender la llama entre las ramas. Todo esto era visto por el azabache, que con curiosidad observaba como se ideaba para comenzar a cocinar algo sobre la flama prendida por su compañera.

"¿Pika?"

El roedor eléctrico de Ash fue al lado de su entrenador, también curioso por lo que haría la peli amielada,

-Creo que hará lo que sabemos Pikachu- Él le contestó, sin apartar su vista de la chica. El nunca había cocinado nada para si mismo o para alguien más, puesto que nunca se vió en la necesidad de hacerlo, y por lo general, siempre lo acompañaba alguien que tenia buén sazón.

Al cabo de unos minutos, en los que se había mas notoria el buen perfume que provenía de la comida hecha por Serena, encontrábamos a ambos sentados en una manta sobre el suelo. Ash estaba casi babeando al oler tan solo lo que había preparado su amiga,

-No te e podido agradecer nada de lo que has hecho por mí. Con esto te agradesco parte de lo que me has dado- La sonrisa de Serena se hizo presente, cosa que Ash no pasó por alto, si no que imitó el mismo gesto

-¿sabes?, para mi es todo un placer el ayudarte, quiero que no tengas los mismos tropiezos que yo tuve al iniciar mi primer viaje. Siempre trato de ayudar a todos a los que pueda- Esas palabras de cierta manera ofendían a la pelimiel. ¿Quería decirle que la trataba como a cualquiera?

-Pero contigo es diferente, hay algo que me impulsa a ayudarte de diferente manera. Te agradezco la comida Serena!- Primeramente, se sonrojo, pues ahora le daba a entender que en cierta manera era especial para el, y segundo, Se empezó a oír como de su panza comenzaban a sonar unos rugidos, cosa que hizo a todos sus compañeros caer con cierta vergüenza.

los arboles se movían conforme al poco viento que hacía, y Ash estaba acostado junto a su Pikachu. Serena descansaba dentro de la tienda del joven, Fennekin le hacia compañía dentro, pero eso era lo de menos, pues el azabache no salia de sus emociones, hablo de los recuerdos que tenia de su compañera en su infancia, sumado a la nueva región que comenzaba a conocer.

En unos arboles, un pokemon se movía sigiloso, su cara era cubierta por un tipo de mascara blanca, observaba al joven de Kanto recostarse en el suelo junto a su pokemon, pero aun tenía que aguardar en su lugar por más tiempo, aún no podía.

-¿Crees que tengamos mas batallas como en Alola Pikachu?- Con algo de nostalgia recordaba aquellos sucesos sucedidos en esa región. Su compañero respondió gustoso, era de mencionarse que también recordaba dichos acontecimientos,

-Si que nos metimos en líos jejeje-

Dentro de la tienda, Serena no dormía aún, aunque su compañera ya lo había hecho hace ratos. En mente tenia aquellos deja vu que sentía hace días, para ella era confuso el que sucediera eso. Era cierto que en poco tiempo había generado aquel sentimiento que hace mucho no sentía, y recordar eso no era algo muy "bonito" para ella, no desde su ultima decepción, en la que se sentía más que abandonada y sola. El punto era que estaba ilusionada con su amor hasta ahora platónico, Ash, e inconscientemente quería hacer algo para que este la mirara de otra manera, más que como una amiga mas. Pero pensaba que era mas que difícil, pues con lo que ya le había contado de su joven vida, sabía que no solo era ella la que lo había acompañado, y que quizá no era la única que se había enamorado del joven entrenador. Y peor aún, que este se hubiera enamorado de alguna de ellas. Todo esto hizo estremecer a la pelimiel, que con una sonrisa poco peculiar en ella calló sobre la manta dentro de la tienda

-No quiero creer eso- Confesaba desde su lugar, desde su punto de vista, el era alguien muy social, jovial y alegre, tan solo verlo junto a sus pokemon era muestra de ello, pero se preguntaba, ¿Como es que la veía a ella?. Era claro que de momento era como amiga, pero ahí recordó aquel momento en que el se había quedado dormido en plena clase, mas específicamente aquello que le había dicho quizá aun en sus sueños.

-Me dijo bonita- Recordó.

Mientras tanto, Ash seguía sin dormir afuera, no escuchaba ruidos dentro de la tienda, por lo que suponía que su amiga ya había dormido.

Pronto podré ganar mi primera medalla de Kalos. Quiero ganar esta liga como no lo e logrado.

Pensó el azabache. Pikachu tampoco dormía, era tanta la emoción de ambos por una batalla, inclusive recordó cuando fue su última batalla oficial contra un gimnasio de la liga.

¡PUM!

Un estruendo creó una nube de polvo metros por delante de nuestros jóvenes protagonistas, bueno, delante de Ash

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Rápidamente, el azabache ya estaba de pie, tapándose con las manos el rostro, mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba. Y de la nube salió una esfera azul que fue esquivada por el roedor y su entrenador

-¡Quien este ahí, SALGA DE INMEDIATO!- le tocó gritar a Ash, entonces de la nada, salio una ranita con unas frurbujas en sus manos,

-Pikachu, ¡Ya sabes que hacer!- En la carrera a corta distancia de la rana, Pikachu intervino golpeándolo con su cola, haciendo que este perdiera el rumbo con su máscara de sus propias frurbujas

-¿Qué pokemon es ese?- Dijo sacando su pokedex de su mochila, aportándole una información.

"El pokemon agua, Froakie. Froakie protege su piel cubriendose el cuerpo con una fina capa de burbujas. Aunque parezca despreocupado, no deja de vigilar con astucia lo que le rodea"

-¿Un Froakie?- En ese momento, el pokemon. con persistencia volvió a lanzar su Hidropulso hacia ambos

-Pikachu, ¡Atacalo con tu Electrobola!- El roedor no dudo ni un instante en acatar su orden, creando una explosión en el lugar.

Serena salio de inmediato al oír la segunda explosión en el lugar, siendo la primera testiga de la nube de polvo creada por los dos pokemon

-Pikachu, ¡Atacktrueno¡- El ratón efectuó el ataque, pero para sorpresa de el, el pokemon ya no estaba en el mismo lugar. Entonces, un Hidropulso lo ataco por la espalda, lazandolo unos metros por delante

-¡Ataque Rápido!- Antes de caer al suelo, se ilumino de blanco, hechandose a correr frente a la ranita con fiereza, chocandola fuertemente en su costado, mandándola a volar al aire

-¡Te atrapare!, ¡ATACTRUENO!- El elemental eléctrico del azabache lanzo su rayo contra él mientras seguía en el aire, rodeándolo de electricidad pura,

-¡Pokebola, VE!- En ese instante, Froakie entro forzosamente en la pokeball que había lanzado Ash, cayendo en el suelo meneándose de un lado a otro

5...

4...

3...

Froakie salió del objeto esférico, sin duda era un pokemon difícil. Ash volvió a comandar a Pikachu.

Serena presenciaba el encuentro, y a decir verdad, no creía que un pokemon inicial pudiera estar en estado salvaje. Su fennekin tambien veia el enfrentamiento.

Unos ataques y contraataques dominaban la batalla con fuerza, sacudiendo el césped, por al menos hasta que el resultado inminente se dio al momento en que Froakie recibió un quinto Atacktrueno de Pikachu. Quedando fuera de combate,

-Eres fuerte Froakie, ¿por que nos atacaste?- Ash no pudo terminar, puesto que el anfibio escapó velozmente, dejando confundidos a los dos.

-Ash!, ¡Ese era el Froakie de Miette!- Exclamó Serena a sus espaldas, estaba segura de ello al verle los ojos. El azabache solo se sentó en el suelo

-Esto es malo para Miette- Dio como respuesta el chico.

Una noche en calma pasó, dejando atrás uno de los cuatro días que les habían sido concedidos para la labor asignada, en esto, Ash había de aprovechar tiempos libres para entrenar a sus compañeros y a el mismo, lo interesante aquí, era lo que tenía en mente la pelimiel, se creía muy débil, incluso mas que Shauna, su amiga, y si así era, estaba muy por debajo de su primer amor en cuestión de fuerza y estrategia. Tenia que hacer algo para cambiar eso, quizá si entrenara como lo hacia Ash, pero para ella era una pena el pedirle ayuda, estaba confundida.

Minutos después de haber retomado el camino, empezaron a caminar tranquilamente hasta lo que seria ciudad Santalune, donde Ash, tendría su primera batalla luego de mucho tiempo. Era reconfortante para el pensar que por fin volverían aquellos días en que salía a recolectar las medallas en los distintos gimnasios, de Pikachu ni hablar, estaba igual o más emocionado que su entrenador, pues se sentía alegre de tener también su batalla oficial para una liga. Mientras esto estaba en la mente de nuestros protagonistas, Froakie seguía observando desde los arboles a la distancia, había sido derrotado con facilidad, pero su persistencia lo haría seguir sin rendirse, si no, se dejaría atrapar por el azabache para aprender mas de él.

Ciudad Santalune, nuestra pareja de protagonistas ya paseaban por las calles de esta conocida ciudad, Ash corría por las mismas muy emocionado, sin mencionar que su compañero hacia el mismo gesto corriendo a su lado. Unos metros atrás, venia Serena también corriendo con su Fennekin en brazos, ambas algo agitadas por tanto correr, en cierto momento, Ash por fin paró el paso frente a una fuente, observando con una sonrisa aquella construcción frente a el. Pikachu subió a su hombro, y ambos sonrieron viéndose el uno al otro,

-¡Hoy nos divertiremos, Pikachu!- Dijo chocando su puño con el de su compañero, justo en el momento en que Serena llegó a su lado algo agitada sentándose en el suelo a su lado

-Ve más despacio Ash, casi no puedo respirar!- Jadeo tras jadeo, ella resoplaba su petición, a lo que Ash solo le sonrió, acomodándose a su lado como buen amigo que era. Pikachu se posó sobre el regazo de su entrenador, acto imitado por Fennekin, con la diferencia de que esta lo había hecho en el regazo de Serena. Esta última volteo a ver a Ash, regalándole una sonrisa que el también había formado en su rostro, ambos comenzaron a reír mientras cerraban los ojos...

¡FLASH!

Oír ese sonido los alertó, haciendo que abrieran los ojos, encontrándose con la imagen de una mujer joven con una cámara apuntándoles

-¡No se detengan!, ¡Hagan como si yo no estuviera aquí!- Dijo aquella chica con cierta emoción en su voz mientras se preparaba para volver a presionar el obturador de la cámara fotográfica. De inmediato, Serena torno su rostro a un color rojo cerrando sus ojos mientras su ya agitado corazón parecía quererse salir de sus casillas, Ash sintió un hormigueo recorrer su cara, pero al poco tiempo recobro su naturalidad

-Disculpame, pero estas en un error, si es lo que pienso. Serena y yo somos solo amigos- La chica parada frente a los dos bajó su cámara con una caran sonriente

-Disculpenme ustedes!, pero en realidad salieron bien en esta foto!- Luego de eso salio corriendo del lugar, dejando a ambos chicos poco confundidos. Serena por su parte, había controlado su reacción corporal, aunque no habia logrado ocultarla de su acompañante, por lo que el sonrió como respuesta.

-Enserio te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas- Ese comentario volvió a activar ese sonrojo en ella, haciéndola voltear algo apenada

-¿Eso crees, Ash?- El asintió, regalándole otra sonrisa...

¡FLASH!

Nuevamente, aquella chica estaba frente a ellos, sosteniendo de nuevo aquel objeto con el que se dedico a fotografiar a ambos jóvenes. Serena no podía aguantar más, pero Ash sonrió rascándose la nariz como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-Bueno, bueno, dejándose de fotos, ¿sabes dónde esta el gimnasio Santalune?- Ash se paró del suelo, ayudando a Serena a ponerse de pie también, aunque en un acto sin medida, Serena termino abrazando al azabache

¡FLASH!

Rápidamente, la chica aprovecho sacando otra foto, cosa que volvió a sonrojar a la pelimiel, haciendo que se separara rápido del joven de quien estaba enamorada

-¿Podrias dejar de hacer eso?, pones de nervios a Serena- Dijo este ultimo con una gota de sudor en su rostro

-Claro, ya e tomado suficientes fotos de ustedes dos. El gimnasio Santalune queda a tres calles al norte, espero y tengan suerte ahí. ¡Hasta luego!- contesto yéndose de nuevo

-¡Muchas gracias!- Tras caminar y calmar a Serena, ambos llegaron a las puertas del gimnasio, era del tipo bicho, por lo menos eso sabían nuestros dos protagonistas. El peli negro estaba por abrir la puerta, hasta que Serena, quien estaba detrás de el, coloco su mano en su hombro, cosa que Pikachu observó bajándose al suelo a sabiendas de lo que podría o no pasar. Ella se armó de valor, pero no para confesarse,

-No... No te quería decir esto así como así, pero ya estamos aquí, y... Y quisiera, que me ayudes a entrenar, también quiero hacerme mas fuerte- Ella lo vio a los ojos, y el azabache pudo notar que esa petición iba en serio, así que volteó, dejando de tocar la puerta del gimnasio

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Serena?- Ella al oír esa exclamación, no pudo contener la emocion que sentía, por lo había que abrazo de nuevo al azabache, quien nuevamente se veía sorprendido.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al campo que estaba en el centro pokemon, justo al lado del gimnasio, y ahí se dispusieron a repetir lo que en la casa de la pelimiel ya había sucedido. Ash invoco a su compañero tipo fuego, uno de los preferidos de Serena. Este salio de la pokeball, saliendo sentado al campo,

-¡Vamos Fennekin!- La pelimiel también invoco a su única compañera de momento, quien salió con pose tierna al campo mientras lanzaba unas pequeñas Ascuas. Ash no aguantaba por su batalla, pero había prometido cuidar de ella, y eso implicaba decirle lo que necesitara para iniciar su viaje.

-¡Primero, Piensa como Fennekin!- Serena al oír esas palabras se quedo en duda, ¿como se supone que haría eso?. No fue hasta que Ash comenzó a decirle cosas a su compañero, que solo sonrió ante su petición

-Vamos Litten, hoy sera otro entrenamiento, sientete en calma- La expresión de Ash cambio a una de alegría, lo extraño era que no era fingida, esto se sentía incluso en el aire, no había tensión

-Ya oíste Fennekin, demos todo lo que podamos- Con esas palabras, la pokemon. zorrito se dispuso a dar todo de si, como su entrenadora lo había dicho.

-Muy bien, ¡Empezemos con Arañazo!- El felino hizo crecer sus garras, iluminándolas de blanco. Serena supo que era el momento

-¡Ataca también con arañazo!- La inicial fuego no se intimido, imitando de la misma manera el ataque, solo que Litten se movía mucho mas rápido a comparación de ella.

El atentado duro pocos segundos, pues la fuerza del inicial de Alola era evidentemente superior a la recién ingresada al mundo de las batallas. La pelimiel siguio ordenando repetidos ataques, pero lo que a final de cuentas se observaba era la falta de coordinación de su parte, incluso estando a la par de las debilidades

-¡Garra Umbría!- El inicial del azabache ilumino su pata de morado, lanzandose en contra de la inicial fuego, que lo tomo como sorpresa, pues su velocidad era lo suficiente para que esta no se diera cuenta ni de en que momento recibió el ataque del tipo fuego

-¡Vasta Litten!- Exclamó al ultimo el joven. Serena volvió a bajar la mirada, resignada a no poder alzar su nombre como entrenadora, cosa que en el fondo no le gustaba aceptar, pero incluso su forma de ordenar era bastante confusa

-Debes aprender a coordinar tus ataques- Ash era quien en ese momento colocó su mano en su hombro mientras ella seguía cabizbaja, esta poco a poco levanto la mirada, viendo primeramente su sonrisa, algo que la confronto mentalmente,

Nunca antes me había sentido así, ¿por que tienen que ser tan difíciles estas cosas?, parecía tan fácil antes. El parece hacerle frente como si nada, y yo parezco una niña a su lado

Su mente se encerró en si misma mientras veía su sonrisa, de alguna manera, reflexiono su situación y su estado, no podía hacerse menos ella misma, no sin antes intentar lo que le parecía difícil

-Dime cómo puedo hacerlo- Sin perder mas tiempo, ella se decidió, y Ash comenzó a explicarle a lujo de detalle lo que tenia que hacer.

-Tenemos que darlo todo, no podemos quedarnos atrás- Al cabo de casi seis horas, nuestros jóvenes protagonistas parecían estar mas que listos para la batalla del gimnasio. Ash había explicado a Serena de sus fortalezas y debilidades ante ese gimnasio, y esta quizo tomar nota, y lo hubiera hecho, de no haber sido por el mismo azabache, que evito a toda costa que anotara algo

-Si algo se te olvida, no dudes en preguntarme Serena, hay cosas en las que es necesario recordar a memoria, y las batallas son una de esas ocasiones- Ella gimió en forma de aceptación, voltendo a ver junto a Ash que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse

-Se nos fue volando el tiempo, ¿no lo crees, Serena?- La pelimiel vio de reojo la mano de su amigo, estaba tan cerca que la podía tomar, pero su naturalidad le indico guardarse las ganas, pues compartia un momento con el, uno que no quería arruinar con una propuesta tan pronta

-Lo siento Ash, por mi ya no tuviste tu batalla de gimnasio- Así que ella volteo a verlo por completo, disculpandose por lo que efectivamente era causante, el joven solo volteo a verla con un sonrisa en el rostro

-No hace falta que te disculpes, ¡Me divertí contigo!. Ya veras que mañana será un gran día, ¡ganaremos esa medalla y podremos volver tranquilamente!- Alzo su puño al aire, Pikachu imito su gesto desde su hombro, mientras sus compañeros seguían entrenando detrás, atacándose el uno al otro. Sin duda, ese gesto que realizaba hacia sentirse aliviada a Serena, quien coloco su mano en su pecho,

-¡Si!- Exclamó ella.

Ambos entraron al centro pokemon, pidiendo un cuarto para cada uno, cosa que a los dos les parecía bien, bueno, por lo menos a Ash, que no quería parecer alguien aprovechado de la situación. La pelimiel entro en su cuarto, siendo acompañada por su Fennekin, su entrenadora se tiró en la cama con expresión cansada, había pasado buen tiempo entrenando junto a Ash, y de eso no se quejaba, puesto que de algo serviría haberse esforzado demasiado junto q su inicial.

La noche era aun calmada, pero Froakie no sentía lo mismo, veía a Ash por la ventana del cuarto. Jugaba con su Pikachu, y eso en cierta forn seguía poniendo celoso al anfibio, quería poder tener un entrenador igual, no como la anterior que había tenido, algo tenia Ash para ganar el aprecio secreto del inicial agua, cosa que era curioso de pensar. Froakie decidió descansar por ese día en aquel árbol, decidido a una sola cosa. Se dejaría capturar por el si lo vencía en batalla.

El tercer día había llegado, al fin era jueves, dia en que ambos se enfrentarían al gimnasio Santalune. Ash corría por las calles junto a su Pikachu, aunque esto no fuese necesario, pues el centro pokemon estaba de lado del gimnasio. Por lo tanto, Serena optó por caminar.

Al llegar, y sin mas contratiempos, Ash abrió la puerta del sitio, cuando Serena llegó detrás de el. Ambos avanzaron hasta el centro, había varias fotos colgando de las paredes, y se podía ver mas como era una especie de museo por dentro, aunque esto se quedó atrás, mostrando una puerta abierta al fondo del cuarto, de la que distintos sonidos sobresalían

-Chespin, ¡Drenadoras!- Un chico comandaba a su pokemon inicial, que sin demoras escupió unas semillas al campo, que sacaron raíces que atraparon al pokemon con. el que se realizaba la batalla

-Surskit!- La líder de gimnasio exclamó el nombre de su pokemon, y Ash y Serena no lo podían creer, pues aquella chica era la que los fotografió el día pasado, era la líder del gimnasio

-¡Rayo Solar!- En ese momento, el pokemon bicho agua cargo el poder del ataque, pues el sol se intensificaba fuertemente,

-¡Esqui...!- Antes de que el joven diera orden alguna, el rayo salio disparado, espantando a su Chespin, quien al final termino derrotado ante el joven, liberando a Surskit de las drenadoras.

-¡Aun te falta potencial!, ¡Pero fue emocionante esta batalla!, ¡Mas suerte para la próxima!- La líder fotógrafa del gimnasio vio salir al entrenador corriendo con su Chespin, y detrás de el, otros dos muchachos y una joven salieron con sus pokemon en brazos. Ash y Serena, quienes presenciaron parte del encuentro vieron como la mujer con apariencia frágil había acabado con ese Chespin, y ahora, era el turno de Ash de tener una batalla de gimnasio oficial. Algo que lo emocionaba en absoluto, Serena era quien al ver ese tremendo potencial había quedado impactada.

-¡Soy Ash Ketchum!, ¡Quiero tener una batalla en este gimnasio!- Ash entró al área del campo, y dispuesto a tener una gran batalla, dejo a solas a Serena, que con algo de temor fue a las filas de espera.

-¡Pero si es el chico de la fuente!- Reconoció la fotógrafa, a lo que Ash sonrió recordando el suceso

-¡Claro que la puedes tener!, tan solo deja que cure a mis pokemon- Respondió la rubia mientras accedía a dicho proceso.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, la líder estaba nuevamente frente al campo, tomando una de sus pokeballs para lanzarla al frente, cosa que Ash también hizo. Serena desde otro lugar observaba como iba a empezar aquella batalla, había sacado a su Fennekin de su pokeball para que también observara el encuentro,

-Bien, ¡Es hora Litten!- De la pokeball que Ash lanzo, salió el felino emocionado, mientras la líder permanecía en silencio lanzando su propia pokeball

-¡Vamos Surskit!- Exclamo al aire lanzando el objeto, de la que salió la araña bicho

~Ash vs Lider Violeta~

Una emoción se sentía en el ambiente, cuando Litten comenzó por unas Ascuas potentes hacia el tipo agua, que había sido escogido especialmente por ventaja

-Surskit, ¡Hidrochorro!- Iniciando rápido, por lo menos eso era lo que Violeta y su Surskit querían representar, cuando Ash dio su orden a su felino

-Garra Umbría contra su Hidrochorro- Antes que el ataque de agua diera en el blanco, se vió a Litten iluminar su garra de morado, partiendo dicho movimiento por la mitad, dirigiéndose contra el bicho araña

-¡Una fotografía sospechosa!, ¡Pero no nos daremos por vencidos!- Ante esto, su compañero lanzo un Rayo Hielo junto con la sorpresa de Ash, quien presencio velozmente como el pokemon gato recibía en su costado aquel atentado

-¡Litten!- Exclamó el mismo, cuando el pokemon aludido cayo en el suelo de pie, entonces se podría decir que con tan corto tiempo en batalla, Litten estaba dolido de su orgullo, aunque a la ves emocionado de encontrar rivales tan fuertes

-¡Usa tu Colmillo Ígneo!- Con la mano alzada al aire, como era costumbre del azabache, comandaba a su inicial fuego de Alola, que creo e iluminó sus colmillos de rojo vivo, lanzándose contra el rival en muy poco tiempo, logrando que este retrocediera notoriamente, cuando empezó a cubrirse en llamas inclinándose levemente.

Serena observó el curioso suceso, preguntándose por qué motivo empezó a arder entre llamas. Entonces Ash Ordeno nuevamente un Colmillo Ígneo a Litten, que con emoción respondió de la manera mas atenta al acatar la orden y ejecutarla en segundos

-Surskit, ¡Rayo Hielo!- La araña tipo agua disparo el rayo con velocidad mientras sufría el efecto de las quemaduras en su cuerpo, cosa que lo llevaba a forzarse en el campo a mas no poder

-¡Usa tus Ascuas para detenerlo!- Con una igualdad impresionante, ambos ataques chocaron en medio del campo de batalla, y a Ash le empezaba a emocionar.

¡PUM!

Una cortina de polvo se alzo en el lugar de los hechos, impidiendo a Serena ver el resultado de tan corto enfrentamiento dado

-Surskit, ¡Congela el campo!- De la nada, salia un rayo de hielo dirigido al campo, ataque que el felino esquivo con éxito. Y en pocos instantes, el campo estaba hecho una pista de patinaje

-No te intimides Litten- El azabache decía desde su lugar, preparando su próximo movimiento

-¡Eres impresionante!, ¡Solo una persona me había hecho llegar hasta estos limites en tan corto tiempo!- Exclamo sonriente la rubia

-¡Pero temo que tendrás que regresar por donde viniste!- Después de esto, Ash se veía en apuros, o eso creía Serena, que viendo apenas la ahora pista quedaba anonada, pero ella creía en su mente que el azabache podría salir de eso. Si había podido con su madre, esto no seria nada.

-Litten, ¡Patina!- La orden del joven confundía a ambas chicas que presenciaban la batalla, pero luego salían de dudas al ver al felino moverse con total libertad en ese campo de hielo, patinando con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡¿Que qué?!- Violeta quedaba absorta ante el movimiento ejecutado por el pokemon gato, por no mencionar que no lo conocía

-Salto Ascuas!- El pokemon salto, como fue ordenado, y de su boca salieron las brazas que impactaron a Surskit, quien al sufrir ya por los efectos de la quemadura quedo fuera de combate frente a Violeta.

-¡El Surskit de Violeta no puede seguir luchando!, el ganador es Ash de la institución Symphoni- Exclamó el árbitro al centro del campo. Ahora le tocaba a Serena.

Ash recibió de manos de la rubia la medalla bicho, para que la pelimiel bajara nerviosa del lugar en donde estaba, por fin estaba lista para la batalla, o eso pensaba Ash, quien la veía solo a ella ahora desde el sitio donde estaba momentos antes.

~Serena vs Lider Violeta~

Las manos de Serena comenzaron a temblar, viendo la expresión que su rival poseía en su rostro, y como era esperado, lanzo la pokeball de Fennekin, quien salio como siempre, lanzando sus Ascuas por su hocico, esta vez, Violeta tendría que luchar con su segundo pokemon disponible, cosa que pocos habían presenciado,

-Vivillon, ¡Sal a escena!- De la pokeball que poseía, salió la mariposa volando, cosa que solo logró poner mas nerviosa a Serena. En ese momento, volteó a ver a Ash, quien desde las gradas la volvía a animar, ella en su rostro formo una cara de asusto, cosa que cambio al ver al chico con el pulgar arriba en señal de que confiaba en ella

-Usa Psicorrayo!- De sorpresa, Vivillon comenzó a cargar el ataque, lanzandola contra la zorrito, a quien su entrenadora no dudo en dar orden

-¡Lanzallamas!- Esta al oírla, creo en su hocico dicho ataque, con el que hizo frente al rayo psíquico que venia hacia ella. Pero lo único que logro, fue que el ataque explotara poco lejos de Fennekin, logrando dañarla un poco

¡¿Ahora que hago?!... ¿Y si pido ayuda a Ash?

Ella volteo a verlo, su rostro observaba a ambos pokemon con curiosidad, así que ella decidió seguir con la estrategia que Ash le había enseñado el día pasado...

-Fennekin, ¡Salto con Arañazo!- El combinar ataques era lo que de Ash había tomado como básico, y su compañera aporto el lograrlo en el momento, ya que efectivamente saltó alto, dirigiéndose a la mariposa psíquica

-¡Usa Día Soleado!- El azabache supo de inmediato el acto que Violeta tenia en mente, y si así era, significaba que Serena no tendría oportunidad. El cielo del campo comenzó a iluminarse fuertemente, cosa que le extrañó a nuestra protagonista. No fue hasta que La líder del gimnasio dio su siguiente orden, justo cuando Fennekin aterrizaba en el suelo, luego de haber fallado su atentado

-¡Y Rayo Solar!- En ese momento, Serena se sintió atemorizada, no tenia mas conocimiento de ese ataque, solo sabía... ¡Que era el más fuerte de los tipo Planta!

-¡Fennekin!- Al instante en que exclamo su nombre, el tiempo había sido lo suficiente para que Vivillon cargara un rayo de enormes dimensiones que daría a la zorrito sin mayores complicaciones. Entonces, sin dudarlo mas, Serena corrió a recoger a su compañera del suelo, sin saber que hacer en ese instante

-¡TIENES QUE IR AL CENTRO POKEMON!- Ash era quien le grito esperando ya en las puertas del gimnasio. Ella no dudo en seguirlo...

Perdón por la demora!, batalle un poco estos días para escribir por diferentes razones. Pero aquí traigo el quinto capitulo de este fanfic. Serena debe aprender aun mas de lo que ya sabe para poder vencer a Violeta. Supongo que ya saben mis planes, y no dejara los perfourmer, tan solo lo haré a la par que lo muestra el anime, en un futuro cercano...

Chao!, ¡Espero dejarlos con la duda de que va a hacer para salir victoriosa del gimnasio!


	6. ¡Hay Que Divertirnos!

**_Capítulo 6_**

 _Hay que divertirnos!_

Nota: Este capitulo lo decidí escribir en primera persona, centrandome en el personaje de Serena, quien prácticamente sera la principal de este escrito. Sin mas que decir, ¡Comenzamos!.

Por fin era viernes, casi no paramos de entrenar ayer. Sin duda fue un gran pasatiempo, pero hoy llegaría el reto que ya no podía evitar, el derrotar a Violeta, la líder del gimnasio Santalune. Ash lo consiguió, ¿por qué yo no lo he de hacer?.

Casi estamos por llegar al gimnasio, e de decir que ella tiene un muy buen don, aunque no cuenta el sonrojarme a mi. Mis manos me sudan, y siento extraño mi cuerpo al tener que volver a enfrentar este gimnasio otra ves, al entrar por la puerta, pude notar como Violeta volvía a tener una batalla, justamente eran los chicos de ayer, pero esta ves, el estaba peleando contra su Vivillon, supongo que logró derrotar a su Surskit, sin embargo, ella uso la misma estrategia que conmigo, ordenó su Día Soleado y su Rayo solar, veía finalmente desde otro punto aquel ataque, pero el chico cayó fácilmente en su trampa, volviendo a ser derrotado junto a su Chespin. Quizá necesiten a alguien como Ash, hablando de el. Sigue Apoyándome, me ve desde las gradas, pero puedo sentir desde donde estoy como es que deposita su apoyo en mi.

La hora había llegado, ya había retado a Violeta, y ella ya había recuperado a su Vivillon, contra quien pedí revancha, bueno, Fennekin.

~Serena vs Lider Violeta~ revancha

Las manos me volvían a temblar, casi podía asegurar haberme oído quejarme en ese instante, de no ser por que soy yo misma, entonces ella lanzo la pokebola de Vivillon, que volvió a salir volando al campo. Fennekin ya estaba fuera desde hace un rato, esperando paciente por su revancha, estaba segura de que ella no querría pelear, pero me sorprendió verla muy animada ayer, creo que también le duele su orgullo, pero...

-Descuida Fennekin, hoy entregaremos todo en ésta batalla y saldremos victoriosas- Tenia que hacerlo, después de todo, ambas sentíamos la misma amargura de habernos llevado la derrota la ves pasada. O eso creía.

-Vivillon, ¡Regresemoslas a Ciudad Symphoni!- Esta ves no me dejaría intimidar, tenía el apoyo de Ash, sabía que asi era. Ella ordeno a su pokemon usar su Psicorrayo, pero ahora tenia que pensar rápido, si no, Fennekin volvería a salir mal herida de esto

-Rápido, ¡Usa Lanzallamas!- Un movimiento veloz fue lo que vi, y cuando me di cuenta, ya había causado una explosión frente a nosotras. Si que fué rápido

-Somnífero- Esa orden me desconcertó, pero por suerte, reaccione rápido, ordenando a Fennekin que contraatacara usando sus Ascuas. Lo logró!, pero no pude notar que había logrado adormecerla, pues entrecerraba los ojos con sueño

-¡Intenta no dormirte!... ¡Usa Fuego Fatuo!- Mi ultima opción, el ataque que acababa de aprender. Ella hizo su mayor esfuerzo, complicándose demasiado el ponerse de pie, hasta lograr crear la bola azul de fuego, que aunque estuviera a punto de dormir, logró lanzarla velozmente contra la mariposa. Y a final de cuentas, ella cayó dormida frente a mi, mientras yo trataba de reanimarla, en ese instante empezaba a entrar en estado de pánico, pues Vivillon había conseguido esquivar el ataque de mi Fennekin. ¿De nada sirvió enseñarle ese nuevo movimiento?

-¡No te rindas, Serena!- Ahora, aunque Ash me apoyara, sentía temor, entonces pude ver como se empezaba a despertar, aun sin ningún daño aparente en su cuerpo, solo me sonrió, esperando mi siguiente orden para ella

-¡Vuelve a usar Fuego Fatuo!- Violeta dio también su orden a contraatacar, sin embargo, mi amiga había cargado su ataque esta ves mas grande. Sonreí. Sabia ahora por que a Ash le apasionaban esas cosas, eran verdaderamente emocionantes. Vivillon cargó un ataque muy peculiar, su Psicorrayo, pero este no era igual, ahora se le notaba mas cansado, tanto que Fennekin pudo golpearlo con su ataque, creí haber ganado, de no ser por...

-¡Ahora!- En ese momento, apareció el ataque Rayo Solar, ¿en que momento lo hizo?. No supe reaccionar, otra ves, Fennekin no supo esquivarlo sin mi orden, tenia muchas dudas en la cabeza,

-¡Fe... Fennekin!- Articulé como pude su nombre, ella cayó en el piso luego de haber sido lanzada por los aires con el ataque de Vivillon, obvio que eso me preocupó

-¡Esto es malo!- Oí a Ash hablar desde su lugar de espectador, estaba emocionado de ver mi forma de batallar, aunque el me había enseñado, ahora que no me veía, solo podía sentir nudo en mi garganta que se comenzaba a formular viendo como no reaccionaba Fennekin, pero volví a recuperar los ánimos cuando Ash la animó a volver en sí. Luego, ella se levantó animada

-Recuerda, "No te rindas hasta el final"- Cuando el usaba esa frase, no podía evitar sentir un hormigueo, pero ahora esas palabras se dirigían hacia mi. Asentí y volví a ver a mis rivales, seguían en la misma posición, y aunque no sabia aun nada de atacar con estrategia, sabia que debía hacer mi mayor esfuerzo posible para derrotarlas y dejar de ser aquella niña temerosa y tímida de antes

-¡Usa tu Lanzallamas!- Esta ves, podía sentir una especie de ira al ordenar a mi pokemon, luego ví a Fennekin realizar lo que le dije. Fue impresionante, esta ves lanzo la llamarada aun mas grande que la ves pasada, fue tan grande que Vivillon batallo para esquivarlo. Así es, lo hizo. Pero eso no me desanimo, volví a ordenar con rapidez unas Ascuas, que por suerte, lograron pegarle, recordaba que Ash me había dicho que un movimiento físico no causaría mucho daño, así que debía esperar para un Arañazo,

-¡Fuego Fatuo!- No sabia exactamente el por qué volvía a ordenar ese ataque, pero ahora logro darle de lleno al pokemon de Violeta. Y otra ves ocurría aquel suceso extraño. Vivillon comenzó a envolverse en llamas. Pensé que preparaba algún ataque, pero luego caí en cuenta de que sufría de quemaduras, recordaba bien que Ash me enseñó que hay ataques que causan diversos tipos de situaciones. No pensé encontrarme con uno tan pronto. Pero estaría a mi favor.

-Usa Arañazo- Vi la oportunidad apenas bajo de los aires, entonces mi Fennekin corrió como nunca, de verdad me había emocionado tanto...

-Vivillon, ¡Psicorrayo!- Solo oí la orden, no pude volver a reaccionar a tiempo, puesto que mi compañera ya había sido agredida muy duramente, me salí de mis mas profundas ideas al volverla a ver salir por los aires disparada. Había caído en otra de sus trampas

-¡Dia soleado!- Quería volver a usar eso conmigo, pero era muy posible que lo hiciera, Fennekin no se paraba

-Y Rayo Solar- Pude apreciar como se intensificaba el brillo del campo, y como Vivillon cargaba su ataque, me sentí atemorizada de no poder hacer nada para recuperar la ventaja, y veía como mi amiga era la afectada por todo esto

-¡FENNEKIN!- Mi grito pareció llegarle a lo mas profundo, pues vi como se paro con dificultad, yo ya estaba dispuesta a aceptar mi derrota, pero también observe como me dirigía la mirada, podía apreciar lo dolida que estaba de su orgullo y cuerpo. Solo asentí.

-¡Usa Lanzallamas!- Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, lanzando el ataque que le había ordenado con un grandisimo tamaño

-¡Es su habilidad!- Oí gritar a Ash, pero no podía perder de vista el campo, podía pasar algo malo. Y en lugar de eso, solo vi como los dos ataques chocaron levantando una nube de polvo, por lo que solo pude cubrirme con mis manos, esperando que mi pokemon estuviera bien.

-Final de fotografía!- La líder del gimnasio grito desde el otro lado, pude notar entonces como Fennekin seguia de pie frente a mi muy agitada, tan pronto se disipó el polvo pude ver a Vivillon inconsciente del otro lado con espirales en los ojos. Había ganado.

Fennekin de inmediato salto a mis brazos feliz, di una vuelta completamente emocionada, cuando ella se quedo dormida también en mis brazos. Supe que se cansó mucho al pelear de esa manera. Violeta se me acercó cuando devolví a mi amiga a su pokeball, vi que esta ves traía una caja roja en sus manos. Ash también llegó a mi lado felicitándome por mi primera victoria, no podía mentir, estaba feliz de haberlo hecho.

-Por tu esfuerzo y dedicación lograste vencerme, tienes un gran futuro por delante, espero algún día vuelvas a retarme de nuevo. Has ganado la medalla bicho- Ella sonrió gustosa, pareció haberle gustado tanto como a mi batallar

-¡Te dije que ganarías!- Ash alzo la voz emocionado, no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, alze mi puño al aire con mi sonrisa como lo había hecho él, y grite como nunca que por fin era una entrenadora pokemon!.

Ya habíamos salido del gimnasio, a decir verdad, ambos caminábamos por las calles de ciudad Santalune, era una bonita ciudad, aun era buena hora, y no me molestaría volver a dormir a la intemperie como aquella ves. Ash caminaba a mi lado, su Pikachu iba orgulloso posado en su hombro, me parecia tierno el verlos a ambos convivir como amigos, y Fennekin y yo seriamos iguales algun dia. Sonreí al verlos de nuevo, mi emoción también era grande al saber que había logrado derrotar ese gimnasio, pero mas aun, lo había hecho con el apoyo de Ash.

-Qué te parece pasear un rato- Ash rompía el silencio, diciendo algo que me logro sobresaltar al instante, ¿me estaba pidiendo una cita?. Seria un sueño que llegara a pasar. Acepté, completamente consiente de lo que hacia, y su Pikachu sonrió y salio corriendo junto a mi Fennekin, que había sacado hace rato, quería comprender que tenia en mente Ash, pero confiaba en el como no lo hacía hace mucho, y si lo que pensaba se hacia realidad, no estaría molesta en lo absoluto de que fuera él quien me lo pidiera

-Vamos, ¡Quiero ver todo de este lugar!- El salio corriendo mientras pensaba, y yo me llene de alegría al mismo tiempo que le seguía el juego, al fin y al cabo, estaba segura con el.

Una de nuestras primeras visitas fue un parque, era hermosa esta ciudad una ves que estabas dentro de ella, Ash jugaba alegre por el lugar como si fuera un niño. Y como mentir, yo también lo hize, me recordaba a mi misma cuando era una niña, ambos nos vimos llenos de emoción. Supongo que fue la de haber ganado la medalla, pero eso solo fué el comienzo, por que luego fuimos a explorar mas lo que la ciudad nos ofrecía. Me sorprendió ver una feria en el lugar, no sabia que había una. Yo le insistí a Ash que fuéramos, incluso propuse pagar los boletos, pero al final, fue el quien los pagó. Varias atracciones y juegos abundaban en ese parque, luces de colores querían sabresalir una sobre la otra, era mas que bello, yo sonreía viendo las cosas, entonces llegamos al primer juego, el carrusel, eran pokemon que no conocía en realidad, pero Ash me explicó de poco a poco que se trataban de Rapidash's, y que eran comunes en Kanto, de donde el venia. Unas vueltas en la atracción me hicieron sentirme aun mas feliz, y no solo eso, si no que mi primer verdadero amor estaba disfrutando al igual que yo a mi lado. El juego paró luego de unos minutos, y fue así como llegamos a la montaña rusa, debo admitir que sentí miedo de ver esas vias que llevaban los vagones por su camino. Sentí mas temor al ver como Ash corría a pedir asiento. Pero si el lo hacia, yo también lo podía hacer.

Subí al vagón y me senté, creo que parecía un Meowth aferrándose al tubo delante de mí, hasta que Ash me tocó el hombro dándome confianza mientras sonreía. Aflojé mi agarre. En ese momento comenzó a andar la maquina, empezando a subir por la vía que dirigía hacia arriba...

3...

2...

1...

-¡AAAAAAA!- No pude contener mi grito al momento de bajar por la atracción a gran velocidad, no supe a que hora comenzó a moverse tan rápido. Creo haber logrado experimentar algo cercano a la muerte. Cuando por fin logré calmarme, note como tenia sujeta la mano de Ash a la mía, el no parecía darse cuenta de eso, por lo que rápido la quité y me voltié sonrojada...

Terminé agitada de tantas sensaciones en un instante, al bajar casi caía al suelo, de no ser por que Ash me sostuvo antes de hacerlo, espera... ¡¿Me sostuvo?!...

Por fin, una atracción mas calmada, la dulce y reconfortante Noria, a la que yo insistí en subir haciendo un puchero, pues Ash parecía querer evitar a toda costa eso. Ambos subimos a la cabina, quedando frente a frente viéndonos el uno al otro, en ese momento yo quería que se dañara la maquina o algo así para pasar un rato más con él. El giro de la atracción había durado ya poco mas de veinte minutos, podía apreciar la tarde en la que volaban los Fletchlinght por delante del sol, era sin duda alguna hermosa la vista.

-¡Que hermosa vista!- Dije mientras veía por la ventana, nada podía arruinar este momento

-...- Ash no contestó, por lo que voltié a verlo. Estaba dormido. Una sonrisa se me formo en el rostro al verlo ahí recargado en el vidrio con los ojos cerrados y su mano en su barbilla, no lo podía evitar. Saqué mi teléfono, accedí a la cámara y tomé unas cuantas fotos del momento enternecedor. Unos minutos después por fin paró la Noria, por lo que tuve que despertarlo de su sueño. Ya era tarde.

Subidas y bajadas, varias vueltas y una que otra bebida abundaron en nuestro paseo, era tan activo y me hacia reír a cada rato que no quería separarme de el. Pero todo tiene un fin, y esa tarde no habría excepción, pues teníamos que regresar a nuestros hogares. Ash sabia eso, aunque no lo demostraba en lo absoluto, luego de su siesta en la rueda de la fortuna, sonreía y me incitaba a hacerlo también todo el tiempo. No quería que ese día terminara. Pero después de todo, no pude evitar la partida de ésta ciudad, admito que la extrañaré, aunque se que volveremos. Quizá logre otra toma de Ash, jejeje

Pikachu y Fennekin se nos unieron un tramo después, ambos sonreían y reían como si fueran pareja, algo que sin querer me sonrojo al pensar en mi y en Ash en esa situación. A lo largo del trayecto se iba haciendo mas obscuro, el sol dejaba de iluminar nuestro camino y como me lo esperaba. Ash propuso acampar.

Quiero volver, aunque mañana es sábado. Yo montaba la tienda que Ash me prestaba mientras el entrenaba junto a su Pikachu, Litten y Lycanrock, se veían tan bien bajo la luz de las estrellas... ¿pero de que hablo?, era verdad que me sentía atraída por Ash, pero ¿a que hora llegue a este punto?. En fin, había estado tan distraída divirtiéndome que olvide el preguntarle a Ash por que sufrían los pokemon como lo habían hecho Surskit y Vivillon, por lo que me le acerque y le pregunté.

-¿Aun no lo entiendes?- Solo negué

-Cuando Fennekin usó Fuego Fatuo, quemó a Vivillon, suena extraño, pero Litten hizo casi lo mismo al usar Colmillo Ígneo, ambos usamos ataques que nos favorecían contra el tipo bicho, y como resultado, ambos pokemon terminaron quemados en plena batalla, ¡Fué emocionante!, ¿No lo crees?- Casi comprendía todo,

-¡Para ser una de tus primeras batallas, estuviste genial!- Sonreí, no podría expresar lo que sentí en ese momento, un millón de emociones invadieron mi cabeza con rapidez, luego ví como Pikachu, Fennekin y los demás nos veían desde donde estaban. Solo volví a sonreír mientras sentía mi cara calentarse

-Sin duda alguna, ¡Seras una gran entrenadora Serena!- Sus palabras podían reconfortarme, y eso me llenaba de alegría, pues mi amigo me apoyaba mucho en ese instante. Pero su propuesta me saco de mis pensamientos al pedirme entrenar con el, pues pude apreciar sus ojos brillar ante mí. Y como se lo iba a negar...

Alola!, Digo, Hola!, ¿Que tal quedó el capítulo?, sepan que batalle para "Serenarme" , por así decirlo, en este escrito, no creo haber podido Afeminarme lo suficiente, pero hize mi mayor esfuerzo posible. Diganme si me quedo bien escrito, denme su opinión respecto a mi "Serenidad", ¿que tal quedó este relleno?, un poquito de azúcar no hace mal para variar. Disculpen que sea un tanto corto a comparación de los demás capítulos, pero como mencioné, batallé para afeminarme más, por lo que no puede alargarlo mas. Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo, así como también espero haber cumplido sus expectativas. Sigo tratando de mejorar todo.

Como respuesta a un review u opinión: Hize ganar a Ash solo por que seria Serena quien tomaria el papel de principiante, aunque tambien tendrá su racha de derrotas a un futuro. Todo lo trato de hacer con forme voy escribiendo. De hecho, ahora mismo estoy pensando cómo comenzaré el próximo capítulo.

Chao!


	7. Mañana De Tareas Atrasadas

_**Capitulo 7**_

Mañana De Tareas Atrasadas

Una mañana espléndida relucía entre las montañas de la región Kalos, ya hacia cinco días que Ash y Serena habían salido por la primera medalla de gimnasio. Los minutos pasaban sin cuenta en la vivienda de las Yvonne, y no era de menos la impaciente espera de Grace a que su hija llegara con bien a la casa. La calma no llegaba, así como la pelimiel tampoco lo hacia, era comprensible la preocupación de su madre hasta esas alturas, ya que, aunque el azabache había cumplido con la propuesta, quedaba inconforme, solo quería volver a ver a su hija entrar por esa puerta. De alguna manera, le hacia parecer que ésta había abandonado su hogar para irse en una aventura con su joven novio. Aunque por lo menos el cincuenta por ciento de eso era verdad, había salido a una aventura.

-¡Tuve que jugar con eso!- Dijo bajando la mirada apenas pensó en el otro cincuenta por ciento, el cual era: Su joven novio. Si bien, a su parecer Ash no era así, apostaría a que también tendría sus descontroles en algún tiempo no determinado. Imaginen, ¿cómo no preocuparse?

-Aunque no creo que le venga mal un novio como él-

En esos momentos, a las afueras de pueblo Boceto, llegaban los jóvenes sonrientes al último destino, por lo menos de Serena, quien tendría su parada en el calmado sitio

-Gracias por todo, Ash. No se como agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí- Serena por su parte, mostraba su primer logro sobre el traje que su compañero le había regalado, el cual era la medalla bicho que había ganado en ciudad Santalune. Agradecía de todo corazón el haber podido enfrentar ese reto, por no mencionar su "cita" con él mismo, momento que al recordar lograba volverla a sonrojar tiernamente, recordando igualmente su delito en la Noria...

-No hay de que, ya te dije que me gusta ayudarte- Ash por su parte, recordaba cada uno de los momentos, aunque estaba poco decepcionado de sí mismo al no lograr que su compañera lo recordara. Pero sabia que no seria la última vez que tendría esas oportunidades, así que, no se dejaría bajar los ánimos por tal pequeñez. Por otra parte, se sentía avergonzado de haber vuelto a ser despertado por ella en la Noria, no fue exactamente lo que el quería, pero por un momento se cuestionó lo que habría pasado durante ese tiempo, ¿de que se habría perdido?...

Luego de la ultima plática, tanto Ash como Serena se separaron a dirigirse a sus hogares en sus respectivos pueblos, ella se quedo un momento viendo como se iba por ahí con su Pikachu en su hombro por de entre las mesetas, él iba mas que perdido en su pensamiento, justamente cuestionandose que es lo que habría pasado en aquellos momentos. Al final, por fin llegaron a Pueblo Aranhel, Ash entró por la puerta, diciendo su típica frase, "Ya llegué" siendo recibido por su madre y su Eevee, quien saltó a sus brazos con velocidad.

-Supongo que lo lograste- Dijo su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro, el respondió afirmativamente

-Estos días estuvieron llegando al correo las tareas de la escuela, por lo menos son pocas para ti- Luego llegó con una pequeña pila de cartas de un aproximado de diez.

Mismas que recibió Serena, ahora sorprendida por la cantidad de cartas

-Tendrás que hacerlas pronto si no quieres problemas, Serena. Sera mejor que empieces- Su madre hizo un gesto que fácilmente se confundiría con uno de algún tipo de delirio, pues era sonriente, pero intimidante, entre varias expresiones que ni yo sabría describir con palabras, pero era Serena quien reconocía esa mirada.

En el escritorio, Ash estaba con su lápiz en mano, Pikachu observaba su comportamiento, era peor que en Alola, cosa que lo hizo reír

-Eres un pokemon, Pikachu, no entenderías lo aburrido que es hacer esto- Al tomar su teléfono, pudo ver en la bandeja de entrada un mensaje, cosa que no esperaba

Serena: También te llegó la tarea?

Ash: Si

Momentos después de que el mensaje llegó al móvil de la chica, esta rápidamente respondió

Serena: Debes estar haciéndola, mejor dejo de molestarte

Ella cayó en cuenta de ello, no podía platicar con el agusto mientras había tal responsabilidad, pero mientras pensaba, otro mensaje llegó

Ash: No hay problema, no eres ninguna molestia. ¿Que tal si nos ayudamos?

Desde el cuarto del azabache, veíamos a este haciendo poca batalla contra el aburrimiento que en ese momento abundaba, y aunque sus pokemon le hacían compañía, era aburrido, muestra de ello era que ellos estaban dormidos a media sala. Varios minutos pasaron sin respuesta alguna de la pelimiel, por lo que nuestro amigo se decidió a comenzar con la labor principal.

Pregunta 1: Menciona un ataque efectivo contra los tipo siniestro

Para Ash, eso era mas que pan comido, luego de haber enfrentado algo de grandes dimensiones en su pasado

R= Los ataques efectivos son los de tipo insecto. Tijera Equis e Ida y Vuelta.

Un mensaje llegó a la bandeja de entrada, siendo el numero de Serena. Pero Ash, al estar concentrado en la tarea, olvido el móvil

Pregunta 2: ¿De que tipo y cómo se llama la última evolución de Froakie?

Algo de lo que apenas sabia el azabache era eso. Las evoluciones, puesto que nunca había visto a esos pokemon antes. Se rascó la cabeza, frunciendo el seño. Entonces recordó al Froakie que los siguió durante su pequeña aventura a ciudad Santalune

R= Froakie, Frogadier y Greninja. Tipo Agua Siniestro.

Serena seguía en su cuarto esperando una respuesta a su móvil. Ya hacia diez minutos que no le contestaban, cosa que la desanimó, optando por hacer su tarea.

La de ella constaba de las mismas preguntas que las del azabache, solo que esta no sabia muy bien de aquellos datos.

-Esto será un problema. ¿No?- Su madre estaba parada en la puerta, viendo a su hija partirse la cabeza para contestar, por lo menos hasta que le hablo por la espalda.

-Dejame ayudarte- Serena se dedico a ver como leía la hoja, encontrando las respuesta fácilmente, obvio que sin decírselo

Ash llevaba mas de la cuarta parte de la tarea resuelta, y era que nunca se imaginó que esas primeras pruebas serian fáciles. No tardó mas de cinco minutos en contestar otra hoja repleta de información. Era como escribir un diario de sus experiencias, pues todas las preguntas databan a algún conocimiento que el ya había adquirido con anterioridad, Pikachu observaba a su comportamiento, nunca lo había visto así de relajado haciendo la tarea. Alola habría sido el detonante de esa actitud?, dudaba el ratón

-Nunca rendirse- Dijo Ash rompiendo el silencio abundante. Pensar no era lo suyo, y eso perfecto lo sabia, aunque debía hacerlo para realizar esas tareas, por mas fáciles que estas fueran

-Recuerdas, Pikachu?. Siempre ganábamos sin esfuerzos, espero que no hayamos perdido ese toque- Al pararse de la silla, recordó aquel entrenamiento que había hecho junto a su amiga, por alguna razón, sabía que tenia el deber de enseñarle mas y más...

-Ahora que Fennekin sabe Fuego Fatuo, sera mas fácil causar quemaduras en Vivillon, luego de esto, será aun mas fácil derrotarlo con Ascuas o Lanzallamas- Serena ponía atención en lo que su compañero decía, luchando contra si misma para retener en ese momento la información que le daba

-Primero, al ordenar Fuego Fatuo, causarás quemaduras en tu rival, esto debe ser potenciado por otro ataque de tipo fuego como lanzallamas. Teniendo en esta situación a Vivillon, es seguro que ganes- Dijo alzando el dedo. Serena solo asintió y gimió de forma afirmativa. Entendiendo de una vez por todas lo que el le quería decir.

-Es hora de una batalla- La iniciativa venia de Ash, quien con una sonrisa propuso la actividad. La peli amielada dudo un poco, recobrando de un momento a otro la práctica que ella había hecho

-Esta bien!, ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!- El entusiasmo en su voz dejó ver al azabache la determinación que tenia, cosa que lo motivó aun más a ayudarla con ello

~Ash vs Serena~ Entrenamiento

-Recuerda usar la estrategia- Añadió Ash mientras su Pikachu se posicionaba frente a el con sus mejillas cargadas en electricidad. La chica asintió, mandando de su parte a su inicial fuego

-Fennekin, ¡Fuego Fatuo!- En ese momento, Ash pudo haber tomado la ventaja, pero su subconsciente le decía otra cosa, así como su Pikachu, quien estaba dudando si esquivarlo o no, pues volteó a ver a su entrenador, quien no daba orden alguna

-Ahora, amigo- El ratón eléctrico se movió rápido de su lugar, dando lugar a su atacktrueno, que fue esquivado duramente por la zorrito

-No es de inmediato Serena. Recuerda lo que dijimos de causar daño primero- Serena se pegó en la cabeza con su mano mientras su Fennekin volvía a su lugar inicial

-Tampoco te deprimas, pronto lo harás muy bien- Al alzar la mirada, pudo ver a su pokemon dirigiéndole su mirada inocente, con la que le decía al mismo tiempo lo mucho que deseaba vencer en aquel gimnasio. Entonces, Serena entro en su mayor discusión mental, en la que gano el seguir intentando hasta ganar

-Bien, ¡Usa Arañazo!-

-Esa vez, pude ver realmente el potencial de Serena. Logró entender a Fennekin al instante- Reflexionó el entrenador mientras veía por la ventana de su cuarto, apenas eran las doce horas, por lo que decidió observar su teléfono por un momento

Serena: Me gustaría mucho hacerlo

Leer eso fue una mezcla de entre culpa y alegría, pues le había contestado. Pero el a ella no.

Aunque el teléfono de la oji azul vibró, esta no le dió importancia, y no por que no quisiera, sino que estaba ocupada con la tarea, concentrada en terminarla lo mas pronto posible.

Ash al no recibir respuesta, creyó lo peor en ese instante

-Soy un tonto- Se dijo a si mismo, volviendo a su primera labor, misma que estaría realizando su amiga a una distancia ciertamente lejos.

Pregunta 15: Debilidad de los tipo volador

R= Roca, Eléctrico y Hielo

Pregunta 16: Chimchar es un pokemon _ de la región _ del tipo _

Para nuestro amigo, esto era fácil, pues nosotros sabemos de antemano y sin presentación del compañero que en algún lado tiene

R= Inicial. Sinnoh. Fuego

Y así, varias de las preguntas fueron pasando, Ash contestando como el creía eran correctas y Serena con algo de ayuda de su madre, quien estaba al lado de ella supervisando lo que hacia. Llegó el momento en que ambos terminaron la labor, eran las dos de la tarde cuando esto sucedió, pero a ambos se les hacía aburrido el volver a estar sin nada que hacer. Ash volvió a revisar su teléfono, no había respuesta alguna de su parte, cosa que lo hizo sentir en cierta forma mal. ¿Pero por qué?, se preguntaba el entrenador.

Por otra parte, como anteriormente dije, Serena estaba aburrida, aunque poco animada para hacer algo. Quizá su amigo no había contestado por hacer la tarea, o quizá estaba ocupado. Todo lo quiso tachar, si ya había salido y viajado con el, no le veía el caso a que el la ignorara simplemente por que sí. Algo debía de haber, aunque no lo supiera,

-¿Que haré?- Comenzó por preguntarse.

Justo abajo, en la cocina de la casa de las Yvonne, la madre de la joven limpiaba la casa, era una labor poco difícil en realidad, pero igual, ella lo hacia al no recibir ayuda alguna de su hija, las cosas siempre eran casi iguales en esa casa, de no ser por los desperfectos que aveces surgían.

-Serena, ¿Podrías ir a ciudad Lumious por el mandado?- Muchas de las cosas que pasaban eran aburridas, en eso coincidían madre e hija, por lo que esta ultima no dudó en atender la petición.

A la casa de los Ketchum, Ash se alistaba para salir un rato, las cosas en la casa tampoco marchaban mas que de aburrimiento absoluto. Tomó su móvil, revisando una vez más si había respuesta, pero lo decepcionó y preocupo ver que no había nada.

-Vengo Luego Mamá, iré a ciudad Lumious- Dijo saliendo por la puerta con su Pikachu en su hombro

-Esta bien, Ash, regresa para la cena- El asintió mientras se iba, en su mente quería distraerse un tiempo mientras pasaba el rato, algo que casi siempre hacia.

Unos minutos después, paso por el lugar donde se topaba con Serena cuando ambos iban a la escuela, pensaba era dichoso de hacerlo, pero en el fondo se sentía ligeramente mal de no haberle contestado a tiempo. En fin, el siguió por su camino, y no tardó mas de veinte minutos en llegar a su destino, el cual era ciudad Lumious. La variedad de cosas era evidente, el querer comprar cosas se le hacia presente como a cualquier joven, su Pikachu iba con el, viendo a su vez todo lo que esa ciudad les ofrecía, había un tipo de mercado en la calle, sitio que les recordaba su anterior lugar donde vivieron, Alola. La nostalgia invadió a Ash y a su ratón eléctrico al entrar y ver la variedad de artículos, efectivamente se parecía mucho a aquella región.

Serena aun caminaba por las calles de tierra que la dirigían a ciudad Lumious, su andar consistía en balancearse de un lado a otro con su Fennekin en sus brazos, llegó el momento en que el camino café cambió a uno pavimentado, en ese momento supo que había llegado a su primer destino. Luego de caminar para llegar al sitio de compras, pudo ver el lugar mas a al perfección, pues era una de las primeras veces que ella iba sola a ese sitio. Estando por acompletar la carga que tenía, se detuvo a descansar un momento, las bancas del parque eran negras, había gran cantidad de pokemon paseando con sus entrenadores, y aunque Serena no era la excepción, quería andar mas libremente por ahí, cosa que no podía, debido a sus labores escolares y su madre, quien no la dejaba salir.

-Somos diferentes- Dijo después de suspirar.

-No se si sentirme feliz o extraña- Su Fennekin volteó a verla, y de alguna forma, ella comprendió lo que su compañera le quería decir. Solo la acarició.

Por otra parte, Ash llevaba en su mano una nieve, disfrutaba su estadía en esa ciudad junto a su Pikachu,

-Ya tenia tiempo que no nos divertíamos así- Comentó a su amigo, quien respondió con su "Pika" muy alegre

-¡Quiero tener mas días así!- Mencionó al aire. Cosa que no pudo evitar saliera tan vivamente que fuera oído por cierta chica a la distancia, causando sobre ella un estremecimiento

-¿Ash?- Justo ahí, Serena observó al chico alegre con la nieve y su compañero, sin que estos se dieran cuenta de su presencia. El futuro encuentro ya era seguro en la mente de Serena, y esto se sabia por que estaba por pararse para hablarle, mas bien, gritarle por la espalda,

-A...- Lo hubiera hecho, de no haber sido por que una voz le habló desde atrás,

-Tu debes ser Serena, ¿no?- Un castaño le arruinaba el futuro encuentro a la chica. Era Calem, que con un gran gusto habló a su compañera de clase. Esta última asintió resignada a no poder escapar de la situación en la que estaba a punto de entrar

-¿Me recuerdas?. ¡Soy Calem Ganes, de la misma clase que tú!- Ella no se sentía segura con ese chico, ya que de alguna forma le hacia sentir miedo. Pero toda mala presunción de él fue descartada, ya que la pelimiel recordaba a la perfección su miedo a hacer nuevas amistades, y recordando eso, se decidió a convivir con alguien nuevo ese día

-S, si te recuerdo, Calem- Trató de iniciar platica mientras cerraba los ojos con nerviosismo

-¿Que haces sola por aquí?-

-Solo venia a comprar el mandado. Nada más- Al ya haber abierto los ojos, pudo ver mejor al chico, sonreía y al parecer, reía

-Me preguntaba, ¿Podríamos ser amigos?- El joven preguntó. Esto le recordó a nuestra protagonista el cómo había confiado en Ash con tan solo verlo. ¿Por qué con Calem no?. Simple. No había hecho nada que le demostrara que podía confiar plenamente en él

-¿No crees que es muy pronto?, apenas nos acabamos de conocer- Dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente, muestra de que estaba confundida por la actitud excesivamente confiada del chico

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero no descansaré hasta ser amigo tuyo como ese Ash- Ese comentario hizo sorprenderse a Serena, ¿era tan obvia su amistad?, ¿seria igual con su sentimiento?. Por otra parte, se oía que quería hacer de menos a su querido azabache, cosa que la comenzaba a alterar, en poco, claro está

-Mira, Ash y yo tenemos una gran amistad. No se como, pero el y yo estamos destinados a ser algo más- Su mente y boca actuaron por si mismos, diciendo lo que en esos momentos impacto al castaño que tenia frente a ella, así como también se había avergonzado a sí misma

-¡Digo...!-

-No digas más. Pero recuerda que todo puede cambiar con el tiempo- Ahora a el se le resaltaba la vena en su frente con cierta rabieta interna que no parecía controlar,

-¡Nos vemos!- Dicho lo anterior, se dirigió hacia otra dirección con un aura deprimente, dejando a la pelimiel con la mano alzada en gesto de despedida. Cosa a la que el castaño no pudo responder al no notarla. Rápidamente, Serena volteó a ver si aun estaba su amigo ahí, aunque al no verlo no pudo hacer mas que quedarse sentada donde mismo viendo a su Fennekin

-¿Soy tan obvia, Fennekin?- La cuestión que Serena exponía a su compañera tenia cierto sentido para esta última, pues al ser quien mas tiempo pasaba con ella, debía de saber interactuar con ella. O sea, era mas que obvio que la zorrito iba a saber de lo que sentía, pero, cómo contestarle a su entrenadora sin ser sinceramente lastimosa?

-Lo soy, ¿verdad?- La pokemon seguía sin responder, pero cabe resaltar que su sonrisa la delataba frente a la pelimiel al tenerla poco deforme y fuera de lugar. La oji azul solo bajó la mirada viendo el mandado que había de llevar hasta su hogar. Optó por seguir su camino, levantándose de la banca y estirándose, aun quedaban unas cuantas cosas que comprar.

En una cafetería, Ash comía junto a su pokemon eléctrico. El lugar le recordaba al sitio que su amiga tenía en Alola, aunque su nivel no llegaba a ser el mismo, obvio que no lo demostraba. Las variadas cosas que había encontrado eran sin duda espectaculares, pero mas que nada, ansiaba una batalla en esos momentos, una en la que se pudiera esforzar mas que en cualquier situación,

-Muchas gracias por la comida- Al final, era hora de irse, no sin antes degustar del postre, mismo que disfrutó de la misma manera su ratón amarillo. Ahora, luego de su merienda, decidió ir a ver aun mas lugares en la gran urbanización en la que se encontraba, mejor conocida como Ciudad Lumious, quedaba mucho mas que ver de lo que nuestro protagonista pensaba, aunque no siempre alcanza el tiempo. Al salir, no notó la presencia de una chica que iba caminando, por lo cual terminó chocando con esta accidentalmente, el color de su cabello era azul, fue lo único que el azabache notó al caer junto a ésta al piso

-Lo, lo siento, no la vi- dijo levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a aquella chica, quien la tomó algo aturdida

-¿Te hice daño?- Al no poder responder, Ash se preocupó, luego notó de nueva cuenta lo mareada que estaba

-No fue nada, no te preocupes- La chica se dejó caer en una banca con su mente aun mareada, aun no podía diferenciar quien era la persona que estaba frente a ella. Una vez recuperada su vista y sentidos, pudo ver que eran Ash y su su Pikachu quienes estaban frente a ella

-Tu eres Ash, ¿cierto?- El azabache asintió.

-Soy Miette, estamos en la misma clase, ¿recuerdas?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas. Te he visto- Dijo el joven. La peli azul por fin tenia oportunidad de acercarse a su compañero, que con cierta fluidez le habló

-Es bueno encontrar gente por estos rumbos, seria un desperfecto andar solo por estas calles-

-Tu lo andabas- Contestó el azabache a lo dicho por la chica

-Tienes razón. En fin, ¿cuanto llevas por aquí?- Pregunto luego de la penosa presentación que dio

-De hecho, ya me iba, queda muy poco tiempo para la cena, y prometí regresar a esa hora- Y no era mas que la verdad, revisando su reloj de mano se dio cuenta de tal, por lo que tuvo que despedirse tan pronto para llegar

-Pues es una pena, pero te comprendo. Seamos amigos, ¿quieres?- El azabache sonrió. Era evidentemente fácil hacer amistades en esa región, luego de ello dejo a la chica sentada para salir despavorido hacia la salida de la ciudad.

-Primer paso dado. Ahora soy su amiga- Dijo Miette apenas perdió de vista al chico.

Desde otro lugar, Serena preparaba las cosas para irse. apenas veía el mensaje que su amigo le había mandado antes, ahora era ella la que se sentía culpable de no contestarle. Pensaba que quizá por eso la había ignorado. Una vez hechas las compras, era momento de partir. El no haber podido vuelto a hablar con su amigo era una de sus desgracias ese día, seguro que el estaría divirtiéndose por ahí con su Pikachu, pensaba ella. Al levantar nuevamente las bolsas, vio a la distancia como se acercaba Ash con velocidad, era tanta que no vio a la pelimiel con las bolsas

-¡A... Ash!- Esta vez, nada podía evitar su ya predestinado encuentro. El detuvo de inmediato el paso al reconocer esa voz. Era Serena quien le llamaba por la espalda en esos momentos, rápidamente volteó para verificar que era ella, cosa que logro hacer a la perfección, viéndola con su Fennekin ahí parada. Luego de todo, podría volver a ver a su amiga ese día

-¡E, esperame!- La peli amielada trató de correr hacia el, pero este apresuró el paso para interceptarla y ayudarla con las bolsas, ya que si no lo hacia era evidente que se caería.

-Dejame ayudarte con esa carga- Tomó las bolsas, librando de esfuerzos a su amiga, a quien le brillaron los ojos de verlo de nuevo

-¿que haces por aquí?- preguntó el azabache,

-Vine por el mandado, ya me iba-

-también me iba, ¿te parece si nos vamos juntos?- Sin dudarlo, Serena aceptó gustosa la propuesta, comenzando así a caminar de nuevo, aunque por poco tiempo. Quizá seria por obra del destino, o tal vez la forma en que Ash lo recibió, pero este último comenzaba a sentir algo extraño en el, podía sentir su corazón, que en varias veces se agitó mucho, palpitar muy rápido, no había hecho aun mucho, era extraño para el sentirse así, sobretodo, se preguntaba el por qué. Dejando de lado eso, buscaba una forma de hacer que su compañera recordara el pasado, parecía insistente, pero en realidad quería poder hacerlo, de ser un trabajo largo, no estría dispuesto a rendirse así de fácil.

En fin, la forma en que ambos caminaban parecía ser muy detenida, queriendo nunca llegar a su destino, por lo menos Serena, al ser de quien realmente podemos asegurar que esta enamorada de Ash, bueno, con eso dije todo. El caminar lado a lado era algo que fácilmente podía confundirse con una escena comprometedora, sobretodo por que, Ash, cargaba con las bolsas de Serena, y esta caminaba con sus manos tomadas una de la otra, y como toque final, Pikachu iba en medio de ambos, supongo que lo han de suponer. Los tres se veían como una familia que venía del mandado.

Quien se dio cuenta de eso fue Serena, obviamente, su rostro volvía a colorearse carmesí, cosa de la que Ash se dio cuenta al voltear a verla, nuevamente su pulso se volvía a descontrolar mientras ejecutaba ese acto, más allá de eso, sentía su pecho palpitar fuertemente, como un ahogo, solo que no se estaba ahogando ni nada por el estilo, el le sonrió, aunque Serena creía que no sabia como se veían ambos, cosa que era completamente lo contrario, pero a diferencia de ella, el lo tomaba como un juego, tal y como en aquellos tiempos en Kanto

-Ya hemos llegado. Fue un gusto haberte acompañado este día- Ash se despidió de su amiga, quien aun no salia por completo de aquella sumisión de sentimientos dentro de ella. Pues desde la forma en que los dos se veían hasta la forma en que el se comportaba daban mas que una señal de inicio de relación, aunque todo se venia abajo al pensar que Ash no tenia lo mismo que ella en su mente, estaría dispuesta a darlo todo por cambiar a su favor lo que ese chico pensara,

-Mu, muchas gracias, Ash- Ella sonrió nuevamente frente a el, quizá este mismo no se dio cuenta, pero también le sonrió

-Disculpame por no haberte contestado al teléfono, es que no me di cuenta de los mensajes- Se excusó el chico, aunque su amiga no se molestaría en lo absoluto

-No te preocupes por eso, yo tampoco vi el ultimo mensaje que me mandaste. Aunque pensé que no lo verías, me alegra que lo hicieras- tanto en su mente como en su ser no podía ocultarlo, su sonrisa la delataba a mas no poder, cosa que nuestro protagonista no dejo pasar por alto. Era igual de feliz!

Al final, ambos terminaron de despedirse el uno del otro felices de haberse vuelto a encontrar.

Otro corto capitulo en el que quise rellenar. No se si me salio bien, pero estoy conforme con los resultados. No podía dar mas. Calem y Miette hicieron su entrada al mundo de nuestros jóvenes entrenadores, cabe resaltar que habrá drama seguro teniendo a estos dos por ahí, pero creo que aun falta algo de tiempo para ello. Espero les guste el capitulo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

Chao!


	8. Unos pasados poco peculiares

**Capítulo 8**

 _Unos pasados poco peculiares._

El domingo había pasado normalmente, aunque ni Ash ni Serena se habían visto ni hablado en esos momentos, esto debido principalmente a que estaban ocupados en sus labores en sus respectivas casas. En fin, ya era Lunes, otro día de escuela para ambos, y por supuesto que seria especial, ya que de nuevo se verían el uno al otro. Nuevamente, Ash desayunaba junto a su madre, platicando los planes que tenia para ese día, Pikachu jugaba con la Eevee de la madre del azabache, pareciendo ser casi hermanos.

-E visto gran parte de la ciudad, y la verdad, me gustaría que me dejaras andar mas por ahí- Ash insistió a su madre,

-¿Cuándo te e prohibido salir?-

-Eso significa que si?- ella sonrió y asintió. Y así, el nuevo día empezaba con el mutuo agradecimiento de su parte hacia su mayor. Luego de la merienda, el azabache salió corriendo por la puerta, ansioso de una buena noticia por venir.

En la casa de Serena, las cosas marchaban como de costumbre, almorzando junto a su madre sus alimentos. La pelimiel pensaba diversas cosas, siendo sincero, estaba algo deprimida,.tanto que comía a paso lento. Cosa que no paso por alto por su misma madre,

-¿Qué pasa Serena?, ¿hoy no veras a Ash?- Ella volteó

-Me puedes decir, ¿de qué es de lo que no me acuerdo?-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- El ambiente se comenzaba a tornar tenso

-Anoche, luego de ver un pequeño reportaje, vi de nuevo la región Kanto. Mis recuerdos solo me dejan verme en el hospital, acostada sobre una camilla mientras te veo sentada en una silla. Eso me hace preguntarme, ¿qué me paso para terminar ahí?- No mentía, su mente parecía jugarle una broma al tratar de recordar

-Veo que aun no logras acordarte de nada, ¿cierto?- Ella negó

-Puedo volverte a decir que no se que te haya pasado. De tu anterior tu solo quedan fotos y recuerdos, esta es tu nueva vida, disfrutala- Dijo su madre con ganas de llorar, esto notado por el profundo dolor que se oía en sus palabras

-No te creo- Contestó en seco la pelimiel. Su expresión cambió a una de enojo, mas bien desesperación

-Es verdad. Ese día recuerdo muy bien como negaste a los doctores que recordaras algo que hubiera pasado. Ya te e enseñado las fotos y no recuerdas nada. Aseguraste que esa no eras tú-

-Quiero recordarlo, mamá-

-Si quieres hacerlo, deberías aceptar la ayuda que aquel muchacho te ofreció- Al recordar, Serena se encogió de hombros

-Ya te dije que no estoy dispuesta a recibir un tratamiento hipnótico-

-No veo el por que no, si quieres saber lo que pasó-

-Me da cosa que alguien entre en mi mente, bueno, por así decirlo- Un momento de diversión se le habría a su madre, ya que podía jugar con ello

-Ya que hablamos de eso... ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?- Pero prefirió no hacerlo.

-No, solo puedo hablar con Ash-

-¿Y confías en el?- Dudó

-Pienso... Creo... Digo, ¡Si!-

-En ese caso, deberías decirle. No soy tonta, puedo ver en ti que te gusta- Era algo curioso el ver como Serena pasaba de ser la que cuestionaba a ser la cuestionada, pues su cara era evidentemente de sorpresa por lo perspicaz que era su madre

-Este...-

-No lo puedes ocultar mas, Serena, pero no creo que pienses lo mismo que yo. Te hablo de que le digas de tu problema, se que ya tiene tiempo que no te pasa, pero no seria bueno si volviese y estuvieses con el. Imagínate, el no sabría el por qué pasaría. Sobre lo otro, soy feliz de saber que a mi hija le gusta alguien como el-

-¿y por que te alegra?- cuestiono la oji azul

-El en realidad te quiere proteger-

-...- Serena guardo silencio

-El día que ambos me pidieron aquel permiso, no pude notar lo que el hizo durante la batalla- La joven recordó lo que ese día se preguntó. Pero debía escuchar lo que su madre diría

-El movimiento zeta. Es lo que el usó. Un reportaje en la televisión habló de eso. Supe que es algo riesgoso de usar, ya que hace que el entrenador que lo use, utilice gran parte de su fuerza, y que por eso, no se podía usar dos veces por batalla. En resumen, arriesgó su vida por que salieran. Aunque si lo piensas bien, pudo haberlo hecho solo para salir por ahí- Esa información dejo perpleja a la pelimiel, aunque al mirar el reloj de la sala perdió lo conmocionada que se encontraba

-¡Me tengo que ir mamá!- Dijo parándose rápidamente de la silla para tomar su mochila y salir corriendo.

-Espero que se lo puedas decir, Serena-

El correr de la pelimiel era veloz, aunque no dejó de pensar en aquello que su madre le contó, al tiempo que no pudo evitar pensar en la muerte del joven como algo verdadero. En realidad hubiera sido de cuento, aunque prefería mil veces verlo vivo que muerto, obviamente.

No tardaba mucho Ash en caminar hacia donde su amiga lo esperaba, pero ese día, casualmente se había tardado de mas, y aun así, no aceleraba el paso, parecía no estar consiente de la hora, pero no era eso. Momentos antes, justo después de que él saliera de casa, la noticia que esperaba se torno en algo verdaderamente serio, y no podía hacer nada al respecto mas que ir al origen del problema. Alola.

-Quizá sea mi último día en Kalos, por eso debo hablar con ella- Se refería a desperfectoSerá mejor no preocupar a nadie- Una mirada seria y llena de furia le invadía la cara con una rapidez que no parecía contenerse,

-Lo siento- Dijo bajando la mirada dirigiéndose al lugar de todos los días.

Justamente por que no estaba Ash donde siempre, Serena decidió caminar, hoy también andaba muy pensativa con respecto a lo que su madre le había dicho, lo cual ponía los nervios de punta a nuestra amiga. Se podría decir que su vergüenza era grande, a pesar de que en realidad, fue un accidente. No tardo mucho tiempo en que ella llegó a ciudad Lumious, pero le pareció muy extraño que Ash no la hubiera alcanzado ni la hubiera interceptado en todo el camino, todavía volteó a ver si no venia por detrás, y como no quería, no venía. Volvió a caminar, aunque algo triste y deprimida, pues pensaba que no lo podría ver ese día.

Al llegar a la secundaria, pudo ver como su pupitre seguía vacío, cosa que la entristeció. De inmediato y sin perder tiempo, Calem fue al lado de nuestra protagonista, que no evitó entrar en estado nervioso de estar con ese chico extraño que anteriormente la había saludado. Solamente.

-¡Buenos días, Serena!- Su sonrisa podía espantar

-Bu, buenos días Ca, Calem- Contestó pastosamente la pelimiel

-¿Ahora Ash no vino contigo?-

-No, y no tengo idea del por que no lo haya hecho- Ella volteó la mirada hacia otro lado, cosa que ilusionaba al castaño que tenia de frente al pensar que era por él

-¿Que te parece si nos vamos juntos en la salida?. Seguro que te sentirías sola de no ir acompañada de alguien- Y tenía razón. Pero para alegría y alivio de ella, Ash llegó al salón, aunque con una cara distinta a la de siempre.

El azabache llegó y se sentó sin decir nada, en ese momento buscaba como explicar lo que sucedería, pero al mismo tiempo, algo lo hacia dudar sobre si aceptar o no lo que tenía que hacer, ya que eso significaría volver a su anterior vida, cosa que en lo mas profundo odiaba hacer. Ya quería acabar eso de una buena vez por todas, y quizá esa sería la última vez que lo haría, hubiese acabado o no todo. Ahora valía que estaba en otra región, ya no en Alola.

-¡Ash!- Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y era Serena, quien le avisaba que pusiera atención a la clase. Ganando de nuevo una regañada del profesor de turno, el cual era, Armando.

Quizá el pensar en ello solo le traería problemas, lo pudo saber hasta que se vio a el y a ella fuera del salón, el seguía sin hablar, cosa que preocupaba a Serena al pensar que quizá ella seria la culpable. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo, ella no se atrevió a hablarle, y el simplemente pensaba con los ojos cerrados. El silencio era mutuo, quizá por que Ash en realidad respetaba las reglas, o simplemente no quería hablar, y fuese cualquiera de esas opciones, Serena quería iniciar platica, mas no podía, puesto que no tenía idea de como empezarla

-¿Hay algo que te moleste el día de hoy?- Pregunto pastosamente la chica

-No- pero su plan se vino abajo con la fría respuesta que obtuvo

-Vamos, apenas el sábado estabas muy alegre. Puedes confiar en mí- Ahora ella lo veía, aunque el conservaba un perfil bajo

-Las reglas dictan que no deberíamos hablar. Así que por favor- Ese no era el Ash que nuestra protagonista había conocido aquel día en que la salvó, pero era cierto, eso decía la regla

-Esta bien. Pero no te dejare de insistir en el receso- Y con esa condición, Serena bajo de la misma manera su mirada,

Perdoname, Serena

Fue lo que pensó el chico, ya que aun reflexionaba si decirle o no de lo que haría, ya que era mas que obvio que la preocuparía al ser el único con el que podía contar y confiar. Y si era sincero, le gustaba ser quien podía ayudarle de primera mano, y solo por ese pensamiento, Ash supo que debía decirlo.

Al final de la clase, ambos pudieron entrar por sus alimentos. El azabache salio por delante, luego lo siguió Serena, aunque también querían seguirlos cierto par de jóvenes, de no ser por que habían olvidado la tarea...

Ash llegó primero al sitio de siempre, y de inmediato llamó a su Pikachu para explicarle de la mala noticia que había recibido, fue tan rápido, que al momento en que llegó Serena al lugar, ya habían acabado. Primeramente, ella fue al grano, ganándose la grata sorpresa de su amigo, aunque no fue de lo que tenia en mente

-¡No eres el mismo Ash!- Casi sin pensarlo, dejo caer su mano hecha un puño sobre el pecho del aludido, quien como dije antes, quedó sorprendido por esa actitud

-¿Pe, Pero qué pasa?- Era la primera vez en el día que la chica oía su voz con gran nivel

-¡Primero, no llegas a tiempo por mi. Segundo, No me defendiste de Calem, y luego te pones cortante cuando hablas conmigo!- Era evidente su enojo, ¿como lo ocultó?

-Como digo esto...- Ash volvió a cambiar su actitud

-Primero que nada. Lo lamento mucho, se que fui muy denso, pero tuve problemas esta mañana- Bajó la mirada

-¡No te quiero ver así!- Ella lo miró a sus ojos, era algo que no pensó hacer, aunque debía por el bien de su amistad

-No creo que tu seas así, ¿dónde esta la persona que siempre me apoya?- Se acercó a el, apoyándose en sus instintos para hablarle

-Tengo problemas que no pensé que volvieran a suceder. Siento rabia por lo que tengo que hacer. Pero contigo no quiero tener ningún tipo de problema, estas dos semanas que han pasado han sido mejores que cualquiera de mis anteriores viajes, por eso quiero atesorar lo que vivimos. Quiero que este no sea una mala memoria- Y hablando de memoria, Serena recordó lo que su madre propuso, cosa que por una parte la alteró, pero fue mas la felicidad de saber que Ash quería atesorar lo que vivían, esto la hizo sonreír

-No te apartes de mí, Serena- Esa petición estremeció a la mencionada, haciéndola sudar de los nervios. Sobretodo por que la miraba a los ojos, muestra de que quería una respuesta seria. Pikachu, a quien no e mencionado, veía la escena sentado junto a los demás, deduciendo lo obvio que ambos eran al exteriorizar lo que sentían, ya que, igual que la Fennekin de Serena, pasaba mucho tiempo junto a su entrenador, cosa que con el pasar del tiempo le permitió identificar lo que el podía o no sentir, y esta situación no era una excepción, aunque no podía asegurar lo que era, puesto que nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera.

Serena no contestaba, era tanta la felicidad que sentía que no podía hacerlo. Esto preocupó a el chico,

-Les prometí a ti y a tu mamá que te cuidaría. No pienso romper esa promesa, sobretodo por que yo...- En este instante, a la pelimiel se le detuvo el mundo al pensar que diría lo que ella pensaba

-... Quiero seguir siendo en quien confíes, siento que es algo muy especial de hacer por ti, por eso no quiero que te apartes de mi lado, ¿quieres?- Aunque fue una decepción, la chica quería con ansias contestarle

-Nunca lo haré- Contestó mientras lo veía a los ojos,

-Aun eres en quien yo confío- La mirada de ella se perdió en su mente, al igual que el control sobre su cuerpo. Al llevar su lonche y jugos, no evitó dejarlos caer al piso, volviendo a sorprender al azabache luego de sus tan simples respuestas. Cuando él lo notó, Serena lo abrazaba, podía volver a sentir su calor corporal tocarle quizá el alma.

-Y justo por que lo hago, necesito confesarte algo- Ash aceptó, pero su demanda corporal empezaba a salir a flote, esto demostrado por el rugido de su estómago, cosa que volvió a hacer caer al suelo a sus compañeros. No se podía evitar la merienda.

-Ash- A media comida, Serena debía hablar, por lo menos antes de que surgiera algún desperfecto

-¿Tu me ayudarías con un problema?- La pregunta en sí confundió al peli negro,

-Claro que si, ¿que sucede?-

-No es de ahora, es mas, no es problema actual, pero... No se como decirlo- El chico volteó a verla nuevamente, ese día estaba muy sensible.

-No tienes de que preocuparte. Ya te dije que podrías confiar en mi cuando quieras, siempre te ayudaré- De vuelta a la situación de Serena, ahora quería decírselo, era mas que cierto que podía confiar en él. No le diría nada

-Este... Tengo...- Ash esperaba lo que diría, quizá no era grave

-No puedo recordar- El bocado que el joven tenia en na boca salio disparado, por suerte para el, había volteado a otro lado

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes?!- Esto sorprendió a la pelimiel

-No me refiero a ahora, sino, que no puedo acordarme de lo que me sucedió hace tiempo-

-¿Qué recuerdas?-

-Casi nada, pero no creo que te interese, ya que tu no tienes nada que ver- Desconcierto

-¡Claro que me interesa!- Obviamente

-¿Te puedo confiar mi mas grande secreto? esto no se lo e dicho a nadie en absoluto.- dijo con voz pastosa. Y en ese momento, Ash quedo mas que sorprendido, aceptando el cargo que se le daría, no lo podía recordar por eso, bueno, quizá

-To, todo lo que recuerdo es...-

Hospital de Ciudad Verde, Kanto. Seis años atras

-¿Estará bien, doctor?- Preguntaba una Grace mas joven al hombre de la bata blanca. Una pequeña niña de unos ocho años estaba acostada en la camilla, parecía muy confundida del por que estaba ahí

-Señora Grace, me temo que el golpe fue demasiado fuerte para la niña. Hay mucho riesgo de que no pueda recuperar la memoria nunca- La castaña comenzó a llorar en silencio, cosa que la niña notó

-¿Qué le pasa señora?- De alguna manera, que su hija le llamara así le dolía en lo mas profundo, era una fría sensación de ahogo lo que sentía

-No pasa nada. ¿No me recuerdas?- la niña negó.

-Pues veras, yo soy tu madre, a quien le puedes decir mamá, no señora- su sonrisa forzada convenció a la pequeña peli miel

-¿Por que no recuerdo cómo me llamo?- Cada inocente pregunta de esa niña le dolía, aunque no lo demostraba en lo absoluto

-Te llamas Serena... Serena Yvonne- La oji azul sonrió, tal cual niña que era

-¡Soy Serena!- Exclamó en el cuarto

-Así es, hija- El doctor del turno revisaba papeles del otro lado, deducía parte de la situación que sufrían ambas. La pequeña Serena al no recordar nada, y Grace, sufriendo por el estado de la pequeña

-¿Cuando podré salir?- preguntó inocentemente

-Aun no nos dicen, pero seguro que será pronto!- Ese trágico evento quizá significaría un nuevo empiezo para la castaña, y obviamente para la niña también

-Aún debemos hacer algunos estudios de ella, tardaremos aproximadamente una semana en darla de alta, ya que tendrá que entrar en rehabilitación- La noticia del doctor entristeció aun mas a la mamá de la paciente,

-Muchas gracias, no me apartaré de ella- Contestó. Ya no había nada mas que hace que aceptar la dura realidad de las dos, por mas dolorosa que esta fuese

-Mañana empezaremos el primer tratamiento, esté al pendiente- Y con esto, el hombre se retiró de el cuarto, dejando a madre e hija solas.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

De vuelta al presente, Serena terminaba de narrar pastosamente lo que recordaba, era d mencionarse que se sentía triste cada vez que recordaba, pero eso le ayudaría en algún momento

-A partir de ahí, dicen que no volví a ser la misma, por lo menos hasta hace dos años- Ash escuchaba atento ese momento de su vida, apostaría a que había sido un accidente

-Los doctores no pudieron hacer nada mas. Luego de ahí, tuve diversos problemas- En sus ojos se notaba como le apenaba confesarlo

-Entiendo- contestó Ash

-No te preocupes, ya te dije. No pierdas la esperanza de algún día volver a recordar todo. Dime, ¿en que querías que te ayudara?- Serena volvió a recordar

-Ya tiene mucho que no pasa, pero sufro de perdidas de memoria temporales. Mi mamá siempre me dice que cuando pase, alguien consciente de lo que me pasa tiene que estar ahí para que no me pase nada- En realidad, era grave

-Dice mi mamá que cuando pasa, me comporto como una niña, pero ya tiene mucho que no sucede-

-Esta bien. Prometo ayudarte siempre- Ash alzó su meñique,

-Esto es algo que hace tiempo no hago, pero esto es una ocasión especial- La pelimiel comprendió al instante lo que quería hacer. También alzó su meñique y lo juntó con el del azabache, ambos sonrieron mientras se veían a los ojos.

-Necesito agradecerte por lo mucho que haces por mí, Ash- Desgraciadamente, el timbre sonó en ese instante, dejando a ambos con medio lonche, por lo menos a Serena, ya que el azabache lo terminó.

La seriedad de Ash desapareció luego de volver a hablar con su primera amiga, a quien consideraba como la primera. En fin, las clases volvieron a pasar con aquella lentitud de tiempo, esta vez, el azabache no durmió a media clase, había pasado muy por alto su compromiso, el cual ahora no quería aceptar, aunque era cuestión de tiempo el que volviese a esos días, odiaría volverlo a hacer, ya que no era algo justo, además, causado e intencionalmente... El siguiente toque sonó, ya era hora de cambiar de clase, esta vez tocaría con el profesor Sycamour, quien con algo de alegría entró al aula, explicaría el tema preferido de la clase, la liga pokemon. El plano tenia el mismo contexto que cualquier región, el juntar medallas para la liga, a excepción de el "último reto", el cual parecía solo llevarse a cabo en esa región

-Cuando el aspirante haya recopilado las ocho medallas oficiales de la liga Kalos, tendrán que enfrentarse a un reto elegido al azar, cada año se realizan estas festividades, y en la liga solo pueden participar quienes hayan podido vencer todos los retos que Kalos pone a su disposición, que van desde asistir a esta o cualquier otra institución hasta derrotar todos los gimnasios- Los jóvenes ponían atención a lo que decía el peli negro, hasta Ash se interesó por el tema, aunque seguía pensando que quizá no llegaría a ese momento. Serena podía ser perspicaz, y esto lo demostró notando el estado de animo de su amigo, nuevamente era deprimente. Una vez, y solo una rompería una regla.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

En una nota de papel, la pelimiel se disponía a arreglar el asunto

"No deberíamos hacer esto. Tu lo sabes"

"No me importa hacerlo con tal de verte de nuevo feliz"

La insistencia de la chica era evidente, se preocupaba por el

"No quiero preocuparte, sabes que antes había viajado, ¿no?"

Ella asintió mientras escribía una respuesta

"¿Tiene que ver con eso?"

"Alola"

Era enojo lo que contenía ese nombre, ya que estaba remarcada varias veces con la pluma negra que poseía el azabache. Serena no sabia que hacer en ese momento

"¿Puedo saber algo sobre eso?"

La pregunta en si sonaba extraña para ambos, y Ash lo pensó por un momento

"Creo que necesitaría mucho mas de una hoja para explicarte. ¿Te parece si te lo explico en la salida?"

Ese momento que los dos compartían pronto acabaría, esto acompañado por el timbre que anunciaba la siguiente hora. Eran muy largas las clases.

"Esta bien, confío en en ti"

La clase tardó lo suficiente para causar sueño en el azabache, y tampoco tardó mucho en zarandearlo de un lado a otro con sueño en él. Pasaba el tiempo, y Serena decidió dejarlo descansar en la clase, ya que la ultima vez se habían metido en problemas a causa de ese momento. Mientras tanto, ella se sentía aliviada de por fin haberle dicho sobre su problema, pero era tan solo una de las cosas que le quería confesar, aun faltaba la revelación de sus sentimientos, cosa que era mas que difícil para ella. Y la tercera duda, ¿Qué le iba a explicar en la salida?, al menos era sincero y demostraba que en realidad confiaba en ella. Aunque quizá era por que era la única amiga que tenia. Pero debo agregar que ella no sabia de Miette y su primer paso.

Y hablando de ella... Pensaba su siguiente movimiento, mas por que el primero fue improvisado de momento, se notaba que no ponía atención a la clase por estar ideando su estrategia. Ahora tenía a un Chespin como inicial, ya que su Froakie efectivamente se había escapado, esto no la desanimó en lo mas mínimo, pero se había propuesto mejorar como entrenadora, aunque para esto recibiría un trato especial sumándose a una clase particular del sistema.

Calem observaba a Serena de reojo, había notado su sistema de cartas, pero no iba a acusarlos, con una vez ya había sido suficiente, así es, el fue la causa de su castigo hace unas horas. En su mente tenía el hacerse mas fuerte, seguía sin poder creer que Ash con su inicial débil contra Froakie le había ganado tan fácilmente, quizá debía acercarse al chico para saber mas de el, pero ese era otro tema mas complicado, por ahora debía conseguir la amistad de la pelimiel, mas que por querer, por no perder su reputación, la cual llevaba fama de nunca haber sido rechazado por alguna chica, y pensaba, ella no seria la excepción.

-Calem Ganes, digame el nombre de la evolución tipo planta de Eevee- El castaño estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notaba la noción de las clases, el profesor lo tomo de imprevisto, ya que el tema no iba con nada de lo que explicaba

-Este... ¿Eevee?, evoluciona a... ¿Flareon?-

-Equivocado, Eevee evoluciona a Leafeon, hagame el favor de poner mas atención a las clases, sino tendré que castigarlo- La mayoría de chicos en la clase no evitaron carcajearse ante la cara de pena del castaño, incluso Ash sonrió ligeramente

-Calem es un tipo interesante, ¿no?- Un joven de cabellos negros le hablaba a su lado

-Si, aveces me hace el día agradable-

-Me llamo Darien-

-Soy Ash, mucho gusto- Mientras ambos azabaches platicaban, Serena veía, hacia un nuevo amigo, cosa que le dolía de manera personal al pensar que ya no seria la única con quien hablaría, quizá hasta lo metiera a su equipo de recolección de medallas, pero eso seria el colmo de ella, el ya no viajar sola con su chico de quien se sentía enamorada. Pero no había que apresurarse

-Continuando con la clase...- El profesor no paraba, esta vez los cinco involucrados iban a poner atención a lo que dijera.

Y el último timbre sonó, ya era la hora de la salida. Serena tomo sus cosas para ir a su casillero, acto que también realizó su amigo. Una sola vez hubiera querido volver a perder sus recuerdos, y era el notar como la tal Miette se le quedaba viendo a Ash, ese era el motivo de la petición de ella. El le sonrió y le saludó, cosa que la pelimiel no se esperaba. El joven llegó a su casillero y guardo sus cosas, para luego voltear a ver a su única amiga, bueno, que el considerara

-¿Estas lista?- Ella gimió en aceptación, y entonces siguió al azabache rumbo a la salida con su mirada baja. Se estaba quedando muy atrás de los demás, eso tenia que corregirlo, empezando por la relación que mantenía con Ash, menos que eso, amistad.

Hospital de Ciudad Verde, Kanto. Seis años atrás

Amistad. Serena recordaba esa palabra con una inocencia muy particular de una niña, pues se podría decir que es como pensaba luego de lo que sufrió, aunque esto tampoco lo recordara. Su madre volvía al cuarto con una gelatina en un plato, cosa que la niña había adoptado como su comida favorita, tomándola de inmediato para comerla

-Es extraño, antes, este era un postre que preferías negar-

-¿Me puedes decir de nuevo que es lo que tengo mamá?- La inocencia seguía ahí. tal y como la Serena anterior, solo que era distinto

-No puedes recordar, esto se llama Amnesia-

-¿Tenia amigos?- Preguntó

-Tal vez- Ella jugó, y la niña infló sus mejillas

-¿Por que no me dices mamá?, ¿Acaso no lo sabes?- Aunque no le gustaba mentir, tenia que hacerlo con su propia hija

-Puedo recordar a alguien cuando pienso en amigos- Ese comentario dejó perpleja a la mujer

-¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡¿A QUIÉN RECUERDAS?!- La castaña de inmediato saltó a la camilla, viendo a la niña y su gelatina

-¡No Me Grites!- La pequeña se espantó

-¡Solo recuerdo seguir a un niño!- Y con esa alucinación, Serena cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

De vuelta al presente...

La pelimiel siempre quiso recordar quien era ese niño que alucinaba, más no podía, debido a que incluso el recuerdo se le hacia borroso.

-Bien. Creo que llegó la hora de explicarte- Ash la sacó de sus pensamientos, ella recordó lo que le tenia que decir...

-Como te dije, viajé por varios lugares, tuve tropiezos, y tuve problemas, no soy perfecto ni nada por el estilo- El azabache comenzó a explicar, volvía a comportarse serio mientras hablaba,

-Mi último viaje tuvo lugar en Alola, un conjunto de cuatro islas en medio del mar- Ahí estaba la confirmación, como su madre le había dicho, los movimientos Z venían de esa región

-No todo fue felicidad ahí, como parece ser a primera vista. Yo asistí a una escuela por primera vez ahí, pero no fue solo eso. Pikachu y yo pasamos mucho tiempo entrenando junto a nuestros compañeros de la escuela, siempre hubo un problema con una chica que lleva por nombre, Lillie, ella no podía tocar a los pokemon, nosotros descubrimos la causa, y tuvimos que ayudarla. Pero la cosa no acababa ahí, el origen de ese problema tubo su origen en un Ultra Ente. Luego de haber logrado lo que nos propusimos, un grupo de malvados trataron de apoderarse de esas bestias- Serena oía con atención aquel relato, en partes, no se imaginaba que eso ocultaba Ash detrás de si, y se alegraba de saber que era alguien que podía hacer ese tipo de cosas

-Ellos no pudieron con ese poder, y el resultado estalló, dejando un portal desde su mundo al nuestro, las Ultra Bestias Pokemon casi se apoderaban de las cuatro islas. Nuestra fuerza no era suficiente para detenerlos, los espíritus guardianes de las cuatro islas entraron en el duelo, creando una racha de intensa devastación mientras trataban de derrotar a las ultra bestias. Los espíritus son pokemon que resguardan las islas que componen el archipiélago que es Alola, cada uno tiene una gran fuerza que los distingue, así como el tipo que controlan. Nosotros aprovechamos todo ese tiempo para prepararnos lo mas posible para derrotarlos, mis lazos con Pikachu y los demás fueron de mucha ayuda para realizar los movimientos Z, tal y como viste el otro día con Litten al luchar contra tu mamá- Si bien Serena se confundía, esta no era excepción, aunque podía entender la mayor parte

-Batallamos mucho para derrotar a los Ultra Entes, o Ultra Bestias, mis compañeros y yo arriesgamos nuestras vidas al usar en repetidas ocasiones esos movimientos. No solo yo los uso, pero al usarlos pongo mi vida en gran peligro.- Eso sin duda preocupó a Serena, ¿tan cerca había estado de la muerte segura?

-¡¿Y por que hiciste eso?!- No evito exclamar

-Entiendo que te preocupes, y es por eso que lo quiero dejar. Yo y mis pokemon fuimos los que resultamos mas heridos en esa guerra. Casi desaparecía una de las islas cuando Pikachu y yo derrotamos a un Ultra Ente muy poderoso, bueno, los demás también intervinieron- Caminar al lado de Serena le recordaba el no ponerse tenso, aunque aun no terminaba con la parte peor

-Pero... Lo demás, no lo puedo revelar, ya que es muy bizarro y confidencial por ordenes de los mayores en la región Alola- Esto Serena lo comprendía, aunque aun no entendía por que estaba tan denso

-¿Y qué te molesta de eso si parece ser emocionante?- La pregunta desconcertó al azabache, pero no demasiado

-No lo logras entender, pero si supieras en realidad lo que pasa, te darías cuenta del por qué me siento así. No es nada emocionante capturar los pokemon mas fuertes si no puedes criarlos o tenerlos. Espero entiendas lo que quiero decir, no te molestes por ocultarte esto, pero nunca vino al caso decírtelo... Esta mañana, me llamaron al teléfono para avisarme que una de las Ultra Bestias había vuelto a salir del pequeño portal que aun no se cierra por completo, lo peor del caso es que quieren que vaya yo al ser quien tiene el mayor control sobre esos casos- La mirada del chico no podía cambiar, y Serena lo notaba mas con cada paso que daba. Ese día no quería seguir el camino, ya quería confesarle lo que sentía en ese momento por el para alzarle los ánimos

-No logré entender todo, pero creo que si es necesario, deberías ir. Entiendo que esos Ultra no se que, sean tan peligrosos. Pero cuidate mucho, por que desde aquí, yo me preocuparé por ti- Esa única vez, Ash quiso sentirse aliviado, pero no era tan sencillo hacerlo,

-No iré- Dijo en seco

-Ya no soy de Alola, ahora vivo en Kalos, ellos deben aprender a defender su región- Y con estas palabras, el azabache tomó su decisión final. Cosa que en el interior no le gustaba hacer, tampoco

-Luego llamaré a Kiawe para decírselo-

Ok, con esto concluyo mi capítulo poco peculiar. Como pudieron notar tanto en el titulo como en el contenido, ahora sabemos mas o menos el por qué Serena no recuerda a Ash. E de mencionar que con esa información ya tengo unos capítulos de relleno pensados, así como con el pequeño problema que tiene el azabache, quise mostrar algo de acción en el pasado que tendría en Alola, ya que en mi opinión, no queda muy bien lo que hacen de la serie. Una causa bien apocalíptica, ¿no?.

Miette, Calem y el nuevo personaje, Darien, tendrán que hacer en próximos capítulos, quizá de rellenos, pero tendrán su participación. Como siempre, pueden darme su opinión del capitulo, digame(de buena manera) que es lo que hice mal, que errores pude tener y cualquier cosa que piensen le quedaría bien a la trama. Esperaré pacientemente las opiniones.

Chao!


	9. Una Batalla Épica Entre Estudiantes

**Capítulo 9**

 _Una batalla épica entre estudiantes_

La luz del sol golpeaba a Ash en la cara, luego de haber discutido con su amigo de Alola, estuvo incómodo, mas no quería preocuparse, sabia que ellos tenían ese potencial para hacer lo que el. Tuvo que pararse, bañarse y alistarse para volver a asistir a la escuela, sabia que también Serena lo haría, y no debía preocuparla mas de lo que ya lo había hecho. Y aunque estaba haciendo las cosas bien, no evitaba sentirse mal por dentro, pero hoy era otro día, otra historia por escribir.

-No debo preocuparme, en realidad con fuertes- Dijo mientras alistaba su mochila para salir. Esa mañana su madre se había tardado en despertar, y Ash no la quería molestar.

En el tranquilo pueblo Boceto, Serena también se alistaba, aun tenia dudas de todo lo que su amigo le había contado el día pasado, quería creer, pero era difícil hacerlo sin antes haber visto alguna prueba, además del dichoso movimiento Z. Era simplemente confuso para ella, aunque debía admitir que sintió preocupación por el a pesar de tenerlo frente a eboca

-Quiero saber mas de eso- Admitió.

-Serena, ¡¿Ya estas lista?!- Su madre gritaba desde abajo,

-¡Si mamá!, ¡Ahora Bajo!- La mañana no ameritaba un desayuno, pero negarle algo a su mayor estaba prácticamente prohibido. Cosa por la que tuvo que bajar.

-Ayer no me contaste si le dijiste o no- Apenas bajo, y su madre ya le atacaba verbalmente. Ella se puso tensa al pensar en lo que había pasado, no se lo quería contar a su madre

-¿Po, por qué preguntas?-

-Serena- Su madre remarcó su nombre con seriedad. ¿Tenía que confrontarla?. De un suspiro de resignación, ella decidió empezar mientras su madre le ponía a su disposición su desayuno

-Si se lo dije, y el lo entendió. Me dijo que me ayudaría con todo. Que no debía preocuparme por nada- Se sonrojó

-¿Te gustó que te dijera eso?- Ante la pregunta, la pelimiel se encogió de hombros mientras gemía en gesto de aceptación

-¿Tengo que contestar a fuerzas?- Su madre movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación

-Ya te dije, Serena. Me alegra mucho que estés así, desde aquellos momentos, tuve miedo de que no pudieras sentir algo por alguien. Tuve miedo de que no pudieras volver a hacer amigos- El que su madre le confesara eso le ablandaba el corazón, quién sabe si seria cierto o no. Igual pudo haberla engañado. Pero no.

-Quiero ayudarte- Eso sin duda confundió a la chica, luego vio a su madre poner dos lonches frente a ella

-A un hombre siempre se le conquista por el estomago- las palabras de su madre daban un gesto poco peculiar en ella

-¿Estas segura?- Ella asintió. Serena tomó loa alimentos y se pudo de pie, ese día seria uno único

-Pero si el lleva su propio lonche-

-Pero de seguro le gustará lo que tu le des- Eso la convenció. Así que salio de la casa con una nueva meta ese día, y ahora que era apoyada por su madre, sentía mas confianza.

Quizá la única forma de conquistarlo en realidad seria por su estomago, pero, ¿en verdad lo aceptaría?, ¿qué pensaría de ella?. Caminando distraída, no notó que se acercaba al lugar donde siempre se encontraba con el joven con quien pensaba. Podía pensar varias cosas, pero sobretodo en él, al ser quien le logró robar el corazón. Un suspiro fue suficiente para que Ash la escuchara, el estaba sentado bajo un árbol, veía el poco sereno que caía, se veía hermosa la vista que tenia desde ese punto, aunque ahora tendría que continuar su camino junto a su amiga para llegar a la secundaria. Al llegar Serena al encuentro, no evitó volver a sonrojarse de ver al chico, el le sonrió esperando el mismo gesto, que nunca llegó, estaba tan nerviosa de pensar que ella tendría que darle lo que su madre había mandado a su ya futuro "Yerno", cosa que hacia estremecerse a Serena como nunca

-Bu, buenos días Ash- Saludo muy nerviosa la chica. Y el muchacho no podía evitar sentirse feliz al verla

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa?-

-No es nada!- Esa actitud divertía al azabache con tan solo verla, no lo podía controlar en lo absoluto, y no quería, a decir verdad. Como sea, ambos por fin recobraron el rumbos hacia la institución, pasando por la obscura ciudad Lumious, recordar las cosas que ahí pasaban era algo inevitable, sobretodo por que ahí mismo se habían conocido hacia ya cuatro semanas, lo que Serena recordaba con gran felicidad, ya que había hecho un primer amigo. Por otra parte, Ash lo recordaba como su reencuentro, cosa que de la misma manera, lo hacia feliz, esto de pensar y recordar lo que ambos vivieron de niños, aunque ahora supiera que ella no recordaba nada en lo mas mínimo.

El llegar a la secundaria también fue normal, los alumnos por fin habían cesado con los comentarios sobre lo fuerte que era el azabache, aparte, la supuesta relación que creían que había. Serena se alivió de ello, aunque pensarlo solo le traía un mal sabor de boca, solo quedaban recuerdos, de eso era agradecida la pelimiel. En una de las esquinas, Miette veía al azabache acomodar las cosas en su casillero, y lista para su siguiente movimiento salió a escena,

-¡Buenos días, Ash!- El joven no puso atención en quien era, el estaba distraído en varias cosas, aunque a la segunda vez que le habló, este respondió. Iniciando una platica con la peli azul. Serena veía desde otro punto aquel encuentro, y su rostro, por primera vez, no era tan calmado que digamos, el sentimiento se empezaba a apoderarse de ella mientras sentía sus ojos dilatarse con rapidez, aunque no supiera muy bien a que se debía. Con "el corazón partido", se dio la vuelta y fue al salón.

Ya las clases habían comenzado, con Ash llegando tarde a la primera hora, a pesar de haber llegado temprano. Serena observaba el pizarron y los apuntes en este, la clase era continuación, algo así como una clase de historia, obviamente de Pokemon

-Arceus es un pokemon de mitología, se dice que el ayudó mucho en las regiones...- El profesor explicaba muy calmadamente que cualquiera diría que también le aburría estar ahí, todos ansiaban que ya fuera receso para salir por fin. Inclusive Serena. ya que no se quitaba de la mente lo que haría ese día. El que su madre le ayudara quizá la confundía, pero tampoco quería desconfiar de ella

-... Y así, se termina por decir que su poder es superior al de muchos pokemon, incluso los pokemon legendarios como Dialga y Palkia son débiles contra el- Pero parecía no acabar. Ash por su parte, no prestaba atención, el ya sabia de antemano sobre ese pokemon, incluso podría decir que el había interactuado con el legendario. Muchos de los alumnos comenzaban a aburrirse, el leer no a ayudaba de mucho en el salón. Se oían a los lados como los demás salones no tenían a su respectivo catedrático de la hora.

Por fin llegó el receso, el alumnado salió de los salones para dirigirse a donde siempre almorzaban. Ash y Serena no eran la excepción, aunque después de mucho, ella se sentía nerviosa de hacer lo que iba a hacer, puesto que sabía que Miette era su nueva competencia. Sentía el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, y no era que le asustara el azabache, sino que ir juntos le parecía extraño, ya que eran el centro de vista de los chicos y chicas que pensaban tanto cosas positivas como negativas de ambos...

"El campeón y la antisocial"

Era el lema que algunos empleaban al verlos, cosa que no molestaba en lo absoluto al azabache, pero pensar así deprimía a Serena, al ser quien en unas semanas había ganado sin querer la fama de antisocial en varios grupos

"¿Ella no es la que dicen que perdió de inmediato?"

Ese comentario empezaba a alterar a ambos, sobretodo a Ash, quien parecía tener el complejo trabajo de proteger a alguien como ella, pero también sabía que el no hacer caso a los constantes comentarios seria la mejor opción. Serena no había puesto atención en el azabache, pues ese día no llevaba su almuerzo, cosa que le haría mas fácil su intención. Llegó el momento en que el entrenador optó por dirigirse a la cafetería

-¿Qué haces?- La oji azul no evitó cuestionar

-Disculpame, esta vez no traje almuerzo- Y ahí estaba, la oportunidad perfecta para entrar en acción ese día

-Este... Yo...- Quería que lo lograra, pero a final de cuentas, debe haber drama. Miette llegó a su lado, hablándole al oído

-Si no traes almuerzo, ¡yo te puedo invitar!- Ofreció la peli azul, desanimando a nuestra favorita en este fic

-Seria mucha molestia, Miette, no te molestes por mis descuidos- Respondió torpemente el chico, al parecer estaba callendo en el juego de la joven, de no ser por que en realidad comenzaba a sentir hambre, y Serena no lo podía evitar, ya que lo tenia sujeto del brazo, cosa que también la molestaba y entristecía de ver

-Miette, quizá suene extraño, y siento ser así contigo pero... Quiero almorzar con Serena, aunque sea puro aire lo que coma- El sonrió, incluso en ese momento que parecía detenerse... La joven oji azul se sorprendió por lo dicho por el muchacho, algunos chicos de los lados hacían comentarios y observaban la escena, pues era único ver como friendzonaban a la chica con mayor fama en esa rama,

-No, no hay problema, ¿por que no comemos los tres juntos?- La petición era decente, dentro de lo que cabía. O eso pensaba nuestra protagonista. Ash negó

-¿No podemos...?- El joven azabache no dejó terminar a Miette. Tomó la mano de Serena y se dirigió rápido hacia la salida a la azotea del edificio. Los jóvenes en el pasillo no hicieron mas que echar burla a la peli azul por la escena

-¡¿Por qué a mí?!- Solo salió alterada del lugar con un aura negativa a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, Ash y su amiga llegaron a la azotea, por fin estaban en paz y en calma. El chico sacó a sus pokemon como era costumbre, y Serena lo hizo con Fennekin, ahora la inicial fuego era alimentada por su entrenadora, cosa que la hacia aun mas feliz ese día. Llegó en momento en el que cuestionó por que había rechazado la propuesta de la peli azul, mas no se armaba de valor para hacerlo, el solo veía el paisaje moverse con el viento.

Es momento Serena, es jugar el todo por el todo para convencerlo

Pensó la pelimiel...

-Ash...- La misma inocencia de siempre era un factor esencial en el comportamiento del entrenador, y esta vez no era similar. Al voltear, pudo ver a Serena estirando sus manos para darle una lonchera color rojo, mientras podía visualizar como llevaba otra en su bolsa de mano y como bajaba el rostro

-¿Me lo estas dando?- Al decir esas palabras, la chica no pudo hacer nada mas que decir un Si como respuesta, entonces Ash lo tomó de sus manos, levantando su mirada

-No ocultes tu sonrojo... Te vez muy linda- Esto dio confianza a Serena,

-Gracias por hacer esto. No se como sabías que no traería lonche, pero muchísimas gracias- De ahora en adelante, Serena oiría con mas atención a su madre...

El comenzó a comer a la vista de su amiga, no sin antes agradecer por el alimento. Ella realizó lo mismo. El carmesí que cubría su cara iba desapareciendo, sus manos pasaron de temblar a calmarse, pues en su mente ya no había nada mas de que preocuparse. Fue demasiado feliz de haber logrado lo que se propuso, bueno, su madre. Después de todo, no hay algo sin un final, y en este caso, el timbre tomaría ese lugar, sonando minutos después de terminar la merienda, para que los dos regresaran al aula. En el transcurso en que caminaban, se dieron cuenta que los rumores volvían a surgir entre el alumnado, otra vez era la misma cantaleta, un romance entre ambos, que por mas que quisiera Serena, no podía ser.

"¡Estoy seguro de que lo son!"

"No creo que haya rechazado a Miette"

"¿Lo hizo por la tal Serena?, Entonces deben ser novios, ¿no?"

Los comentarios no entraban en Ash, y era que le alegraba de alguna forma que sus mañanas las pasara junto a su amiga, era evidentemente feliz por hacerlo, aunque no sabía por qué. Al llegar al salón, pudo ver a la peli azul sentada en su pupitre con un puchero, sus amigas le hablaban varias cosas, pues sabían que su reputación se había ido muy abajo luego de el rechazo recibido por el azabache, a quien no le quedaba de otra mas que irse a sentar a la espera de que un profesor llegara. Calem veía a su compañera enojarse, ya suponía desde que vio al chico que era uno de esos. Lo peor, era que le entró el temor de que Serena fuera prácticamente igual, pero no debía excederse al pensar en ello. Después de todo, ¿qué chica lo había rechazado?. Serena era la que nuevamente estaba incomoda con los comentarios, quería que ese día no fuera así, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?...

El profesor volvió a entrar al salón, todos tomaron asiento, aunque no era el maestro que les tocaba

-El profesor tuvo unos contratiempos, pueden salir al patio, tener batallas o algo así, nadamas no vayan a hacer destrozos- Todos se pararon, Ash no estaba de humor para salir, por lo que Serena tampoco lo haría

-Ash. Tengamos una batalla. E querido desafiarte desde hace mucho- Darien hizo la petición al Azabache, quien emocionado aceptó el reto. Luego de ello, Serena se paró de su pupitre para seguirlo.

Por los pasillos, Ash caminaba junto a su amigo peli negro, Serena iba atrás de ambos, y algo que llamó la atención en todos fue ver a Darien desafiarlo, parecía extraño, pero nuevos rumores comenzaban a salir a flote, esta vez relacionados con el segundo joven

"¡Ese es Darien!, ¡Seguro tendrán una batalla!, ¡Vamos!"

"¿No es el quien reprobó?"

A la cancha, llegaron ambos chicos con Serena, quien fue a sentarse a las gradas para poder apreciar la batalla, Ash se posicionó de un lado de la cancha, cosa que también hizo Darien,

~Ash vs Darien~

-Muy bien, ¡No nos contengamos!- Dijo el azabache como costumbre,

-No creo que lo haga, Ash- Dijo lanzando una pokeball al campo, de la cual salio un pokemon que parecía fuerte...

-¡Sal, Trevenant!- El pokemon fantasma hacia aparición en el campo de batalla dando un rugido, el joven del primero b lanzó también su pokeball, de la que salió su inicial. Litten

-¿Te parece una batalla dos a dos?- cuestionó Darien

-¡No hay problema!, ¡Estoy tan emocionado por comenzar!- El inicial fuego de Alola rugió, ahora se sentía muy emocionado por ver ese pokemon nuevo contra el cual lucharía. El árbol pokemon miró seriamente al felino, le dio poca importancia verlo, pues parecía que no podría soportar...

-¡Garra Umbría!- Trevenant iluminó su garra muy confiado, parecía poder impactar al felino sin complicaciones, pero le sorprendió ver como este lo esquivó sencillamente

-¡Mazazo!- Luego, iluminó su garra hecha puño, con la que se dispuso a golpear nuevamente al inicial. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, varias personas comenzaban a llegar a la cancha, los dos primeros golpes al piso bastaron para llamar la atención de los alumnos de su mismo grupo y demás grados, por recordar que eran de primero

-¡Garra Umbría una vez más!- Ash llevaba el rato sin decir una palabra, solo veía al peli negro comandar a su pokemon planta, pensaba atacar,

-Litten, Usa tu Colmillo Ígneo- En total calma, el azabache cambio de la defensiva al ataque directo, esto potenciado por la velocidad del felino muy superior a la de Trevenant, misma que fue aprovechada para saltar por en sima del árbol fantasma y lograr morderlo con fuerza

-Continúa así- Poco a poco, el chico empezaba a aburrirse, pues volvió a atacar a su rival. Este último comenzó a atacar en repetidas ocasiones al pokemon de Ash con rabia, comenzaba a fastidiarse de su estrategia defensiva, los únicos ataques que usaba eran el Mazazo y la Garra Umbría, cosa que hacia sospechar a nuestro protagonista. Por otra parte, cuando Serena volteo a ver, las gradas estaban llenas, esto la sorprendió, sobretodo por que no creyó que fuera a llamar la atención esa batalla entre ambos, entonces puso mas atención a los comentarios. Se mencionaban entre estos el gran potencial que prometía el peli negro que combatía contra su amigo, se mencionaba también que era reprobado, cosa que no sabia la pelimiel.

-¡TU PUEDES ASH!- No evitó gritar de la emoción, entonces todos al oír la exclamación no dudaron en exclamar el nombre de quien apoyaban, no tardaron en comenzar las apuestas por ambos, pero para Serena, solo uno iba a ganar, y ese era obviamente Ash

Cuando ambos chicos voltearon, pudieron apreciar el publico que ahora los apoyaba. El azabache prestó mas atención a Serena, quien le había gritado específicamente a el. Entonces se propuso ganar

-Litten, ¡Arañazo!- Y ahí estaba el error que esperaba Darien

-Asta Drenado!- Trevenant aprovechó el movimiento realizado por Litten para interceptarlo creando una especie de Asta en su brazo, con la cual impactó por primera vez en la batalla al felino, mandándolo a volar por los aires... Ash cayó en cuenta de lo que planeaba, aunque lo había hecho demasiado tarde, aún así, el inicial del azabache se paró del suelo emocionado. Unos Mazazos y Garras Umbrías volvían a hacerse presentes en plena batalla, varias impactaban ahora al tipo fuego, que con fuerza y velocidad esquivaba los repetidos ataques...

-¡TU HABILIDAD, LITTEN!- Gritó el azabache desconcertando a los de primer grado que presenciaban la batalla, entonces Litten se rodeó en un aura color rojo que emanó de su cuerpo, rugiendo nuevamente ante el pokemon árbol, que parecía llevar la ventaja a pesar de su debilidad

-¡ASCUAS!- La orden fue realizada con éxito, y para sorpresa de los espectadores, así como para Serena, las brazas salieron muy grandes del hocico del inicial, llegando a impactar a Trevenant con fiereza...

-¡Usa Golpe Fantasma!- Esa orden desconcertó e impresiono tanto a Ash como a Litten. Una neblina muy densa cubrió el campo, el tipo fuego se veía aprisionado entre esas paredes blancas, y esto para Darien significaba la victoria segura para el y Trevenant,

-Espera- El azabache decía a su inicial, este cerró los ojos, recordando sus entrenamientos

"Colaboración en equipo"

"¡Muestra tu poder!"

Tanto Ash como Litten recordaban frases al azar, entonces el gato saltó justo a tiempo para esquivar a Trevenant, quien salía velozmente de la densa neblina a atacar. Solo quedo sorprendido

-¡Colmillo Ígneo!- Dando una vuelta en el aire, el felino creo sus colmillos, regresando con velocidad a donde el pokemon planta, chocándolo y mordiéndolo fuertemente, esto hasta creó una explosión al oírse a Darien ordenar Asta Drenado, viendo como se creaba al mismo tiempo un resplandor verde, con el que impactó Litten.

El campo de batalla estaba completamente cubierto de la densa neblina, Serena quería ver el resultado, al igual que todos los demás espectadores, cuya presencia llenaba las gradas, dejando incluso personas de pié. La cortina de polvo fue desapareciendo, dejando ver primeramente a los entrenadores cubriéndose los rostros para no aspirar tierra, luego se empezó a ver una de las raíces de Trevenant aun de pie, sosteniendo a Litten por el cuello, cosa que preocupó a Ash al ver a su amigo... Justo como en aquellas situaciones. Darien era sin duda un buen entrenador.

Ahora, la habilidad de Litten había valido lo mismo que si no la tuviera, aunque a pesar de haber ganado algo de ventaja, no era la suficiente para ganar el encuentro, esto lo hacia cuestionarse si en verdad podía, aunque había hecho mas en el pasado.

En ese momento, a la vista de todo el alumnado, el felino de Alola comenzó a iluminarse de azul, y en el brazo del pokemon empezó a sentirse una fuerte energía proveniente de ese gato. Serena vió con curiosidad ese nuevo suceso, su figura creció, y comenzaba a ganar fuerza de nuevo, esto hizo sonreír a Ash. El resplandor gano mucha mas notoriedad, pues cubrió de nuevo el campo, impidiendo la vista de los espectadores nuevamente.

Un fuerte gruñido provino de aquel resplandor, los que estaban debajo de las gradas gritaron al oír semejante sonido, y corrieron a donde pudieron, luego la luz desapareció de inmediato, dejando ver la misma situación, a comparación de que Litten había cambiado.

-¡Torracat!- Exclamo el azabache. Serena quizá consultar al nuevo felino en su pokedex, más no le brindó información

"Pokemon desconocido"

Eso la dejó en desconcierto. Ahora se presenciaba al gato de mayor tamaño ser sostenido por Trevenant, pero se iluminó de rojo, cubriéndose el cuerpo por competo, causando una nueva explosión al instante,

-Nitrocarga, ¿eh?- El azabache no podía evitar sentir emoción de ver a su compañero con esa nueva forma, su campanilla sonó en el campo, y ahora Trevenant estaba en el suelo con Torracat en sima suyo

Darien gruñó, Ash era evidentemente bueno en esa rama, pero no se dejaría vencer fácilmente, no sin antes dar todo de si mismo

-Asta Drenado- Aun en el suelo, el pokemon planta ilumino su asta, volviéndola a impactar contra el pokemon gato, el cual no sintió lo efectos

-¿Qué?- En ese momento, el azabache ordenó a su felino un Colmillo Ígneo, con el cual partió el ataque en forma se pico a la mitad, anulándolo de inmediato

-¡Salta y usa Nitrocarga!- El tipo fuego salto, y de un solo movimiento se incendió en llamas por completo, lanzándose en contra del pokemon árbol, esta parecía ser el final definitivo de Darien,

-¡Esquivalo!- La orden llegó a los oídos de Trevenant, pero incluso así, su velocidad no fue suficiente para lograrlo, sino que termino siendo efectivamente impactado por el pokemon de Ash, creando por tercera vez una explosión, así como una cuarta anulación de vista en el campo.

Serena no perdía de vista el encuentro, así como tampoco lo hacían las personas a su alrededor. Todos quedaron en silencio ante la última explosión, esperando impacientemente a que se diera un resultado, y era emocionante para ellos ver, para unos, un primer gran encuentro, así como para otros era volver a ser testigos de una batalla de enormes escalas. Al volver la vista, nadie decía nada, pues se podía ver a Trevenant fuera de combate y a una gran distancia del felino, quien estaba sentado meneando su campanilla en su cuello. Todos seguían sin decir ni una sola palabra, incluso Serena quedo sin manera de expresarse, había sido una gran batalla, ciertamente, pero ella sabia que quedaba otro encuentro por venir, del cual no dudaba seria igual o mas emocionante que ese.

-Me sorprendiste, Ash, pero el siguiente no será igual- Lanzó otra pokeball al campo, de la cual, muchos quedaron impactados al ver que pokemon salió. Ash miró mejor al pokemon, determinando varias cosas

-No es mala opción Steelix- Dijo viento al coloso de roca. Todos seguían sin palabras, ya haba sido demasiado ver solo el primer encuentro, pero para muchos, esto significaría solo el comienzo de la verdadera batalla entre "dioses", por así llamarlo.

Torracat observó a su nuevo rival, quizá no podría con el, y eso lo aceptaba, pero igual quería ver que tal le iba. Solo rugió fuertemente. Y Ash sabia que ahora seria el momento en que quizá usaría su arma Z

-¡Colmillo Ígneo!- El azabache fue el primero en ordenar, su felino no dudó en acatar la orden, pues se lanzó contra la serpiente pokemon con los colmillos rojos

-¡Interceptalo con Cola De Hierro!- Darien de inmediato dio su orden al ver al gato acercarse, sabia que esa vez no tendría oportunidad de ganar. La serpiente realizó el movimiento con astucia, iluminando su cola de blanco metálico, moviéndola velozmente hasta que logró golpear fácilmente al rival que tenía. Este último salio volando por el golpe, esto no pudo ser evitado, por lo que fue a caer fuertemente al suelo,

-¡Usa Excavar!- Ni siquiera se colocó en el suelo la serpiente cuando cambió de posición, creando un agujero en el suelo donde se metió con rapidez, alcanzando a golpear a Torracat sin oportunidad alguna de salir ileso de esa. No se levantaba el felino, y esto preocupaba a Serena, quien veía la masacre que sufría

-¡Ahora!- La pelimiel cerró los ojos, creyendo saber el resultado, y los demás observaron como se puso de pie, saltando muy alto ante la salida de Steelix del suelo, posicionándose en su cabeza,

-¡Nitrocarga!- Nuevamente se prendió en llamas, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente junto al pokemon roca, explotando en el proceso...

Y de nuevo, el suspenso abundaba entre los alumnos que precensiaban el encuentro, algunos grababan con sus teléfonos, mientras otros veían sin creer lo que pasaba, en ese momento, la vista era clara, y esta vez, fue Torracat quien cayo debilitado frente a Ash, quien aceptando el resultado, devolvió a su compañero a su pokeball

-Ahora es mi turno de decirte que no sera igual con el siguiente- Ash entró en estado de emoción, lanzando al campo su siguiente pokemon,

No quiero molestar ahora a Pikachu

pensó el azabache, y la figura de Lycanroc salió de la pokeball en pose de batalla, todos los testigos observaban al perro pokemon, ya que nunca lo habían visto, al igual que Litten, ahora Torracat. Darien observó también al pokemon, ahora era el momento en que debía deducir varias cosas, como que era del tipo roca

-Steelix, Usa Cola De Hierro!- La orden alertó a entrenador y pokemon. La figura de Steelix salio disparada, prácticamente a chocar contra Lycanroc, pero este lo esquivó muy fácilmente, colocándose en otro lugar justo a tiempo

-Giro Rápido- Se escucho decir al peli negro, y ahí, la serpiente roca formo un circulo con su propio cuerpo, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia Lycanroc, este no evitó ser impactado por el ataque, siendo lanzado por primera vez en el campo

-¡Lanzarrocas!- Ordenó Ash, y Lycanroc pudo mantenerse en pie mientras dirigía su ataque a la serpiente, contra quien se supondría, no tendría mucho efecto

-Y Colmillo Ígneo- Creó sus colmillos color rojo, con los que impactaría al pokemon adyacente, haciéndolo retroceder, incluso siendo el primer ataque que le daba.

Algunos profesores llegaron al campo, pues ya había pasado la hora completa, pero al ver el encuentro que se llevaba a cabo, no hicieron mas que presenciarlo. Serena vio el fuerte poder que emanaba de ambos, pues una fuerza poderosa hizo estremecer parte de las gradas, asustando a los jóvenes...

-¡Usa Roca Afilada!- Al caer de nueva cuenta al piso, salieron los picos de roca que llegaron hasta la serpiente, impactándola de inmediato

-Lanzarrocas una vez más- Se volvió a repetir aquel movimiento,

-¡Usa Giro Bola!- y Steelix logró Interceptar el ataque, pulverizándolo al instante

-Roca Veloz- Y el ataque frenó el movimiento, pero logro impactarlo pata dañarlo.

Serena seguía presenciando junto a todos el enfrentamiento, quería observar cada detalle, pero era muy rápido, lo suficiente para perderlos de vista con facilidad. La preocupación la dominaba, pues se veía muy fuerte Steelix, tanto para derrotar a Lycanroc.

El enfrentamiento siguió muy fuertemente, repetidos movimientos se daban a la par de cada uno, demostrando que ambos pokemon estaban igual en fuerza, Ash no dejaba pasar cada uno de los ataques que ordenaba Darien a su pokemon colosal, así como el tampoco perdía la vista de el azabache, ya no bastaba con simples ataques...

-Usa Roca Afilada!- Durante el movimiento realizado, Steelix salio herido, y en ese momento...

-¡Ya basta!- Desconcierto fue lo que causo de momento, ya era evidente su fastidio, quería acabar de una vez por todas esa batalla, pues ya había durado bastante...

-¡Muestra tu fuerza...! ¡MEGA EVOLUCIONA!- Una roca de colores junto a otra hicieron contacto, creando destellos que varios supieron identificar, entre estos, Ash y Calem, quienes vieron surgir la gran figura de Mega Steelix, cuya aura hizo levantar polvo apenas apareció

Esto es malo...

Pensó el azabache, entonces la figura del colosal pokemon comenzó a moverse en libertad,

-¡Cola De Hierro!- Iluminando su cola de blanco, Steelix comenzó a atacar

-¡Esquivalo!- Apenas empezaba la verdadera batalla, pero había mucho mas de eso por que pelear...

Todos en las gradas no contuvieron sus gritos de apoyo, por lo que todo el campo se llenó de ellos, sorprendiendo a ambos peli negros. Pero a Ash solo alguien le importaba de todo ese público, y era Serena, ya que juntaba sus manos, quizá rogando por que el ganara. No debía perder, por lo menos eso parecía quererle decir,

-Lycanroc, tengo mucho por que ganar contigo esta batalla, demos todo lo que podamos!- Y con ese comentario, el pokemon lobo se lanzó en una embestida improvisada hacia el Mega reto que tenia frente a el,

-Lanzarrocas- El primer ataque del azabache se llevó a cabo con éxito, impactando a su rival fuertemente, luego, con las ordenes del joven atacó en diferentes ocasiones sin que el gran coloso retrocediera ni un centímetro, cosa que alertaba aún mas su instinto

-¡Dragoaliento!- La orden tomo por sorpresa a Ash, por lo que muy a fuerzas logró ordenar a Lycanroc que esquivara el rayo potente dirigido hacia el. Serena veía en apuros al entrenador de Kanto y así pokemon, no creía que hubieran personas tan fuertes como ese chico, algo en su mente le decía que no se preocupara, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo con esas escenas fuertes?. Una nueva explosión se oía en el campo, y esta vez era el rayo de tipo dragón que impactaba en el suelo, nadie escucho a que hora se ordeno excavar a Steelix, pero lo hizo, y mucho antes de que el azabache se diera cuenta, por lo que Lycanroc estaba indefenso

-Usa Lanzarrocas en todo el campo!- El gran salto del pokemon tierra advirtió a Darien del plan del joven de Kanto, pero al tener a Steelix bajo el suelo, se hacia vulnerable al no percibir visión alguna del exterior, así como era sordo para oír las ordenes de su entrenador. La quinta e inevitable explosión retumbó con fuerza, moviendo las gradas como un terremoto, y esta vez, el pokemon de Darien se encontraba fuera de tierra, algo lesionado, y a comparación de Lycanroc, mas débil. Entonces se decidió en la cabeza del chico hacer lo riesgoso, aunque esto fuese por ganar algo no oficial.

Desde el punto de vista de Serena, se podía apreciar como Ash sacaba su brazalete Z, este lo conocía por el mismo, cuando le enseñó de primera mano lo que era un movimiento Z. Ella supo que volvería a usar eso de nueva cuenta, y no pudo hacer mas que pedir quizá a Arceus que saliera bien todo...

-¡NUESTRA MENTE Y CORAZÓN SON UNO!, ¡TENEMOS LA FUERZA NECESARIA!, LYCANROC, ¡MOVIMIENTO ZETA, ECATUMBE PÍRICA!-

¡PUM!... Vuelvo con capitulo de estreno. Darien queda claro que es alguien fuerte, luego de leer esto último se han de preguntar, ¿no sacarás esto de la historia de Taikobou?, pues no. Sigo la historia, y me gusta mucho, pero tomo esto como un universo muy diferente, aquí no están prohibidas las Mega Evoluciones, y esto queda demostrado con lo que hizo Darien. Y sobre Serena, obvio que conseguirá a Pancham y a Eevee, esto será a un periodo medio, puesto que aun deben suceder unas cuantas cosas, sin mencionar que quizá cambie la actitud que adopta su Pancham, dependiendo de como se ira desarrollando todo, y ya que se haya aclarado una parte de la historia, saldán, asi como los perfourmance. Y pienso yo...

Serena Liga = 6 pokemon

O sea... Diganme que equipo le vendría bien, ya antes mencionado, a parte de Fennekin, Pancham y Eevee...

Duda: ¿Como se dice?

a) Tenían muchos pokemon

b) Tenían muchos pokemons

c) Tenían muchos pokemones

Sin mas que decir. Chao!


	10. Amor Parte 1

**Capítulo 10. Parte 1**

 _Amor..._

La tensión del campo era evidente, Serena se cubría los ojos rogando, Calem presenciaba en cámara lenta lo que pasaba, mientras los profesores observaban nacer una luz intensa proveniente del campo. El aura que Ash emanaba no tenía comparación con cualquier cosa que los jóvenes hubieran visto, a excepción de Serena, claro. El logo del movimiento Z se ilustró frente a Lycanroc, teniendo un color rojo por sobre sí. Darien también observo ese resplandor gigante emanar de ambos, el ataque no tenia comparación alguna con Mega Steelix, a quien dejaba corto el tamaño del movimiento ejecutado

-¡AHORA!- Una feroz, grande y majestuosa masa de energía fue expulsada por Lycanroc, todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta, pero el coloso se dio cuenta de la situación, que evidentemente sucedía a una gran velocidad, usando a la vez su movimiento mas rápido.

¡PUM!

Aun usando su Giro Rápido, Mega Steelix no fue lo suficientemente veloz para esquivar el movimiento, cuya fuerza abatió contra él, llevándolo a salir disparado a una distancia razonable...

Darien ni siquiera vió como sucedieron las cosas, tan solo visualizó a su pokemon salir disparado por producto de la gran fuerza,

-Por Dios- Fue lo único que logró articular Darien luego de ser testigo del ataque. Lycanroc cayó de pie en el suelo, sin sentirse agitado ni agotado, pues respiraba como si nada, al igual que su entrenador. A diez metros aproximados de Darien, Steelix yacía inconsciente, perdiendo su Mega Forma mientras los espirales de sus ojos daban vueltas...

Gritos de emoción se oyeron en todo el sitio, la batalla había durado un aproximado de dos horas, mismas que para todo el alumnado habían sido las mas épicas, quizá a la altura de las batallas de las ligas mayores. Ash era un muy fuerte oponente. y de Darien ni hablar. Todos los presentes empezaron a hacer diferentes comentarios, mientras que ambos chicos agradecían a sus pokemon, devolviéndolos a sus pokeball,

-Fue muy emocionante, Ash. Casi nunca llego al punto de la Mega Evolución, debo decir que nunca había perdido, menos con Mega Steelix- Admitió el peli negro,

-Gracias por la batalla, hoy no se consiguen batallas tan emocionantes a nuestro nivel, ¿no es así?- Rió. Ambos se estrecharon las manos sonriendo mientras cerraban los ojos, pues había sido mas que justa la batalla.

Serena salió de su sorpresa de inmediato, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, así como valentía para saltar de las gradas, dirigiéndose hacia ambos chicos. Y por cuarta vez, Ash sintió el calor del cuerpo de la pelimiel hacer contacto con el suyo, cosa que lo dejo perplejo por primera vez

-¡No Hagas Eso!- Exclamo escondiendo el rostro en el cuerpo del azabache, lloraba

-No te preocupes, no lo haré mas a menos que sea muy importante- El acarició su cabeza, olvidándose por completo de todo el alumnado que en ese momento pensaban ver una escena de un beso o algo romántico. Ya sabrán por que

-Ash... Les recuerdo que no estamos solos- Darien susurró al oído del chico, quien de inmediato vió la realidad. Todos veían atentos lo que pasaría, esa vez quedaría aun mas grande el malentendido. Cuando Serena recordó, no quiso voltear, puesto que el color carmesí ya la había pintado por completo,

-¿nos podemos ir?- Dijo en voz baja, y ahora, el joven del Pikachu sintió de nueva cuenta aquel hormigueo como rayo de su pokemon, por lo que solo hizo un gesto de aceptación, dándose cuenta de que se empezaba a sonrojar... ¿Pero por qué?, se preguntaba el chico.

-Joven Ketchum- La directora presenció la batalla

-Darien Quesada- Y ambos entrenadores voltearon, quizá ahora si se habían metido en un lío. Pero fue tachado cuando la mayor comenzó a aplaudir, y todos le siguieron la corriente,

-Veo que ustedes efectivamente son de un calibre mucho mas alto que los estudiantes. No están en problemas, al contrario, la escuela se siente orgullosa de tenerlos estudiando aquí- Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras se dirigía a verlos. Serena ya no estaba sonrojada, al igual que Ash, por lo que pudo voltear a ver a la mayor autoridad de la escuela acercarse a donde los tres estaban

-Dime, ¿Están saliendo?- Fue lo primero que preguntó a ambos, pues la situación lo demostraba. Ash se volvió a sonrojar

-Este... Este... No.- Contestó sumamente nervioso, Darien observaba todo sudando frío, agregando que la conversación era en voz baja, pero claramente oída por los tres jóvenes. Serena se volvió a sonrojar,

-Ya veo... Pueden pasar a sus salones, hablaremos en la salida- Aclaró la Directora, y todos los profesores dieron la misma orden al alumnado. Poco a poco se iba vaciando el campo, y nuestros protagonistas se quedaron al último, hasta que por fin partieron. Estaban muy pensativos, pues no creían llamar la atención con una batalla, pero ni ellos podían negar que la emoción los llevó a sus límites, por lo que resultó lo que fue, para Darien una primera derrota, y para Ash, otra victoria a la lista. Serena caminaba detrás de Ash, parecía haber olvidado lo que la Directora había supuesto, pero a ella no se le escapaba,

¿Parecemos novios?

Se cuestionó mentalmente, y el azabache volteó a verla, pues no lo demostraba, pero en realidad no había olvidado nada, desde el inicio de la batalla hasta ese momento, tenia la mente seria. Bastante tenia ya con la tensión que le provocaba saber que tendría una charla con la máxima autoridad a la salida, solo sudó frío cuando estuvo en problemas, pero por alguna razón, lo hacía en ese instante, y no por lo anteriormente mencionado...

Los tres llegaron al salón, siendo el punto de vista de sus compañeros, quienes los veían mas allá que como simples personas. Shauna no tardó en hablarle a Serena,

-¿Es cierto que tú y Ash salen juntos?- Ahora el azabache estaba al lado, oyendo lo que decía la castaña

-No- Contestó pastosamente Serena, cosa que desilusionó a su amiga

-Oí que rechazó a Miette, pensaba que era como los demás, pero veo que no.- Ella sentía un hormigueo, todos sabían lo que había pasado, y lo peor era que todo era malinterpretado por las personas, incluso siendo reforzado por lo que ella misma había hecho momentos antes

-El es especial... Un chico con el que cualquiera quisiera andar, ¿no crees?- Dijo con picardía la chica, cosa que Ash notó

-Shauna, ¿verdad?- El se dirigió a ambas, quienes asintieron

-No quisiera que hablaran mas de mí, se que no es nuevo, pero yo no estoy interesado en lo absoluto por Miette, solo la veo como amiga-

-Aunque muchos quisieran, Ash- Darien junto al azabache intervenían en la conversación,

-¿Entonces en quién estas interesado?- Cuestiono Shauna,

-No lo sé- Respondió torpemente el azabache, mientras los demás caían cómicamente al suelo

-Nunca había pensado en eso, ahora que lo pienso. Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es de que Miette no es "la indicada"- Dijo resaltando con las manos la ultima parte,

-¡¿Eres Gay?!- Darien saltó por en sima de dos pupitres, quedando frente al azabache

-¡Claro que no!- Respondió a la defensiva. Serena, quien no había hablado en ese tiempo ponía atención, pues tenia la oportunidad de saber aun mas, y por fin estaba viviendo una experiencia con amistades, cosa que la hacía feliz en lo mas profundo al pensar de esa manera

-Ash...- Llamó primero a su mejor amigo. Éste volteó.

-¿Todos somos amigos?- La pregunta detuvo la plática de Darien y Shauna, cuyo empiezo su dio desde el tema de Ash y el amor. Ambos jóvenes voltearon a verla, viendo en sus ojos timidez

-¡Claro Que Lo Somos, Serena!- Hablaron a coro, acercándose a sus lados, esto confundió y asustó a la chica,

-Soy un irrespetuoso, siento no haberme presentado antes. ¡Soy Darien Quesada!. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?- El le extendió la mano, y ésta volteó a ver tímidamente a Ash, quien solo hizo un gesto de aceptación. Juntó su mano con la del peli negro, y este la movió suavemente.

-Soy Shauna Trinnd, Serena ya me conoce, ¿Podemos ser amigos?- Ash y Darien asintieron, esto aportó mas confianza a la chica,

-Ash Ketchum, humilde servidor. No Gay- Resaltó el azabache, haciendo reír a los tres.

-Serena Yvonne, es un gusto conocerlos mejor- La timidez de ella siguió presente, cosa que enternecía en momento.

Calem veía desde lejos, dudando si acercarse o no, se estaba quedando muy atrás de Ash, había escuchado que no tenía interés en su compañera, aun. Miette también observaba desde su lugar la plática, ver al azabache le daba furia, esto de haberla rechazado, incluso por una demanda corporal a la que se suponía ningún chico la negaría. Dio un suspiro grande, potenciado por enojo puro viniendo de ella, y luego vió pararse a Serena de su lugar, yendo unos lugares al frente...

Una forma había de disculparse, y se preguntaran con quién. La pelimiel se acercó a Calem, y le tocó el hombro. Este volteó a verla, y quizá no lo podía creer. Ella sentía miedo, timidez, o tal vez desconfianza, pero debía admitir que su comportamiento no había sido el indicado aquel día, incluso por lo que inconscientemente dijo

-Serena- Calem habló al ver como no reaccionaba, ella salió de sus pensamientos.

Ash la observaba, y de alguna manera, ese día lo había tocado mucho el tema del amor, tanto que empezaba a sentir cierto enojo al ver a su amiga con Calem, ciertamente, no sabía a que se debía, pero se cuestionaba el por qué...

-¿Quieres venir conmigo, Calem?- Preguntó tímidamente la chica,

-Seamos amigos- El castaño se paró, y ella hizo una cara como preguntando por un si o un no. El asintió, y Serena comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Hola Calem- Shauna ya conocía al joven,

-Presentate- Dijo con amabilidad Darien

-Soy Calem Ganes, y quisiera ser su amigo- El chico entendió de inmediato lo que trataban, y no veía problema en hacerlo

-Ash Ketchum-

-Darien Quesada-

-Shauna Trinnd-

-Soy Serena Yvonne... Es un gusto conocerte mejor, amigo- Todos se presentaron, esto a petición de la pelimiel, quien se sentía mal por su comportamiento aquel día

-También es un gusto conocerlos- Dijo cerrando los ojos.

La mañana pasó de nueva cuenta, y Ash y Darien sentían una tensión por lo hora de salida, cosa que no dejaban de pensar, ¿que les diría la Directora?... Serena observaba desde su lugar a su mejor amigo, lo veía zarandear su cabeza con sueño, y podría asegurar que ya estaba dormido, cosa que no era, pero a lo que voy, es que ella misma no dejaba de pensar en el, a pesar de ya tener amigos, el era en quien confiaba, mas bien, a quien quería. Un suspiro la delató con el azabache, y era el quien parecía dormido al pensar, y no era ni mas ni menos que el tema que lo agobiaba desde aquel encuentro con su amigo peli negro, debía admitir que no era tan distraído para no pensar con anterioridad en el tema, pero si bien, su primera meta fue la maestría pokemon, era obvia su falta de atención en esa rama de la naturaleza. En una ocasión había oído y presenciado eso en primera fila, y no era mas que con Brock, su amigo en Kanto, pero como dije, no pensó en eso como algo que le fuese a pasar

"Como si me fuera a enamorar"

El había negado ese sentimiento en él hace tiempo, pero si lo pensaba mas detalladamente, era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría, esto dicho por su primera amiga, bueno, en varios términos, la primera que conoció en sus viajes. Desgraciadamente para el, sabía y estaba seguro de que pasaría, aunque no sabia cuando. Quizá Kalos sería el sitio donde se daría, si no había sido en Kanto, Teselia o en cualquier región donde había estado, era casi seguro, deducido por su edad, que fuese ahí. ¿Pero de quién?. Los recuerdos de sus ex compañeras de viaje lo dejaban aun mas en duda, sus imágenes ya de por sí lo marcaban de diferente manera al pensarlas de otra manera, en cuestión verbal, pues debía admitir que eran lindas, pero... ¿Desde cuándo usaba esa palabra para describir a una chica?...

Lindas...

El cambiaba, por desgracia. Y no echaba la culpa a Brock o a Cilan, quienes tenían esos intereses muy desarrollados, ya que era obvio que el tendría ya muy repetidos cambios en él. Si lo pensaba aun mas, caía en cuenta de que ya tenía algo que ansiar, algo que necesitar, ahora mas que a una amiga, necesitaba a una novia.

¡¿NOVIA?!

A alguien que lo entendiera, alguien que le ayudara y reforzara cosas que con facilidad olvidaría o simplemente no haría, según había leído en un diario de Brock. Su cara cambió, había descubierto un lado de el que no pensaba que hubiera, aun. Y de la nada, volteó a ver a su amiga, y lo que vió lo dejo enternecido, pues estaba dormida en su pupitre con las manos entrelazadas en su rostro. El recordó como lo despertaba, y pensó por un momento que ahora le tocaba a el hacer esa labor con ella, pero algo en su mente le dijo que la dejara así. Y eso hizo.

Darien no evitó ver la escena, por lo que habló en voz baja a Ash

-Se ve muy linda, ¿no lo crees, Ash?- El comentario estremeció al entrenador, pues no lo podía negar. El contestó así

-Dime, ¿no te interesaría ella?- El sudor frío del azabache lo delataba, además, no contestó la cuestión

-Mejor te dejo disfrutar esto a ti solo- Dijo pegándole con el codo con picardía.

¡No es ella!, ¡No lo es!

Quiso pensar el azabache. Y el profesor llegó al aula, por lo que sabia que debía despertarla, a pesar de lo que su mente le dijera

-Despierta, Serena-

La siguiente hora pasó normal, aunque la pelimiel se sentía apenada de ser ahora ella quien tuvo que ser despertada...

La hora pasó, llegó otra, finalizó, y al final, por fin llegó la hora de la salida, cosa que alivió a los alumnos, excepto a Ash y Darien, quienes tendrían su platica con la Directora...

Ash salió primero, siendo seguido por Darien, y luego Serena.

-Tu no tienes por que venir, Serena- Dijo el azabache

-Ash tiene razón, tu no tienes nada que ver con el problema en que nos metimos- Lo apoyó el otro peli negro

-Yo también estaba ahí cuando los vió. Y no quiero estar sola-

-No quiero meterte en problemas- Ash volteó a verla. Y ella lo afrontó, era insistente, y por desgracia, logró convencerlo.

-No digas nada, dejanoslo a nosotros- Ella asintió, y ya estaban frente a la oficina de la mayor. Los tres entraron, y ella ya los esperaba sentada y viéndolos, cosa que estremeció a Darien y a Serena, puesto que el azabache notó en su mirada que no había problema, por lo que solo suspiró

-Buenas tardes, tomen asiento por favor- Ordenó la Directora, y los jóvenes obedecieron casi al instante

-Comprendo e Indagué que no fue por malos motivos aquella batalla, ¿no es así?- Aceptaron

-Primero que nada, quiero felicitarlos- Ella volteó a verlos sonriendo mientras lucían confundidos

-Casi nunca hay estudiantes de su calibre, como dije antes, por lo que son unos alumnos únicos aquí. Tengo entendido que Quesada repite año, que usted, Ketchum, es de nuevo ingreso y que Serena también. Descuiden, no se han metido en problemas. Lo único es que ustedes, incluyendo a la señorita Yvonne tienen un gran potencial por delante, y quiero saber algo anticipadamente- Dijo ella con una pluma en mano

-Dejenme que les explique... Cada año, se realizan torneos entre las secundarias que hay en Kalos, todas arman sus equipos con los mejores entrenadores pokemon de los que disponen en sus institutos. Aquí entran ustedes. Este será el primer año que va a participar la secundaria Symphoni, y debido a su potencial, tienen el derecho de entrar por anticipado a la competencia en la categoría en la que estén mas cómodos- Ella sonrió, y los chicos lo pensaron

-Entiendo, Directora, y aceptaré con gusto lo que me imponga- Ash fue el primero en aceptar

-Si Ash lo hace, ¡yo también!- Darien también aceptó el reto. Serena observaba lo que pasaba, puesto que le habían dicho que no hablara

-¿Que dice, Señorita Yvonne?- La directora preguntó directo a la pelimiel, ella se puso dudosa y a la vez tímida. No podía decir que no era interesante, pero ella aun era principiante en las batallas

-Se lo que piensas, Serena. Y si es así. Te ofrezco esta oportunidad por que se que Ash te ayudará a ser mas fuerte día con día, además, aun queda algo de tiempo para que de inicio esto- En ese contexto, la joven volvió a ver a su amigo, el sonreía sin preocupación alguna, aportándole seguridad y confianza en ella

-A... Acepto. Pero quiero pedirle a Ash que entrenemos juntos- Al hacer la petición, no evitó ponerse nerviosa, cosa que notó el azabache.

-Se a que te refieres, Serena. Claro que lo haremos-

-Bien, quiero que no le digan a nadie de esto. Será una sorpresa para todo el alumnado, incluyendo a segundos y terceros para esta labor. Pueden retirarse, entrenen demasiado- Y así, los tres salieron de la oficina, Darien dando un suspiro largo mientras Ash se llenaba de emoción por la noticia. Serena no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose nerviosa, ¿por qué el azabache no dijo nada?, era sin duda una de las dudas que rondaban en su mente. Los tres caminaron hasta la salida, ya hacia ratos que habían sonado el ultimo timbre, por lo que eran los últimos en salir del instituto. Una sensación entre llanto y felicidad quería entrar en la pelimiel, y es que era muy sensible, aunque lo quería tachar y ocultar de los demás por pena y vergüenza. Darien se despidió, Ash obviamente le respondió, mientras que Serena guardaba silencio a su lado, esperando quizá a que ambos se quedaran solos, pero no.

-Vámonos- Dijo el azabache, pero ella se quedó parada en el mismo lugar

-¿qué pasa?- El volteó a verla, tenia la mirada baja y no decía nada, entonces se le acercó lentamente

-Dime qué te pasa... Sabes que puedes con...- Estalló. En sentido figurado, un solo grito advirtió tal cosa, luego un sollozo sorprendió al azabache al ver como se abalanzaba en él frotando su cara en su camisa con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, eso le recordó de nueva cuenta algo de su niñez que ella no podía recordar, claro esta...

Pueblo Paleta. Kanto. Casi 8 Años Atrás...

Año nuevo pasó, y Ash ansiaba ver a su mejor amiga en el centro del pueblo, donde ambos se veían. Personas y pokemon pasaban por el lugar aun con bufandas y suéteres como prendas, y el azabache no era excepción. Pero a lo que voy, es que este ya no aguantaba por ver de nuevo a Serena, su mejor amiga en el pueblo. Los minutos pasaron, y la niña no llegaba, esto desanimaba a Ash al ver la hora en el reloj temporal del centro, y estaba por irse, de no ser por la figura de la pequeña pelimiel que corría hacia el diciendo su nombre en voz alta. Serena iba hacia él con hiperactividad, pero no notaba las lágrimas que en ese momento brotaban de sus ojos, tal y como sucedía en el presente

-¡Hola, Serena!- El alzó las manos alegre, pero ella no lo hizo ni se detuvo, solo siguió corriendo hasta chocar con el y abrazarlo fuertemente mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en su suéter como tratando de limpiarse las gotas que le escurrían por su rostro

-¡Ash... Ash... Ash!- Sollozo tras sollozo, ella mencionaba su nombre. Era claro para el Ash de ahora que ella no lo recordaría, pero recordaba sentirse igual...

-¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¡¿Por qué lloras?!- No dejaba de hacerlo. Entonces decidió hablar, aun a pesar de que todo el que pasaba se les quedaba viendo

-Mi mamá... Me dijo cosas horribles- No salía de el mismo estado, pero esto sólo preocupaba aun mas al pequeño al azabache... Eso es una historia diferente...

Devuelta al presente...

Ella sollozaba en su pecho, y Ash no sabia el por qué, aunque parecía no quererlo decir. Solo guardo silencio mientras le empezaba a acariciar su cabeza, su instinto le indicó hacer eso, y no lo pudo evitar

-Pe, perdóname- Dijo entre sus sollozos.

-No Te Preocupes... Llora todo lo que quieras. No se que pase, pero aquí me tienes para apoyarte- La abrazó, le agradaba sentir su cuerpo hacer contacto con el suyo, no lo podía negar,

-Parezco tonta, ¿verdad?- Ella cuestionó,

-¡No Digas Eso De Ti Misma!... ¡Me preocupa verte de ésta manera!- El se quejó, no pasaba nadie, y eso quizá ayudaría al azabache en varias formas, pues podía volver a sentir como su pulso empezaba a acelerarse al estar en esa situación, desgraciadamente para el, no podía negar que era por ella, aunque fácilmente lo confundiría con la pena, por lo que no le daría importancia en ese momento, ahora le importaba mas saber por que lloraba

-Calmate, dime que te pasa-

-Lo siento...- Su voz se empezaba a deformar

-Si es por lo de el entrenamiento, no te preocupes, yo con gusto te ayudaré con eso, y pase lo que pase, te protegeré- El levantó su rostro para verlo, creía que sería una buena forma de calmarla, pero verla llorar le hacia sentir muy mal

-¡No Puedo Hacerlo!, ¡No Sirvo Para Esto!- Volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez con mas fuerza. Ash en ese momento pensó de nueva cuenta en lo que había estado en su mente hacia apenas hora y media, el amor quizá sería algo que se presentaba sin aviso previo, pero no podía darse cuenta de cómo se siente, sino que lo confundía con nervios o cualquier semejanza, preguntándose igual por qué lo sentía.

-Respira hondo- Lo hizo,

-Guarda la calma- Recordar no ayudaba, sobretodo a Ash, pues no quería pensar que en realidad seria ella "la indicada", como no lo había sido Miette o cualquiera de sus compañeras que lo acompañaron. Y verla llorar solo aumentaba eso que sentía, mencionado anteriormente, no sabia que era, pero poco a poco empezaba a caer en cuenta de lo evidentemente sentía, y lo seguía negando...

-No Quiero Verte Así...- En ese instante, la mente del joven comenzaba a actuar por si sola, haciendo que dijera lo que pensaba sin ningún filtro

-... Por Que Eres Especial Para Mí...- Y Serena no le prestaba mucha atención, pero aun así, pudo procesar aquellas palabras y grabarlas, significaban mas que cualquier otra situación que estar llorando en el pecho de su amado, y de eso estaba mas que consiente.

-... Yo... No Se Expresar Lo Que Siento... Pero Estoy Seguro De Que Es Por Ti- El cerró los ojos, ¿cuando aprendió ese orden de palabras?...

A unos metros, y sin hacer ningún movimiento, Pikachu indagaba lo que sucedía, así como el pecho por qué su entrenador no había llegado al sitio de siempre. Podía seguir sintiendo lo que su amigo sentía, e igual que la primera vez, no sabía que era, nunca había visto al peli negro en esa situación, y dudaba que fuera mentira lo que acontecía, pues sus ojos cerrados lo decían.

Ash abrió los ojos momentos después de oír ruidos, entonces vio a Pikachu observarlos desde los arbustos. Curiosamente tenía una oreja baja y la otra arriba mientras abría la boca con extrañes, era obvio que era por verlos. Y el azabache solo hizo un gesto con que indicó al ratón irse de inmediato a la casa. Cosa que el entendió...

Serena no paraba de llorar, aun, era un momento que no quería que acabara, aunque ya tenían cinco minutos en esa posición, solo quería seguir siendo la amiga de Ash, o quizá quería ser mas que eso en esos instantes. Lo veía a los ojos, había vuelto a alzar la vista, y el por instinto hizo lo mismo, y quería que no dijera nada, cosa que efectivamente estaba pasando. La naturalidad de sus cuerpos comenzó a hacerse presente, y ambos empezaron a acercarse el uno al otro, ninguno decía nada, y Ash por fin comprendía el nivel de las cosas, el verla a los ojos, el no evitar lo que estaba por pasar e incluso lo que su cuerpo le decía lo hacían evidente, por fin se dio cuenta de que ella era quien podría cumplir con lo que su recién petición exigía, eso que era mucho mas que una amiga o compañera, y ahora no lo quería negar por nada, estaba enamorado de Serena.

La pelimiel estaba encerrada en su mundo, aunque tenia el control sobre su cuerpo para seguir moviéndose. Había llegado a los limites que ella misma se imponía ante su amigo, y aunque aun podía evitar lo que sucedería, estaba dándose cuenta de que Ash también estaba correspondiendo lo que estaba sucediendo, y no lo podía creer, estaba feliz, y estaba por dar un paso mas en su relación con el azabache, uno grande, a decir verdad. Solo debía cerrar los ojos y esperar el deseado e inevitable acto de amor que iba a suceder. Y eso hizo.

Ash estaba por hacer algo que no esperaba ese día, mismo que sería la gota que derramaría su vaso en el que ya no cabían mas cosas relacionadas con el recién amor que descubrió, aquel sentimiento que sin querer había estado desarrollando durante su estadía en Kalos por quien siempre tuvo a su lado, ahora lo tenia claro, estaba mas que seguro de que así era. Solo cerró los ojos al ver que Serena lo había hecho, millones de pensamientos rondaban por su mente, recuerdos y refranes venían a el, y quizá, la imagen de ambos cuando aun eran niños. Quién imaginaria terminar así...

Y pasó...

Ambos sintieron los labios del otro hacer contacto con los propios, era una cálida sensación el sentirse el uno al otro en ese tierno beso, cuyo origen fue natural e improvisado por ambos. Ella sintió a su amado hacer el gesto con gentileza, mientras que ella hacia casi lo mismo al no tener experiencia alguna en lo que hacían. Él no sabia lo que hacía, pero no era que no quisiera, sino que no lo hacía como su mente se lo dictaba, era natural... Duraron unos segundos así, ninguno tomaba en cuenta el tiempo, pues grababan esa sensación en su mente por si no volvía a suceder. Pero tuvo que terminar al verse la necesidad de aspirar de nueva cuenta aire. Los dos se separaron lentamente mientras respiraban, ambos podían sentir sus corazones palpitar con nervios, y no dejaban de verse a los ojos mientras parecían brillar de sentimiento y conmoción,

-No digas esto a nadie- Pidió Ash. Y ella asintió con la mirada.

-Gracias por esto, Ash- No evitó llorar, pero ahora era de alegría, pues el azabache le había cumplido su mas grande deseo en ese momento.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?... Lo hice sin pensarlo, nunca había besado a alguien- El se excusó

-Por que... En realidad... Lo Quería- Fue lo único que dijo, abrazando de nuevo a su amigo...

-Dije que nunca había pensado en quien me interesaba- Ella oía, y ponía su mayor esperanza en lo que creía que iba a decir

-Era verdad... Desde que tenía diez años, no pensé que alguien pudiera llamarme la atención, y nunca pasó... Hasta ahora...- El volteó la vista, y Serena pudo notar como su cara se coloraba

-Justo después de la batalla de la mañana... En plena clase, me puse a pensar seriamente lo que me preguntaban todos en este día, que si había alguien que me interesara. Pensé en todas mis amigas, todas mis compañeras con las que e viajado. Supuse que esto llegaría, pero no ahora... Y... Este... Cuando te vi dormida... Mi corazón se alteró... No sabía a que se debía, no sabia explicarlo...- Ahora veía a la chica, ella lo veía a los ojos y notaba su sinceridad, creía que eso no lo podría ver en el, esa mirada que contenía mas que simple amistad, si saben a que me refiero...

-... Pero... Ahora entiendo que... En realidad... Tu eres quien me interesa- Los nervios lo dominaban, y esta vez podía asegurar que en verdad era lo que era y por quien era. Así es, señores y señoras, Ash aceptó estar enamorado de Serena,

-En verdad?- Le brillaron los ojos, y en ese momento, saltó a abrazarlo de nueva cuenta

-Así es... Me enamoré de ti, Serena- El correspondió el gesto, y debía admitir que era feliz por tal cosa. El haber besado por primera vez quizá le había abierto los ojos, y mas siendo a quien en realidad buscaba como mas que amiga, aunque lo había deducido casi al instante. Pero quedaba una sola cosa por acompletar...

Ciudad Calagua. Hoenn. 4 años antes

Ash cenaba junto a May y Brock, el tema, curiosamente era el amor. May alegaba repetidas veces que no le gustaba nadie, mientras Ash decía lo mismo en su defensa

-Vamos... Seguramente terminaran casados, jejeje- Reía el moreno, cosa que sonrojó a May de pena, pero al azabache no lo estremecía en lo absoluto, por lo que parecía seguir la corriente de la situación. Por como la castaña se comportaba, deducía que quizá era otra de las cosas que no le gustaban oír, aunque ciertamente, debía admitir que no sentía nada por su amiga que simple aprecio. Esa noche, su primera platica seria con Brock tendría lugar, pensar no era lo suyo, pero aun así, el no evitó la charla...

-¿Entiendes lo que es amor?- Cuestionó Brock al azabache. El negó, como era de esperarse

-El único amor que siento es el que le tengo a mi mamá- Dijo infantilmente el chico

-¡Hay Ash!- Aportó el moreno

-¿Cómo explicarte?... Cuando alguien siente "amor por otra persona" es por que se dice que esta enamorado de esa persona, o simplemente te gusta...-

-No entiendo- La parte infantil de Ash relucía esa noche, sin mencionar que May se había dormido, sino estaría dándole un buen zape

-Ya sabrás cuando te pase- Rió

-Pero ten en cuenta... No la decepciones, si tienes la oportunidad... Pídele que sea tu novia-

Devuelta al presente...

Y era eso, a lo que se refería el moreno en aquellos días. Simplemente podía decir una cosa, mas bien, pedir.

-Serena- Llamó a su aun amiga. Esta lo volvió a ver

-Aprovecharé este día ya que te confesé lo que siento...- De nuevo, el mundo se le paralizaba a la pelimiel, y ahora podemos decir que estaba en lo correcto...

-... Solo un día fue lo que necesité para darme cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba esto... Y quiero... pedirte que seas mi novia...-

"Un solo día puede ser necesario... Y es cuestión de la persona si atreverse o no"

~Continuara~

Si esta bien o mal... Ya lo hice!. Pensaba meter mas capítulos para que Ash se diera cuenta, pero ¿que mejor que hacerlo de una vez?... Comprendo que esto dependería y haría mas entretenido el leer los capítulos, pero aun no empiezan los problemas... Habrá drama, esto lo sabrán por la siguiente parte que subiré, ya que esta es la primera de dos. Por otra parte. Pensé en los pokemon que propusieron, y a final de cuentas, quedó de la siguiente manera:

Swablu - Altaria

Vulpix - Ninetales

Ralts - Kirlia

Luego veré a cual le doy Mega. A Primarina la podría incluir, pero esto implicaría un viaje a Alola, mas su movimiento Z característico, queda en un quizá a cambio de Vulpix, pero dependerá como lo demás se desarrolle. Denme la opinión que tengan del capítulo, quiero saber que mas mejorar y que opinan de mi trabajo, es un placer escribir en esta pagina. Dicho lo anterior...

Chao!


	11. Amor Parte 2: Un romace, ¿secreto?

-... Solo un día fue lo que necesité para darme cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba esto... Y quiero... pedirte que seas mi novia...- El mundo era tan pequeño como para reencontrarse con aquella persona de la infancia, así como para descubrir lo muy cercano que Ash era a Serena mas que por historia. Ahora, el chico tenia de frente a quien tenia por seguro sería "la indicada", y no podía, mas bien, no quería negar lo que quería llegar a hacer. Su pulso se vió elevado y sus manos empezaron a sudar mientras sentía aquella sensación extraña de nervios, sin embargo, no apartaba la vista de Serena, pues verla le causaba tan extraña y gustosa situación en el.

Ella cruzo miradas con el azabache, de quien sin querer se había enamorado por haberla salvado aquél día, estaba feliz de quien fuera el quien le pedía hacer aquel paso en su relación, por no decir que empezar un noviazgo. No lo quería negar, simplemente no quería. Y en ese momento, a su mente llegaron las pequeñas experiencias que había vivido con el. Recordó aquel inicio de clases, aquel viaje a ciudad Santalune, su primer entrenamiento, y se podría decir que su primera cita, entre varias cosas mas que no eran necesarias decir, pues en fin, incluso sin acordarse de lo que habían estado viviendo, estaba feliz. Veía en sus ojos una sinceridad inmensa, en realidad representaba la inexperiencia que llevaba consigo, esto causaba ternura en el de ver como en lugar de su característica sonrisa estaba una boca algo aturdida tratando de sonreír. Llegaba el momento, y la tensión entre ambos se desaparecía poco a poco, no sería un beso como signo de aceptación, y en lugar de esto, Serena saltó a abrazarlo, como lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez había dejado de llorar y ahora sonreía de una manera indescriptible en brazos del azabache, quien la abrazaba sin saber que hacer o decir.

Capítulo 11

~Amor... Parte 2~

 _"Un Romance, ¿Secreto?"_

Podríamos asegurar muchas cosas sobre Ash, tales como que era un entrenador de muy alto calibre, o que disfrutaba mucho participar en la liga pokemon regional, pero cualquiera que conociera al joven Ketchum desde sus inicios quedaría anonado o simplemente impactado de lo que en esos momentos llevaba a cabo, pues a decir verdad, ni el se imaginaba así...

Serena perdía de vez en cuando su timidez, o podía dejar de ser aquella antisocial de quien tanto hablaban en la secundaria, y esto lo demostraba sobretodo con su ahora novio, a quien iba jalando, prácticamente de la mano, era mas que agradecida de ser mas que su amiga, cerraba los ojos y sonreía mientras parecía querer bailar con el, aunque este se apenara de no poderla complacer con esa petición. Eran escasos los minutos que habían entre la secundaria a ciudad Lumious, pero ambos lo disfrutaban, pues aunque ya eran algo mas, se seguían tratando como amigos, y era extraño para ambos sentirse de esa manera, el pensar que ya eran aquello los estremecía incluso al pensar...

La ciudad era un sitio donde ambos recordaban su encuentro, mas bien Ash, pero incluso así, había sido quizá obra del destino que terminara de esa manera, y obra de ellos mismos hacer lo inimaginable por todos...

La corta pasada por la ciudad mas grande de Kalos terminó, llegando así a los caminos de tierra que conducían a los pueblos en los que vivían ambos, y ella no quería que terminara, pues en ese momento recordó a su madre, de la cual no tenia ni idea de como podría reaccionar ante la noticia. Pero decidió no hablar.

-Gracias por todo, Ash- Ella agradeció, ya habían llegado a la entrada de pueblo Boceto

-Yo soy quien debería agradecerte... Prometo que te protegeré de lo que sea...- Puso su mano en su nuca

-Pero... ¿Podríamos guardarnos esto entre los dos?- El se apenó de hacer la petición, y era que se sentía extraño, o sea, aun no se empezaba ni a acostumbrar a la idea de ser el novio de Serena, como era de esperarse.

-Pues... Creo que te iba a pedir lo mismo- Ella sonrió también apenada, debía admitir que tampoco era experta en el tema del amor, pero sabía mas que Ash, y eso no le quitaba lo tímida de confesarlo.

Ambos aceptaron mientras comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro, pero para abrazarse, cosa que desde ese momento sería el acto que representaría lo que el uno sentía por el otro, ya que los besos, obviamente no eran los suyos, aún. Ella cerró los ojos mientras posicionaba su rostro en el pecho de Ash, y el la abrazó mientras también cerraba sus ojos.

-Te quiero- Fue lo único que dijo, entonces unos aplausos se oyeron provenir desde atrás de ambos, cosa que estremeció por completo a Serena, e hizo abrir los ojos al azabache,

-¡¿Es mi mamá?!- Preguntó algo asustada la chica, ahora no quería dejar la posición en la que se encontraba... Ash gimió afirmativamente, también se asustó...

-Bien jovencitos, necesito una explicación. Y que sea de inmediato- La seriedad de sus palabras superaban por mucho a la Directora o a cualquier autoridad, y de alguna manera, hacía temblar a la pelimiel. Ash respiro hondo mientras sentía esa tensión, entonces quitó suavemente a la hija de la mujer de su pecho. Esta se confundió. El afrontaría los hechos...

-Esperaba que esto fuese de otra manera... Pero supongo que no tengo otra opción... Es obvio, después de lo que vió, que yo estoy interesado en su hija, y puedo asegurarle que no es malintencionado, yo la quiero- El había afrontado cosas fuertes, e imaginaba que no debía ser tan fuerte aquello que estaba por enfrentar

-Lo entiendo... Pero vamos a hablar mas seriamente en la casa, ¿quieres, yerno?- Esa palabra estremeció al azabache al igual que a Serena

-¡Mamá!-

-¡Guarda silencio!, esta platica es entre nosotros dos- Incluso la seriedad aumentó contra su propia hija, Ash no tuvo de otra mas que aceptar mientras la joven se veía confundida de que su madre se comportara de tal manera con ella. Los tres caminaron hasta la casa de ambas, y el peli negro iba con la preocupación de que ya no dejara salir a Serena, mientras esta iba delante de su madre. Al entrar, pudo ver como de las paredes colgaban fotos de la misma madre ganando diferentes premios

-¿Quieres café o agua?-

-Lo que sea esta bien- En una sola foto estaba Serena, pero mas de niña, sosteniendo una medalla dorada con la insignia del campamento pokemon de Kanto. Esto volvió a recordar algo al azabache

Afueras de Pueblo Paleta, Kanto, 8 años atrás

-Y la ganadora a la mejor fotógrafa es...- Los niños del campamento veían al profesor Oak dar el último premio de las actividades del mes, los pequeños, Ash y Serena veían a los demás pasar por su medalla a donde estaba el profesor, teniendo aun la ilusión de que les tocara alguna. La pequeña pelimiel se dio la vuelta para irse a sentar a las bancas de hasta atrás, resignada a que no estaría entre esos niños que ganaban

-¿Que pasa?- Ash se le acercó, e de aclarar que esto era después de que se conocieran...

-Se que no podré ganar- El profesor todavía daba el momento de tensión mientras hacia un sonido de redoble de tambores al dar el nombre de quien ganaría, lo hacía a propósito

-No pierdas esa esperanza, mi mamá dice que nunca hay que rendirse si aun no se acaba- En ese momento, el profesor algo mas joven dio el nombre

-... ¡Serena Yvonne con su foto de Pidgey!. ¡Pasa por tu medalla, hija!-

-¿Ves?- El sonrió, y ella se paró de la banca, empezando a correr por su premio mientras decía un "gracias" rápido.

Luego de ello, comenzaron a tomar fotos de recuerdos de quien había ganado, entre estos y estas, Serena...

Devuelta al presente...

Y así había terminado aquella foto, colgada de la pared de quien ahora era su suegra, o eso entendía...

-Y bien, dime por que quieres a mi hija como mas que una amiga- Ella fue directo al grano

-Si le soy sincero... No se que me haga sentir que la quiero, mas bien, no se describirlo- Contestó el azabache, Serena había subido a su cuarto, se tiró en la cama con el autoestima muy bajo,

-Entonces ¿cómo puedes asegurar que la quieres?- Ella había puesto un baso con agua en su lugar y una taza de café en el suyo, cosa que hacía ver a Ash que sería una platica larga...

-No lo sé. La verdad es que nunca había estado enamorado antes, pero aún así, puedo asegurar que lo que siento en realidad es eso-

-¿Que sientes?- Preguntó

-Pues... Mi corazón no evita ponerse como motor cuando la veo estar cerca de mí o cuando la veo alegre. Disfruto mucho verla sonreír cada que pasa algo bueno... Y... Y... Soloverlamehacesentiralegre- Lo último lo dijo cerrando los ojos mientras se sonrojaba de pena por confesarlo, Grace mantenía la calma, aunque debía admitir que era gracioso verlo

-Supongo que ya te contó de su problema- Tomó un sorbo de café.

-Si- El azabache luego de la penosa reacción que tuvo, solo tomó agua

-Era muy pequeña cuando sucedió, estaba por cumplir ocho años-

-Imagino que le dolió mucho-

-¡No Te Imaginas!- Se le aquebrantó la voz

-Cuando despertó, no sabia nada de ella o lo que pasaba- Le pegó a la mesa, entonces Serena bajó al oír el golpe, imaginaba algo que no

-¿Estas bien, mamá?- Preguntó la hija a sus espaldas, ella se levantó del lugar, y Ash notó en su cara un enojo, y lo peor era que iba a ser descargado contra su propio retoño, esto lo preocupó

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS EN ESTA PLÁTICA!- Un grito provocó un silencio abrumador en la vivienda, Serena no se explicaba el comportamiento de su madre, si esa mañana hasta había dicho que le ayudaría en lo que quisiese, ¿tanto le había enfadado su noviazgo?, ese pensamiento le dolió, pues parecía ser el mas acertado

-¿Que Te Pasa?- Ash precensiaba a la castaña gritarle a su novia, quien quizá volvería a ser amiga suya, nadamas, formó un puño en su mano, pero debía contenerse

-¿Por Que Me Hablas Así?- Ella también parecía contagiarse del nudo en la garganta, y parecía querer llorar otra vez. La mayor no contestaba

-¡VUELVE A SUBIR A...!- El azabache no se pudo controlar en ese momento, tal y como la primera vez, se impuso, pero ahora verbalmente

-¡NO LE HABLE ASÍ!- Ahora Serena vió al chico pararse detrás de su madre, y no quería que pasara algo malo, pero solo podía observar

-¡Se que es su casa y todo, pero ella también tiene sentimientos!... ¡La amnesia no los borra!- Esas palabras devolvieron a Grace a su estado normal

-Tienes razón- Respiró

-Disculpame Serena, puedes venir- Ash había evitado la tragedia...

La castaña se sentó e indicó a su hija sentarse del lado de Ash, puesto que ellos serian los interrogados del día. Empezaría por lo simple,

-¿Tu que sientes por él?- La pelimiel se alteró

-No lo quiero decir- Y lo quiso evitar

-Dímelo, te dije que podías confiar en mí-

-Lo... Lo quiero- Ash la veía sonrojarse de nuevo, y no se podía creer que el había sido el causante de tantas escenas en un pequeño lapso de tiempo, nunca había imaginado que sería tan complicado visitar por primera vez a su suegra. Hubo complicación por parte de la pelimiel, y era que no sabia explicar con palabras lo que su corazón realmente sentía al estar con su chico, pero a final de cuentas, se medio entendió lo que quiso decir.

-Disculpame hija- La pelimiel se confundió

-Sé que desde esta mañana te impulse para que te atrevieras a vencer tus miedos, pero no pensé que fueras a llegar hasta estos puntos. Yo solo quería que pudieras llegar a atreverte a hacer cosas que yo pensé que no podrías, y veo que estaba muy equivocada contigo- Ahora era ella quien abrazó a su hija, pues en realidad se sentía de aquella manera

-En realidad, ya sabía, o por lo menos deducía que este joven iba a ser a quien eligirías- Eso hizo que Serena se alterara...

Ash volvía a pensar, habían sido muchas las cosas que pasaron que había olvidado su hogar y a Pikachu, en ese momento en que madre e hija se disculpaban decidió mandar aviso a través del móvil, pero este estaba sin carga. El miró las fotos de las paredes, en varias aparecían solamente la mamá de la pelimiel, pero al indagar sin querer, se dio cuenta del orden que algunas llevaban... En las de la pared derecha estaba una sola foto de ella siendo aun bebé, prosiguiendo con una en la que aparentaba quizá los dos años, la siguiente correspondía a sus tres años, era una foto de un parque de atracciones, entonces se perdió el orden, llegó a ver una foto de ambas en el mismo parque, pero parecía ser mas reciente que las demás, pues se apreciaba su susto al estar parada a un lado de la montaña rusa.

Quizá tenia nueve?...

Se dijo a si mismo el chico, cuestionandose sobre esa foto. El conocía ese parque... ¡Era en Kanto!... Ambas fotos, la vieja y la nueva, coincidían en la marca de agua que portaban, pero no eran iguales. Prosiguiendo con las fotos, ya no hubieron mas de Serena, solo de una Grace mas joven ganando algún premio. Entonces volteó a ver a su izquierda, y ahora había una foto en medio de todas, y era aquella en la que había ganado la medalla en el campamento, y a su lado, una foto mas chica, en la cual aparecía junto a un niño y una niña algo mareados, pues tenían espirales en los ojos. Del otro lado, había una foto mas de su madre...

-Y después de todo, parece ser que mi yerno es un poco curioso- Ash escuchó y volteó de inmediato, viendo a ambas verlo mientras Serena hacía una cara tierna

-Serena y yo te haremos una comida rápida como disculpa, sientete como en casa-

-No tiene que molestarse- Dijo el azabache como respuesta, ella no le dio importancia y se fue a la cocina mientras Serena la seguía.

No fue molestia alguna esperar, pero eso solo dio mas tiempo al azabache para observar mejor las fotografías. Notó en dos fotos como era distinta su actitud, pues en una sonreía, siendo aún una niña pequeña, y en otra reflejaba timidez siendo mas grande. No tardó mucho en salir Serena con una bandeja en la que traía comida, el azabache observó la suculenta mezcla de colores que se veían apetitosos, no podía asegurar lo que en ese momento sintió, pero igual comenzó a comer.

El azabache veía como ambas convivían cocinando, en momentos reían, aunque también veía sonrojarse a la pelimiel. Era difícil para el, aun, el creer que esa chica era su novia, y por desgracia, podía casi asegurar que habría mas de uno que quisiera algo mas con ella, y no conforme con la idea, suspiró. Ambas parecían quererlo llenar, y el con cierta pena negaba la comida, cosa que hizo reír a Grace.

El ver a su hija con novio era algo que a cualquier mamá le hubiese dado algo de cosa, por llamarlo así, pues quien diría que una chica como ella se atrevería a aceptar tal compromiso... En fin, ella veía ahora a ambos tomarse de la mano, cosa que parecía apenar a la pelimiel, ya que su cara aun presentaba nervios, esto de ser observada por su madre, pero esta sonreía. El deseo de Grace se empezaba a hacer realidad, y agradecía que ese chico fuera quien pusiera de su parte para hacerlo realidad, el ser el novio que su hija quería, era algo que en partes la confundía, pero le había quedado claro que ella no era tonta, podía pensar como cualquier persona, no como ella creía...

La parte de Serena era simple, o por lo menos eso pensaba, ya que había excluido aquel beso fugaz que el le había dado. Después de eso, ese gesto sería el mas bien guardado por ella, y no quería que el momento acabara, pero el azabache tuvo que, pues era obvia la preocupación que causaría en su mamá al no llegar a su hogar...

El tener que despedirse era la parte difícil de todo. Grace, por sorprendente que fuera, salió a despedirse del joven. Serena no evitaba sonreír al verlo despedirse de ellas, aunque seguía pareciendo que eran amigos. El comenzó a correr velozmente, ya que había tardado demasiado, llegó a su hogar en cuestión de minutos, y vió a su madre afuera de la casa con Pikachu a un lado suyo, ambos con una mirada sospechosa.

-Ya llegué- Tuvo que decir, la mujer lo vió con seriedad, después de todo, sería otra mujer a la cual enfrentar en el día. Y Pikachu corrió a recibirlo, cosa que Ash vió normal...

-¿Dónde estabas?, ¡Me tenías preocupada!- La mujer no evitó abrazar a su hijo, quien pensaba lo peor en ese momento de ella

-Tengo que decirte algo, mamá- El serio era el, quería compartirle la alegría que sentía en esos momentos, pero se le hacía difícil tener que volver a explicar lo que pasaba en el, cosa que ya lo había cansado mentalmente

-Dime lo que tengas que decir. Quiero oírlo todo- Ella guiñó el ojo a Pikachu, y con eso, Ash supo que ya no era tan secreto lo que diría

-Vamos adentro- Dijo Delia entrando a la casa...

Nuevamente era de mañana, y un azabache yacía en posición fetal en la cama, su mente no daba para mas, y era que explicar aun mas detalladamente sus sentimientos a su madre había sido casi lo mismo que haberse dado mas de veinte subidas a la montaña rusa, con todas subidas y bajadas a una enorme velocidad... La Eevee de su madre entraba al cuarto, y utilizó su ataque de Rapidez para despertarlo. El agradeció, pues otro día de escuela llegaría como de costumbre, pero ahora tenia en mente el compromiso que recién había hecho con Serena. Se volvió a alistar y cambiar, esta vez no dejaría olvidado el almuerzo, pues su madre ya lo tenia listo y en bandeja de oro, por decirlo así...

-Saludame a mi yerna, querido- Para la mamá del azabache era extraño usar esa palabra por primera vez,

yerna...

Quién pensaría que su hijo terminaría en esa situación, aunque debía admitir que le causaba tanta gracia como alegría ver al mismo sonrojarse mientras salía de la casa despidiéndose de su Pikachu y de ella. Quizá haría una buena sorpresa para el regresando del trabajo...

Ash comenzó caminando por donde siempre, debía decir que no sabía en lo absoluto que hacer, y necesitaba ayuda si no quería quedar mal frente a su pareja... Y hablando de ella...

Minutos antes...

Un picotazo de Fletchlinght despertó a Serena de su pacífico, dulce y tan adorado sueño, haciéndola pararse de la cama mientras su madre preparaba el almuerzo desde abajo, oyendo el golpe que se daba en el transcurso... El día empezaba bien, y de hecho, ella se sentía mas que feliz, motivo por el cual se esmeraba en apresurar a su hija a levantarse. Ash le había hecho el día con tan solo saber que ya no cuidaría solo ella a Serena, aunque esto ya no fuera tan necesario en esta. Ella no tardó en bajar, no podía mentir al pensar que ya lo quería volver a ver, pues ya podía decir, mas bien pensar libremente que ya era su novio, pues su petición seguía en pie al sentirse quizá igual que el conforme a la falta de costumbre que había en mencionar estar dentro de una relación, bien recordaba que había tenido fama de ser un tanto antisocial antes, y a decir verdad, lo seguía siendo.

-Buenos días- Saludó

-Buenos días hija, ¿estas lista?- Ella respondió afirmativamente, ambas no podían negar que creían en Ash como alguien que no era igual a los demás, sino alguien mejor, en palabras de Grace, un buen "partido" para su hija...

-Tengo que decirte algo...- En medio del desayuno, la madre de la pelimiel decidió hablar,

-... En mi trabajo me pidieron que fuera a la región Hoenn, y parece ser que tardare dos días. Quiero saber si eres capaz de quedarte sola por estos días- Ella dirigió la mirada a la joven, quien pareció pensar

-¿Cuándo te llamaron que no me di cuenta?-

-Fue hoy en la mañana, de hecho aun no sé que es lo que vayamos a hacer allá-

-Puedo hacerlo- Dijo tímidamente

-¿Estas segura?, no quiero que metas sin mi permiso a tu novio a la casa- Contestó autoritariamente, aunque no lo parecía, ya que comenzó a reír

-Es broma, lo puedes llamar si hay problema. Pero solo si hay- La mayor aun jugaba con el tema, cosa que molestaba a Serena al tratarse de ya saben quien, obviamente.

Ella salió lista para un nuevo día de escuela, su madre como de costumbre salía a despedirla mientras Fletchlinght la vigilaba hasta la separación de caminos, donde Ash esperaba pacientemente a que llegara. Este último seguía pensativo, y no era por la escuela o algo relacionado con esta, sino que creía que había sido muy precipitado al pedirle a Serena guardar como secreto lo que había entre ambos, pues ni el quería hacerlo, aunque pensarlo solo le trajo un pensamiento: Ya bastante había tenido con el cuestionario que su madre le había hecho la noche anterior, como para que demás personas le preguntaran sobre lo mismo, y el, evidentemente tuviera que contestar lo mismo. Simplemente no tenía sentido alguno hacerlo, y de nueva cuenta, caía en cuenta de que tarde o temprano se revelaría aquella relación que ocultarían a partir de ese momento, y la misma cantaleta seguiría dándose un lugar en ellos. Era un circulo sin salida que había que solucionar. Vió el cielo aun oscuro, recordó entonces su primera asistencia a la secundaria, en ese momento no pensó terminar de esa manera, aunque no le molestaba ni nada en lo absoluto, pues sus sentimientos eran verdaderos hacía aquella chica. Su recuerdo lo hizo ver una cosa: Serena había cambiado. Tanto en su forma de ser, como en imagen. Luego de haberle ayudado, ella se habría estado moldeando en otra persona, tomando el ejemplo de otra manera de ser que tenía muy cercana a ella. Las palabras de aliento del azabache eran lo que mas ayudaban en ese cambio, si bien, no funcionaron para lo que desde un principio quiso, le habían dado las fuerzas de voluntad que tenía para enfrentar las cosas, aunque debía decir que aun habían un tanto de cosas en las cuales necesitaba ayuda. Una de esas cosas era el entrenamiento que le había prometido. En ese momento, mas que en otro, el azabache pensó mejor las cosas, esa promesa no la rompería ni el mas grande de los problemas, e iba a cumplir esa encomienda de la mejor manera posible...

Serena vió a la distancia a su amado, si así le podía llamar. Una sola cosa pasó por su mente, y era aquel deseo de correr a abrazarle fuertemente, cosa que no aguantó, y así, ella comenzó su corta carrera, teniendolo a el como su meta... No tardó mucho en llegar con él, su expresión, como todas las veces, era alegre, y eso se contagiaba a la pelimiel, cuya imagen hacia sonrojarse a Ash al pensar en ella con aquella palabra que no había usado en alguna persona en situación seria

-¡Estas muy linda el día de hoy, Serena!- Con eso, la chica se ponía de mil y un colores, aunque ella misma sabía que...

-Pero si es el uniforme de siempre- era evidente que estaba nervioso, aunque debía ocultarlo.

-E de sonar ridículo, ¿no?- Y comenzaron a caminar...

El ir tomados de la mano aún no era costumbre ni mucho menos, y esto a pesar de no ser recordatorio se hacia inconscientemente, ya que ambos estaban mas acostumbrados a la idea de una simple amistad.

-Ayer hablé con mi mamá- Confesó el azabache

-¿Todo bien?- Y Serena no tardó en meter cuchara al asunto

-Se sorprendió de lo que hice...- Suspiró

-... Nadie pensaría que yo, siendo yo, terminaría confesándose a alguien- Ash se sentía extrañamente mas cómodo, inclusive mas que cuando solo eran amigos, podía sentir que era libre de expresarse con quien en ese momento lo acompañaba, se preguntaba si de eso constaba el noviazgo, o si eso era el amor, cosa que poco a poco iría conociendo

-Pero soy feliz de que lo hicieras- Serena habló, y el azabache volteó a verla, ¿en realidad ella sería quien hiciera eso en el?

-Se que apenas fue ayer, pero cada vez que lo recuerdo, no evito sentirme alegre. Y se que me pediste que fuera un secreto, pero sigo sintiendo tanta emoción en mi, que no puedo evitar quererlo decir- Ahora ella lo vió a los ojos, y podía notar como de estos emanaba una mirada confundida y enternecida, cosa que la logró sonrojar, y por instinto volteó.

-¡No voltees!- El la detuvo verbalmente

-¿Cuantas veces no te e dicho que te vez linda cuando te sonrojas?- Esta lo volvió a ver, entonces su sonrisa no pudo ser contenida por ella misma, por lo que salió a flote, haciendo feliz el día a Ash

-Eres única, el que te sonrójes te hace aun mas especial para mí- El sin querer estaba impulsando su autoestima, y quería que el momento no acabara, pero se hacía tarde, y eso si que no lo podía detener...

Ambos estaban por llegar a la institución de ciudad Symphoni, y entre ellos mismos se dieron el último afecto de la mañana como novios, ya que cuando cruzaran las puertas de la secundaria, serían como amigos, aunque no faltaba que sucediera...

-Espero que tengamos un buen día... No quiero mas problemas ahora- Francamente, el azabache no mentía, pero tampoco lo tomaba a juego, cosa que notaba la pelimiel al verlo poner su mano en su nuca. Aún faltaba mas de una cuadra para llegar, por lo que ella quiso detenerse para hacer algo que quizá habría cambiado el rumbo de esta historia, pero como eso no puede suceder, simplemente siguió viéndolo desde su lado derecho...

Las clases comenzaron, y ambos se veían constantemente, no era que se vieran directamente, o que se dijera algo sobre ambos, pero el ambiente los parecía querer traicionar, pues el nerviosismo de Ash se sentía casi igual al de Serena... Simplemente parecía que eran mas unidos que el día anterior, cosa que era cierta en casi todos sus sentidos. Ella trató de calmarse, cosa que imitó el azabache, y ambos lo lograron antes de levantar sospecha alguna. Una vez mas, como ya casi no pasaba, Ash se quedaba dormido. Por algo, a la pelimiel le gustaba verlo así, y es que era tierno como un niño!, pensaba ella. Shauna aprovechó el lugar de un compañero que no había asistido, y justamente era delante de Serena, por lo que fácilmente podía ver a la pareja y sus movimientos, bueno, no tanto de Ash,

-¿Pasa algo, Serena?, hoy te vi un poco más nerviosa- Ella se sintió un poco mas nerviosa de tener que contestar eso

-No es nada!...- Solo lo sacó

-... No hay nada de que preocuparse- Y con eso, se activaba la curiosidad de Shauna, misma que no se calmaría hasta averiguar la verdad de las cosas... Esto de plano haría el día mas pesado a nuestros protagonistas...

El receso llegó normalmente, y ya no era extraño ver a Ash y a Serena salir a la azotea a almorzar "en privado", pues esta vez, a pesar del deseo de estar solos, los "amigos", llegarían al momento

-Me pueden decir ¿qué hacen aquí?- Ash levantaba queja primero,

-¿Los amigos no pueden almorzar juntos?- Era verdad...

Por esto quisiera decirles... Pero no...

Pensó y se reclamó en la mente el chico, si bien era para la misma protección de ambos, ahora debía encontrar la forma de estar mas tiempo a solas con su novia... Solo tuvo que aceptar formando una sonrisa dirigida a Shauna, Darien y Calem, quien iba de colado en el pequeño grupo, ya que nadie le había dicho, pero nadie le reclamó nada al saber que también era parte de el grupo de amigos... No todos...

Ash volvió a sacar a su equipo de sus pokeball, acto imitado por los demás, a excepción del equipo de Darien, al ser uno de escalas grandes... :v

Shauna disponía de su Froakie como inicial, mismo que era hembra, según la pokedex de Serena. Darien afirmó disponer de Trevenant, Steelix y un pokemon mas, y fue Shauna quien insistió en que sacara por lo menos a ese último pokemon de su equipo, si no era tan grande...

-Sal un momento, Gible- De la pokeball, salió el pokemon dragón tierra, dando un mordisco sin medida al aire. Serena no se contuvo, pues dirigía su mano a tocar a ese curioso pokemon

¡Slap!

¡Crack!

Ash de inmediato tuvo que quitar la mano de la chica de la boca de aquel pokemon, y este lanzó un mordisco, cuyo accidente ubiese afectado seriamente su mano...

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- Advirtieron al mismo tiempo los entrenadores, incluyendo a Calem. Entonces, Serena sacó su pokedex para analizar ese caso de pokemon

"Gible, el pokémon tiburón. Del tipo Dragón/Tierra

Gible anida pequeños agujeros en paredes de cuevas. Cuando se presa pasa cerca, no duda en atacar. Hay indicios de que antes vivía en el trópico. Evita el frío con las cuevas geotérmicas donde habita"

Entonces Serena entendió su error, cosa que tampoco sabia Shauna. Ambas rieron nerviosamente y con pena...

El siguiente en presentar a su equipo era Calem, quien con gusto sacó sus pokeball de los bolsillos

-¡Salgan ya!- Eran tres pokeball, de una salió Froakie, su inicial, de otra salió Fletchlinght y de la tercera salió un Bagon,

-¡Este es mi equipo con el que e entrenado estas semanas!- Dijo con emoción el joven castaño, y tanto Darien como Ash evaluaron a los pokemon como ellos sabían

-No has alimentado bien a Bagon, y Fletchlinght parece estar poco motivado-

-Sin mencionar que Froakie se ve con falta de cariño tuyo- Ambos peli negros acertaron con la evaluación, cosa que apenó al joven

-No me había dado cuenta, pero gracias- El se apenó, quizá la hacían falta amigos con quien convivir. pensó el, pero eso era otra cosa que no viene al tema. Los amigos pasaron el receso por primera vez juntos, Ash jugaba y comía como era costumbre, aunque esto era nuevo para los demás, a excepción de Serena, quien siempre lo veía. La curiosidad era algo que quizá nunca podrían evitar, y esta vez era por parte de Calem, quien en ese momento no tenia malas intensiones

-¿Por qué motivo siempre almuerzan juntos?- La pregunta hizo efecto directo en sus amigos, y esto de que ellos también se habían interesado en la respuesta que ambos dirían, o por lo menos Ash

-Pues...- Mentiría si dijera que no sintieron nada, y fue el saber que quizá estaban por descubrirlos. Ash tenía que pensar rápido

-... Fue una promesa que hicimos- Torpemente, el azabache expuso la situación muy amena

-¿No será que ella es quien te interesa?- Cabía decir que Darien lo molestaría de ahora en adelante con eso, pero en voz baja. El se sonrojó

-Descuida, tu secreto esta seguro conmigo- El sonrió ante lo obvio, cosa que Shauna notó al acercarse a Serena en busca de su respuesta

-Y bien, Serena. ¿Por que lo hacen?- El carmesí volvía a sus mejillas, y esta vez no lo podía ocultar. Ambos estaban entre la espada y la pared

-Por lo que Ash dijo, fue una promesa- No tenia mas remedio que seguir el juego de Ash

-¿Y que promesa fue esa?- Parecía ser que los tres los querían echar de cabeza, y era Calem quien terminaba con la labor

-Este... Este...- Un Ash sumamente agitado sudaba frente a el grupo que los acorralaba, y sus pokemon solamente veían lo que curiosamente sucedía

-¿Y bien?- La Fennekin de Serena no evitaba ver a ambos nerviosos, esta ya sabía lo que pasaba, al igual que Pikachu, quien estaba a su lado viendo de la misma manera a los entrenadores

-Es un secreto!- Quizá los nervios ya controlaban a Ash, y era que dejó de referirse a aquel "secreto" para empezar a hablar de el verdadero noviazgo que mantenían desde apenas hace un día

-¿Y por que los nervios?, si es un secreto, no le veo el problema- Calem era a la vez la salvación de ambos, entendiendo lo que pasaba, según él.

-Kalm tiene razón- Lo apoyó Shauna, seguido por un muy disimulado Darien

-¿Kalm?- Ambos chicos vieron al castaño

-Prefiere que le digan así- Shauna explicó. Y el timbre sonó para la entrada.

El día pasó normal, dentro de todo sentido, puesto que los rumores habían vuelto a cesar, cosa que aliviaba a ambos. La única clase que a muchos interesaba ese día llegó, y esta era el entrenamiento que ejercían en la clase del profesor Sycamour. Los alumnos fueron instruidos por el profesor, quien los dirigió a la cancha donde apenas hacia un día había sido llevada a cabo una batalla muy agitada, de la cual muchos aun se acordaban, sin mencionar que los montones de vídeos desde varios ángulos ya rondaban por el "pokebook", e incluso una versión con un soundtrack de una banda de Hard Metal en el "poketube"...

Era un simple entrenamiento menor para Ash lo que muchos batallaban para ejercer,

1.- Correr era el calentamiento que Ash odiaba hacer, pero gracias a ello tenía mas que amistad con sus pokemon

2.- Las sentadillas ya no eran de sorprender a Ash, sino que eran algo que le gustaba ejercer junto a sus pokemon, por lo que en ese momento los tenia fuera junto a los demás

3.- Y finalmente, las carreras junto a sus amigos, o sea, pokemon. El sorprendió entre el alumnado, pues al echarse a correr, solo algunos lograron distinguirlo, e incluso muchos reclamaban que sus pokemon eran los que corrían a la par de el sin entender la dinámica, cosa que se desmintió cuando el profesor vió el estado de sus pokemon, efectivamente estaban a la par de los limites sin usar algún ataque o potenciador...

Serena era quien veía con demasiados ánimos a su azabache, no creía que el tuviera esa capacidad, por lo que sinceramente, ya no esperaba a entrenar con el, como el día anterior habían dicho... Entonces recordó que su madre saldría de casa...

Shauna se le acercaba por la espalda, viéndola muy pensativa en su lugar. Era cierto que quería indagar mas en Serena, pero quizá sería difícil hacerlo, puesto que Ash la defendería, cosa que la hacia pensar mas a fondo, haciendo de menos el tener que sacarle la sopa a la chica. Solo tenía que observar y analizar. El que el azabache la defendiera, el que almorzáran juntos, y la gran relación que tenían para ser solo amigos eran puntos clave que al mismo tiempo eran muy obvios, aunque no podía asegurar nada sin confirmación de ambos, o por lo menos de uno de ellos, o al menos de ver algo que obviamente fuera un signo mucho mayor a una amistad, y ella no sabía, pero incluso en ese momento, ambos compartían con la vista lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pues se sonreían al verse las caras... Tarde, ella se dio cuenta de ello, aunque fue el suficiente tiempo para notar lo que anteriormente dije, y ya estaba cerca de la pelimiel

-Te acaché- Le susurró al oído, teniendo ya una estrategia en su mente. Ella se estremeció de oírla, y su mayor temor se comenzó a crear

-Creo que después de todo, no era necesario que me dijeras- Ella empezó a caer poco a poco en su pequeño plan

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó asustada

-Ya sabes...- Su voz era indescriptible, pues se oía como la quería seducir para que confesara

-¿Que sé?- Pero ella quizá sería difícil

-Descuida, Serena, era obvio todo este tiempo- Y cayó... Su cara se coloreó de rojo mientras volteaba a verla

-¿Te refieres a Ash y a mí?- Shauna asintió mientras reía en un perfil bajo

-Pe, pero si solo somos amigos- El nerviosismo empezó a fluir, y eso hacía aun mas fácil a la castaña descubrirla

-¿Me estas diciendo que no son...?- la chica habló en voz alta, y para Serena significaba traición de su parte, cosa que no quería que quedara como malentendido, otra vez. Le cubrió la boca

-¡Lo acepto, lo acepto!... ¡Ash y yo salimos!- Dijo en voz baja. Y ella se emocionó

-¡Lo sabía!- Serena se dio cuenta de su intención, así como también se dio cuenta de que había caído redondíta en la trampa que su amiga impuso ante ella...

Bien, no se si me haya dado a entender bien en este capítulo, pero en lo personal, me gusto, ya que tuve que meterme a fondo en sentirme como Ash e inspirarme a las líneas de Serena siguiendo siendo tímida, pero incluso así, siento que no lo llevo del todo bien.

Aclarando... El Vulpix sería del tipo fuego, ya que si se haría un viaje al archipiélago de Alola, Serena terminaría por mi, con un encuentro con algún Poplio o la evolución de este, quedándose así con el. Cosa que haría que Vulpix no apareciera. Lo demás ya creo que esta explicado. En si, sería Serena quien tendría (depende del desarrollo) a Vulpix o a Poplio

El Ralts o Kirlia, evolucionaría a Gardevoir, incluso si le doy o no Mega. Ya que también vendría bien con los perfourmance de Serena.

Y del Flashback, quise rescatar algo de lo que sería la actitud de Ash en el pasado, y quiero dejar en claro que el sonrojo que describo en May es de pena pura por pensarse a ella en "el altar" junto a Ash, pues ella se sentiría apenada por casarse con un "zopenco" como el, o como quieran llamarle a la actitud infantil que actualmente lleva en USUM o en otras temporadas, ya que para mi, mostró mayor madurez en XY/XYZ.

Como punto final, agradezco que lean los capítulos, dejen su comentario de lo que opinen que quedó bien o no de esta segunda parte

Chao!


	12. Molestia de un cambio

**Capítulo 12**

 _Molestia de un cambio_

Desde aquel punto de vista, Serena podía verse en un estado nervioso y vergonzoso, pues sin querer había caído en la trampa que su amiga le había hecho estratégicamente. Ash la vió desde el campo, pero no intervino para no levantar sospechas, el solo apreciaba a ambas chicas riendo, cosa que en realidad no importaba de mucho. Su primera preocupación era lo cerca que el grupo social estaba de averiguar su relación, ahora tenían que ser mas cautelosos para no ser el centro de atención o algo por el estilo. Los estiramientos terminaban en el campo, Ash observaba a Serena cuando podía, cosa que lo hacía sentir bien en todo sentido. Sus pokemon tenían la misma postura que el entrenador y reflejaban una condición excepcional a comparación de los demás, cosas que hacían preguntarse a los compañeros cual era el "truco" que el usaba, sobretodo chicas, cosa que al suceder causaba una sensación amarga en Serena al ver como el azabache respondía a las chicas...

-¿Sientes celos?- Shauna se mantuvo a su lado, y no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar la realidad de los hechos. Ella asintió dudosa

-Loa celos son cuando la persona que quieres le da mas importancia a otra persona u objeto, es como un enojo que nos da por que nos ponga atención- Con palabras simples, ella trató de explicar a su amiga algo que sencillamente era presente en ella

-Si son celos, no los quiero sentir- La simple platica ya era algo seria, y para Serena no era fácil llevar estas situaciones tan apresuradas

-No tienes que molestarte por sentirlos, es natural que suceda. De eso consta ser pareja, le confianza que ambos se tienen debería ser mas fuerte que los celos, romper el hielo aun si es el mas duro. No se si me doy a entender, jejeje- la castaña se carcajeó, entonces terminó la clase con el timbre para la salida...

Ash alistaba sus cosas en su casillero, no importaba nada en ese momento, pues el día había sido muy aburrido en su totalidad. Serena lo veía a su lado, ahora se sentía mal por no haber podido guardar el secreto, aunque por otra parte se sentía aliviada de que solo fuera Shauna quien sabría de ello

"Guarda nuestro secreto, por favor"

Ella rogaba que no lo dijera...

-¿Nos vamos?- Ash la llamó, y esta solo lo asintió, dirigiéndose con el a la salida.

El azabache se empezaba a acostumbrar a la idea de un noviazgo, y era más que nada que tenia que entrenar con ella, cosa que el veía de una forma extraña y a la vez romántica, en un sentido muy especial... Un mensaje llegó a su teléfono, y era su madre quien esa vez mandaba el texto

Mamá

"Quiero que me la presentes. Traela a la casa"

El se estremeció...

-¿Habrá problema si vamos a mi casa un momento?- Preguntó nervioso a la chica. Ambos salían de la secundaria

-Mi mamá dijo que quería conocerte- Ella se sorprendió de la petición del azabache, "conocer a su suegra" serían palabras que nunca había usado, pero que estaban por suceder...

Shauna los seguía observando de lejos, los "tórtolos" no se daban cuenta de su presencia, y por ello quería seguir viendo el desarrollo de su relación. Justo a unos metros de ella, Darien iba a despedir nuevamente a ambos jóvenes ese día, quizá sorprendería a Ash el ver a su amigo tan cerca, pero por que el estaba por sujetar la mano de la pelimiel, cosa que los delataría con la castaña que los espiaba, así como con el peli negro que se acercaba

-¡Nos vemos Ash!, ¡Entrenen mucho para "ya saben qué"!- Y aunque solo pasó sin detenerse, pudo notar de ambos como se estremecían de verlo, ya que tardaron en responder. Cabe mencionar que le guiñó el ojo al azabache, pues el no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, así como tampoco lo hacía Calem...

-Eh... ¡Claro, tu también entrena!- El chico respondió nervioso, cosa que para Darien ya era de esperarse, aunque fue por un motivo diferente al que este esperaba... Luego pasó Calem sin siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia en el lugar...

-Rayos- Shauna cayó de espaldas. El peli negro había arruinado la quizá confirmación, otra, de que ambos eran novios... Ellos comenzaron a caminar, recobrando la plática, y ella quería seguirlos, pero tuvo que irse a su hogar

-¿Que dices?- Cuestionó el azabache

-Sinceramente, no le veo el problema. Yo también quiero conocerla- Ella estiró su mano mientras respondía, y él hizo lo suyo, tomándola para ir juntos

-Bien, ¡vamos!-

-Pero primero pasemos a mi casa, ¿si?- El asintió, ella sabía que su madre no estaría, pero quería confirmar... Una platica calmada se hacía mientras caminaban, el tema principal era el problema que aveces había con el secreto, y era que Serena buscaba el momento en el cual decirle a Ash lo que Shauna había hecho, pero su timidez volvía a ella al pensar en dicho acontecimiento, ya que la habían hecho tonta sin siquiera saberlo. Ash notó eso

-Se lo dijiste a alguien, ¿cierto?- Era evidente, sinceramente. Ella quiso excusarse, pero sus nervios no la dejaban. El comenzó a reír, pues eso bastaba para saber que sí había sido eso

-No te preocupes. Los secretos salen a la luz siempre, nadie los puede guardar por siempre- Su sonrisa reflejaba sinceridad, y Serena no se preocupó más

-Lo siento, ¡no lo pude evitar!-

-Te dije que no te preocuparas, ¿quien lo sabe?- En ese momento, la pelimiel dijo el como lo había confesado fácilmente, y el oía el relato con calma. Y desde un árbol, el Froakie que anteriormente había pertenecido a Miette observaba a la pareja, Ash era alguien que llamaba la atención del tipo agua, y aunque este no lo admitiera, sabía que así era

El inicial salto frente a los jóvenes, lanzando sus frurbujas hacía el azabache, quien de inmediato reaccionó, lanzando una pokeball, y como acto rápido, el ataque se pulverizó en el aire, dejando ver al pokemon de frente a ellos

~Froakie vs Ash~

Serena salió de inmediato hacía un lado, queriendo evitar salir afectada... El azabache de inmediato reconoció al pokemon, era insistente en muchos sentidos...

-Torracat, ¡Usa Colmillo Ígneo!- Esa vez, él iba a ir con todo, si es lo que el tipo agua quería, el contraatacó con Burbujas

-Garra Umbría- Torracat se lanzó sin complicación alguna contra el inicial, este no tuvo la velocidad para esquivarlo

-¡Nitrocarga!- Era una vergüenza para Froakie el ser impactado por el gato de Alola, pero en realidad le hacía mucha falta la velocidad... No evitó salir disparado varios metros atrás

Lo inevitable pasó, las quemaduras comenzaron a hacer lo suyo en el tipo agua, quien resistía muy persistente. Se volvió a lanzar contra Torracat con un Pulso De Agua, pero las quemaduras lo detuvieron a medio ataque. Ash supo que ya no podría hacer nada en ese estado, y devolvió a su pokemon. El se le comenzó a acercar

-Entiende Froakie, si sigues así, solo terminaras muy herido- El le acarició la cabeza, y este se sintió extrañado

-Te propongo que vengas conmigo, así te podrás volver mas fuerte que si entrenaras solo- El le sonrió. Froakie lo volteo a ver una vez mas, y sin duda alguna, era buena idea, por lo que asintió

-¿Te unes a mi equipo?- Preguntó el azabache, mostrándole una pokeball.

Serena observó desde la distancia a su querido azabache, estaba siendo muy bueno con el pokemon, mas no sabia si se debía a que en realidad lo quería, o lo apreciaba. El tipo agua alzó su brazo, estando por tocar el objeto que el chico sostenía. Por fin lo hizo, el entró en la pokeball, y esta se empezó,o a zarandear de un lado a otro en la mano del joven

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Y dejó aquel movimiento para mantenerse quieta, salieron unas estrellas, y en ese momento, Ash saltó de alegría

-¡CAPTURÉ UN FROAKIE!-

Ella lo vió, e identificó su sonrisa muy en alto. No tardó en sacar de nueva cuenta al recién ingresado en el equipo, quien dudoso saludó a ambos...

Los dos siguieron caminando, y al azabache le pareció extraño que su Pikachu no ubiese ido a donde siempre, por algo pasaba eso, y la sospecha crecía con cada paso que ambos daban, esta vez a la casa de la chica, quien traía a Froakie en brazos. Una baya fue suficiente para que se curara de las quemaduras, y agradecía a que hubiera pasado... Serena entró en la casa, y comprobó por ella misma que su madre ya no se encontraba ahí, por lo que solo suspiró, pues pensaba que era una broma o algo por el estilo. Ash también entró, y la pelimiel le explicó la situación mientras se servía un baso de agua

-No te dije por que en verdad pensé que era un simple juego- Confesó. Él la miró

-Esta bien, no hay ningún problema, ¿pero aun sigue en pie lo de ir a mi casa?- Sonaba extraño decir eso, lo reconocía el azabache en su mente, pero eso era lo que debía decir.

-Claro, aun quiero conocer a tu mamá- Sonrió.

En ciudad Santalune, un par de chicos entrenaban arduamente en el bosque, uno parecía bailar mientras su pokemon lo imitaba, y el otro comandaba a su compañero, creando así distintas explosiones que solo los hacían reír

-Squirtle, ¡Giro Rápido!- El pokemon tortuga se lanzó en el giro,

-¡Garra Metal!- Un Charmander se lanzó en contra del ataque, impactándose el uno al otro, saliendo disparados

-Usa Arañazo!- El inicial fuego de Kanto volvió a correr

-¡Esquivalo bailando!- Y Squirtle solo saltó de un lado a otro evitando los intentos de colisión

-Usa Hidrobomba e improvisa un Remolino- El tipo agua cayó de pie en el suelo mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas usando su ataque de agua, realizando con éxito la petición de su entrenador, se empezó a dirigir contra Charmander

-¡Resiste!- Al ver que era imposible evitar el ataque, no se vio otra opción por parte del entrenador del pokemon lagartija. La colisión daño a Charmander, quien resistía aun el ataque improvisado

-¡Usa Garra Metal en él!- En el momento indicado, el pokemon dio el golpe en Squirtle, deteniendo de esta manera su improvisación

-¡Lanzallamas!- Este perdió el ritmo que llevaba, y fue víctima de la llamarada de fuego lanzada por el pokemon del mismo tipo...

-¿Puedes continuar?- El se paró, no era tan efectivo contra él

-Pues vuelve a usar Hidrobomba!- Saltó y lanzó el ataque hacía la lagartija. Este no lo evitó...

-Pues volví a perder- Dijo el entrenador mientras devolvía a su Charmander

-No pierdas ánimos, Trevor, seguro seras fuerte- El chico algo robusto le respondió

-Muchas gracias, Tierno. Pronto seremos tan fuertes para calificar en el Torneo de colegios.-

-¡Asi se habla!- Ambos estrecharon sus manos. El día de ambos constaba del entrenamiento apenas salían del instituto Shalour, por lo que había mucho que hacer para ambos, ya que al igual que Ash y Darien, ellos participarían en el Torneo que se llevaría a cabo, solo que estos aun no eran oficiales en la competencia

-¿Entrenamos mas?- Pregunto el robusto

-Como decir que no- Y su compañero aceptó con gusto.

-Usa Hidrobomba- Tierno volvió a bailar...

Luego de otra presentación un tanto formal y tierna, Serena y Ash estaban fuera de la casa de este último, las cosas habían sido, como mencione anteriormente, calmadas. La pelimiel agradó a la madre del chico, y eso era un muy buen punto para ambos. Ahora en el campo que había, Ash sacó a sus pokemon, mientras Serena invocaba a su Fennekin para que saliera. El nuevo del grupo salió con fuerza y rudeza aparentes, Froakie parecía ser algo presumido o separado de los demás, quienes lo saludaron sin obtener respuesta del inicial agua. El entrenamiento de la pareja comenzó con un práctico calentamiento de músculos, el cual beneficiaba al pokemon lobo de Ash, seguido de una carrera entre entrenador - pokemon, en el cual, el joven compitió contra sus pokemon, Pikachu y Torracat. Y Serena corrió junto a su inicial, obviamente, los chicos perdieron ante la velocidad de sus amigos, pero de algo servía el hacerlo, pues estimulaba el seguir en movimiento, aunque cansados...

-Es hora- El azabache no aguantaba mas, y así puso a competir a su equipo el uno contra el otro. Pero Froakie recibiría un trato diferente, al igual que la Fennekin de Serena, quienes entrenarían por primera vez de manera seria.

La pelimiel observó a Ash tratar a ambos iniciales. Al tipo agua le indicó comenzar a correr, practicando así su Ataque Rápido. Fennekin recibió el trato de extender su Lanzallamas para fortalecerlo, cosa que poco a poco alcanzaba. El inicial agua veía estresado la superación de su compañera fuego, y el seguía corriendo sin motivo aparente para él

-Froakie, ¡Ataque Rápido!- El se sintió obligado a obedecer, pero se sorprendió de ver como su velocidad había aumentado un tanto en ese lapso de tiempo. Se veía las patas, cuestionandose cómo había alcanzado ese límite sin motivo para hacerlo

-Este es el resultado del entrenamiento. ¡Sigue así!- El volvió a acariciar la cabeza del inicial, entonces fue con Fennekin

-Quiero que tu uses tu Lanzallamas para quemar aquella baya- El objeto se situaba en lo alto de un árbol, y ella trató de alcanzarla, como había sido ordenado, mas no pudo, pues quedó a un aproximado de un metro.

-Sigue entrenando un poco mas, Fennekin- También acarició su cabeza. Froakie los observaba, y no era como el creía, que ella lo iba superando. Entonces Ash fue a donde estaba Serena...

-Es nuestro turno- Ella se confundió, y el le extendió su mano

-No solo los pokemon deben entrenar. Vamos a hacer algo- Era de mencionarse que la madre del azabache observaba a la pareja desde la ventana superior de la casa, disfrutaba y agradecía que su hijo hubiera hecho aquel gesto que a nadie se le había ocurrido que hiciera, pero mas allá de eso, veía con agrado a su yerna. Era linda, educada, y como casi ninguna, tímida. Algo que la hacia ver que su hijo había hecho una buena elección con ella. Ambos chicos empezaron a correr desde los extremos del campo, parecían carreras entre ellos. Esto era la idea del azabache con lo de entrenar, y Serena lo hacía a la perfección, aunque si se cansaba en un corto tiempo.

Pasaron unas horas, y los pokemon habían hecho lo suyo, al igual que los entrenadores. Ambos grupos fortalecieron lazos con los chicos, la zorrito de Serena saltó a abrazarla sin cansancio, cosa que era lo contrario en ella. Ash cayó al suelo con sus pokemon, a excepción de Froakie, quien accedió gracias a Pikachu. La tarde pasaba en calma, y a decir verdad, la pelimiel no sabía que hacer, puesto que nunca había estado sola en su casa... Ash tampoco sabía que decir, su madre preparaba lo que sería la cena, y su novia estaba ahí con el. Por primera vez, se sentía extraño en su propia casa. Los pokemon descansaban en la sala de la vivienda, Froakie era el que se veía inconforme, pues aunque sabía que sus estadísticas habían aumentado, sabia también que aun estaba lejos de ser un pokemon fuerte. Veía constantemente a sus ahora compañeros de equipo, el era el único que seguía en su primera evolución, y esto lo deprimía, cosa que notó su nuevo entrenador

-No te preocupes, se lo que piensas. No te quedaras así- El lo volteó a ver, pues no sabía por que se sentía diferente con él. Solo sonrió y aceptó lo que dijo.

Se hacía tarde, y Serena observaba ello a través de la ventana se la sala. No había dicho nada, y era que se preguntaba que haría estando sola en su casa, y por un momento, pensó en pedirle una sola cosa mas a su querido azabache, pero al pensar el ello, solo se presentó un sonrojo en su rostro...

"¿Y si me quedo en su casa...?"

Quien sabe si sería pena o vergüenza, pero la petición no era nada apropiada en esos momentos. Y Ash notó su cara, reflejaba aquella pena, y por supuesto que se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente, aunque extrañamente, sabía que era penoso y embarazoso que pidiera eso estando con su madre, a quien se podría decir que apenas conocía, aunque nosotros sabemos que eso no era cierto...

La mujer, madre del azabache también observaba el comportamiento de ambos, era único para ella ver a su hijo con esa chica, quien sabía a la perfección que se trataba de la misma niña del sombrero de paja que en algún momento su hijo había llevado a la casa cuando apenas tenía ocho años...

-¿Estas agusto, hija?- Ella no supo si la última parte era por su relación con el azabache o por ser un decir, pero igual le dio poca importancia y respondió afirmativamente

-Seguro que entrenar con Ash fue muy agitado, ¿no?-

-Ni que lo diga, no sabía que era tan difícil de hacer- Ella sonreía sinceramente cuando su mayor le preguntaba,

-El esta cambiando mucho, ¿sabías?... Antes, luego de entrenar, se echaba a dormir en su cuarto por unas cuantas horas, y como vez. Ahora está aquí sentado- El chico volteó un poco apenado, pues era verdad. Serena le sonrió, dándole a entender que apreciaba eso de él

-Me contó que antes vivían en Alola- No evitó comentar

-Así es... Pero solo vivió el ahí, yo estuve por mucho tiempo en Kanto. Solo lo visitaba cuando se me daba la oportunidad. Estamos tomando esto como un nuevo empiezo madre e hijo. Ya que a el le gusto la forma de trabajo de la región, y aquí estamos- Ella le sonrió, pues si de alguien podía conseguir información verdadera, era de la misma madre del chico

-Le agradezco mucho que me deje venir...-

-No tienes que agradecer, de hecho, yo fui quien le dijo a Ash que te trajera, aveces puede ser penoso- La pelimiel lo volteó a ver, y solo vió como trataba de salir del cuarto en total silencio

-¿A donde vas Ash?- Su voz tierna hacía lo suyo en el azabache, y el volvió a sentarse

-No es nada- A sus pokemon, y así mismo a su madre, les parecía único ver al chico de esa manera, siendo "controlado" por la simple voz de una chica que, según Pikachu, no fuera Misty, May o Dawn, quienes lo hacían a la fuerza y sin volumen controlado. El se rió junto a Delia

-Estoy contenta de que Ash diera este paso... Tenía miedo de que nunca sucediera- Confesó la mujer en voz baja. Cosa de la que Serena se dio cuenta, pero no le dio importancia.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mí?- Preguntó el azabache con cierto enojo. Ambas rieron.

Llegaba el momento en que tenían que despedirse, aunque en realidad la idea no era del gusto de los jóvenes. Y Ash tenía que ser caballeroso, o eso decía su mamá, y según esta última, constaba de acompañarla hasta su hogar, propuesta que ponía de nervios a la pelimiel, ya que el que su propia madre le indicará eso era seña de que en verdad la apreciaba y estimaba

-No es necesario- Parecía que ella estaba de acuerdo con su madre, en cierta forma

-¿Como no?, si ambos son novios- Y eso fue el detonante verdadero de que pasara. Solo se levantó de su asiento y su Pikachu lo siguió, entonces tomó la mano de la pelimiel y salió de la vivienda

-En verdad agradezco que me impulses mama, pero hay veces en que no es necesario- Él se le dirigió a su mayor mientras Serena se volvía a despedir de su suegra... El sol estaba por ponerse, y Ash junto a su Pikachu y Serena caminaban rumbo a pueblo Boceto. Era de mencionarse que el azabache llevaba resaltada la vena de la frente, cosa que obviamente hacía dudar a la chica, quien no esperó por preguntar, obteniendo la sinceridad del joven siendo plenamente observado por su ratón, que curioso veía como era que sin ningún "estimulante", su entrenador obedeciera y accediera a decir lo que pensaba, cosa que ni el, con sus años a su lado había logrado hacer

-Sé que no fue un buen comportamiento... Pero me molesta que ella empiece a hablar así de mí. Como si no supiera que cambio constantemente-

-Si quieres saber algo, mi mamá hace lo mismo conmigo, pero sé que lo hace por algo, aunque no sepa que... Yo aun así la quiero- Su consejo era de valor para el azabache, y como gesto especial, le sonrió.

-Es como si dijera me molesta que seas serio cuando pasa algo malo. Y no por eso te dejo de querer- Él se preguntaba donde quedaba aquella parte de ella cuando iban a la secundaria, pero no era el momento de preguntar tal cosa. Lo lindo de la tarde llegaba con los Fletchlinght yendo a sus nidos, seguido de la puesta de sol que estaba por ocurrir, Ash era quien ponía mayor atención en esos detalles. pensaba en aquella competencia que le habían mencionado junto con Darien y Serena. No podía negar que se sentía emocionado por saber la fuerza de los entrenadores de Kalos, pero sentía una preocupación algo fuerte, y era por Alola, puesto que solo se había quedado con aquella duda de que si habían o no podido con el UE, aunque el mismo había asegurado que podrían como equipo... Por otra parte, sin dejar ese archipiélago, para el azabache tenía un significado poco más grande que capturar o lo que hicieran con los pokemon dimensionales, siendo que estaba pendiente la liga pokemon de aquella región, cosa que lo seguía haciendo esperar pacientemente por aquel evento. Podía recordar, aparte de su tragedia, lo fuerte que eran los entrenadores con los que el había tenido la oportunidad de tener una batalla, inclusive perdiendo en distintas ocasiones contra varios... Para su desgracia, aquella depresión que había también experimentado quizá volvería, aunque el no quisiese. Una racha de derrotas había causado un estado definitivo de desesperación, cosa que lo estaba llevando a los límites con sus entrenamientos, cansando tanto a sus pokemon al punto que uno se escapo... Pero eso era algo que no era de mencionarse... Recordaba ese compañero, y se culpaba por eso. Siguiendo con la historia... A pesar de los entrenamientos muy definitivos y duros, no fue capaz de vencer a aquel entrenador, por lo que solo creció mas la ira que se guardaba, incluso en aquella catástrofe, había sido su combustible para luchar con los UE...

-Ash...- El ir sumido en los recuerdos segaba al azabache, quien sólo respondió cuando el árbol que estaba siendo advertido impactó la frente del joven, haciéndolo caer al suelo

El se quejó del dolor, y Serena comenzó a reír.

-No digas que no te lo advertí- El también rió apenado.

A pesar de saber que no había aumentado de mucho su fuerza, sabía también que no debía pensar mas en eso, puesto que solo traería problemas otra vez...

Pueblo boceto ya era testigo de la llegada de ambos jóvenes, sabiendo que solo la pelimiel se quedaría. Esto en cierta forma hacía triste el momento...

-Creo saber que es lo que pedirías- El azabache decía

-Mi mamá quizá hubiera aceptado-

-Pero la mía no- Y ella sonrió nerviosa

-Se que piensas que es muy pronto para eso, y tienes razón- Los dos ya estaban frente a la casa de la chica, y esta odiaba admitirlo, pero el chico estaba en lo correcto al pensar así.

-Hasta mañana- Entonces ella se despidió, queriendo no parecer cortante

-Solo dejame darte un abrazo mas por el día de hoy- Pikachu estaba entre reír o apenarse, por no mencionar que estaba por irse para no presenciar el gesto... Ash extendió sus brazos hacía la pelimiel, pero esta no estaba por hacer nada. Solo quería hacer una cosa, cuya razón no estaba asegurada. Pikachu se quedó, pensando que solo acontecería un simple abrazo, como el azabache había solicitado. Entonces, ante la vista del roedor, ella se abalanzó por sobre el chico, pero haciendo un gesto que traumaría al pokemon...

Ash quedo aturdido, sin saber de nuevo que hacer mas que corresponder de dos formas "los", gestos.

1,- Serena le estaba robando un beso, tal y como el lo había hecho hacia apenas un día, cosa que en verdad lo dejaba impactado o quizá atontado

2.- Su abrazo era sin duda excepcional, mas que cualquiera que hubiera recibido en su larga, pero corta vida.

El correspondía, pero ella se sentía sin miedos o límites, por primera vez experimentaba lo que era ser libre, simplemente quería seguir el gesto sin interrupción alguna... Pero para Pikachu...

-¡AAAH!- Un rayo terminó el momento mágico para ambos, y era que el ratón se sorprendió demasiado como si fuese algún problema de escalas mucho mayores, cosa que lo llevó a hacer lo que había hecho. Ash cayó de espaldas con Serena en sima suyo, ambos con el pelo esponjado de la Parálisis Estática del tipo eléctrico, tenían los ojos en espirales...

Una vez recuperados del ataque eléctrico, Ash tuvo que disculparse con su pareja, quien tan solo rió nerviosa aceptando una cosa

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, Pikachu no se hubiera sorprendido- Admitió

-No fue tu culpa. Él nunca se imaginó verme así, pero pronto se acostumbrara- Y Pikachu hizo un gesto de pena. El azabache lo acarició.

Al mismo tiempo, en Ciudad Fluxus...

-El punto de todo esto es seguir fortaleciendonos para no quedarnos detrás de los nuevos- Un peli negro hacía la observación muy seriamente

-Yo pienso que hay que relajarnos un poco más- Y una chica le contrastaba las cosas

-Aunque Charizard y Gardevoir pueden Mega Evolucionar no debemos descuidar el entrenamiento- El seguía insistente.

-¿Quieres luchar?- Ella retaba

-Si eso quieres... ¡Con gusto te lo cumpliré!- El chico lanzó una pokeball con seriedad de la cual salia un pokemon con un aura fuerte

-¡Ve Gardevoir!- La pokemon conexión se posicionaba junto a su entrenadora

-Verás que el entrenamiento sirve mucho- Dijo el Peli negro

-Pues llevemos esto a escalas mucho mayores...- Del chaleco que tenia la chica sacó una piedra conexión

-... ¡Mega Evoluciona!- Y los lazos con su pokemon crecieron al punto de la evolución extra de la que disponía la tipo psíquico. Surgió su Mega Forma

-Te venceré sin usar mi Mega Evolución...- Eso sorprendió a la peli negra

-... Usa Garra Dragón- Y el atentado empezó con la gran velocidad del tipo fuego

-¡Esquivalo!- La velocidad era duramente igual, o sea, Charizard alcanzaba los stats de una Mega Evolución

-Lanzallamas- No dio tiempo a Gardevoir de recuperarse, cuando ya la estaba impactando por la espalda...

-¡Usa Bola Sombra!- Pero esta se reincorporó sin problema alguno, creando la esfera negra entre sus manos, cuando vió al tipo volador llegar a ella con una Garra Dragón, la cual la llevó de encuentro hacía los arboles que estaban a su espalda

-¡Gardevoir!- La chica no se oía feliz de los resultados llevados hasta el momento. La tipo hada se levantó, usando una vez mas su Bola Sombra

-Detenla- La orden en seco dejo anonadas a ambas, sobretodo por la velocidad sorprendente que el tipo volador llegó a ejecutar, iluminando esta vez sus dos garras, mas aparte usando el movimiento Colmillo Ígneo, volviendo a impactar a la tipo psíquico sin complicación alguna, esto creó una explosión inmediata sobre ambos pokemon, la cual aun no vencía a Mega Gardevoir, ya que seguía de pie, deteniendo al poderoso inicial, que demostraba su fuerza manteniendo jadeando a la pokemon, mas el, seguía pasible y calmado sin usar esfuerzos en mantener el ataque... La pokemon Mega empezó a retroceder, llevando consigo tierra del campo improvisado, su Bola Sombra explotó frente a ella causándole problemas con la visibilidad, al mismo tiempo que Charizard le entregaba de lleno ambos ataques que ejecutaba, volviéndola a lanzar sin piedad contra los arboles, esta vez derrumbando uno con su cuerpo

-Resiste!- La chica peli negra luchaba por querer llevarse la victoria y respeto de su amigo. Y se volvió a parar, esta vez mucho mas cansada y agitada

-Deberías saber cuando rendirte, después de todo, tu fuiste quien sacó el mejor puntuaje en las pruebas- Mientras decía esas palabras, la pokemon conexión creó su Bola Sombra de nuevo, también quería resistir

-Acaba con esto Charizard...- Estaba seguro de que con eso había aprendido la lección

-... Usa Colmillo Ígneo- Y el inicial fuego de Kanto se lanzó con sus colmillos encendidos hacia ella, quien con fuerza lanzó su ataque, mismo que fue fácilmente vencido por el lagarto mientras se dirigía con todo hacía la pokemon, quien pareció sacar una lágrima antes de ser impactada a tal punto de salir disparada, dejando a su paso una racha de fuego en forma de línea, mientras con su cuerpo, siendo impulsada por Charizard, derrumbó tres árboles. E inconsistente en el suelo perdió su Mega forma, expulsando un aura que levantó las hojas del piso. La peli negra corrió a ver el estado de su pokemon, preocupada por si estaba bien

-¿Lo vez Diantha?... El entrenamiento es fundamental- Formó un puño en su mano mientras su pokemon se posicionaba a su lado.

-¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!- Ella lloró

-¿Como que "por que"?, tu fuiste quien optó por una batalla, además, tu usaste la Mega Evolución, yo no.- Estaba en lo correcto

-Esta Bien, Alain. Entrenaré- Dijo devolviendo a su Gardevoir a su pokeball. Quedó dolida de su orgullo, y si así estaba ella, suponía y apostaría a que su amiga igual lo estaría, aunque quizá mucho mas que ella. Solo volteó a hacer un solo cuestionamiento

-¿Como llegaste a estos límites?-

-Entreno todos los días junto a Charizard- Se dio la vuelta y su fue. Diantha lo siguió.

En Ciudad Santalune...

-Decimoctava vez que pierdo- Trevor exclamaba

-Sigue esforzándote, ¡Crea Tu Estrategia Ganadora!- Su amigo robusto lo animaba, aún... Luego de la tarde de entrenamiento, ambos acababan ciertamente cansados,

-¿Recuerdas a Diantha o a Brenand?, los de la secundaria Fluxus- El chico asintió

-Oí que este será el último año que participarán antes de poder ir a cualquier región. ¡Quiero tener una batalla contra ellos!-

-¿No te importa perder?, recuerda que también esta Alain-

-¡No importa!, ¡Solo quiero tener una oportunidad!- Ambos estimaban a los jóvenes de aquella secundaria, pues siempre iban a aquellos eventos en los cuales se enfrentaban las secundarias de la región. Y ahora que estaban ahí, no esperarían para participar de la misma manera

-Además... ¡Siempre hay chicas lindas!- El robusto se llenaba de corazones en los ojos y a su alrededor

-Bonitas... Bonitas... Bonitas!- Y hacía reír a su amigo.

Espero y sea de gusto el capítulo. Verán que hay más de una competencia, así como hice ver a Alain como poderoso... Me emocioné un poco en la batalla de ambos, y debo agregar por adelanto que Diantha también será todo un reto para los del instituto Symphoni... Aclarando... Alain y Diantha se supone que están en el ultimo año...

Chao!


	13. Un Secreto Especial Y Poderoso

**Capítulo 13**

 _Un Secreto Especial Y Poderoso_

"Eres el importante de aquí"

El azabache despierto en plena noche discutía por teléfono, ¿con quien?

-Solo me quieren allá por lo que puedo hacer. No es justo ni satisfactorio el hacerlo sin saber nada de ellos- El remarcaba su odio a la confidencialidad de la empresa AETHER, quienes se quedaban con los UE una vez atrapados

"Eso no es cierto!"

Esa vez era su amiga, Lillie, quien se oía por la bocina del móvil. El chico se empezaba a hartar de sus "amigos"

-Lillie, comencé una nueva vida aquí. Si no me dicen nada de que les hacen, no habrá manera de que vuelva a hacer ese trabajo-

"¿Y que pasa con la liga?"

Y sus amigos le remarcaban al mismo tiempo el hecho que tanto había estado esperando

-Esa es una excepción- Con eso, el azabache marcó un alto

"No es por obligarte, pero podemos hacer que se cancele tu participación"

-No tienen el poder. Kuikui sabe y esta de acuerdo con mi elección- Punto bajo para los estudiantes de Alola

"Esperamos que cambies de opinión. Últimamente son muy fuertes esos Ultra Entes"

Y colgaron. Ash quedó pensativo, después de todo, aquella marca de su vida seguía presente y sin intenciones de ser borrada de él. Solo durmió...

Una mañana fría, en cuestión de actitud, relucía en la región semejante a Francia, y por el camino, nuevamente iba Serena esperando encontrarse con su "amor", a quien optaba por pensar así. La pelimiel había estado pensativa con respecto a lo que sería su relación con el azabache, pues el que su misma madre lo aceptara, así como su ahora suegra a ella, era motivo de alegría, pero algo no le permitía sentirse de esa forma, quien sabe que sería, pero no podía sentir aquella "alegría" que causaba la aceptación en ambas familias. Pensar de esa forma quizá no ayudaría en nada, y era que ver que podía ir cuando quisiese a la casa de su amado, avisando, claro... El joven peli negro caminaba sin importarle en lo mas mínimo aquella discusión telefónica que había tenido con los estudiantes de Alola, pues el sabía a la perfección, mas bien, seguía insistente en que ellos tenían la fuerza y estrategia necesarias para derrotar a los UE, ahora le importaba mas pasar a recoger a su novia. Su Pikachu se quedaba con su madre y su Eevee, había tenido bastantes experiencias y batallas que hasta admitía que quería descansar de tales, aunque no era cosa de el presente, sino que incluso habiendo pasado ya casi año y medio, seguía resintiendo una leve herida en su cuerpo, que aunque no fuera de gran importancia, le causaba molestias. Pero igual que muchas cosas, no importaba de mucho mencionarlo... El punto al que llegaría desde el principio es que ambos estaban de acuerdo en no ayudar de nuevo en aquella región...

Como siempre, ambos se encontraron, caminaron, y llegaron a ciudad Symphoni, cuya llegada causaba una ola de emoción entre los estudiantes, ya que veían al azabache como alguien fuerte. En la entrada, había un anuncio de la dirección, que citaba a el alumnado a reunirse en la cancha del instituto. Nuestros protagonistas decidieron ir al igual que todos, suponiendo que el anuncio sería aquel en el que días antes habían sido informados, participarían. La directora pasó ante los murmullos de curiosidad que habían. Los jóvenes no paraban de hablar y formular teorías de que los informarían, cosa que era lo contrario con nuestros amigos. Hablo del grupo de amigos, Ash, Serena, Shauna, Darien y Calem, quienes permanecían en silencio agrupados banca tras banca, cosa que hacia parecer que eran amigos desde quien sabe cuando, cosa que tampoco era...

-Buen día jóvenes- La mayor no tardó en hablar

-Seguro que se preguntaran por que los cité- Continuaron los murmullos... Pero poco a poco cesaron ante la presencia de la mayor autoridad de la secundaria,

-Como algunos sabrán, las secundarias de Kalos siempre hacen competencias entre ellas...- Ahora todos ponían atención en las palabras que la mujer decía

-... Pues este año se estuvo de acuerdo en que la secundaria Symphoni participara...- Los murmullos volvieron a surgir, entre estos, se exclamaba con emoción que algunos por fin probarían su fuerza. Ash, Serena y Darien sabían de ello de antemano, por lo que solo ponían atención

-... Como también habrán de saber, con anterioridad se presentó sin previo aviso una batalla entre estudiantes, cuyo punto fue probar las fuerzas de esos entrenadores...- Todos voltearon a ver a los peli negros, quienes presentaron pena de ser el punto de vista de estos

-... Los que lo presenciaron, estarán de acuerdo en que ellos son lo suficientemente fuertes para representar a la secundaria- Varios parecían estar de acuerdo con la propuesta, pues no dudaban en ellos. Inclusive los de tercero concordaban con ello. Pero siempre hay inconformes, quienes no tardaron en levantar queja

-Directora!, ¿como puede usted asegurar que ellos son los indicados?- Al ver a ese muchacho alzar la mano dando su testimonio, muchos mas que no habían visto o no se habían enterado de la batalla también lo hicieron

-Propongo algo...- Todos se confundieron

-... Quienes no estén de acuerdo... ¿Les parece probarlos?- Un chico de tercero que tampoco estaba enterado propuso la idea, a la cual muchos empezaban a ponerse de acuerdo

-¡Eso es!- El primero de tantos aceptó, y seguido de este, muchos mas que también querían

-Esperen un momento muchachos- La directora empleó un tono serio

-Muchos sabrán que no solo son batallas en estos torneos. Por ello, hice mi elección de la primera participante en la categoría de Perfourmance- En ese momento, pareció una foto el lugar, pues muchos estaban ya de pie dándose lugar a competir contra los azabaches

-Serena Yvonne, del primer grado grupo B- Nadie conocía ese nombre, a excepción de los del mismo grupo, quienes sorprendidos voltearon a ver a la pelimiel, cuya cara se teñía de carmesí al ser también el punto de vista de sus compañeros y compañeras

-Estoy de acuerdo con la pequeña competencia, pero menciono esto por una sola cosa: Los equipos serán de seis participantes en total. Incluso el equipo de Perfourmance's, por ello también se realizaran competencias para elegir a los equipos.- Todos lucían confundidos mientras volvían a tomar asiento, las mujeres se emocionaron haciendo comentarios

"¡Si fue elegida por la directora es por que seguro a de hacer muy buenas presentaciones!"

Esto ponía a la pelimiel nerviosa, pensando que quizá le pedirían consejo con ello. Cosa a la que temía, puesto que nunca había participado en esas cosas, aunque las había visto. Entonces sintió una mano tocar la suya. Era Ash, quien le sonreía en secreto

-Tengo un plan. No te preocupes- Eso le aportó confianza, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"No le pidamos nada!, ¡haremos mejores presentaciones!"

Eso también la alivió

-¡Directora!, ¿Le parece que sea en este momento la competencia?- El mismo chico preguntaba con emoción a la autoridad, quien asintió... Todos empezaron a hacer sus turnos. Y ambos peli negros se sintieron en aprietos, obviamente

"¡Yo pido con el tal Ash!"

"¡Yo con Darien!"

Varios comentarios hacían sentirse hasta cierto punto importantes a los jóvenes, pero mas allá de eso, tendrían una mañana divertida...

-Tu novio ya es muy famoso Serena, ten cuidado con las chicas- Shauna no aguantaba jugar con el tema, y la pelimiel se sonrojaba de oír eso. La castaña sintió a alguien tocarla por la espalda, era quien ella sabía que era el novio de su amiga

-Deja de poner así a Serena... Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero- Una mirada seria fue lo que convenció temerosamente a la chica. Entonces el azabache se fue

-Es muy frío cuando se lo propone- Mencionó mientras sudaba frío... Serena la vio algo apenada por lo protector que se había vuelto su amado chico

-Vez?-

Ambos jóvenes iban hasta enfrente de el alumnado, justo detrás de los profesores y Directora, quienes organizaban y cuidaban que todo fuese en orden. Serena estaba atrás junto a Shauna y Calem, quienes se volvían los menos importantes de todos. El castaño pensaba retar a Ash y confrontarlo dignamente para por lo menos ganar su buen respeto. Aunque también pensaba pedirle una batalla contra su pokemon mas débil...

Shauna no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de confrontar a alguno de esos dos, ya que sabía, y era obvio que ambos eran fuertes... Solo tenía una duda, ¿acaso Serena sabía de los Perfourmance's?... Eso lo cuestionó. En ese momento, la pelimiel se sintió apenada de decir la verdad:

-En realidad... No sé nada de eso...- Habló en voz baja

-...Supongo que la directora me eligió por estar junto a Ash- Y la castaña recordó el momento. ¿Así había sido de fácil?...

La gran masa de alumnado llegó al patio exterior de la institución, Ash fue el primero en ser retado, ya que muchos habían sido testigos de su fuerza

-Antes era yo...- Darien parecía sentirse viejo al lado de su amigo

-Pero será mucho mas que emocionante- Y este último no perdía el tiempo, ya estaba posicionado con emoción sosteniendo una pokeball...

-¡Yo seré el primero!- Un joven de tercero retaba al azabache, quien lo veía a los ojos

-Yo seré el árbitro- El profesor Sycamour se posicionó a medio campo, viendo a ambos jóvenes.

Serena se sentó en las bancas, Calem y Shauna le acompañaban como testigos. Después de todo, volvería a presenciar al chico en batalla. Para ella ya habían sido muchas batallas por la semana, pero ver al joven que llevaba el titulo de su novio feliz lo hacia valer la pena.

~Ash vs Estudiante~

Aunque el no sintiera la misma emoción de siempre, sabía que no debía confiarse en apariencias. Pensó en lanzar al nuevo integrante, pero debía ser prudente antes de hacerlo, pero también quería demostrarle lo duro que era batallar...

-¡Sal Froakie!- El pokemon ranita salió posicionado para la batalla, pues e de mencionar que el ponía atención desde dentro de su pokeball

-Esto será mas que fácil...- El alumno de tercero se vio confiado, cosa que empezó a enojar al inicial agua

-... Acabemos con esto, Breloom- El pokemon Planta y lucha salió con orgullo chocando sus dos puños listo para la batalla

-Sé libre, Froakie. Obedece lo que te ordenaré y ganaremos esta batalla- El aliento de Ash era prácticamente fundamental para su nuevo pokemon

Miette veía con asombro y furia que aquel Froakie era el que había sido suyo, no lo podía creer...

Ese pokemon es todo un caso. ¡pero Ash lo es más!

La entrenadora se enfadó y se fue del lugar siendo vista por sus amigas.

En el campo, las cosas se pondrían serias al iniciar el encuentro, aunque en realidad no lo parecía, esto por la falta de seriedad que tenía el rostro y cuerpo del inicial agua que Ash poseía

-Breloom, ¡Usa Puño Trueno!- El pokemon planta no dudó en empezar a moverse. Froakie volteó a ver al azabache, pues no le daba ninguna orden, el ataque eléctrico estaba por impactar a la ranita, y esta saltó antes de eso...

-¡No!- Y el pokemon cayó, pues el impacto de inmediato se dirigió a él.

-Te dije que obedecieras, una batalla se gana en equipo- Le dijo una vez que se encontraba en el suelo. El no hizo caso y se lanzó con su Pulso De Agua,

-Usa Absorber- El pequeño era todo un caso, y el ataque era súper efectivo contra él. Salió disparado y sin piedad

Todos observaban con atención para no perderse el momento en que empezaría la acción, pues parecía ser que el azabache estaba por perder la batalla. Su compañero atacaba sin orden entre los atentados, cuyos intentos eran en vano... Era la quinceava vez que Froakie caía frente a Ash, y este lucía mas molesto...

-¡YA BASTA FROAKIE!- Su grito se escuchó con fuerza, el inicial volteó a verlo con asombro... Por fin entendió...

-Si no obedecerás me veré obligado a retirarte- Y el se puso serio, al igual que el pokemon agua. Volvió a ver al frente

-Debes educar mas a tu Froakie...- El estudiante empezaba a jugar, cuando él dio la primera orden...

-¡Ataque Rápido!- Ni tiempo dio a Breloom de quitarse, cuando la ranita se encontraba golpeándole con un puño en su estómago

-¡Usa tu Pulso De Agua en su rostro!- Tan solo se posicionó en el piso para saltar, dejando confundido por la velocidad al tipo lucha. Entonces desde el aire, chocó la esfera de agua en su cara.

-¡Doble Equipo!- La orden en si, era ilógica, pues el pokemon no sabía dicho ataque...

-¿Así comandas a tu pokemon?, ¿mandándole un ataque que no sabe hacer?... ¡No me hagas reír!- El chico rió. Esto molestó al tipo agua, y dando un grito al aire, ejecutó sin problema alguno el maravilloso Doble Equipo, mismo que sorprendió a quien se burlaba al mismo tiempo que satisfacía al azabache

-¿Decias?... ¡Usa Ataque Rápido!- Y las copias del inicial, sumados al real, ejecutaron el movimiento iluminándose de blanco,

-¡Esquivalo!- Y ahora, según el azabache, el ilógico era el, pues las diversas copias se le dirigían por todos lados a atacarlo...

¡PUM!

La copia real era sostenida por Breloom, cosa que esperaba Ash al percatarse de ello instantes antes...

-No importa que tan rápido sea Froakie, justo ahora se esta llevando a cabo la habilidad de Breloom- Eso quiso sorprender al joven, pero guardo la calma

-Efecto Espora, ¿no?-

-Sabes demasiado para ser un simple estudiante de primero- Y junto a esas palabras, Breloom efectivamente adormecía al inicial agua, cuando las chispas de la paralización empezaban a surgir...

-¡Usa Pulso De Agua!- Pero de entre las patas o manos de Froakie, el ataque se llevó a cabo

-Usalo en ti mismo- La orden desconcertó entre los estudiantes que de nueva cuenta presenciaban. Algunos grababan con su teléfono lo que según varios sería otra gran batalla, mas esta vez, sería una batalla de estrategia entre los muchachos... La directora observaba a un lado de las gradas el pequeño encuentro. Ella no había presenciado la primera batalla que había pasado con anterioridad, y por tal, quería observar el estilo de batalla del azabache... Siguiendo con la batalla, Froakie había lanzado contra si mismo su ataque, anulando el sueño que le empezaba a dar... Breloom se vio confundido

-Usa Abatidoras!-

-Y resulta que yo era el ilógico- Ash usaba el sarcasmo, conociendo por medio de su pokedex un dato que le resultaría efectivo... El pokemon lucha y planta emanó un aura que envolvió al inicial agua, y a Froakie nuevamente le comenzaba a dar sueño...

-Sé que puedes usarlo Froakie, has el esfuerzo... ¡Usa Ataque Rápido!- y la habilidad de la ranita salió a flote, emanando de su cuerpo un color blanco transparente. Había cambiado de tipo... Entonces se lanzó hacia Breloom sin esfuerzo, chocandole el estómago con su puño en mano... Y aunque no lo movió de su lugar, logro debilitarlo, pues calló de espaldas y con espirales en los ojos.

-¡Esta batalla terminó!, ¡A ganado Ash del primero "B"!- Entonces la habilidad de Breloom hizo efecto en la ranita, pues se dejó caer dormido en el suelo, siendo devuelto a su pokeball

-Sabía que podías. Seguro que serás el fuerte del equipo- Y así entró en su cómodo objeto almacenador...

-No eres un cualquiera, Ketchum... Representa con honor la institución!- El estudiante de tercero sacó una lágrima que solo sirvió para hacer reír a los presentes, puesto que se tomaba muy a pecho el que lo hubiesen derrotado...

Detrás del campo, todos observaron salir a cierta chica peli azul, quien llevaba una cara de pocos amigos mientras se dirigía hacía ambos jóvenes en medio del campo...

... ¡SLAP! ...

Todos fueron testigos de tremendo "cachetadon" que Ash recibió de su parte. Serena se empezaba a enojar...

-¡PUEDO PERDONAR QUE ME RECHACES KETCHUM, PERO NO QUE ME ROBES A MI POKEMON!- Esas palabras causaron nuevos murmullos de inmediato, de los cuales, Serena se sentía mal de escuchar

"¿Entonces era una estafa?"

"Lastima... Peleaba muy bien"

"¿Ese ladrón nos representará?"

Y el colmo de todo para Ash, era ver a su chica tan anhelada taparse los oídos para evitar escuchar tantos comentarios negativos dirigidos hacia él. Por si mismo qué, podría aguantar esas exclamaciones, pero el hecho de que le afectara a ella era un factor que crudamente tenía que aceptar... Froakie salió de la pokeball, poco adormilado, e de agregar. Entonces estuvo por atacar a su Ex entrenadora

-No lo hagas- El pokemon lo vió extrañado

-Si ella lo piensa así, no es problema nuestro. Tu y yo sabemos que no es así- El elemental agua saltó a sus brazos con alegría. Tendría por fin un entrenador a quien importarle...

Miette vió enojada el hecho de que acariciara y frotara su rostro con el del azabache, esto por que ahí había sido el impacto de la mano de la chica... Ya le había tomado cariño al azabache, y todos lo veían

-Froakie eligió a Ash, Miette- El profesor se le dirigió a la peli azul por su espalda

-Tu misma digiste que había escapado-

-¡Pero No Que No Lo Quería!- Las palabras eran remarcadas sin sentimiento alguno, cosa que identificaba el azabache y el estudiante de tercero

-¿Acaso esa es tu novia?- Este último le susurró al oído a nuestro amigo.

-Claro que no. ¿Crees que alguien como ella me interesaría?- El chico no presentó nervios o algo de pena por demostrar lo que dijo, aunque como se esperaba, le respondió en voz baja y sin que lo notara...

-Supongo que nuestro trabajo terminó hace mucho, así que con permiso- El estudiante se retiró mientras devolvía a su Breloom a su pokeball, agradeciéndole por el trabajo hecho

Miette tuvo que aceptar la realidad, y así se retiró con un reporte directo de la directora... Ahora era el turno de retar a Darien a un combate, y no tardarían en dar esa oportunidad a una ESTUDIANTE de segundo...

~Darien vs Estudiante~

Era difícil creer para el peli negro que lucharía contra una chica, pero igual que Ash, no quería confiarse de la apariencia de quienes llegaban a ser un reto...

-Esta vez seré yo quien será el árbitro- El profesor Armando era quien en ese momento se posicionó a medio campo.

-Dime, ¿eres fuerte?- Darien preguntó, pero lo llegó a hacer de una forma que parecía burla, cosa que molestó a la chica

-¿te estas burlando?... No solo por ser mujer significa que no soy buena en una batalla... ¡Ve, Tyrantrum!-

-Oh rayos- suspiró el joven peli negro al ver al pokemon prehistórico frente a el.

-Estemos igual, ¿quieres?...- El tomó la pokeball de un pokemon al que muchos habrían de temer, o por lo menos admirar

-... ¡Adelante Steelix!- Y el coloso tomó posición a medio campo. Rugió con furia...

-Pueden comen...- La emoción que Darien sintió era completamente diferente a la de Ash, y esto lo demostró cuando el atentado de su parte empezó, sin siquiera dejar terminar al profesor

-¡Giro Rápido!- El pokemon se enrolló en si mismo, yendo rápidamente hacia Tyrantrum...

Mientras tanto, Miette era perseguida por Ash, por más extraño que sonara.

Pensamiento de Ash:

No sé por que la persigo, de hecho, Froakie me sigue muy de cerca para no perderme... ¿Me habra afectado la bofetada?, tampoco lo sé... Se escuchó un estruendo dentro del campo, supongo que Darien le esta dando buena batalla a quien sea que lo halla retado...

Narrado normal

Se veía a la peli azul correr sin sentido, no tenía idea del por qué la perseguía el azabache, parecía un tipo de animal sin control que la quería bajo su custodia, ¿pero por qué?... Había pasado de ser quien se quejaba a ser quien era acorralada por quien en algún momento incitó a ser su amigo. Era hasta cierto punto, embarazoso

-¡¿Por que me persigues?!- Ella gritó quejándose de nuevo. Él no contestó

-¡No se supone que deberías estar con Serena?!- Eso lo hizo pararse en seco, cosa que hizo ver a Miette que lo había logrado. Pero para Ash era algo distinto, ¿acaso ella lo sabía?

-A, a que te refieres?- El se congeló

-Así es, yo ya lo sé... Lo sabía desde hace mucho...- Ahora, ella se acercaba lentamente y como cobra hacia el chico, en realidad, solo lo estaba probando, ya que en realidad no tenía confirmado nada sobre ello

-... Que tu y ella están saliendo en secreto- El azabache no era quien acostumbraba mentir, de hecho, el estar guardando ese secreto lo hacía ver mal ante su "él" del pasado, quien no lo hacía... Tragó saliva,

¿Por que las mujeres son así de perspicaces?

Francamente, el se sentía acorralado y sin nada mas que hacer mas que escuchar lo que diría la peli azul.

-Por tu seriedad, puedo deducir que estoy en lo correcto, ¿no es así?-

-Temo decirte que sí- Froakie y Pikachu, quien apenas había llegado, estaban ahí con el, como diciendo y rogando que no cediera a aceptar

-Entonces... ¿Por qué no lo dicen?- Lo extraño comenzo a pasar, ella lo tomó por los hombros

-¿Disculpa?- No es de mencionarse, pero estaban a medio patio

-Si, ¿por que no lo dicen y se evitan problemas?-

-Pues...-

-¿La amas?-

-Este... Yo...-

-¿La anhelas en las noches que no hablas con ella?- Ya no era plan. Hasta Ash con su poca experiencia lo notaba

-Supongo que ambos están de acuerdo, ¿no?-

-Pues si...-

-Son unos tontos...- Ella empezó a hablar con un tono de molestia...

Desde dentro del campus, Serena observaba pelear a su otro amigo, Darien, quien estaba sorprendentemente a la par con el Tyrantrum contra quien peleaba "dignamente". Una parte de su mente se puso a cuestionarse que se había hecho Ash, mientras la otra ponía atención en el campo de batalla, pues sin duda, el peli negro también era alguien fuerte. Su amiga, Shauna, notaba su preocupación con solo verle la cara, no quería intervenir, pero el verla causaba un sentimiento sencillamente culpable, cuyo sentir se extendía hasta Calem, quien no se evitaba soltar sus cuestionamientos

-¿Pasa algo Serena?- Ella negó nerviosa, esto solo preocupó mas a ambos chicos, que se vieron las caras sabiendo que algo no andaba bien... Aun no acababa la batalla cuando ella decidió por si misma ir en busca del azabache, se sentía extraña y mal estando sin él... Tan solo unos pasos había dado en loa pasillos cuando escuchó correr a dos personas, una corriendo detrás de la otra

-¡Solo Aceptalo!-

-¡Claro que no!- Eran las voces de Ash y Miette, quienes no notaron su presencia en el lugar, pues pasaron frente a ella sin frenar

-¡Acepta que la quieres!- Y Serena estaba segura de que esa joven ya había descubierto sobre la relación

-¡NO!- Un golpe al corazón era lo que sintió la pelimiel oyendo aquella negación de el chico, pero quería conservar la calma, sabiendo que no debía formularse ideas rápidas y falsas ante lo que sucedía. Solo quizo escuchar más

-¡Detente!- Ordenó la peli azul, y Ash obedeció. Froakie y Pikachu llegaban detrás de ellos, Serena los vio. El ratón eléctrico se le dirigía a la chica sacando rayos de sus mejillas. El azabache lo evitaba

-Aceptaste en mi cara que salían. ¡Ahora dime por que no lo dicen!- Todo el arboroto era por eso?

-¿Te enojaste por que le dije tonta?- Ash sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro

-¡Te dije que no le dijeras así!- Su lado enojado se empezaba a descontrolar mientras le salía una parte muy rencorosa y... Secreta... Miette se dio cuenta de eso

-Entonces la quieres de verdad- Ya era tarde para evitarlo, el azabache parecía animal cuando la tomo por los hombros y le dio "duro contra el muro" con una cara enojada y completamente fuera de control

-¡Solo aceptalo y no seas tan cabeza dura!-

-NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE HACER- Serena observaba ese comportamiento poco usual en el chico, ¿por que se encontraba así?. Su mente empezaba de nuevo con un deja vu como los que tuvo cuando recién lo conoció, y era que recordar a un niño en su infancia, así como la sensación de conocer muy bien al chico eran cosas que la hacían dudar sobre una sola cosa, la cual solo le hacia tener esas sensaciones de vivencias pasadas.

A Miette le empezaban a doler los hombros, el azabache la sujetaba fuerte contra la pared, y no debía sentirse ofendida ni nada, puesto que sabía a la perfección que ella lo había provocado

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- El dolor se manifestaba en su voz

-¡Sueltame!- Entonces dejó de lado su reputación, orgullo y seriedad para suplicarle al joven que la dejara libre

-Por favor...!- Serena no veía, pero a Miette le extrañó ver los ojos del azabache cambiar de color frente a sus ojos, causándole una sensación de alivio y calma mientras parecía caer adormilada en aquella posición incomoda. Ash empezaba a caer en cuenta de que estaba volviendo a usar aquello que había jurado que no haría, pero nadie los veía, según él, lo que haría que solo quedara como un accidente

-¡No!... Pikachu- El exclamó el nombre de su compañero eléctrico, quien le proporcionó una descarga que lo hizo entrar en razón de nuevo. Por el pasillo solo se vio un destello amarillo que sólo la pelimiel atestiguó, supo de inmediato que se trataba del pokemon de Ash... Ella corrió rápido a donde había visto a ambos, y tan sólo los vio tirados en el suelo. Ash comenzó a despertar...

-¡¿Estas bien?!- Aun permanecían sus ojos de otro color, era extraño...

-Ash... Tus ojos, están...- El de inmediato los cerró,

-¿Qué, les pasó?- Sin querer, ella empezaba a sentir sueño con tan solo verlos, hasta que cayó dormida en el pecho del chico, y este abrió los ojos con su color natural, viendo a la chica también dormida. Volteó a ver a sus pokemon con una vista de culpa, sabía que no había guardado los estribos que había soltado de nuevo. Solo miró a su novia y le acarició la cabeza

-Lamento esto- Y la quitó...

Al salón volvía a llegar el azabache con sus pokemon fuera, aun no había nadie, todos seguían presenciando las batallas de Darien, quien se habría estado encargando de la labor junto a sus pokemon. Llevaba a Serena en sus brazos, y la colocó en su pupitre mientras el se sentaba en el suyo. No dejaba de culparse de lo que había sucedido, incluso de haber dejado a la peli azul en el pasillo del campo... Pero incluso así, sabía que era algo que tarde o temprano volvería a surgir y sin previo aviso. Por desgracia, ese descontrol surgió justo con ellas, y no lo había podido evitar. Se culpaba y no paraba, hasta el punto en que lo hizo en voz alta, empezando a turbar el sueño provocado de Serena...

-¿Que pasó?...- Empezó por preguntar pastosamente

-... ¡ASH!- De inmediato recordó al azabache, y este la volteó a ver sonriendo apenadamente

-¡¿Estas bien?!- No evitaba preocuparse por él,

-Yo debería preguntarte eso, te quedaste dormida- El supo ocultar mas o menos su culpabilidad que por si mismo sentía, pero su anterior pensamiento volvió. La perspicacia que tenían las chicas

-Eso no fue un sueño... Dime qué pasó-

Rayos...

-No sé a que te refié...- El de inmediato fue interrumpido, esta vez por una Serena mas seria que de costumbre, cuya mano estaba en el rostro del azabache justo como lo había estado la de Miette, ¿que les estaba pasando ese día?, se preguntó el chico

-¡No Me Mientas!, ¡Puedo ver en tus ojos culpa!- El drama estaba ardiendo en ese instante, y era que no quería dejar de verlo a los ojos para que no la engañase, y cómo evitarlo en esa situacion

-Además, ¿dónde está Miette?, ¿qué le hiciste?- Ahora, mas que culpa, se sentía acorralado por su propia pareja, de quien pensaba, lo tachaba de criminal o algo así

-Calma... Miette esta bien, ella se quedó sentada en el pasillo- Esto por una parte alivió a la pelimiel, pero aun no respondía su pregunta principal

-No pienses mal de mí, no desconfío de ti...- Como seguía viendo sus ojos, pudo sentir que estaba preocupado

-... Te lo prometí- Y junto a ellos, Pikachu pedía a Froakie que le vendara los ojos con un pedazo de tela que había encontrado tirada, la ranita se confundió, pero igual lo hizo... Y frente a él, ambos se besaron... El tipo agua se sonrojó...

-¿Me dirás?- El azabache asintió.

Y justo acabo con el capítulo dramático... ¡Me gusto demasiado escribir esto!, y es que el modelo de batalla me lo imaginé mientras jugaba pokemon esmeralda en el teléfono, justo con Mudkip y Breloom, en una batalla contra mi hermano... Digamos que la idea me salió con ver la habilidad de Froakie... Me gustaría aclarar unas cosa:

1.- Cuando La Linea Lleva Mayúsculas Repetidamente, Es Por Que Representa Un "Estar Harto" Del Personaje

2.- CUANDO ES MAYUSCULA, ES ENOJO PURO

Listo. Opinen lo que quieran!


	14. La Ayuda Viene Ddonde No La Esperas

**Capítulo 14**

 _La ayuda viene de donde no la esperas_

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en el salón de 1 B, Ash era cuestionado por Serena en un intento de que le dijera lo que había acontecido, ya que ella misma había sido víctima accidental de lo que el azabache había hecho. Luego de un beso, mismo que Pikachu y Froakie atestiguaron, el chico se encontraba postrado ante ella a punto de decir lo que le sucedía, en realidad había sido el bálsamo en que su culpabilidad se había colocado para desaparecer, pero aun no olvidaba del todo a Miette, ya que ella había sido causante de esa "habilidad" que poseía él...

-Confía en mi Ash- Ya de mucho servía ser el alivio que el azabache necesitaba, pero aun así, ella pedía mas con él, no conforme con solo ser el alivio emocional, deseaba ser algo así como su confidente...

Al mismo tiempo, en la región mejor conocida como Alola...

-Usa Cola Dragón!- Kiawe comandaba duramente a su pokemon fuego, quien resentía varios ataques de un Ultra Ente

-¡Tu puedes Kiawe!- Las chicas lo apoyaban, su amiga peli azul había sido derrotada con su compañero, por lo cual también le apoyaba a su amigo moreno. El Chico empezaba a ceder ante su debilidad, pues se encontraba en un pésimo estado como para ejecutar lo que era llamado movimiento Z

-¡Ni lo intentes!- Lillie advertía al joven de cabellos negros, pues identificó como estaba por usar lo riesgoso

-Sabes que es lo único que puedo hacer- Su poco enojo explotaba al ver al pokemon dimensional frente a el,

-Sabes el enojo que me causa Nihileo...- El tipo roca era fuerte contra él, y el verlo ganar le causaba un mal presagio

-... Y Ash no vendrá- Esas palabras lograron causar un mal sentimiento a la rubia

-¡No lo menciones así como así!- A decir verdad, era más el enojo que causaba

-¡El tenía que estar aquí!- Sólo volteó y se trató de ir

-¡No lo hagas Lillie!- Era el turno de Kiawe de advertirle, pero había sido tarde, pues el mismo pokemon dimensional tapó la salida tan sólo con hacer un movimiento que hizo caer de espaldas a la rubia, inconsciente, e de agregar...

-¡NO!- Todos lo observaron... Parecía el final...

De vuelta a Kalos...

El encuentro que se llevaba a cabo en el campo de la escuela había sido emocionante, Darien aportaba unas estadísticas muy prometedoras sin usar su Mega Forma junto a su Steelix, sin mencionar que solo "jugaba" con su retadora, con quien llevaba media hora luchando...

-Giro Rápido- El coloso se enrolló y se lanzó a golpear a Tyrantrum...

Mientras tanto, Shauna y Calem lucían preocupados por que no regresara cierta chica Pelimiel a su lado, igualmente habían pasado treinta minutos desde que ella se había ido sin decir nada en lo absoluto, aunque ninguno de los dos le había tomado importancia, parecía ser que iría a buscar a quien Shauna sabía que era su cónyuge, pero esta se ponía nerviosa pensando en Miette, quien instantes antes había dado una bofetada al mismo chico, obviamente sin saber que eran algo mas, o eso creía la castaña...

Pobre Serena, en su primer noviazgo ya tiene problemas

Pensó la chica...

Mientras tanto, yendo a los vacíos pasillos del campus, vemos a Miette despertando de a poco del sueño que había tenido, se veía ciertamente confundida del qué había sucedido, sin mencionar que su cabeza y hombros tenían un dolor casi insoportable

-¿Ash?- Mencionó pastosamente mientras caía rendida de espaldas viendo al techo

-¿Que fue lo que me paso?- En ese momento, ella recordó los sucesos que habían transcurrido, como nosotros sabemos, desde el capítulo pasado, y una mezcla extraña se sensaciones llegó a ella, sintiendo a la vez lo que sería miedo, enojo y nostalgia, si es que así se le puede llamar

Una sensibilidad casi incrédula la envolvió, causándole que sintiera miedo de el mismo chico, mas aun, que estaría seguramente con Serena, quien se lo quito antes que lo tuviera para ella

-Quiero ayudarles...- Su voz se llenó de un tipo de tono que se oía con emoción y alegría, cosa que era extraña luego de haber pasado esa experiencia con el joven de las marcas z...

-... Les enseñaré que una relación no tiene por que ser secreta- Esa fue la motivación que necesitó para verlos de diferente manera ese día

-Pero primero quiero descansar... Ash en verdad corre muy rápido-

En el salón de los del primer curso, Ash contaba su experiencia única y bizarra del como había adquirido la habilidad que sin querer les había afectado a ella y a Miette, es obvio que no pondré esta parte del diálogo por conveniencia, pero su pareja sentimental oía con atención lo que relataba sin que se le escapara la mas mínima información. Una vez terminado este relato, la pelimiel movió la cabeza de un lado a otro armando el rompecabezas que el azabache había puesto frente suyo, ya que igual, era increíble que el hubiese pasado por eso, y siento que es ilógico que diga esto, ya que no e mencionado el suceso ni nada por el estilo...

-Creo que te comprendo- después de todo, la tímida Serena que Ash conocía volvía a su lugar, era único para él verla así, al parecer muy pocas veces tenía ese comportamiento, y lo tenía con el

-Me siento de lo peor por haberlo usado sin querer en ustedes-

-Fue un accidente, yo fui quien decidió verte a los ojos, pero si dices que surge con el enojo, entonces ella te a de haber provocado e incitado con algo malo- Ella ocultaba que los había oído, y valla que lo hacía bien

-Pues tienes razón...- El se apenó, sabía que y tenia que decirle la verdad, ya que de eso constaba que tuvieran esa relación entre ellos. Ella esperaba respuesta de su parte

-... Ella, descubrió que salimos-

-No hay problema- La vista del azabache se centró en los ojos de su novia

-Tu me dijiste que los secretos no duran para siempre- Ella le tomaba la mano mientras se sonrojaba

-Supongo que tienes razón- Y Ash le sonrió sinceramente...

Minutos después, la batalla de Darien llegó a su fin, y para salvación de ambos, así como de Miette, ya se encontraban ahí. Ash después de todo, tendría una segunda batalla, la cual no vale la pena mencionar, ya que como era esperado por sus amigos, el venció a su rival de una manera poco peculiar...

El final de las clases llegó, y con este, una racha de victorias para ambos peli negros. Tanto alumnos de primero y tercero optaron y estuvieron de acuerdo en que ellos serían muy buenos representantes del instituto, cosa que era esperada por las autoridades del mismo sitio...

En la salida, el grupo de amigos se despedía el uno del otro, Darien y Ash apenados por seguir siendo el punto de vista de muchos chicos y chicas de grados y grupos diversos, pero esa era la recompensa por haber ganado la gran cantidad de encuentros que se habían realizado contra ellos. En tan solo minutos, nuestra pareja ya se encontraba sola, y no era mas que un silencio incómodo lo que abundaba en ellos, pues Serena era quien seguía sin entender a la perfección lo que sucedía, y no hablo de la habilidad del azabache, sino de sus deja vu, los cuales la habían tenido pensando extraño, por así decirlo... Exactamente, no sabría decir o explicar el como se siente, por lo que dejo que su personaje lo haga...

Narra Serena...

Sigo preguntándome a que se debe que tenga deja vu's, lo que conozco como la sensación de que ya e vivido alguna situación... Desde que Ash me salvó, siento que esas sensaciones vienen a mi mente inexplicablemente, y quiero saber a que se debe... Mientras camino, recuerdo que al conocerlo, mas bien, al verlo, tuve de inmediato una primera impresión que muy pocas veces se me da, y eran esas imágenes que escasamente recuerdo de mi infancia, si así le puedo llamar, aquel niño que seguía. ¿Quien era ese niño?, siempre me lo pregunte sin obtener respuesta, y mas aun, sentir ahora que conozco a Ash mucho mas de lo que aparenta ser. La verdad, comienzo a sentir que esto tiene algo que ver con él... Aquel Poliwag, ese en rededor verdoso, podría decir que estaba perdida en el bosque... Es una locura...

Cambiando de escenario, vemos a Ash sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, vemos también que no se encuentra Serena junto a el, había cierta razón que lo mantenía en ese estado, viendo el cielo azul... Pikachu estaba a su lado esperando reacción de el. Para este, era extraño verlo de esa manera, y no era por nada mas ni menos que su "habilidad", la cual había jurado no volver a usar por ciertas cosas... Es aquí donde la tercera persona se une a la primera para expresar sentimientos, literalmente:

El enojo era el detonante de ese extraño estado, y Miette era quien por motivos de amores, sacó de quicio al entrenador del Pikachu. Había sido mucho el caso?, en realidad se enojó por la simple frase que la peli azul había empleado usando como personaje de tal a SU Serena, a la cual sabía que amaba, pero hasta cierto punto se seguía preguntando, ¿que era amar?, si para el, ese sentimiento era sencillamente hermoso, ¿en realidad amaba a esa chica?, eso lo llevaba al punto del suspiro, había pasado aventuras, tonterías, vergüenzas, enojos... Pero nunca pensó terminar enamorado de alguien a quien apenas conocía, prácticamente, pues aunque tuvieran un pasado en las cálidas tierras de Kanto, sabía que eso en si no contaba, pues era parte del pasado, pasado del que ella no se acordaba en lo absoluto. Un enfado o simple riña contra el mismo se dio origen, ¡¿Como se cuestionaba eso?!...

-Solo conozco a tres personas que me hablarían como libro abierto de esto- Admitió el azabache poniéndose de pie mientras su ratón lo observaba, entonces decidió ir al centro pokemon mas cercano, el cual se encontraba a medio camino entre los pueblos Boceto y Aranhel...

Sin duda alguna, la actitud del azabache no había sido la misma de siempre, o por lo menos Serena lo veía así, otra vez estaba portándose serio en muchas cosas, por decir, sus batallas...

-Nunca lo había notado tan serio- Dijo la chica sentada en su cama, e de mencionar que se encontraba en su hogar

-El no esta siendo él- Lanzó una mirada preocupada al techo de su hogar, ella pensaba de la misma manera, el azabache no era el mismo en varios aspectos desde que le había dicho lo sucedido en aquel archipiélago, era molesto pensar así, pero su forma de batallar y afrontar los problemas no era la misma, evidentemente... Las últimas batallas las había hecho sin expresión en su rostro, mejor dicho, sin nada de sentimiento. Se preocupaba por él, después de todo, era su novio. Aun así, ella no sabía que se había hecho luego de salir, puesto que tomo un rumbo diferente luego de despedirla. Ella suspiró, y optó por meterse a bañar mientras no apartaba de su mente al joven de cabellera negra.

Lo amo... De eso estoy segura... No lo negaría...

Pensó mientras entraba en el cuarto donde perdía su ropa, obvio que no me meteré ahí en el texto...

Sin demora alguna, el azabache llegaba al centro pokemon pidiendo un vídeo teléfono, con el cual se disponía a marcar a el primer amigo que se le ocurriera en ese momento...

El primero, Tracey, quien lo había acompañado en las islas naranja, sabía muy bien el azabache que el se encontraba ayudándole al profesor Oak, y por tal lo encontraría ahí... El telefono marcó unos segundos mientras mostraba una pokeball en la pantalla, mientras tanto, el joven entrenador volteaba a ver a su "fiel" amigo en un acto de perfidia, cuyo objetivo era huir del sitio sin ser visto... Ash se lo concedió... Entonces en la pantalla apareció la imagen de un joven peli negro que movía algunas cosas detrás de la pantalla

-Haable Ráápidoo, estoy muuy ocupado- Era evidente para el azabache, pues mantenía una gota de sudor en la sien. Luego recordó el motivo de su llamada

-¿Te molesto con una pregunta, Tracey?- El joven del otro lado de la pantalla cayó de espaldas, volteando de inmediato a verificar quien era

-¡Ash!, ¡Viejo Amigo!- Le brillaron los ojos, cuando un Muk le saltó en sima haciéndolo caer por el peso

-Hola Muk, También te extraño amigo- Seguido de este, un Kingler también aparecía en la pantalla por en sima del tipo veneno

-Kingler, esa pinza cada vez se ve mas grande!- No evitó decir el azabache, desviándose del tema

-Bien bien, ¿a que se debe tu llamada Ash?- Esta vez era el mismísimo Profesor Oak quien atendía cordialmente la llamada mientras trataba de quitar a Muk y Kingler de arriba de Tracey

-Verá... No se ofenda profesor, pero quería preguntarle algo sobre las chicas a Tracey- Eso dejó estático al mayor, entonces sacó dos pokeball en las que metió a ambos pokemon, dejando de esta manera libre al joven que era su ayudante.

-Suerte muchacho- Dijo levantando al peli negro del suelo

-Entiendo muy bien eso de que a Meowth viejo no se le enseñan trucos nuevos. No te preocupes, pregunta todo lo que quieras- Dijo muy cortes el mayor mientras se retiraba con su típica sonrisa en el rostro, aunque se podía notar como expulsaba una leve aura negra a su alrededor, eso hizo apenar al azabache que llamaba

-Y bien Ash, ¿por que llamabas?- Tracey habló

-¿Acaso no...?- Y él recordó como estaba sepultado por sus pokemon, así que volvió a explicar.

-Verás... Esto es difícil de explicar...- Los nervios le invadían, entonces algo sin su consentimiento se dio en su cara...

-Acaso tu... ¿Te sonrojaste?- El originario de las islas naranja hizo la observación, cosa que apenó aun mas al chico. Asintió, en ese momento agradeció que su pokemon no estuviera con él, sino estuviera muriéndose a carcajadas

-No me digas que...- El chico se quedaba sin palabras por el hecho de lo que pensaba que diría

-... ¡Eres Gay!- Eso lo dejó caer de espaldas quejándose una vez mas de esas palabras

-¡Por Que Magikarp's Dicen Eso, Caray!- ("Magikarp's" tomaría el lugar de "Diablos") El observador pokemon analizó mas a fondo al chico, tardó casi cinco minutos, y nada...

-¿Creciste?- Negó

-¿Algun nuevo pokemon?- Volvió a negar

-¿Algun misterio en la región en la que andas?, ¿para la cual necesitas ayuda profesional como la de un observador pokemon pre científico, guapo y bien formado como yo?- Era el colmo

-¡Llamé Para Preguntarte Que Se Hace En Una Relación!-

-Aahhh!, ¡Con que era eso!- Dijo con total calma el observador, cosa que pareció extraño ante la vista de nuestro amigo...

Espera un momentito Ketchum... 3... 2... 1... Ya!

-Espera... ¡¿Qué?!- El joven era quien ahora se ruborizaba de pies a cabeza por el pedido que había solicitado el azabache que llamaba al laboratorio

-¡¿Quieres que te de consejo?!, ¡¿YO?!- Se apuntó a si mismo

-¡¿Y como es ella Ash?!, ¿Que le viste?, ¿como empezaron a salir?... ¿Ya se besa...?- El joven de Kanto detuvo sus palabras con las manos haciendo una seña para ello...

-¡Basta de preguntas!, ¡¿Sabes o no de esto?!- El se mostró serio. Cosa que hizo entrar en razón al observador pokemon

-Mas o menos- Lo que le faltaba al azabache, una simple pérdida de tiempo

-Espera... No se en que pensaste para hablarme a mí y preguntarme algo que tu mismo viste que no era bueno... ¿Por que no le hablaste a Brocas?, ¡El seguro sa...!- Y se "cortó" la comunicación, dejando al peli negro pre científico con una gota en la sien

-Yo y mi bocota-

Entonces el azabache marcaba otro numero, ni el sabía exactamente por que la llamada al observador, pero no tardó en contestar alguien la llamada. Y no era ni mas ni menos que su primer compañero de viaje quien aparecía en la pantalla

-Hola Brock, tiempo sin verte- El moreno con los ojos aparentemente cerrados sonrió

-Lo mismo digo Ash, ya no puedo hablarte como antes, jejeje- El rió, y el azabache iría al grano de una vez por todas... Y lo hubiera hecho, por no ser que ambos empezaron a hablar y charlar tan amenamente de lo vivido luego de separarse en el viaje,

-Y así terminé combatiendo con el tapu de la isla, conseguí el Pikaztal- Comentó con nostalgia el chico

-Es sorprendente, nunca imaginé políticas pokemon así- Y el moreno con ansias de oír mas respondía

-Me imagino que sigues esperando la liga de Alola, ¿no?- El azabache negó

-Actualmente vivo en Kalos- El "Brocas" se vio confundido de oír de esa región

-¿Cambiaste ya, querido amigo?-

-¿Por que la pregunta Brock?- El chico se veía mas confundido que con quien llamaba

-Recuerdo que antes no te perdías la liga... No te movía nada de la región-

-Quizá cambio. No me doy cuenta- Dijo alzando las manos en signo de no saber, entonces una mano jaló a Brock de la pantalla, enfocando esta vez a una chica de tez pálida o blanca

-¡ASH!- El se puso tenso de oír esa voz incluso por teléfono,

-Mi, Misty- Dijo tartamudo el muchacho del Pikachu, cuyo roedor estaba quien sabe donde...

-¿Por que ya no hablas?!- Exclamó la chica

-Este... Verás... Lo que pasa es que...- No hayaba excusa en su poder, todo se le iba con el temor que le causaba esa chica peli naranja

-¡La Última Vez Dejiste Que Nos Mantendríamos En Contacto!- Entonces el azabache recordó su visita por parte de la escuela pokemon

-"Rayos"- Susurró para si mismo

-¿Digiste algo?- La peli naranja se ponía juguetona sin perder seriedad, para Ash no era lo mismo, su única opción era "jugar a seguirle la corriente"

-¿Oh?, ¿Que pasa?, ¡Se va la señal, chicos!, ¡Los pierdo!- La escena hacía reír a cierta niña rubia que estaba sentada en la sala de espera, no evito sonreír ante lo positivo que era aquel muchacho con sus amigos... Quería jugar así

-¡ASH!, ¡Estas en un centro pokemon!- Y el aludido activó una función especial del aparato comunicador, la cual era el "efecto interferencia" del mismo

-¡Los veo luego chicos!- Y colgó con un fondo del "Brocas" riendo... Y así desperdició mas tiempo de lo previsto, por lo que solo le quedaba una opción... Gary Oak...

-Disculpa...- Entonces sintió a alguien tirarle del pantalón,

-... No evité oir lo que tu y tus amigos discutían, quisiera ayudarte- El azabache se agachó a su altura, y vio de inmediato una sonrisa típica de una niña, tierna, dulce, y sincera...

-Muchas gracias... ¿mmm?- El azabache sacó otra gota de sudor en su frente

-Me llamo Bonnie, y este que tengo aquí es Deddene- Dijo señalando una bolsa vacía, sólo se preocupó y empezó a agacharse para ver donde se había metido su ratoncito... Ash sentía en su mochila como se movía algo, y dudoso de lo que era se la quitó, viendo una ratita naranja con negro tener ruída la bolsa de comida y estar dentro de esta durmiendo

-¿No será éste?- Preguntó sarcásticamente a la rubia, quien solo lo tomó en brazos y lo colocó en su lugar...

-¡Lo Siento!- Ella se inclinó frente al azabache

-No es necesario que hagas eso, seguro tenía hambre- Y en la mano de la niña, colocó una bolsita de comida con una etiqueta que decía "Eléctrico"

-¿Como sabías que era del tipo eléctrico?-

-Años de práctica- Le sonrió.

-¿Entonces te puedo ayudar?- El chico solo rió

-Vamos a sentarnos, dime que propones- Ella le devolvió el gesto y lo dirigió hasta donde momentos antes estaba...

Y así termina un capítulo corto y creo yo que gracioso de este fic!... Ahora aparece Bonnie entre ambos, y me gustará lo que hará en capítulos futuros, pues puedo asegurar y decir que será algo metiche en la relación =)

Gracias por el apoyo!... Si hay algo que lea disguste o no les cuadre del capítulo me lo pueden decir... Por poco se me escapaban errores, pero creo haber corregido varios de ellos al revisarlo...

La segunda medalla tendría que ser al menos dos semanas después de la primera, o sea, como en el siguiente capitulo empiezo a planificar la segunda salida!, siento que me hacen falta ese tipo de llenados, por no decir relleno, jejeje...

Chao!


	15. Amor En Fluxus

**Capí** **tulo 15**

 _Amor En Fluxus_

Nota antes que nada:

"El autor de este fic hace referencia a una situación de la vida real muy ajena a la suya, complaciendo de esta forma a un amigo. Por ello, decidió hacer lo que leerás a continuación, esperando sea del agrado de quienes lean este escrito. Cualquier duda y/o aclaración, favor de presentarla en los reviews o comentarios."

Había pasado ya una semana desde los eventos acontecidos en el capítulo anterior, y durante dicho tiempo, nuestra pareja de enamorados había vuelto a convivir en repetidas ocasiones ya fuese en la casa de Serena así como en la casa del azabache, quien día tras día parecía tener lazos aun mas fuertes con aquellos que lo acompañaban, mencionada anteriormente, Serena, así como su equipo pokemon... La pequeña Bonnie no había tardado en explicar a nuestro joven protagonista lo que era estar enamorado verdaderamente de una persona, y era sorprendente, al menos para nosotros, que el lo hubiera entendido a la primera... Por otra parte, y sin olvidarme de los demás, teníamos a una joven castaña que día con día buscaba en ambos un gesto para confirmar verdaderamente que salían, mas ambos eran ciertamente muy discretos, o simplemente nadie le tomaba atención como para darse cuenta de que algo sucedía entre ambos, a Shauna solo le quedaban los testimonios que su amiga le hacia y decía en clase o fuera de ésta... En las afueras de lo que sería pueblo Aquacorde, Miette lucía frustrada, pues quien sabe cómo, pero había sido rechazada mas de una vez en tiempo récord esa semana, aunque fuera de ello, tanto Ash como Serena la rechazaron, aunque mintiendo en que podían solos. Sentirse emocional no era algo que a la chica le gustara, sobretodo por lo que se empezaba a formular, una mala idea que surgía quizá sin querer de su mente...

Y rápidamente vamos a ver a nuestros amigos de la secundaria Fluxus, quienes durante la semana también habían estado entrenando arduamente, haciendo de esto una rutina del diario al salir de la secundaria... Podíamos ver a la mejor alumna del tercero A del instituto Fluxus batallar para seguirle el paso muy forzadamente a su compañero de entrenamiento y clases, Alain, quien se suponía no le llegaba a los talones a la anteriormente mencionada, alumna de prestigio

-Usa Puño Trueno- Decía con simpleza el pelinegro a su Electabuzz, quien no dudaba ni un instante en atacar

-¡Roca Afilada!- Ordenaba la chica a su Pangoro para que golpeara el piso y realizara con eficacia aquella hazaña, misma que no representó ni la mas mínima molestia para el elemental eléctrico, quien con el mismo puño envuelto en electricidad chocó y partió cada una de las rocas pintadas de azul sobresalientes del suelo, resultando en otra explosión al momento de colisionar el ataque con el cuerpo del tipo lucha

-Pangoro, ¡No Te Rindas Y Usa Puño Cometa!- El pokemon siniestro dio un grito e ilumino sus puños, colocándose su rama en su hocico mientras se dirigía a Electabuzz

-Combátelo con Puño Trueno- El pokemon se vio obligado a confiar en su entrenador, siempre y cuando no se mostrara bromista. Entonces iluminó su puño de amarillo y se lanzó ante el encuentro de fuerza

¡PUM!

La fuerza era obviamente mayor, y veíamos a Electabuzz combatir con ambas manos un solo puño de Pangoro

-Usa Patada Baja- La sonrisa en el rostro de Alain también se hacía evidente, y su pokemon entendió el mensaje, por lo que efectuó el movimiento,

-¡Y usa de nuevo Puño Trueno!- Un giro en el aire hizo que Pangoro perdiera el equilibrio, y al mismo tiempo, Electabuzz ya lo chocaba por la espalda, haciéndolo perder el combate

-Me empiezo a hartar de esto- Decía la peli negra, devolviendo mas que dolida a su compañero en batalla, aunque, algo mas le molestaba con quien batallaba

-Hice evolucionar a Pancham por tu culpa- Reclamaba viendo la pokeball de dicho pokemon ya evolucionado

-Y no sirvió de nada, sigo perdiendo ante ti- Se dio la media vuelta empezando a caminar, había perdido a todo su equipo tan solo luchando contra el Electabuzz de Alain, era vergonzoso y desesperante

-Espera ahí Diantha- Ella no hizo ni el mas mínimo gesto por obedecer o al menos oírle, le dolía, y no era exactamente el orgullo o algo como eso

-Sé que esto es muy forzado para ti, y lamento que tenga que ser de esta manera contigo- Seguía su caminar

-No quiero una disculpa Alain- Por fin reprochó dándole la cara, lucía ciertamente enojada ante la vista de su compañero

-¡¿Acaso estás ciego?!- Volvía por donde se fue, y el peli negro solo le veía confundido y serio por las palabras que empleaba

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que siento?- Preguntaba al borde del llanto, el joven negaba, preguntándose también, ¿que era de lo que no se daba cuenta?, cosa notoria que lastimaba a nuestra alumna de tercero

-Aunque sé que soy mayor que tu, no puedo superarte, no puedo ni llegarte a los talones junto a tus compañeros...- Confesaba afligida,

-... Ni siquiera Gardevoir con su Mega puede vencer ante ti... Ni yo...- Las ultimas palabras las dijo susurrando, poco a poco bajaba la mirada y su voz

-... No puedo, llegar a tu corazón- Dijo sin que el entrenador pudiera oírla a la perfección, aunque oyendo lo último, quedando con una idea de lo que hacía referencia su compañera

-¿Acaso tu...?- Y en ese momento, se hizo obvia

-Así es...- Decía aun afligida la joven

-... ¿Pero de que me sirve sentir esto?, ¿que de bueno obtengo amándote Alain?, si tu no te fijas en mi desde principios de segundo, no haces mas que entrenar, volverte serio, no verme a mí, sino a alguien con quien batallar, si es que le puedo llamar así... Yo quisiera que no solo vieras a una persona mas en mí, sino a alguien en quien confiar- Ella levantó la vista, quedando viéndole a los ojos con un sufrimiento interno, jugándose lo que sentía por ese joven de cabellera negra,

-¿De que hablas Diantha?- Eso la alteró

-Me estas diciendo que tus sentimientos son fuertes, y eso fortalece tu lazo con Gardevoir al mega...-

¡SLAP!

-¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO LO ENTIENDAS!?- Dijo con su mano en la mejilla del entrenador, misma que se hallaba roja. Electabuzz se ocultaba detrás de un árbol, esperando a que todo acabara, pero vaya que quizá tardaría... E aquí otro Ash, en ciertos puntos XD

-Pero...- Él trató de testimoniar en su defensa

-¿Por que?... ¡Sólo dime que sientes al respecto!- Empezó a acariciar su mejilla con un aire de seducción

-Es que... No sé- Respondió, por primera vez, nervioso... Diantha derramaba lágrimas, ella sería capaz de doblegarse por él, entregarse completamente a sus ordenes. Muestra de ello era el que estuviera ahí, había sido una petición de Alain, y con tal de pasar tiempo a su lado, aceptaba gustosa

-No puedo sentir nada especial estando contigo, lo siento- Y era la cruda realidad, la mala fortuna para ella, cosa que le llegaba como asta a su corazón, mas que cualquier otra cosa

-Lamento esto Alain, no quise lastimarte a ti...- Empezó a acercarsele al rostro mientras seguía llorando

-... Creo que entiendo, y no insistiré mas...- Estaba tan cerca.

-... Pero, dejame hacer esto, por favor- Y de nueva cuenta, él estaba confundido, pero su mente se despejó al sentir una ligera opresión, que fue producto de un ósculo, si se puede usar la palabra en éste caso, pues si, ella estaba demostrando lo que sentía, y que había guardado por mucho, mucho tiempo,

"¿Pero qué es lo que debo sentir al respecto?"

Se preguntaba aun en su mente, recibiendo aquello que a cualquiera hubiese dejado completamente absorto, y mas aun, siendo de Diantha de quien lo recibía, quien quizá sería la mas deseada por muchos en ciudad Fluxus, o quizá mas allá de esos límites

"Si siempre, la consideré mi amiga, ¿que es lo que haría que cambie mi punto de vista de ella?"

Llegó el termino del gesto, con una joven que aun lloraba tocando la mejilla de la persona de quien se había enamorado, mismo que aun no salia de su sorpresa, pero tanto fue esto, que en ese momento, lo único que hizo fue extender sus brazos y abrazar a quien se le había confesado tan únicamente, y ésta sólo sujeto mas fuerte la chamarra que llevaba puesta el entrenador, cabe mencionar que Alain era mas alto que ella, a pesar de ser de una edad poco menor

-Entiendo...- Dijo teniéndola entre brazos

-... No llores más Diantha, no me, gusta verte así-

Pueblo Aranhel, mediaciones del bosque...

Ciertamente, la lejanía favorecía a dos chicos que combatían arduamente por motivos desconocidos. No eran mas que Ash y Darien quienes luchaban codo a codo, o sea, sin pokemon a su lado. Estos solo observaban a ambos esquivar con velocidad los golpes que cada quien trataba de darse, y la fuerza era lo de menos tratándose de ambos, sin duda tenían lo necesario para agitarse el uno al otro. El joven de Kanto veía a su rival moverse de un lado a otro, tratando de imitar a un boxeador

-Nunca has entrenado con tus pokemon- ¿A que se refería con eso?, se preguntaba Darien

-No estas acostumbrado a la velocidad, por eso, ¡perderás!- Un golpe bastó, y la velocidad también hizo de las suyas, jugándole una mala pasada al joven, quien de inmediato cayó al suelo con el puño de Ash en su rostro...

Minutos después...

Darien yacía en el mueble del hogar, pero no era por el golpe que anteriormente había recibido, sino por cansancio de estar entrenando arduamente junto al azabache y a los pokemon de su propio equipo, comprendía ahora lo mucho que se cansaban las criaturas, y seguro les daría descansos mas a seguido,

-Seguro que entrenar al ritmo de Ash es muy agotador- Decía la madre del chico mientras colocaba una charola con agua y comida en la mesa,

-No tiene que mencionarlo, en realidad lo es- Contesto agotado el joven pelinegro,

-Serena, hija, ¿quieres ayudarme con la demás comida?- Preguntaba la madre de Ash a su nuera, quien aceptaba gustosa ayudar

-E notado que tu madre se lleva muy bien con Serena, ¿no es así Ash?- El cuestionamiento que era dirigido hacia el chico no llegaba ni a pasar por la mente de éste, cosa que no le gustaba a Darien

-Supongo que no me dirás por mas que te lo pida- Se resignó

-No hace falta contigo- El azabache volteó a verlo, portando una sonrisa genuina, había vuelto a la realidad

-De seguro ya lo sabes-

-Fue difícil descubrirlo, me tomó mucho tiempo de observación-

-Y yo tratando de no ser tan evidente- Solo se rió

-La verdad, sé que lo sabrán poco a poco, pero sería muy repentino para Serena si todos le empiezan a preguntar así de la nada- Decía el joven mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca,

-No pensé que me faltara mucho por saber, pero veo que estaba muy equivocado. Tu y Serena son como un mundo para ver, metafóricamente- dijo sonriendo, cosa que hizo reír a Ash por lo conmovedor que era, así como embarazoso

-A mi no me veas así, aun no conoces todo de mí- Dijo Ash

Y a la sala llegaba una chica con una bandeja mas de comida, misma a la que los jóvenes accedieron a comer con estrellas en los ojos,

-Mas vale que dejen espacio para el postre- Anunció la pelimiel mientras volvía

-¡Seguro que si!- Contestó Ash,

"Tienes mucha suerte Ash"

Pensaba el joven pelinegro mientras Serena entraba de nuevo en la cocina...

Afueras de ciudad Santalune...

Un buen almuerzo era necesitado por dos chicos que seguían su arduo entrenamiento como los demás, aunque ninguno se conocía, aun. Un rugido de dos estómagos fue lo que finalmente los convenció de ir a la casa de Tierno, quien vivía mas cerca del área de entrenamientos que habían creado para ellos mismos, y así, encontrábamos a estos chicos comiendo, ambos platicando sobre lo fuerte que habían llevado su entrenamiento,

-Supongo que iré a por las medallas de Kalos para entrar en la liga pokemon- Decía el peli naranja

-Sinceramente, sería un muy buen reto, pero ¿has pensado a quien retarás primero?, el gimnasio bicho sería ideal para Charmander- Contestó el robusto

-Aunque hay que hacer un papeleo para salir, ¿te parece que fuéramos equipo?- Propuso Trevor a su amigo, quien con estrellas en los ojos dijo:

-¡Esperaba que dijeras eso Trevor!, ¡CONOCEREMOS CHICAS LINDAS!- El aludido se rió de su amigo, siguiendo con la merienda.

Una vez terminada, se volvieron a proponer el entrenamiento. El primero fue Tierno, quien lanzó a su compañero de batalla, Squirtle, seguido de Trevor, quien sin esperar llamaba a su Charmander

-Empecemos con una batalla, ¿quieres?-

-¿Cuando te lo e negado?... Charmander, ¡Usa Lanzallamas!- E iniciaba de nuevo el encuentro, con la lagartija lanzándose a correr y deteniéndose frente al inicia agua, quemándole la cara

-Subió su velocidad, pero veamos que tal su defensa, ¡Giro Rápido!- La tortuga no tardó en ejecutar el movimiento ordenado, e impactó a Charmander sin oportunidad de que se defendiera

-Garra Metal, ahora!- Se hacía notorio el cambio del inicial fuego, esto por que no dejaba oportunidad de defenderse a Squirtle

-Esquivalo bailando- Dijo el robusto, entrenador del tipo agua, este estaba por iniciar

-¡Detenlo con Lanzallamas!- Pero Charmander sacó rápidamente la llama de su boca, impidiéndole realizar su acto, y llevándolo de paso varios metros atrás

-¡Squirtle!- Exclamo Tierno viendo a su amigo parado a la defensiva

-¡Usa Golpe Aéreo!- Entonces la lagartija saltó muy alto, y rápidamente cayó en picada hacia Squirtle, quien seguía imposibilitado de moverse, creando una explosión en sima suyo...

-¿Squirtle?- Tierno veía aún una pantalla de humo frente a él, polvo y rocas caían del cielo, producto del ataque ejecutado por Charmander... Y cuando se vio el resultado, él no lo creía ni siquiera al verlo, él había perdido...

-¡Si!- Trevor saltó de alegría mientras si pokemon corría hacia el.

Pueblo Boceto...

Serena entraba a la casa suya, saludando jovialmente a su mamá, quien veía la televisión en la sala, entonces la joven fue a su cuarto, reflexionando lo que había aprendido ese día, y por si no lo e mencionado...

Horas antes, en casa de Ash...

En instantes, Pikachu con orden de su entrenador lanzaba su Atacktrueno en dirección a una roca en el suelo, la cual se alzó en el aire, y nuevamente, el roedor eléctrico usó su Cola Férrea para dividirla en varios pedazos

-¡Usa Atacktrueno para unirlas!- Y era así como un espectáculo "pirotécnico" tomaba forma en el aire, uniendo pequeños pedazos de rocas con electricidad

-Vaya, no sabía que podías hacer eso- Observó Darien, y Ash volteó a verlo

-Aun hay cosas que no sabes de mí- Contestó el azabache con orgullo

-Pero principalmente era para Serena- La mencionada, muy impresionada aun veía y analizaba las pequeñas chispas que quedaban flotando en el aire

-¿Que tal?- preguntó el azabache

-¿Cuanto tiempo te tomó aprender a hacer eso?- Decía con brillo en los ojos

-En realidad es muy simple, pero no toma mucho tiempo. Solo necesitas imaginación-

-Imagino que sabes de concursos pokemon, ¿o no Ash?- Preguntaba Darien

-Así es, tuve la oportunidad de participar como coordinador hace tiempo- Decía con nostalgia el muchacho para ver a Pikachu con su misma expresión en el rostro

-Dos amigas participan en ello- Mencionó el joven azabache, Serena puso especial atención en eso

-Descuida Serena, realmente son amigas- Dijo sonriendo ante la mirada inocente y "celosa" de la pelimiel, cosa que a Darien le parecía gracioso de ver

-¿Gustas empezar?-

Volviendo al momento real, Serena veía el techo de su casa, al mismo tiempo que recordaba lo que ese día había estado practicando, presentación que el mismo Ash le había regalado,

-Fue muy linda... Espero no equivocarme- Dijo suspirando mientras su Fennekin se acomodaba a su lado, ella le acarició su cabeza para darle un bocado de los que su novio le había dado justo para su compañera

-Seguro que te sientes bien comiendo esto, ¿no?- Preguntó a la zorrito, quien le afirmó con su dialecto,

-Ash me a demostrado lo mejor que sé hasta ahora. Incluyendo la forma en que te alimento, en realidad me siento muy agradecida con él- Sonreía mientras su pokemon le lamía la mejilla alegremente...

Días después...

Igualmente, los entrenamientos seguían en el pequeño grupo de jóvenes, el cual seguía constando de Ash, Serena y Darien. Los días de escuela también eran aprovechados, aunque seguían compartiendo el receso con sus compañeros para "no levantar sospechas", a pesar de que el único que no sabía era Calem... La pronta salida también se avecinaba, y tanto Shauna como Darien sabían que no debían interponerse, pero con Calem era otra cosa distinta al no estar enterado de lo ya anteriormente mencionado...

-¿Por que no podemos formar un grupo entre nosotros?- Preguntaba poco alterado el castaño al grupo, quienes lo veían muy disimuladamente

"¿Acaso no son obvios?"

Shauna se cuestionaba mentalmente

-Shauna, ¿que les parecería si hicieran un equipo juntos?- Sugería Darien

-Y por que lo dices?-

-Si lo hicieran, podrían enfrentarse tanto a Serena como a Ash. Es obvio que ambos lo ansían- Reía el pelinegro con orgullo al saber que así era

-No puedo negar que es buena idea- Argumentó Calem analizando detalladamente los fundamentos, efectivamente, reunían los requisitos

-¿Pero que hay de ti?-

-Yo participé el año pasado en la liga, por lo tanto, no necesito volver a pasar por todos los gimnasios a menos que lo quiera hacer- Decía con tono simplista el reprobado, sacando una gota de sudor de las frentes de los cuatro jóvenes que se hallaban oyéndolo

-Después de todo, Ash y Serena son del tipo de personas que necesitan pasar por varias cosas que nosotros no- Decía el joven viéndolos, estaban distraídos y... ¿Tomados de las manos?

-Será mejor que no volteen chicos- Entonces, la comedia actuó, y Darien sacó de quien sabe dónde una venda con la cual le cubrió los ojos a Calem

-¡¿Pero que pasa?!, ¡Quiero Ver!- Reclamaba el joven mientras el peli negro disimulaba vendar también a Shauna, para luego llevarlo entre ambos de regreso al salón...

Ash se había dado cuenta de eso, y agradecía a ambos que lo hubieran hecho. Y ahora, estando ellos solos, tendrían un tiempo en calma en el cual platicar...

-Bien, ¿te importaría sentarnos?- Preguntaba el azabache volteando a ver a la joven enamorada, quien con un gemido le afirmó. Él la llevó de la mano hasta un lugar donde ambos podían sentarse, y como todo caballero, le ofrecía el lugar primero a sentarse. Era de mencionarse, que sus pokemon aguardaban a la lejanía a que sus entrenadores los volvieran a sus pokeball's, y pues Pikachu, aguardaba a irse, pero permanecían en el lugar fielmente a sus humanos...

-Es bueno que por fin tengamos un verdadero momento a solas- Comentaba el originario de Kanto

-Si... Desde que somos novios, se nos redujo aun mas las oportunidades de estar así- respondía la chica volteándolo a ver tiernamente

-¿Sabes?, la semana siguiente nos toca volver a salir de viaje-

-Entiendo... Darien te había comentado del gimnasio de ciudad Relieve, ¿no?-

-Pues sí, me lo recomendó, y también el Bastión Batalla- Decía el joven, unas estrellas resaltaban en sus ojos al mencionar ese lugar, pues su amigo le había comentado todo aquello que relacionaba el sitio

-También oí que el primer espectáculo pokemon será en ciudad relieve en estos días- Comentó una vez vuelto a su estado normal

-¿Querrías empezar ahí Serena?- La chica volteaba a ver a su novio, pensaba poco mas en eso, y con el entrenamiento había ido muy a fondo, por lo que según ella, valdría la pena al menos intentarlo

-Supongo que sí... No me hará mal- ¿Saben?, es difícil para mí describir la sonrisa con la que me imagino a una chica, en éste caso, Serena, pues a mi mente viene una sonrisa sincera, tímida y a la vez valiente, efectivamente, difícil de describir para mí... Ash sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-¡Me gusta que tengas esos ánimos!- Dijo alegre

-Por tanto, queda decidido, saldremos el próximo Domingo- Y con esas palabras, ambos se abrazaron, mientras sus pokemon hacían acto de presencia

-Te quiero- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras sonreían sin que ninguno de los dos se vieran, aunque, desde la salida a la azotea, tanto Darien como Shauna veían mientras cubrían los ojos a Calem

-¿Quisieran soltarme?, ¡Quiero ver que pasa!-

Bien, sé que hace mucho que no actualizaba, pero me dio un bloqueo que no me sentó bien, obviamente... Como leerán, pienso meter otra relación a la historia, y es que bien, me imaginé bien a ambos. Me refiero a Diantha y Alain. Aparte, un amigo quería ver interpretada algo así en la historia, y dije yo: "no creo que haya problema"

A final de cuentas, ustedes deciden, ¿lo hago o no?, ¿haré una decepción amorosa en esta historia?... Comenten...

Sé que también fue corto el capítulo, pero, en el siguiente, trataré de alargarlo lo mas que pueda, ya que tratará de las aventuras de Ash y Serena, y un pequeño spoiler:

•Ash se las ideará para invitar a Serena a una cita

Esto quizá tarde, tomando en cuenta que él aun no sabe muy bien de ello, así que, aparecerá alguien que le ayude, con lo que aseguro aunque sea un poco de comedia...

En otras noticias, se acerca la batalla contra Lino en el gimnasio de ciudad relieve, así que me las idearé para hacerlo lo mas interesante y emocionante posible, esperen y verán mis ideas


	16. Las Cosas Que Suelen Suceder

En respuesta a la pregunta de Pelacachi: La verdad, me imaginaba a Serena con el cabello corto al principio, pero reflexionando mucho, decidí hacerlo conforme al ánime, por lo que, la actual que llevo tiene el cabello largo. Será evidente cuando cambie, ya que tengo una escena planeada. Te daré el spoiler de que será en los capítulos posteriores a éste. Ahora, el capítulo de hoy.

 **Capítulo 16**

 _Las Cosas Que Suelen Suceder_

Ash y Serena ya estaban encaminados hacia ciudad relieve en busca de conseguir una segunda medalla, al igual que la pelimiel buscaba tener su primera participación en los Perfourmance's, como ambos habían acordado ya hacia días. El azabache había estado haciendo y planificando unas cosas sumamente especiales para él, cosa con la que solicitaba a Darien ayuda. Éste reía y gustaba de ayudarle a su amigo, aunque siempre terminaba confundiéndolo... En fin, el joven había hecho un plan con la ayuda de dos que tres amigos en diferentes regiones.

El bosque era lo único que separaba a nuestra pareja de ciudad relieve y ciudad Santalune, donde habían pasado la noche hacia apenas un día. Cierto encuentro había sido una sorpresa para los jóvenes, y no era nada mas no nada menos que Violeta, la líder de gimnasio que los había descubierto sin decir nada... Las sorpresas no acabaron ahí, sino que luego, una gran batalla tuvo sitio a mediaciones del bosque, donde Ash tuvo que enfrentarse a una entrenadora con su Sylveon...

Horas antes...

-¡Tengamos una batalla pues!- Decía una chica al azabache muy de frente, su Sylveon observaba a Pikachu bajo los pies de su entrenador

-Froakie, ¡te elijo a ti!- La pokeball que Ash lanzó dejó salir a la ranita del tipo agua, quien salió con una pose retadora mientras cerraba los ojos

-¡Yo elijo a Sylveon!- una sonrisa tierna acompañaba a la tipo hada, y con sonrisa se acomodaba a metros del azabache y su pokemon. Serena observaba como era que el joven frente a ella estaba por entrar a una batalla, y pues, casi no dudaba que la ganaría

-Solo una condición...- Dijo la chica retadora

-... Si pierdes, tendrás que venir conmigo- Sin duda alguna, ganaría... Pero a Serena se le resaltaba una vena en la frente, sin mencionar que prácticamente quería matar a esa "atrevida"

-Supongo que sabes... Que ella y yo...- La chica se carcajeó, era obvio que lo sabía, pero decide dejarlo mejor así

-Sylveon, ¡Viento De Feérico!- La evolución de Eevee soltaba sus brillos, anulando la vista para el inicial

-Concentrate Froakie- Advertía el joven a su pokemon. Sylveon seguía de alguna manera, expulsando su brillo, que seguía afectando la vista del tipo agua. Pikachu le alegaba a su compañero en batalla con su respectivo dialecto, y este empezaba a hartarse de ello. Hasta que volvió a desobedecer las ordenes de Ash, lanzando un Pulso De Agua que no sirvió de nada, ya que no pudo contrarrestar el efecto que el Viento Feérico hacia en él

-Otra vez no- Decía Ash viéndolo confundirse mientras el montón de polvo mezclado con el movimiento de Sylveon hacían dar vueltas a la ranita

-Escucha Froakie, sé que no quieres que te manden, pero es necesario trabajar en equipo para ganar ésta batalla- Por fin parecía tomar las ordenes en serio, por lo que apretó los ojos fuertemente

-¡Usa Pulso De Agua en el suelo!- Una táctica de estilo y belleza se le ocurría a Ash, puesto que también ayudaría a quien observaba la batalla. Froakie no entendía, pero igual lo intentaría, no había nada de malo, y por ello creo una esfera azul en sus patas para impactarla en el suelo. Esto alzó rocas en el suelo, producto del impacto...

-¡Usa Ataque Rápido y Pulsos De Agua para destrozarlas!- El cuerpo del inicial se rodeaba en un color blanco que le permitió moverse muy rápido, mientras creaba dos esferas en ambas patas con las que destrozaba de poco a poco las rocas. Esto creaba ondas de agua que se alzaban por el campo a gran velocidad, haciendo que el viento las moviera como brisa y dispersándolas por todo el campo... Anulando por completo el Viento Feérico

Serena observaba el mismo espectáculo que Pikachu había realizado, pero ésta vez era con el elemento agua que pasaba. Por su cuerpo empezaba a escurrir la misma agua que Froakie había creado, y esto era reconfortante al ver brillos de la mezcla de movimientos y rocas...

-¡Usa Pulso De Agua ahora que vez a Sylveon!- Cabía mencionar que Ash ya conocía a las evoluciones de Eevee, incluyendo a la forma hada, ya que, había presenciado en mas de una ocasión la ejecución del movimiento Z de este pokemon, "Novena Potencia". Vale la pena mencionarlo, ya que no lo había analizado con la pokedex

-¡Usa Encanto!- Una pokemon ciertamente confundida era lo que tenía como objetivo el inicial agua, pero reaccionó de inmediato a la orden de su entrenadora, poniendo una cara tierna que hizo parar a su atacante de inmediato

-¡Froakie!- Y a Ash solo le quedaba esperar a que el efecto pasara...

-¡Sal de ahí!- La ranita trataba de reaccionar, pero la pokemon se le hacia realmente linda, al punto en que corazones se empezaban a formar en sus ojos

-¡Pulso De Agua!...- Las palabras llegaban a su cabeza...

-... ¡AHORA!- Pero era tarde para él.

-Cautivalo- Dijo sensualmente su entrenadora, para que su compañera se empezara a acercar al tipo agua lentamente mientras no hacía nada... La pokemon empezó a mover sus vendas enrollando a Froakie en ellas, en él crecía un sonrojo evidente, y no hacía ningún tipo de resistencia. Era una derrota sumamente extraña, pero, no se sentiría mal de perder así?...

-Usa Ataque Rápido- El colmo era que no podía defenderse, y era prácticamente imposible que volviera de ese trance sin ser vencido en el proceso. Ash volteo. Serena se tapó los ojos... Y así, Ash obtuvo una primera derrota en Kalos...

Y era así como ambos habían pasado una de sus primeras derrotas, sin embargo, Ash sonreía quizá como nunca, y eso era debido al mismo fracaso

Después de aquel combate...

Con Ash Ketchum cumpliendo una promesa, veíamos a ambos jóvenes caminar detrás de la chica que instantes antes había vencido a nuestro amigo, sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras caminaba con un lazo de su Sylveon enrollado en su mano, y Froakie observaba desde metros atrás con su entrenador

-Descuida Froakie. Quizá no ganamos, pero pronto seremos invencibles juntos- Pikachu igual veía, y Serena también con su Fennekin fuera de su pokeball. La pelimiel miraba a su amado estar en calma, pero, algo dentro de sí le decía que eso no era posible, según lo que el mismo azabache le había contado de su pasado

-Hace tiempo no recibíamos visitas- Contaba alegre la chica frente a ambos,

-Casi nunca pasan personas por aquí- Entonces suspiró, y vio a su pokemon hada para que sonriera junto a ella

-Eso significa que nosotros somos los primeros que pasan en un buen tiempo?- La chica asintió mientras entraban en un jardín de flores y arboles de distintos colores

-Tendrán el gran placer de conocernos- Entonces la chica abrió una puerta, de la cual empezaron a salir varios pokemon del tipo bicho y planta

-Ellos cuidan de este lugar para salvaguardar a nuestros amigos- Dicho esto, salieron varios niños al mismo jardín, viendo a ambos entrenadores y uno en especial a Pikachu y a Froakie, quienes se sentían acosados...

-¿Que es este lugar Esmeralda?- preguntaron ambos

(Esmeralda simplemente por que no recuerdo el nombre de la chica en el ánime. Estaré cambiando algunos detalles, así que no concordará con el episodio de xy)

Ella volteo, y sonrió ante sus nuevos amigos, contestando alegre

-¡Es nuestra estancia!- Ambos se percataron de que ninguna de sus pokeball estaban en su lugar, y luego de ello, se escuchaba como en el fondo, los niños liberaban a sus equipos...

-¡Un Fennekin!- Exclamaban unas niñas

-¡Este es un Froakie!- Otro grupo de niños veía al inicial agua, quien sonreía con orgullo, mientras tanto, los nativos de Alola fueron el centro de atención, así como Pikachu, quien parecía tener ya su grupo de admiradores y admiradoras

-¡Estos son muy bonitos!- Una niña y un niño gritaron al mismo tiempo, cosa que llamaba la atención de nuestra pareja

-Cuantas veces e dicho que no tomen las cosas que no son suyas?, ¿por que creen que nadie los visita?- La chica llamaba a los niños, quienes seguían viendo a los pokemon de los chicos

-Oigan chicos, ¡¿Les parece ver una batalla?!- Ash sonreía alegre y con estrellas en sus ojos, cosa que Serena observaba con curiosidad, ¿a quien iba retar?, se preguntaba... Los niños, al escuchar aquellas palabras, gritaron llenos de emoción, contagiando a Esmeralda a tope para que se sentara junto a los infantes

-¿Pero que haces Ash?- La peli amielada preguntaba a su joven novio

-¿Te gustaría tomar esto como entrenamiento Serena?- Y ella se espantó por la petición del azabache, pero terminó aceptando, llamando a su Fennekin a la batalla.

Ash vs Serena

De un lado, Serena escogería a Fennekin para pelear, mientras que Ash mandaría a su Pikachu. Los niños veían desde el fondo a ambos pokemon en pose de batalla, por lo menos a Pikachu, ya que la pokemon de Serena parecía son problemas

-Fennekin, será una batalla. ¡Demos todo!- La chica decía a su inicial, quien le sonreía como respuesta y cambiaba su postura para intimidar a Pikachu

-Empecemos Pikachu, ¡Cola De Hierro!- El ratón de inmediato saltó con su cola iluminada

-Fennekin, ¡Esquivalo!- La zorrito se movió velozmente y cumplió con lo ordenado. Froakie veía sentado a una distancia como empezaría una batalla en la cual no estaba incluido él. Por su mente pasaba la misma escena, la de él perdiendo torpemente ante Sylveon, quien en esos momentos lo observaba a distancia. Solo se sonrojaba la ranita

-¡Usa Fuego Fatuo!- De el hocico de Fennekin, una esfera de color azul se empezaba a formular para ser lanzada contra Pikachu, quien sin orden, esquivó el movimiento

-¡Atacktrueno!- El rayo también se abría lugar, yendo directamente contra la inicial fuego

-¡Esquivalo Fennekin!- Una timidez volvía a la voz de Serena, se empezaba a preocupar por lo que le pudiera pasar a su compañera

-¡Confía en ti Serena!- Pero la voz de Ash la volvía a su realidad, por lo que también hizo su voz lo mas firme posible. Fennekin sentía desde su lugar lo mucho que le preocupaba a su entrenadora, y por eso no quería preocuparla, por lo que hizo lo mas posible por esquivar el ataque que Pikachu le lanzaba hacia ella... Una exclamación en el dialecto de la zorrito se escuchó, y sorprendentemente, se envolvía en un color anaranjado, cerrando los ojos fuertemente

-¡Es una Nitrocarga!- Ash exclamó, al mismo tiempo que el rayo chocaba contra esa capa de calor, la cual disipó la electricidad

-¡Serena!- El azabache llamó

-¡Fennekin aprendió un nuevo ataque llamado Nitrocarga!- Ante ello, la aludida volteó a ver a su compañera, que soltaba aun unas pequeñas llamas de su cuerpo...

-¡Electrobola!- El calor de la batalla se extendía en grandes cantidades, y la muestra de ello fue Pikachu, quien formulaba de inmediato su esfera amarilla en su cola

-¿Podrías usar Nitrocarga frente a esa Electrobola?- Serena preguntaba dudosa a su compañera. Ésta asintió sonriendo. Y ante los niños, Pikachu se lanzaba con su ataque en su cola, y Fennekin se envolvía de nuevo en un color naranja que resaltaba los límites de su pequeño cuerpo, lanzándose frente al roedor eléctrico... Le zorrito empezó a hacerle frente al ataque de Pikachu, mas sin embargo, era difícil llevarle el paso y la fuerza, puesto que él ponía más de sí mismo

-¡No te rindas Fennekin!- Las palabras hicieron entrar mas fuerza a la inicial, y tomó mas fuerza para comenzar a mover la Electrobola de su atacante...

Al lado de los niños, Lycanroc, Torracat y Froakie observaban a sus compañeros pelear, así como Froakie veía que su rival, Fennekin, había aprendido un ataque nuevo. Tenía la envidia a flor de piel.

Ash observó como la zorrito de Serena empezaba a ganarle a el ataque de su compañero, sabia desde hace mucho que Nitrocarga aumentaba la velocidad de quien lo usara, y eso sería su pequeño problema

Sorprendentemente, ambos ataques terminaron anulándose el uno al otro, creando una pequeña detonación que hizo que los pokemon de ambos se echaran para atrás

-Pikachu- Exclamó Ash

-¡Electrobola una vez más!- El atentado se volvía a repetir, pero ahora con mas velocidad y furia. Los ojos de Pikachu y Ash se empezaban a decolorar poco a poco...

-¡Fennekin!- La velocidad se empezaba a duplicar, tanto que no se veía mas que chispas amarillas salir de la cola del roedor. Serena empezaba a preocuparse por el recuerdo que tenía de la charla con Ash...

"Cuando me toca mala suerte... Esto se descontrola"

-¡Nitrocarga!- Mientras mandaba a su compañera, sacaba su pokedex para consultar los ataques de la misma

"Fennekin sabe un total de cuatro ataques: Lanzallamas... Gran llama que puede quemar lo que sea... Fuego Fatuo... Ataque con altas probabilidades de quemar al enemigo en batalla... Arañazo... Rasguña con garras de sus patas o manos... Y Nitrocarga... Mientras mas se use, logra subir la velocidad del usuario al tiempo que ataca..."

Entonces sabía que el cuarto ataque bastaría para estar casi a la par

-¡Sigue usando Nitrocarga!- Todos parecían entretenidos con ver batallar a ambos chicos, pero los pokemon del azabache sabían lo que pasaba, a excepción de Froakie. Fennekin se seguía envolviendo en llamas mientras aumentaba su velocidad, esto quedaba demostrado con cómo se movía... A la mente de Serena venía una primera coreografía, y esto claro que lo aprovecharía...

-¡Usa Lanzallamas e intenta acertarle a Pikachu!- Por un momento olvidaba lo que le sucedía al azabache, pero quería intentar aquello... Los ojos del roedor estaban en blanco al igual que las pupilas de su entrenador, cosa que preocupó a Serena de saber que solo ella podía hacer algo en ese momento... Fennekin seguía corriendo envuelta en su ataque mientras escupía fuego de hocico, el cual chocaba el rostro de Pikachu. Ash no decía ni ordenaba nada

-"Ayúdenme"- Susurraba la joven a los pokemon del mismo entrenador. Torracat asintió dejando su orgullo aun lado. Froakie y Lycanroc se negaron a recibir ordenes de la pelimiel, por lo que sólo voltearon hacia otro lado

-¡Usa cualquier ataque por favor!- Decía a las orejas del pokemon, ya que no sabía ninguno de sus ataques... El pokemon también se lanzaba con una velocidad impresionante envolviéndose en fuego

"Nitrocarga"

La pokedex de Serena indicaba...

De la nada, Pikachu había tomado mas velocidad y se había envuelto en electricidad. Fennekin no quería decepcionar a su entrenadora, y por ello seguía insistente, cuando vio a un pokemon con aspecto a gato llegarle a su lado. Torracat usaba su Nitrocarga para acercarsele a la zorrito por la espalda, y junto a ésta, chocaban con el Pikachu del joven, mandándolo a volar muy alto, aunque el lanzallamas de Fennekin no había sido nada en lo absoluto

-¡Reacciona Ash!- El grito llegó de golpe al azabache, y este había sido lo que lo devolvió a la realidad...

Devuelta al presente...

Pues había pasado, y luego de ello, solo recuerdos de una quizá mala pasada quedaban. Serena prácticamente había salvado el día, y el mismo chico se lo agradecía. El hecho de que él fuese feliz y sin remordimientos era que entre ambos supieron controlar aquel comportamiento.

Las derrotas que Ash había obtenido eran las causas de tal comportamiento tan extraño. Todo databa desde Alola, su anterior hogar antes que Kalos, en dicha región, hubo un momento en el que el joven entrenador sufría por una racha de derrotas frente a un entrenador de la isla Akala, cuyo compañero lograba vencer a Pikachu sin dificultad...

Un año y tres meses antes... Alola, isla Poni

El pequeño torneo pokemon se llevaba a cabo como todos los años, y era la primera vez que Ash participaría en la competencia.

El primer duelo era entre uno de sus amigos contra un entrenador con hogar en la isla donde el evento se llevaba a cabo. Él hubiese apostado a que su amigo se llevaría la victoria, pero la sorpresa se la llevó al verlo perder con su Turtunator ante aquel entrenador. A partir de ahí, su curiosidad y estupidez inmadura lo empezaron a hacer querer retarlo, y vaya error que cometió...

Duelo tras duelo, aquel muchacho iba arrasando con la competencia, y llegaba el momento en que al azabache le tocaría confrontarlo, y era prácticamente seguro que el vencería al siguiente entrenador. Tanto Kiawe, como Chris habían perdido contra él, por lo que si sería así.

Una batalla poco feroz se armaba entre aquel joven y un entrenador de la isla Akala, pero quien batallaba más era aquel que había estado sorprendiendo en la competencia... Hasta que...

-¡El ganador es Aaron!- El muchacho tendría la oportunidad de vencer a Ash, quien también había estado sorprendiendo a todos en aquel evento. Él no evitaba estar infantilmente emocionado por empezar a pelear, y sabía que debía ser extremadamente fuerte...

Llevando apenas unos diez minutos, a Ash sólo le quedaba su Pikachu, quien apenas entraba al campo. Lycanroc, Litten y Rowlet habían sido derrotados, y como colmo, ya había hecho uso de su movimiento Z junto a Lycanroc, y aun así, el joven de isla Akala no llevaba ni un pokemon vencido, mejor dicho, ni siquiera estaba cansado aquel pokemon que poseía

Golpe tras golpe, el ratón recibía grandes daños, rebotaba en el suelo e inclusive volaba, literalmente... Ash se veía frustrado y cansado mentalmente, no quería retirar a su amigo de la batalla, y él tampoco quería, a decir verdad

-¡Cola De Hierro otra vez!- La quinta vez seguida en que él ordenaba el mismo ataque, era cuando el ratón estaba perdiendo parte de la consciencia, hasta que la perdió, y por ende, también la batalla

-¿Cómo osas seguir usando a tu Pikachu en ésta batalla a pesar de ver el daño que a sufrido?- Llamaba la atención el entrenador al azabache,

-Tienes razón... Ni siquiera merezco que me llamen entrenador pokemon- Él veía a su compañero caído, la mirada la bajaba mientras dejaba caer su gorra. También se dejaba caer de rodillas en el campo, y así levantaba a su Pikachu... Nadie lo veía, pero el empezaba a llorar y a dejar caer sus lágrimas, se comenzaba a quebrar dentro de él. ¿Pero cuál era el motivo?, ya había perdido en varias ocasiones

-Pikachu...- Susurró, entonces se levantó y salió corriendo de aquel sitio...

Devuelta al presente...

Por aquellos días, el muchacho había acumulado un rencor a las derrotas, habían sido tantas, y él hecho de que no pudiera vencerlo aun lo hacía mas frustrante.

"Las odio..."

Recordaba frases, en realidad, recordaba una noche, más precisamente, aquella de su derrota

Un año y tres meses antes... Alola, Costas de isla Mele Mele

Ésta vez nos centramos en la vista de una joven, quien desde su casa veía la luna que adornaba los oscuros cielos de la región Alola. Hacia tiempo que habían vuelto de aquel torneo en isla Poni, sin duda, aquel entrenador había sido muy duro con su amigo, como nadie lo había sido. Tenía también mucho tiempo desde que había salido corriendo de el campo, y, solo ella había notado su estado...

No lo podía negar, estaba sumamente preocupada, y no descansaría hasta averiguar el verdadero motivo por el que había quebrado en llanto...

Había salido de su mansión, y con velocidad fue a la casa del profesor Kukui (o Kuikui), pero sólo recibió una negación,

-También me preocupa Lillie, pero no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar a que vuelva- Decía el profesor. Cabe resaltar que eran horas nocturnas en la región. Entonces la joven se dio la vuelta mientras daba las gracias, cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la casa del mayor, no dudó en echarse a correr con rumbo indefinido...

En otro punto, el azabache que Lillie buscaba, seguía observando la luna, algunas de las estrellas del firmamento seguían apareciendo y desapareciendo. Ash tenía en sus piernas a su Pikachu, quien estaba débil y viendo también la misma luna que su entrenador. Ambos coincidían en una cosa: la luna y el sol eran astros que valían la pena ver para pensar... ¿Y en que pensaban?

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo, Pikachu?- El ratón asentía.

-Hemos perdido, pero si entrenamos nos haremos fuertes- La expresión con la que decía esas palabras no expresaba sentimiento alguno, como siempre lo hacía, sino que era mas una orden

-No pararemos. Venceremos cueste lo que cueste- El elemental eléctrico se veía forzado a obedecer, pero dentro de sí, también deseaba vencer... En ese momento, Lillie llegaba a un prado pequeño de los que abundaban en la región, y por algo, podía asegurar que sentía la presencia de su amigo

-Lo siento mucho Pikachu, te aseguro que los venceremos- La voz sin sentimiento no se igualaba a la que normalmente usaba, detonaba seriedad y frialdad, tal cual entrenador duro...

-Cobraremos venganza- El ratón hacía un gesto y una aceptación similares a las de su amigo, los cuales empezaron a preocupar a la chica que ahora los observaba a través de los espesos árboles del bosque

Devuelta a la actualidad...

Minutos antes...

Y así, Ash Ketchum permanecía sentado en una roca, algo alejado de los niños de aquella estancia. Parecía como aquella noche en las costas de isla Mele Mele. Suspiro tras suspiro, se culpaba por lo hecho, y era que de no haber perdido, nada de eso hubiera pasado, ni siquiera estarían ahí... Pero no había podido hacer nada contra Esmeralda, cosa que ya no negaba, lo hacía enojar. Pikachu también estaba en su regazo, preocupado por cómo lucía su entrenador, levemente, veía en su estomago una cicatriz de poco mas de dos centímetros, era un recuerdo amargo, luego de haber querido retar a aquel entrenador de isla Akala. Pero el pasado, pasado. No valía la pena recordar aquellos días en Alola, obviamente, necesitaban volver a viajar, y en eso coincidían tanto entrenador como pokemon.

A cierta distancia, Serena los observaba, aquella roca se situaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, y casi envidiaba no estar ahí con él; pero comprendía que necesitaba un rato en soledad, un tiempo en el cual pensar seriamente lo que había hecho, aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto lo que había sucedido

-Necesitábamos salir Pikachu, pero aun nos falta controlar lo que nos pasa- Decía el joven mientras su compañero le sonreía. Serena podía sentir de alguna manera lo que él sentía, quizá era aquella extraña habilidad que poseía, o empezaría a creer que el amor hacía milagros; por sobretodo, sentía una preocupación por lo que el Kantoniáno mencionaba

-¿Podríamos llevarlo sólos?- se cuestionaba. Ya sentía una necesidad extraña, aquellos sentimientos que tenía por su novia hacían eco en su mente, haciendo mención de unas palabras.

"Los problemas se llevan mejor entre dos"

-¡Llevemoslo entre ambos Ash!- Serena no aguantaba mas; algo la hacía preocuparse de sobremanera por su chico. Él volteó con sorpresa a ver de quién se trataba, aunque no hacía falta, sabiendo reconocer su voz.

Ella lo veía, y juntaba sus manos mientras caminaba hacia él con lentitud, que poco a poco se empezaba a transformar en velocidad

-¡Quiero ser de tu ayuda!... ¡Por algo nos hicimos novios!- Para la última parte, ella ya lo abrazaba a él y a Pikachu, quienes podrían asegurar sentir lo mismo en ese gesto. No era algo normal, miles de veces habían recibido abrazos, pero nunca habían sentido lo mismo.

-Serena- Dijo el azabache, casi en un susurro. La aludida seguía abrazándole. Unos minutos pasaron, siguiendo en esa posición que reconfortaba al chico y a su pokemon

-¿Por qué perdí?- La sensibilidad de él se estaba poniendo a flor de piel, y correspondía su abrazo con un sentimiento especial

-Tu mismo me dijiste que no siempre se gana, ¿por qué me lo preguntas a mí?-

-Me sentía poderoso, capaz de enseñar, capaz de liderar. No entiendo por que pierdo aun habiendo entrenado mucho. Sufrí y aprendí, aun así, no logro ser el mejor-

-Te dije que quería cargar también lo que te pesa. No tienes la culpa, así que no te preocupes, estaré aquí cuando me necesites- Nadie mas que Pikachu presenciaba lo que pasaba, bueno, sin mencionar a los lectores. El día estaba con todo, literalmente, y pues, Ash no era una excepción en todo esto... Así, ambos empezarían a cargar la responsabilidad de un poder que, a decir verdad, aún no era demostrado a su cien por ciento.

Devuelta al presente...

Pues luego de haberse despedido y haber pasado un tiempo en la estancia infantil, nuestra pareja protagonista andaba por las mediaciones del bosque. El tiempo también pasaba, lo que nos decía que pronto oscurecería de nuevo en la región con parentesco a Francia; sería una segunda noche fuera de sus hogares, después de todo, aunque cada vez se acercaban mas a ciudad relieve.

-¿Te parece descansar Serena?- Preguntaba el azabache, la chica asintió...

Alola, isla Mele Mele... Presente actual

Los cielos tempranos de la región se veían aparecer. Por frente de éstos, un sol naranja y unas nubes también se veían.

(Debo agregar que, mientras en Kalos anochece, en Alola amanece y viceversa)

La escuela pokemon estaba abierta y con las luces encendidas, donde un grupo de jóvenes y uno de los profesores discutían acerca de lo suscitado hacia poco... Una de las chicas aun observaba el cielo, exactamente, memorizando aun el trayecto que un vuelo había tomado hacia poco mas de dos meses; con dirección a la región Kanto

-¿Sigues pensando en él?- Un muchacho de la misma tez que la joven se le acercaba por la espalda

-Así es Glalio, no dejo de pensar que lo estamos forzando-

-Sabes que estoy contigo Lillie; también pienso lo mismo de él, pero es el único capaz de derrotar los Ultra Entes con suma facilidad- Remarcaba el rubio

-Silvally es débil incluso frente a Pikachu-

-Aun así, podemos trabajar en equipo para vencerlos. No hay necesidad de llamarlo y forzarlo a que venga- Rogaba la rubia a su hermano, quien la veía

-¿Sabes qué?... Tu necesitas descansar, has hecho mucho tu sola-

-¿Tu crees?- preguntó ilusionada

-Claro que sí. Ash te entrenó muy bien en tan poco tiempo-

El capítulo me deja hasta a mí con intriga y curiosidad, soy sincero, tengo mis planes a futuro, aunque aun me falta mucho para llegar.

Idearé mas y trabajaré a un ritmo mas lento, ya que ahora estoy desarrollando otra historia además de ésta. Quien guste, puede pasarse a leer mi otro fic

"El milagro que me permitió corregir mis errores"

Como este capítulo, estaré metiendo algunos episodios del anime, cambiando algunas cosas a mi conveniencia y con cambios en nombres. Espero y les agraden este, y próximos capítulos de "relleno" en el fic. Estaré también rebelando parte del pasado de Ash en la región Alola, antes de ir a Kalos. ¡Todo esto y más en los siguientes capítulos!

Hasta la próxima.


	17. Llegada A Ciudad Relieve

**Capítulo 17**

 _Llegada A Ciudad Relieve_

A pesar de la córta aventura de nuestros amigos en la estancia de niños en el capítulo anterior, los veíamos con todo el entusiasmo andar esta vez por en los alrededores de un pequeño pueblo de nombre Ázu, donde los alrededores eran de un color verde natural, y las aguas eran más cristalinas que en los pueblos donde los protagonistas residían. En el centro pokemon de este pintoresco lugar, Ash y Serena platicaban felices sobre cómo pensaban llegar al siguiente gimnasio que vencerían, y para la pelimiel candidata a Perfourmer era la cuestión de cómo haría su debut para los concursos. Ambos idearon durante varios minutos cómo debía ser, desde el mas mínimo detalle, aunque era difícil debido a la falta de experiencia de ambos en ese campo...

La señal de la sanación de los pokemon sonó, y ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie yendo a por sus amigos.

-¿Te sientes mejor Pikachu?- Preguntó el azabache a su compañero mientras este subía gustoso a su hombro con suma facilidad

-¿Eres la entrenadora de Fennekin?- Cuestionó la enfermera a Serena

-Si, ¿pasa algo malo con ella?-

-Me temo que sí- Entonces la mayor dejo el paso libre a la pelimiel para que la siguiera; esta entró en el cuarto siguiéndola junto a Ash...

Al entrar, la compañera de Serena estaba recostada en una cama con un leve carmesí en su rostro

-Fennekin contrajo una fiebre increíble en términos médicos, hago todo lo posible por sanarla- Explicó la trabajadora del centro

-¿En cuánto se recuperará?- Demandó Serena

-Dependerá de su salud, quizá tarde horas, días, o no sé-

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?- Preguntó Ash observando el malestar de la zorrito pokemon, estaba aparentemente agitada

-Podrían conseguir algunas bayas en el bosque, comúnmente con bayas Tamato se curan estos malestares en los pokemon tipo fuego- Ambos chicos asintieron.

Así empezamos el relleno, ¡digo!, capítulo de hoy, con Ash y Serena caminando a través del bosque en busca de bayas Tamato o cualquier baya, según había explicado la enfermera Joy del centro pokemon. Ambos buscaban en arboles y arbustos, ya que, a ciencia cierta, ninguno sabía exactamente sobre la ubicación de esos objetos; el tiempo pasaba, y pues la preocupación de ambos era la salud de la zorrito, aunque a la vez era también llegar a ciudad Relieve para sus participaciones; sin embargo, la noche empezaba a caer en pueblo Ázu, y no habían hallado las frutas que les habían sido encargadas.

-Supongo que tendremos que volver- Argumentaba nuestro amigo con su Pikachu en el hombro, Serena seguía impaciente la búsqueda, tanto que no respondió

-¿Quieres volver?- Preguntó una vez mas, ella solo sonrió

-Disculpame, es que me preocupa mucho Fennekin-

-Lo sé, pero si no volvemos, solo conseguiremos que tu también te enfermes- Pikachu bajó, pero en realidad iba a usar lo que hace mucho debió. Fue frente a la chica, y comenzó a olfatear arbustos en los que había un ligero olor a ácido

-Cierto- Expresó el joven azabache

-Pikachu puede usar su olfato para encontrar cosas, ¿cómo se me vino a olvidar?- En ese momento, el ratón estornudó y sacó unas chispas al irse para atrás

-Pero las bayas Tamato son muy picantes para su nariz- A ambos chicos les salió una gota de sudor en la sien al ver a Pikachu aturdido y dando vueltas de un lado a otro hasta encontrar un charco en el cual sumergió su nariz

-Al menos sabemos que hay, ¿no Pikachu?- Ash se carcajeó de su compañero.

Así nuestros protagonistas volvieron al centro pokemon, pero no traían consigo el encargo que les había sido asignado. Serena fue directo a la sala de la enfermería, pero al llegar solo vio a su amiga recostada en la camilla aun mas roja que cuando se habían ido. Ella se bajó a la altura de sus ojos, y la vió con algo de preocupación, se preguntaba ¿cómo había pescado esa fiebre?

A la mañana siguiente...

Ash despertaba en el cuarto, pero solo se vio a él y a su Pikachu dormidos. De inmediato salió del cuarto poniéndose el pantalón apenas bajaba, pero no encontró a su novia en la sala, entonces pensó en la sala de enfermería...

Justo ahí, Serena yacía dormida en una silla, soñando quien sabe que cosa, pero su Fennekin seguía en la camilla roja y agotada. Ahora estaba empeorando la situación de la tipo fuego. El azabache despertó a la pelimiel, y esta reaccionó muy lentamente y con repetidos bostezos, viendo de inmediato a su amiga

-¿Ya está mejor...?- El chico negó, pero eso hizo que Serena se pusiera de pie estirándose

-¿Buscamos las bayas?-

-No- En el cuarto, el peli negro tomaba por los hombros a su novia, pero la sentó de nuevo en la silla para hablarle

-Sé que te sientes mal por Fennekin, créeme, yo también lo e estado con Pikachu y con los demás, pero también tienes que cuidarte a ti misma- Ahora él se bajaba a la altura de sus ojos para verle esos orbes azules que tenía,

-Incontables veces han sido las que Pikachu se a enfermado, y ahí e estado yo, siempre a su lado. No niego que ahora él es fuerte gracias a ello, nuestro lazo se a vuelto más fuerte, pero nunca hay que descuidarse uno mismo, así que no te preocupes, yo buscaré esas bayas por ti, luego partiremos una vez que Fennekin se haya recuperado-

-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, te besaría, pero aun me da pena- Ash sonrió y salió del cuarto corriendo, de alguna manera sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, a pesar de que llevaba consigo a sus pokemon, sin dejar segura a la chica con quien cumplía el reto que imponía la institución a la que ambos iban...

Mientras tanto en ciudad Santalune, tres chicos estaban dando batalla a Violeta. Shauna usaba a su único pokemon

-Froakie está casi en las mismas condiciones contra Surskit- Analizaba Kalm

-Tienes razón- Al fondo, la castaña ordenaba a su inicial un Hidropulso mientras Darien le daba la razón a su amigo

-Surskit, ¡Rayo Hielo contra su Hidropulso!- En el campo, la araña tipo agua lanzaba su ataque congelando la esfera que Shauna había mandado a su compañero hacer

-¡Golpe!- La ranita simplemente siguió la orden de su entrenadora, y se lanzó hacia su oponente en busca de golpearle, pero en el proceso, el rayo hielo se vio desviado y como consecuencia, congeló a la anfibio

-¡Acabalo!- El Rayo se repitió, pero esta vez congeló más al inicial, entonces una esfera azul se formó en la punta del pokemon bicho y agua, al cual le salía una especie de vapor

-¡Usa Escaldar!- De inmediato se derritió el hielo que cubría a Froakie, pero una explosión se dio lugar y lanzó a volar al pokemon, cayendo derrotado a los pies de Shauna

-¿Otra Vez?- Demandó mientras devolvía a su compañero a su pokeball.

Unos minutos mas tarde, veíamos a Kalm posicionado en uno de los extremos del campo con su Bagon fuera de su pokeball, esperando impaciente a que saliera Violeta de la sala de recuperación

-Listo, ¿empezamos?- Sin dudarlo, el castaño asintió, y ella sacó a su Vivillon a la batalla con un toque de elegancia

El pokemon fue analizado por Shauna, pero apenas dieron empiezo y la mariposa se movió de un lado a otro

-Usa Beso Drenado- La velocidad de la mariposa fue inútilmente suficiente para Bagon, pues de un ataque había caído con los clásicos espirales en sus ojos. Kalm quedó como roca al ver a su amigo echado en el suelo sin esperanza, muy resignado lo devolvió a su pokeball para abrirle paso al siguiente pokemon de su equipo

Fletching salía al campo con una alegría indescriptible, pero velozmente se fue a posar al hombro de Kalm,

-Sé que puedes con esto amiguita- Bien, la pokemon volador emprendió el vuelo en poco tiempo y se posó encima del campo, le pertenecía una sonrisa y un orgullo igual de indescriptibles, pero su entrenador sabía que era una buena amiga, por lo cual también sonrió.

Entonces dio inicio el enfrentamiento.

-Usa Viento Cortante- Para su suerte, esta vez era él quien iniciaría. Su compañera aleteó y mandó unas finas navajas de sus alas que se dirigían a la mariposa tipo bicho

-¡Contraatácalo con Tornado!-

N.A: Antes que nada, tomemos en cuenta que los lideres de gimnasio también entrenan, o sea, es obvio que los ataques de los pokemon de Violeta hayan cambiado

Otro aleteo, pero de parte de Vivillon, se vio en el campo, y esto bastó para que el Viento Cortante se anulara y se desvaneciera

-¡Ahora usa Electrotela!- Alrededor del campo y por los árboles se expandió una tela amarilla que dejó tensa a la tipo volador de Kalm, y cómo mentir, a él también...

-Le dije que no se confiara- Exclamaba Darien sentado en una de las gradas de las que el gimnasio disponía, sin mencionar que Shauna estaba a su lado

-Parece ser que es su fin- Ésta última reía de su amigo, pero deseaba a alguien mas, alguien que nosotros sabemos que ya está en otro de los equipos...

Fletching se veía confundida por el campo que se había acomodado; una gota de sudor se centró en su cabeza y la hizo dar vueltas en el aire

-Cálmate Fletching!, ¡Sé que tu puedes!- La tipo volador miró de reojo a su entrenador, y él le sonreía firmemente como si fuera una pokemon muy fuerte. Sus ojos formaron determinación, y una extraña conexión indicó a ambos estar listos

-¡Usa Viento Cortante y destroza esa tela inútil!- La pokemon volvió a aletear mandando sus cortes hacia un pedazo del ataque que tenía frente a ella y la cortó

-¡Usa Agilidad para llegar frente a Vivillon y utiliza un Picotazo!- De inmediato, la figura de Fletching se movió de un lado a otro formando una fácil confusión con un doble equipo, pero eso era la distracción que la ave usaba, pues se dejó de ver y llegó a estar frente a Vivillon, quien se sorprendió por la velocidad y no pudo reaccionar cuando la pequeña ave empezó a iluminar su pico y le dio...

Violeta sonrió con eso, pero la ave no paraba su pequeño atentado contra Vivillon, en ese momento, un extraño suceso empezó a surgir, pero no era extraño, sino que cargaba un ataque

-Tu Fletching no está a nuestro nivel- Se oyó decir a la rubia; en ese momento se cargó el Psicorrayo y fue impactando sin piedad aparente a la ave de Kalm

"Fletch"

Aun en el suelo, la pokemon se puso de pie aguantando el dolor que le causaba, pero una energía emanó de su cuerpo, esto hizo que se recuperara casi por completo

-Sacapecho además de evitar el retroceso ayuda a la recuperación- Analizaba Darien mas seriamente

-Creo que debo de agradecerles que me hayan incitado a viajar con ustedes, al menos me estoy librando un tiempo de la secundaria- Shauna y Darien rieron ante la declaración del peli negro

-¿Estás segura de que puedes seguir?- La pokemon volador asintió sin miedo, una sonrisa de emoción se formó en su rostro mientras se expresaba en su dialecto

-¡Usa Viento Cortante!- Emprendiendo el vuelo, la amiga de Darien subió y aleteó de nuevo mandando sus navajas

-¡En picada con Picotazo y Agilidad!- Bajó junto a su ataque y formó en su pico un brillo y un aura que le hacia moverse mas rápido de un lado a otro, golpeando así en repetidas ocasiones al bicho volador con el cual batallaban, Violeta sonrió con entusiasmo y jovialidad

"Ésta generación es fuerte"

Luego de ello, Vivillon cayó frente a ella con espirales en los ojos

"Pero lo son mas Ash y Serena"

-¡Felicidades!, ¡derrotaste a mi primer pokemon!- Entonces Kalm dejó a su Fletching posarse en su brazo mientras sonreía con orgullo

-¡Sal Surskit!- El tipo bicho y agua salió al campo con felicidad de ver otra victoria, y el tipo normal volador volvió al aire despegando desde el brazo de su entrenador

-Sin duda son fuertes, pero aun así hay quienes lo han hecho mejor. Surskit, ¡Ataque Escaldar!- La araña creo de inmediato una esfera azul en lo mas alto de su cuerpo y la lanzo sin dudar al aire

-Fletching, ¡esquívalo con Agilidad!-

-¡Usa Rayo Hielo!- Antes de que Kalm diera orden, el rayo se dirigía contra su amiga en el aire a punto de usar su estrategia...

Darien y Shauna veían con suma atención lo que su amigo hacía, ordenaba constantemente los mismos ataques, no tenía segura una estrategia para vencer en le gimnasio. La Agilidad de su Fletching se empezaba a debilitar y causaba mas dificultad a la hora en que Surskit lo atacaba con Escaldar o Rayo Hielo, otra desventaja a favor de Violeta.

-Fletching, ¡usa Picotazo y corrompe su Rayo Hielo!- Después de todo, la araña volvería a usar aquel ataque, pero ahora la pajarito pokemon iluminaba su pico a dirigirse a ese movimiento con astucia, por un momento, se vio la ala de esta congelarse en el aire, pero eso no la detuvo, sino que uso su última oportunidad de usar Agilidad y aumentó su velocidad para moverse a un lado y seguir con el atentado siendo seguida por el rayo blanco

-¡Ustedes pueden!- Shauna sonreía al ver a la ave volar a una gran velocidad escapando de el ataque, motivo por el cual apoyaba a su amigo de verdad.

-¡No te dejes Calem Ganes!- Y el que Darien le diera ese mismo apoyo nombrándole por su nombre lo hacia sentir mas alentado, al igual que a su Fletching.

-¡Dale con todo!- La pajarito no dudo y se lanzó de frente a Surskit mientras ejecutaba aun su movimiento tipo hielo,

-¡Picotazo!- Una vez mas iluminaba su pico para chocar al tipo insecto directo en la sien, para que Violeta quedara boquiabierta por la velocidad del impacto; había sido demasiado incluso para sacar a Surskit del campo y mandarlo a volar con espirales en sus ojos.

Kalm saltó de alegría mientras llamaba a su fiel amiga a su brazo, esta voló a donde su entrenador le hablaba para frotar su pico con su mejilla

-Lo logramos Fletching, ¡eres genial!-

Violeta se vio en la necesidad de llamar a Surskit de nuevo a su pokeball, con una sonrisa aceptaba su derrota ante el joven procedente de ciudad Lumious

-Te felicito Kalm, eres un buen entrenador. Te confieso que solo tres personas me han logrado vencer, aparte de ti-

-¿Y esos quienes son?- Preguntó con curiosidad el castaño

-Es una linda pareja de novios que vienen de la institución en Symphoni y un chico de hace un año- Kalm sonrió con esa información, ahora sabía que tenía rivales

-¡Entonces loa venceré!- Exclamó emocionado para que la fotógrafa del gimnasio le diera la medalla que le correspondía

Una vez fuera, los jóvenes se dieron a la tarea de analizar la situación, empezando por la medalla que Shauna no había conseguido

-No podré vencer este gimnasio solo con Froakie, pero ella es mi amiga y no la cambiaría por nada- Decía Shauna cabizbaja y viendo la pokeball de su inicial

-Ella me importa-

-¡No pierdas los ánimos Shauna!- Exclamó Kalm a su lado

-Bueno, Kalm tiene razón, después de todo, no solo está este gimnasio- Darien comentó a su otro lado. Los tres caminaban en el parque de la ciudad, en el cual las personas caminaban como en cualquier sitio

-Luego de aquí, hay un segundo gimnasio del tipo roca, ahí Froakie tiene la ventaja- Explicó el pelinegro a ambos chicos, quienes lo vieron con alegría

-No solo a ti te beneficia venir en el viaje- Shauna se animó a decir, luego empezó a correr hacia el centro

-¡Divirtámonos por lo que queda del día!- Pero en su corta carrera chocó con alguien, este se movió un poco, pero la castaña pareció rebotar en él

-Discúlpame- Dijo la persona levantándola del suelo, donde cayó sin querer luego de chocar

-No, discúlpame tú a mi por no ir viendo- El sol hizo reflejo en el joven que estaba parado frente a ella y se vio a una persona salir detrás de él

-¿Estás bien Tierno?- Un chico peli naranja se presentó con una cámara colgándole del cuello

-Claro, no fue nada Trevor- Era una persona robusta y de complexión mediana; se rascaba la nuca apenado por la preocupación de su amigo mientras Shauna lo veía

-¿Estás bien Shauna?, ese golpe no te lo esperabas- Detrás de la joven castaña llegó Kalm en compañía de Darien, quienes seguían en calma luego de ver el accidente de su amiga

-Si- Respondió apenada la chica, volvía a la realidad de estar en una salida con sus amigos.

-Siento lo del incidente, me llamo Tierno y este de aquí es Trevor- Dijo jalando a su amigo a su costado

-Soy Calem Ganes, pero pueden llamarme Kalm-

-Soy Darien Quesada- Los chicos extendieron sus manos y se saludaron en turnos,

-Bueno, yo me llamo Shauna, es un gusto- La castaña ocultaba detrás de sí sus manos mientras los chicos la veían casi enternecidos

-Es una chica linda- Comentó Tierno con unos corazones en los ojos, a lo cual la joven se sintió alagada y apenada a la vez

-Gracias, supongo-

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de ciudad Fluxus...

El día pasaba largo ante los ojos de cierto joven que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, aun habiendo pasado días desde aquel incidente, no se sentía capaz de olvidar con facilidad lo que sencillamente era inevitable. Si bien era su amiga, no podía negar que se sentía incómodo al verla, sabiendo aquellas palabras que había recitado aquel día.

Su fiel Charizard llegaba a su lado con un gusto inigualable, se sentía mas fuerte y diestro para combatir inclusive contra legendarios, aunque bueno, ya lo había hecho... Capacidad o no, a él también le afectaba el estado emocional de su entrenador, no por nada le había tomado cariño durante esos entrenamientos y combates como su pokemon estrella, pero su actitud no era la misma de siempre, por algún motivo se veía agobiado de estar así, como si nada le importase. Acordemos que él también presenció el gesto de la chica con quien entrenaba, pero tal cual entrenador, era un denso para saber lo que eso significaba para ambos, pues también incumbía en el resultado de su Mega Evolución, pero era aun así un tema que no comprendían a ciencia cierta.

"No tengo el valor..." Un extraño cansancio invadía al chico, pero corporalmente era todo un hombre, la falta de emoción no era lo suyo en lo absoluto, pero por la misma razón, había estado siendo alguien muy diferente, alguien a quien no le empezaba a importar ya que quedara fuera de aquella competencia entre secundarias.

-Hola- De entre los arbustos, una chica esperaba, pero salió por preocupación. Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que él estaba sentado en el suelo, cosa que la hacía sentir mal

Alain no contestó, quizá no habiendo notado la presencia de la peli negra frente a él, pero aun así sucumbía en su mente lo que ella aseguraba sentir, sintiéndose de nuevo extraño al tener que pensar en ello. Alzó la vista en señal de haberse dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí

-Hola Diantha- Su semblante serio volvió, cerró los ojos en busca de quedarse solo, a pesar de saber que eso seguramente le haría mal a su amiga, o quien sabe, quizá ya no tenía ni el derecho de verse llamada así

-Este... ¿Estás bien?, ya, ya tiene algo que no te veo- Nerviosamente veía que el chico no respondía de nuevo manteniendo ese rostro de seriedad con frialdad. Pasó un minuto, muy largo para la estudiante de tercero, pero él seguía quieto y sin movimiento o palabra suya en el ambiente. Su Charizard lo veía también extrañado, deduciendo qué le pasaba para que estuviera así, pero ni él podía saber con exactitud

Al cabo de minutos, la peli negra se empezó a preocupar aun mas, sabiendo muy bien el quizá daño mental que tenía en ese momento. No aguantaba mas verlo así, le importaba demasiado aquel chico, pero si su bien implicaba en ese momento su retirada, con disgusto lo haría, pero esperaba que quizá se decidiera pronto y por no quedar fuera de la competencia entre secundarias, aunque eso la conllevara a quedar mal ante todos los que le apoyaban. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, no llevaba ni un gramo de alegría, pero se esbozaba una cara triste en ella al saber que ya lo había perdido

-No me has perdido Diantha...- Paró el paso, ¿le había leído la mente o qué?

-Aún lo pienso- Y con eso retomó su caminar con tristeza, aunque tenía que admitir que le había alegrado saber eso de él mismo.

Con un suspiro, encontramos a Ash en el bosque junto a Torracat, veía cómo el felino de gran tamaño olfateaba para buscar; se preguntaba cómo se le olvidaban esas cosas que lo ayudaban de gran manera, como que su pokemon gato podía buscar con él las bayas Tamato al ser un tipo fuego... En ese momento quería una compañía con la cual charlar, pero no conocía a nadie de los alrededores, ni mucho menos tenía el número telefónico de alguien, puesto que cuando adquirió el aparato, no sabía ni llamar, por lo cual no le vio importancia a registrar algún número que fuese conocido, mas que el de sus amigos en Alola, obviamente; pero igual no tenía sentido llamar a aquellos por dos motivos,

1.- Se podría decir que estaban en conflicto con lo de los ultra entes

2.- Era de noche en aquella región.

En una canasta, el pokemon inicial de Alola echaba las bayas que iba encontrando, y sin que su entrenador diera cuenta, comía una que otra que hallaba.

Al cabo de minutos, dio por terminada la labor de recolector, y por ende volvió al pueblo en donde su novia esperaba paciente a que él llegara con el encargo...

Justo ahí, Serena veía a su amiga estar literalmente roja, en esos momentos soñaba despierta en lo que haría una vez estando en ciudad relieve, ¿cómo realizaría su primera participación?, aun no tenía mucha experiencia, pero entrenar tampoco era lo suyo, mas aun teniendo solo a Fennekin en su equipo. No la despreciaba, después de todo, nadie es inmune a las enfermedades, incluyendo a pokemon por igual que por personas. Pasó por su mente la vez que vio un perfourmer en TV, había sido cuando Aria había conseguido la corona de Kalos, ella estudiaba en la secundaria de ciudad Loto en la misma región, Kalos

-¿Cómo estaría bien?- Se preguntaba viendo el techo, ese era un campo en el que había sido proclamada como de las mejores por la Directora de la secundaria, cosa que injustamente era cierta. Aquella señora le había hecho quedar mal ante quizá toda la secundaria...

-¡Ya llegué!- En ese momento, el azabache de las marcas Z entró en la sala, y Serena vio como sostenía una canasta de bayas rojas

-¿Las lograste encontrar?- Él asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, entonces las dejó al lado de la camilla de la zorrito, tomando una y dándosela

-Tenemos que apurar el paso, ya perdimos dos días- Comentaba mientras le daba la fruta a la pokemon, quien respondía con una sonrisa y un chillido, signos de que estaba haciendo efecto inmediato.

-Bien, veo que has traído las bayas. Significa que con unas cuantas, Fennekin regresará a la normalidad- La enfermera Joy entró con un pokemon a la misma sala y lo puso al lado de Fennekin, este estaba inconsciente y malherido

-Muchas gracias, y perdona por la pregunta, ¿que le paso?- Serena apuntó al pokemon, era un Pichu

-A este pequeñin lo trajo una niña, parece que a sufrido de múltiples ataques tipo tierra- Ash también se acercó a ver, el ratoncito le recordaba a algo, pero no sabía con exactitud qué

-Esperemos que se recupere pronto, pero gracias por preocuparte-

La pareja salió del cuarto, y así decidieron salir del centro pokemon rumbo a su siguiente aventura. Pikachu iba feliz en el hombro de Ash, y Serena llevaba en sus manos la pokeball de su compañera, quien descansaba de su enfermedad...

En el transcurso del camino, no hubo mucho interesante, las cosas iban en calma para ambos jóvenes, quienes a decir verdad, iban mas callados. Por su parte, Ash ideaba cómo sería vencer en el siguiente gimnasio, ¿cómo haría su novia para hacerlo?, quizá era tiempo de que consiguiera un buen tipo de pokemon... Pero Serena no pensaba igual, no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo haría su debut en los perfourmance, ni siquiera tenía segura la idea de participar. Aun miraba la pokeball de su inicial, ¿sería posible participar solo con un pokemon?, en todo caso, estaba por decidirse a solo ser espectadora

-Serena- Su compañero de viaje le habló

-¿Si?- Y ella volteó a verlo con curiosidad, su sonrisa se esbozó cuando sus miradas se conectaron, creando un momento quizá mágico

-¿Has pensado en capturar pokemon?- La chica negó con simpleza, pero algo dentro de ella la llevó a cuestionarse el por qué de la cuestión

-Bueno, para enfrentar gimnasios, se me hace mas divertido hacerlo con mas de un pokemon, así ideo estrategias y puedo mejorar- Pikachu sonrió desde su hombro recordando a sus compañeros de equipo en distintas regiones, el ratón recordó a cada uno en ese momento

-¿Tienes más pokemon aparte de Pikachu, Lycanroc, Torracat y Froakie?- El chico se rascó la nuca ante la pregunta, hasta para él se le hacía memorable cuando capturaba a un pokemon, y en su mente abundaban los recuerdos ya mencionados con añoranza de que muchos no los tuviera ahí

-Si, a lo largo de mis anteriores viajes, tuve la oportunidad de hacer amigos y capturar pokemon. El hecho de que no los tenga aquí es por que quiero que mis actuales amigos demuestren su fuerza como es debido- Serena escuchó eso en cierto tono malo, pero comprensible a final de cuentas. Tenía sentido que hiciera eso con ellos

-¿Habrá oportunidad de que los conozca?- El rose de sus manos era constante, pero a falta de costumbre, ambos se ruborizaban sintiendo las puntas de sus dedos hacer contacto,

-Claro que sí Serena- Pero a final de cuentas, él terminó agarrando su mano por completo mientras sonreía, ella se estremeció pero lo disfrutó, algo lo hacía mas que perfecto.

No hubo mas palabras, pero al cabo de unos minutos pudieron apreciar una ciudad a la lejanía, logrando divisar sus edificios y calles. Ash exclamó lleno de alegría, y Serena comenzó a correr aun tomando la mano de su amado.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, me doy cuenta de que esto se me dificultará después del gimnasio, aunque ya tengo bien planeado lo que pasará una vez llegando.

Espero que ahí sigan, ahora si se viene lo bueno de aquí...


	18. Batallas En Ciudad Relieve Parte 1

**Capítulo 18**

 _Batallas En Ciudad Relieve_

 _Parte 1_

Ambos chicos, novios por quién sabe qué, esperaban dentro de un recinto alzado por dentro con una estructura colosal y de roca, a la cual habían llegado hacia apenas minutos.

Ash observaba con asombro el lugar mientras Serena temblaba por ciertos motivos. Aun así, no aguardaron mucho por ver a un hombre moreno salir a recibirlos.

-Buen día jóvenes, ¿están aquí para retar este gimnasio?- Preguntó sonriendo

-Así es, mi... Novia y... Yo, estamos aquí para eso- El azabache en total muestra de torpeza, pasó su mano por su nuca mientras le sonreía de la misma manera a una Serena algo curiosa

-Novios ¿eh?... Entonces habrá cambios por aquí- El comentario del hombre desorientó a los chicos. Pikachu llegó al lado de su entrenador y de un salto se colocó en el hombro del joven de Kanto

-Veo su confusión... Les explicaré- Asintieron

-Pocas veces vienen parejas aventuradas en entrar a la liga, especialmente novios. Dentro de la gran historia de Kalos, hay una historia que hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo una leyenda- Comentó el moreno mientras caminaba hacia una mesa, donde se encontraban unos arneses

-Hace unos años, en la región Hoenn, se habló de un chico de cabellos morochos que logró hacer una relación importante con un Lucario que pertenecía a un Guardián Del Aura, Sir. Aaron al exteriorizar su Aura para ayudarlo, este hombre vivió casualmente en una época en la cual, un muchacho de la misma tez y apariencia hizo contacto con el legendario Arceus, en la región Sinnoh.-

-¿Y eso a qué viene?- Preguntó Serena. Ash colocó su mano en su mentón, relacionando esos eventos de alguna manera

-Lo siento, me desvié un poco del tema... Cuenta la historia de la región Kalos que, casi en la misma línea temporal, en las tierras que hoy son parte de ciudad Fractal, hubo un muchacho que dominaba el poder del Aura, al igual que quien ayudó al Lucario de Sir. Aaron, pero él lo fue dominando en cuanto descubrió su habilidad... Ahí es donde entra toda la leyenda- En ese momento les largó los arneses tomándolos por sorpresa

-Les contaré con más calma luego de una buena batalla, a eso vienen, ¿no?- Ash lo tomó y sonrió

-¡Claro que sí!-

-Será una batalla de modalidad doble entonces- Serena dio un paso atrás... Pero Ash la tomó de la mano que tenía libre

-¿Recuerdas las clases?, enseñaron eso hace una semana- En un suspiro se trató de calmar, y Pikachu salto a su hombro a frotar su mejilla con la de la pelimiel

-Está bien-

Ambos se equiparon los arneses frente a una pared de poco mas de treinta metros, por la cual se les explicó, escalarían.

Ash llamó a su pareja a medio recorrido; algo le había llamado la atención en el relato de Lino, el líder del gimnasio. La chica iba poco atrasada e insegura, pero al mismo paso que el azabache, por lo cual lo oyó llamarla

-¿Sabes?, deduzco que yo tengo algo que ver con eso que él busca- Comentó mientras extendía una de sus manos hacia una roca... Lino iba mucho más arriba que ellos.

-¿Por eso que me dijiste?- El gimió aceptándolo

-Posiblemente tenga que ver con aquello debido a mis viajes-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó dudosa

-Quizá no me creas, y es que es irónico...- Él en un movimiento planeado se acercó bruscamente a su lado

-Yo tuve que ver con ese Lucario hace años- El dato hizo detenerse a Serena, pero al ver que a él no, siguió

-Dime que me contarás luego con más calma- Pidió la chica retomando el ritmo. El azabache asintió.

No tardaron en llegar a la sima para encontrar por fin el campo de batalla del día. Pikachu dando saltos llegó con velocidad desde abajo, posicionándose al lado de su entrenador.

El lugar no era tan diferente a la planta baja del gimnasio, y Ash junto a Pikachu lo veían emocionados por empezar la batalla... Serena por su parte se hallaba más nerviosa en cuanto mas analizaba la situación, puesto que sabía que se encontraba en desventaja con su único pokemon.

Lino salió del otro lado con cuatro pokeball's en su cintura. A su lado, un joven con un escrito en una libreta, quien procedió a pararse en medio campo.

-Bienvenidos al gimnasio de ciudad Relieve, especializado en el tipo roca. Cumpliendo le regla principal de este lugar, a petición del líder, Lino, se dará lugar a una batalla de estilo doble. Los retadores, Ash y Serena tendrán la oportunidad de usar dos pokemon cada uno en caso de disponerlos, mientras que, el líder del gimnasio podrá usar un total de cuatro... La batalla terminará ya sea cuando los dos pokemon de uno o ambos retadores caigan derrotados o, cuando los cuatro pokemon del desafiado lo hagan- Explicó el chico, a lo que los tres accedieron sin negarse a algo...

~Ash/Serena vs Líder Lino~

Una vez que el árbitro dio orden de mostrar sus pokemon, Serena dejó salir a su Fennekin, dubitativa vio como Ash tomaba una pokeball, pero la devolvió a su cinturón estirando una mano frente a él

-Esta vez eligiré a Pikachu- Mencionado esto, el tipo eléctrico entró dentro del campo con sus chispas saliendo de sus mofletes

-Amaura, Tyrunt, salgan por favor- Dos pokeball's liberaron a los tipo roca, y a Ash le dio por sacar su pokedex

"Tyrunt, el pokémon Heredero Real.

De los tipos: Roca y Dragón

Tyrunt fue regenerado a partir de un fósil. Cuando detecta algo que no es de su agrado, se enfurece y se vuelve violento. Posee una mandíbula con potencia atroz, capaz de destrozar un auto."

"Amaura, el pokémon tundra.

De los tipos: Roca y Hielo

Pokémon que fue regenerado a partir de un trozo de su piel congelado hacia 100 millones de años. Un pokémon de carácter sosegado. Habita en zonas frías donde no existen depredadores como Tyrantrum."

-Era de suponerse- Comentó el azabache viendo a su pareja. Sonriendo tomó su mano y la alzó en el aire.

-Seamos imparables Serena- La chica sintió su miedo salir de su cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llevándola así a gemir aceptándolo

-Pikachu, ¡Ataque Rápido!- En ese momento inició la batalla con Pikachu gritando de manera frenética echándose a correr, mientras que la pelimiel sentía dudas al verse en un ambiente totalmente diferente

-Amaura, ¡Lanzarrocas!... Tyrunt, ¡Terremoto!- El pokemon azul creó sus rocas a los lados y las lanzó mientras daba un salto para que Tyrunt diera un pisotón al suelo haciéndolo temblar y sacudirse.

-Pikachu, ¡Usa...!- El entrenador de cabellos morochos no pudo hacer nada para que su ratoncito esquivara los ataques, y Serena estaba paralizada a su lado, sin poder maniobrar de una manera artística a su compañera

Tanto Pikachu como Fennekin resultaron dañados debido a su debilidad ante el tipo roca y tierra. En ese momento, Ash tomó en cuenta lo que le pasaba a su pareja, y rápidamente pensó en una manera de ayudarla y ganar al mismo tiempo...

A su mente, el recuerdo de un texto llegó sin sentido aparente... Pero entonces recordó parte de su aventura por la región Sinnoh...

"Combinar ataques y... ¡Hacer una gran batalla doble!"

El fragmento hizo un eco que liberó recuerdos muy buenos para Ash, había olvidado muchas cosas...

Rápidamente recordó los ataques que la tipo fuego de Serena tenía, y junto a los de Pikachu, logró idear algo que posiblemente funcionaría

-Serena...- Llamó él

-Hoy aprenderás algo nuevo, ¿me ayudarías?- Le extendió la mano para que ella la tomara ante la vista algo seria y entretenida de Lino y sus pokemon, quienes esperaban órdenes

-Primero... Déjate llevar por la emoción, cuando yo te pida que ordenes algo a Fennekin, hazlo- Ella aceptó, y frente a ellos, los pokemon se reincorporaban en el campo viéndose el uno al otro...

*Pika pikachu* Comentó el ratón a su compañera, diciéndole de esta manera que podía lograrlo

*Fenne* Agradeció la zorrito

Entre entrenadores y pokemon, nacía una nueva forma, esto por el hecho de que Pikachu sabía a la perfección lo que su entrenador planeaba con su amiga.

-No hay mucho tiempo, así que, empecemos con esto... Pikachu, ¡Ataque Rápido!- El ratón se echó a correr de nuevo con velocidad. Fennekin volteó a ver a Serena decidida

-Usa Nitrocarga- Ordenó sin estar decidida por completo, su compañera obedeció encendiéndose en llamas

-¡Envuelvete en un Atacktrueno!- El ratón hizo una improvisación de su antigua Tacleada De Volteos corriendo lo suficiente para alcanzar una gran velocidad dirigida hacia Tyrunt

-¡Ahora Pikachu!- Un rayo salió a envolver a Fennekin, quien no resintió ningún efecto por dicho ataque. Como resultado, había una especie de Nitrocarga Eléctrica envolviendo a la zorrito, manifestándose de un color rojo fuego vivo expulsando una corriente eléctrica en forma de rayos a los costados...

Serena quedaba sorprendida con el hecho de ver ese nuevo ataque, mismo que estaba dirigido a Amaura

Pikachu llegó hasta Tyrunt impactándolo y haciéndolo retroceder una considerable distancia debido a la fuerza del ataque, estaba por caer al suelo cuando se reincorporó con un salto. Fennekin también llegó hasta Amaura provocándole un daño debido a su parte hielo, la electricidad no favoreció de mucho, pero logró que quedara inmóvil un momento

-Ordénale un ataque directo...- Dijo Ash a su compañera de batalla

-Pikachu, ¡Cola De Hierro!-

-¡Usa Lanzallamas!- En cuestión de segundos, la cola del tipo eléctrico se metalizó mientras la zorrito expulsaba a través de su hocico una gran llama que envolvió a Amaura por completo

Pikachu trató de encestar en repetidas ocasiones su cola al dragón prehistórico, pero le era difícil por una sorprendente velocidad que poseía...

-Usa Cometa Draco- Una esfera salió del hocico del tipo roca hacia el cielo, la cual estalló dejando caer grandes fragmentos de rocas

-¡Usa Ataque Rápido para esquivarlo Pikachu!-El ratón obedeció, pero Serena estaba paralizada y sin saber qué hacer en ese momento...

Vio borroso el campo, pero distinguió una voz en especial, la cual ordenaba a algo ayudar a Fennekin... En ese instante volvió su vista por completo y vio la silueta de Pikachu rodeada por un poder blanco, el cual fue directo a la zorrito con una gran velocidad, evitando así que una de las rocas le golpeara...

-Se me ocurrió algo...- Comentó Serena empezando a imaginar algo.

-¡Usa Nitrocarga y trepa las rocas!- La tipo fuego comprendió y analizó sin mucho detalle el atentado. Sin preámbulos se encendió en llamas y saltó hacia una de los proyectiles que venían...

Salto a salto iba llegando a lo más alto, Serena iba imaginando poco a poco lo que pasaría, mientras tanto...

-Pikachu, ¡Cola De Hierro!- Amaura estaba confundiéndose por no recibir ataque, pero Pikachu le encestó a través de su cola un fuerte golpe que le hizo caer al suelo levantando algo de polvo.

Lino cerró los ojos escuchando todo; dentro de él había una sensación de decepción.

-Tyrunt, Trampa Rocas... Amaura, usa Protección en ambos- El pokemon hielo hizo aparecer una capa verde encima suyo y de su compañero, mientras que Fennekin estaba muy en alto aun encima de una roca

-¡Usa... Nitrocarga hacia abajo!- Ordenó Serena dubitativa y sin analizar lo que sucedía frente a ella.

La zorrito obedeció tomando gran velocidad al caer en picada realizando su ataque, justo encima de ambos pokemon

-¡Usa tu mayor Atacktrueno!- Por la mente del muchacho pasó la posibilidad de usar su especialidad, pero se dio cuenta que Serena se preocuparía de sobremanera, además de recordarla momentáneamente, por lo que decidió rápido

El ratón a unos metros, gritó mientras hacía puños; sus mejillas pasaron a un rojo vivo, las cuales sacaron chispas semejantes a rayos, mismas que se dirigieron a ambos pokemon, rompiendo así la protección

Lino vió estupefacto cómo caía Fennekin envuelta en llamas... Tanta fue su sorpresa que no distinguió de inmediato la voz de Ash ordenándole a Pikachu volver a hacer la Nitrocarga Eléctrica

Muchísimos años atrás...

Ciudad Esporea recién era cubierta por la noche. Un chico de cabellos castaños y tez blanca tiraba rocas a un estanque, donde rebotaban yéndose aun más lejos. A su lado otro muchacho imitaba la acción, pero con un entusiasmo mayor

-En realidad disfrutaste mucho el entrenamiento, ¿no es así Agathon?- Su acompañante de la misma tez y cabellos color miel decía divertido, así como agotado

-Claro... Yo no holgazeané como tú todo el tiempo- Contestó soberbio mientras cerraba los ojos dejándo de lanzar piedras

-Sé que he sido muy irresponsable, pero creo saber lo que nos hace falta- Comentó parándose de un solo salto, llamando así la atención de su compañero

-¿Algo... Que nos hace falta?-

-Así es- Luego de ello llamó con un silbido a su Salamance, el cual bajó de los cielos levantando poco polvo

-¿De qué nos sirve el Aura si no sabemos trabajar en equipo?, si no sabemos coordinarnos con nuestras criaturas mágicas- Dijo sereno mientras cerraba los ojos.

En ese momento, unos misteriosos lazos emergieron de su pecho en el costado izquierdo, uniéndose a donde Salamance tenía su corazón... Unos brillos consumieron a entrenador y pokemon; cuando Agathon recuperó la vista, vio una figura muy distinta a la que momentos antes veía

-Descubrí que gracias al Aura, Salamance y yo podemos fusionarnos en una forma más poderosa- Detrás de él, el tipo dragón flotaba en su forma Mega...

-Comprobaremos el poder de tu nuevo Salamance... ¡Glalie!- De las negruras que empezaban a formarse salió el tipo hielo, que al ver al dragón quedó extrañado

-Si así lo quieres Agathon... Lanzallamas- Con sutileza mandó a su pokemon, pero él en un tiempo no usual lanzó su ataque, el cual duramente fue esquivado por Glalie

-Si así va a ser... ¡No tendremos piedad!... ¡Tengo muy por seguro que nada a cambiado...! ¡Viento Hielo!- El pokemon no dudó demasiado en atender la orden, a pesar de estar ya cansado de las batallas anteriormente sufridas...

Justamente su espíritu de lucha seguía intacto, y así lanzó una ventisca hacia el tipo dragón...

Éste haciendo gala de su fuerza esperó a que el ataque estuviese tan cerca de él como si lo fuera a impactar, pero de último momento se movió tan sólo dejándo una ráfaga que increíblemente disipaba el violento aire que pareciese ser calmado.

Ante los ojos del castaño, el espectáculo comenzaba...

-¡¿Dónde está?!- Preguntó alterado cuando de la nada... Una aparente bala gigantesca chocó sin piedad a su compañero, quien de un solo movimiento había quedado inconsciente.

-Ese es el poder que logro hacer gracias a mi Salamance... Él y yo hemos entrenado por mucho tiempo esto...- Explicó el pelimiel mientras que su compañero volvía a su forma normal expulsando una ligera energía color azul al igual que su entrenador

-Es un gran poder... Dimas Gabena-

Presente...

El ratón con el mismo ataque de Atacktrueno envolvió a la zorrito en una electricidad mayor, que junto a la parte fuego era prácticamente imparable

-¡Improvisa Tacleada De Volteos!-

No fue mucho el tiempo en el que ambos impactaron a sus rivales pareciendo realizar ambos el mismo ataque, provocando así una explosión que levantó el polvo en una onda expansiva no muy grande.

En cuanto todo se disipó, los tres entrenadores pudieron ver a Amaura y a Tyrunt inconscientes, así como a Fennekin... De esta forma, sólo Pikachu quedaba de pie a medio campo, aunque muy agitado y agotado.

-¡La batalla a terminado!, ¡El ganador es el líder Lino!- Anunció el árbitro. Ash observó de reojo a Serena; parecía querer llorar...

No dudó ni titubeó cuando volteó a verla, sonriéndole para abrazarla... Tampoco pensó su acción cuando unió sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso que la logró calmar

-No sé por qué hice eso... Pero no llores, una derrota no cambia nada, ¿recuerdas?- Ella esbozó una sonrisa mientras se secaba las lágrimas que habían comenzado a escaparsele

-¡En verdad son impresionantes!- Dijo Lino llegando hasta ellos con una sonrisa sincera

-Nunca había visto una combinación como esa en mi vida... Una Nitrocarga con un Atacktrueno... ¿Cómo es que lo llaman?- Ash sonrió quizá orgulloso del resultado

-Bueno... ¿Te parece una Nitrocarga Eléctrica?- Preguntó el joven a la pelimiel, quien se rió asintiendo

-Entonces ya tenemos un nombre... Nitrocarga Eléctrica- Mencionó decidido

-Bueno, a final de cuentas necesitan un poco más de entrenamiento entre ambos. A pesar de que lograron crear un ataque a media batalla, observé que les hace falta coordinarse... Les propongo que se tomen el día para practicar cómo me vencerán. Esperaré ansioso volver a confrontarlos- Ambos escucharon con curiosidad la historia que el moreno les contó, en la cual les explicaba una serie de cosas...

-Kalos cuenta con esa leyenda... El joven Agathon y Dimas, su amigo, en ciudad Esporea descubrieron las primeras Mega Evoluciones con el uso del Aura... Mas nadie recuerda el apellido de ellos, nadie sabe si tienen descendencia o no.- Terminó de explicar el líder mientras tomaba de una taza de té. Pikachu estaba en el regazo de Serena, quien estaba sentada junto al azabache en una silla

El Kantoniáno titubeó lo que quería decir; una vieja leyenda cruzaba por su mente al saber esa historia regional

-¿Sabe que cada región tenía su...?-

-Guardián Aural o Guardián del Aura- Acompletó Lino la información del chico, comprobando que estaba bien informado

-Es interesante que menciones eso... Kalos tuvo a Sir. Amour. Kanto tuvo en ese momento a Sir. Nortby, y se sabe que, además de Kalos y Kanto, sólo Sinnoh tenía a Sir. Aaron- Mencionó orgulloso de su sabiduría

-En todo caso; según la hasta ahora leyenda, aquel que posea el Aura, podrá hacer un contacto especial con su Pokemon y pareja... Por ello me dedico a buscarlo de esta forma...- Afirmó mientras se ponía de pie viendo a sus pokeball

-Hasta ahora... Sólo ustedes han alcanzado un gran resultado al llegar aquí...-

-Propongo volver a tener una batalla- Serena se puso de pie decidida tomando a Pikachu en sus brazos

-Claro que pueden volver a tenerla... Sólo tienen que entrenar más- Contestó Lino con una gota de sudor en la sien

-Sé que podríamos sorprenderlo... Así que espere- Dicho eso tomó la mano de Ash y sin preámbulos corrió hacia afuera.

El azabache en ningún momento se resistió al arresto de su novia, pero iba riéndose por la repentina competitividad suya.

Mientras tanto, en la plaza principal de la ciudad, los chicos de ciudad Santalune, en compañía de Shauna, Kalm y un somnoliento Darien paseaban observando cosas al azar. La morena posaba constantemente su vista en muñecos de pokemon que colgaban de estanterías y tiendas; el peli negro veía en el centro al igual que Darien, un campo de batalla.

Así, entre ambos se vieron y comprendieron lo que querían, al igual que Trevor y Tierno

-¡Chicos!, ¡¿Qué tal una batalla?!- Tierno alzó la voz mientras corría hacia aquel campo...

Kalm sin dudar alzó un puño mientras le seguía de la misma forma. Darien se limitó a ver a su recién amiga, quien se encontraba moviendo las manos mientras Trevor iba a medio campo como árbitro

-¿Quieres pasear?, apostaría que ellos tardaran un rato- La voz del chico peli negro la sacó de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que la sorprendía

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- Darien sólo avanzó hacia Trevor para darle aviso de su paseo, y de una forma calmada, con las manos en los bolsillos, regresó hacia la castaña haciéndole una señal de que lo siguiera.

Faltaban escasos segundos para que fueran las dos de la tarde, de esa forma, les quedaban dos días a ellos y a sus amigos, Ash y Serena, quienes estarían quien sabe dónde...

Shauna y su acompañante de cabellos morochos caminaban por una calle que pasaba a través de varias tiendas que exponían sus distintas modas basadas en distintas regiones, pero estas no eran vistas por la chica...

-¿Te pasa algo?- Él decidió romper el silencio entre ambos con una pregunta muy sencilla

-Yo...- Titubeó

-Imagino que también quieres participar en los perfourmance- Dedujo rápidamente interrumpiéndola

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Perspicacia, además, yo no soy muy despistado que digamos- Sonrió orgulloso de encestar la verdad sobre ella

-¿Pero qué te hace falta?... Digo, tienes un pokemon y todo, pero ¿no te sientes segura?- En ese momento ambos voltearon a verse con incomodidad de hacerlo

-No lo sé- Ella fue la primera que le apartó la mirada llevándose una mano a su brazo con pena.

-En realidad... Nadie de mi familia me a estado apoyando... A ustedes en verdad les puedo llamar amigos después de todo- Dijo sin apartar la mirada de un anuncio

Darien empezó a ver el mismo anuncio, el cual decía algo de capturar un pokemon

-Yo en lo personal hago muchos amigos... Tu también eres mi amiga, y me esforzaré en hacerte sentir cómoda tal y como eres-

-Muchas gracias Darien, además... Me gustaría no sólo participar con Chespin...-

-Te refieres a tener a alguien más en tu equipo- Volvió a interrumpir el peli negro obteniendo una afirmación

Sin previo aviso, el tomó rumbo hacia una calle mientras sacaba su teléfono ubicando un par de cosas. Shauna le siguió sin perder el tiempo en detenerlo, pues tenía una vaga idea de lo que haría...

-¡El gran premio es el que usted decida!- Un hombre de musculatura muy grande decía con una pokeball en su mano, a su lado el inicial tipo planta de la región, Chesnaught, posaba de una forma similar

-Justo lo que buscaba- Darien en su búsqueda visual observó unas pokeball con unos títulos extraños de ver todos los días

-¡Ésta vez traigo conmigo a los iniciales de la región Kanto...!, ¡Puede elegir el que quiera con tan sólo ganarme en una batalla!- Shauna comprendió al instante lo que su amigo haría

-No lo harás, ¿o sí?-

El chico asintió mientras le decía:

-Mejor decide, ¿Charmander, Bulbasaur o Squirtle?-

El hombre cansado de esperar vio al joven acercarsele con una mirada que expulsaba más que emoción

-Yo atenderé su reto con gusto- Decidido sacó unos guantes de su bolsillo y se los colocó lentamente ante la vista del "fortachón"

-¿Tú niño?, ¡Créeme que es muy difícil!- Expresó en tono burlón

-Usted no verá ni el polvo. ¡Así que prepárese!-

-¡Chamaco malcriado!, ¡Verás a lo que me refiero!, más te vale no salir corriendo de aquí... ¡Adelante Noivern!- Lanzó una superball de la que salió el tipo dragón

-Empezando por ahí... Un pokemon se atrapa con una pokeball... Para eso se estrechan grandes lazos- Sonrió orgulloso lanzando a su amigo

Gible salía dando un mordisco mientras cerraba los ojos, muy feliz de ver a su entrenador y amigo de nuevo

~Darien vs ¿¿??~

-Amigo, empecemos de una vez... ¡Usa Furia Dragón!- De la boca del pequeño salía una figura en forma de criatura que iba hacia Noivern

-Ni pienses que te la dejaré fácil... ¡Repelelo con un ataque Tornado!- El obediente pokemon rápidamente alzó el vuelo agitando las alas de forma veloz.

El polvo empezó a volar por todo el campo, pero no logró detener el ataque de Gible, el cual traspasó como si nada la ráfaga, golpeando de esa forma al dragón volador.

-¡Usa Supersónico!- El pokemon demostró su resistencia al cubrirse con sus alas, tan sólo aminorando la efectividad del ataque. Sin dudar hizo de sus orejas bocinas a una alta frecuencia, las cuales a través de ondas llegaron hasta Gible confundiéndolo

-¡Resiste por favor!- Se oyó pedir a Darien, cuya voz se distorsionaba; el tipo tierra hizo frente al sonido

-¡Has tu mejor esfuerzo y usa Golpe Aéreo!- Sorprendió a los pocos espectadores cómo el pequeño dio un gran salto para alcanzar al murciélago pokemon.

Shauna por su lado no sabía como sentirse, la ayuda del azabache era incondicional en esos momentos para ella, más que nada por sentir mas cerca que nadie la emoción que él mismo portaba...

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas por verlo en batalla, cuando su Gible golpeó al tipo volador en vuelo lo desplomó devolviéndolo al suelo en segundos, y ella lo sintió con un gesto más cálido, el cual se presentaba dentro de un suspiro

-Supongo que así será-

Tras la caída inevitable del tipo dragón, este se levantó muy duras penas

-¡Podemos seguir... Usa Superdiente!- Con esa pose de seguir en batalla se lanzó iluminando sus dientes hasta alcanzar al pequeño antecesor de Garchomp

-¡Utiliza Poder Oculto!- Tras levantarse, esferas de color brotaron a sus costados mientras se echaba a correr

-¡Furia Dragón!- Al mismo tiempo, el pokemon volador creó en su boca el rayo que también estaba por lanzar cuando la velocidad de su rival lo sorprendió llegando debajo de él con su ataque, el cual se empezaba a tornar de color blanco...

Una súbita explosión levantó de inmediato el polvo en el campo, tardó unos segundos en que se disipara para ver primeramente a Noivern en el suelo, y luego a Glalie.

-¿Empate?- Preguntó Shauna viendo a su amigo

-Claro que no... Tendremos otra batalla para declarar quien gana- Anunció el musculoso frente a las pokeball, Darien devolvió a su amigo agradeciéndole mientras él hacia lo mismo con Noivern

-¿Estás listo chamaco?, la primera vez no contaba con la fuerza de tu pokemon, pero verás que este es de escalas mucho mayores... ¡Chesnaught!- El pokemon gigante se mostró con una sonrisa frente a todos; tal parecía que le gustaba mucho hacer eso

Darien suspiró

-¿Qué harás?, ¡Sólo tienes a Steelix y a Trevenant!- Exclamó Shauna preocupada... Él ordenó sus ideas

-La verdad... Tengo más pokemon... Ahora te sorprenderás... ¡Sal Heracross!- El pokemon bicho apareció en total calma

-Llegó tu momento, has tu mejor esfuerzo- Tras las palabras, el segundo enfrentamiento inició con una orden rápida

-¡Usa Energibola!- Las manos del tipo planta se unieron creando la esfera de energía color esmeralda

Esta vez, Darien le sonrió a su pokemon mientras este sacaba a relucir una piedra

-No dijo nada de ninguna restricción... ¡Mega Evolución!- El bicho rápidamente unió sus lazos con su entrenador para presentar su forma Mega Evolucionada

Finalmente fue lanzada la Energibola sin piedad, llevando una fuerza que por seguro hubiera derrotado a Heracross de estar en su forma normal

-Usa Megacuerno y desvíalo- Ordenó orgulloso el peli negro para que su amigo iluminara su cuerno elevando hacia el cielo el ataque

-Ahora utiliza Pin Misil- Detrás suyo salieron disparadas unas grandes púas que de inmediato se dirigieron al gran tipo planta

-¡Protegete!- Sin subestimar la orden de su entrenador, Chesnaught usó sus brazos para cubrirse el rostro mientras los mismos se extendían recibiendo el daño ya aminorado de las púas

-¡Usa Brazo Pincho!- Se desenvolvió corriendo por Heracross, quien recibió un daño directo que lo hizo retroceder unos metros

-¡Golpe Aéreo!- La orden fue tan rápida que sólo algunos la oyeron; la gente se había comenzado a juntar para ver la batalla

Shauna se empezaba a sorprender por el simple hecho de ver tan digna batalla de ligas, y aunque poco tenía que había empezado, sabía que era sorprendente...

-¡Detenlo con Brazo Pincho!- Rápidamente puso sus brazos en protección a la vez que le sacaba distintos pinchos mientras Mega Heracross se le acercaba en el aire

-¡Usa Falsotortazo!- El insecto de grandes dimensiones dio una vuelta en el aire iluminando su brazo

El impacto causó una fuerte expansión de aire; ahora Darien sonreía con suma felicidad mientras su compañero caía de pie y Chesnaught retrocedía...

-Tanto pa' un simple pokemon- Dijo el hombre también emocionado

-No es sólo para mí esto... Continuemos... ¡Megacuerno!- Expresó motivado mientras su amigo se lanzaba con su cuerno frente a él

-Soy un hombre también lleno de sorpresas muchacho- Sin orden previa Chesnaught se protegió. Aun así se elevó en el aire por la potencia recibida en el ataque

El inicial planta salió leso mientras el pokemon en su forma Mega volvía a su lugar orgulloso

-¿Conoces Alola...?- El peli negro se vio confundido mientras entendía la referencia cuando lo vio ejecutar una danza conocida

-¡Carrera Arrolladora!-

Shauna de la misma forma quedó sorprendida mientras el hombre realizaba la danza de la región tropical, la cual simbolizaba el tipo normal

Chesnaught se echó a correr con el poder de su entrenador envolviéndolo

-¡Megacuerno!-

Nuevamente se veía una explosión, la cual sería una de las más fuertes dentro de escalas mayores...

De inmediato salió la forma de Mega Heracross disparada protegiéndose con su cuerno y brazos mientras seguía siendo impulsado por el tipo lucha, quien de poco en poco rompió la defensa causándole daños.

-¿Sigues bien Heracross?- El bicho asintió ante la sorpresa del musculoso

-¡Recuerda que el tipo normal es débil ante el lucha!... ¡Pin Misil!- Nuevamente salieron los misiles de la espalda del amigo de Darien dirigiéndose velozmente hacia el inicial planta

El hombre gruñó aceptando la sabiduría del joven frente a él

-¡Protegete una vez más!- La escena del principio se volvió a repetir haciendo chocar las púas en las manos de Chesnaught cubriéndose el cuerpo

-¡Golpe Aéreo!-

-¡Brazo Pincho!- Ambos ataques chocaron, pero el golpe de Heracross era más fuerte, por lo que ganó la contienda chocando al gigante en el rostro.

La joven que presenciaba el encuentro, veía con emoción a su amigo encestar distintos golpes a modo de estrategias que surtían efecto. Por otro lado, estaba sorprendida por el pokemon que poseía Mega Evolución, así como por el movimiento ejecutado por Chesnaught y su entrenador, los cuales la hacían recordar a ciertos amigos que andaban más separados de ellos...

~Continuará~

¡Por fin volví!

Estuve mucho tiempo con una traba en mi cabeza; las ideas ya no surgían como antes... Este capítulo lo hice inspirándome en el aura, como ven más arriba...

Si siguen ahí, supongo que sabrán lo que planeo con ese poder, además, viene una batalla semi-legendaria entre ambos azabaches...

Mucho spoiler por hoy... Espero sigan leyendo esto.


	19. Aura - Parte 1

**Capítulo 19**

 _Aura - Parte 1_

Él se encontraba de nuevo en el gimnasio del tipo roca, pero esta vez presenciando a la distancia un gran espectáculo

-¡Usa Cometa Draco!- El azabache fácilmente podía asegurar que no se trataba de una batalla común y corriente, pues cuatro sombras protegían a quien parecer era su entrenador. Lino

Un gran rayo salió disparado, entonces se dio cuenta de que su Pikachu no estaba a su lado.

Rápidamente buscó a su amigo y lo ubicó desmayado a unos metros de él... Pero...

-Onix... ¡Ataque Embestida!- Una gran nube de polvo se alzó por producto del ataque del coloso de roca y tierra

El silencio siguió luego de ello, pero un estruendo sonó haciendo que Onix cayera debilitado justo enfrente de Ash, rompiendo lo que eran las gradas donde los espectadores se supone veían

-Serena- Su susurro lo hizo voltear de inmediato, y encontró algo perturbador en ese momento...

•=00=•

De un brusco movimiento despertó sudando con Pikachu mirándolo sumamente extrañado, sus ojos estaban volviendo a reflejar un miedo...

-Fue... ¿Un sueño?- Se preguntó a sí mismo revisándose cada parte de su cuerpo y parándose del suelo.

Suspiró al saber que así era.

¿Pika Pi?* Su ratón preguntó por su salud

-Acabo de recordar que mañana será la presentación de Serena... Su debut en los concursos pokemon- Excusó, volteó por la ventana y observó la tranquilidad de la noche.

-Sin embargo, hoy entrenamos mucho-

~Recuerdo~

Una explosión ya no era la mayor cosa, ahora la pelimiel había superado sus límites que ella misma se imponía

La fuerza de su Fennekin también creció considerablemente al hacerle frente al ratón del azabache

-¡Arañazo!- Pikachu se lanzó envolviéndose en energía blanca mientras Fennekin hacía con sus garras el ataque ordenado por su entrenadora

Ambos pokemon chocaron, pero el tipo eléctrico se llevó la peor parte cuando la zorrito le arañó la frente...

-¡Lanzallamas!- Aún no se recuperaba cuando la gran llama llegó a su lado. Había fallado

-¡Lanzallamas una vez más!- La zorrito se colocó en pose de ataque y lanzó su llama con mucha velocidad

-¡Contra Escudo!- De un salto lanzó su Atacktrueno y empezó a girar por sobre su eje, creando un tipo de tornado de electricidad

"Hace mucho que no lo hacíamos" Pensó el azabache viendo el Lanzallamas de su amiga ser repelido con el torbellino ante su vista

-¡Cola De Hierro en el suelo!- El remolino paró dejándo la vista nula a ambas combatientes

El ratón no dudó en estrellar su cola metalizada al suelo aquebrantándolo

-¡Ataque Rápido!- Una silueta se dejó ver atravesando las distracciones de roca, llegando así a Fennekin

-¡Ahora...!- Ambos formaron una cara de satisfacción, la cual se esfumó cuando oyeron la voz de Serena

-¡Rápido... Usa Lanzallamas!- En un gran acto veloz se vio a la zorrito saltar y dirigir su llama hacia Pikachu

-¡Ahí!- La pelimiel dirigió su mano justo donde el ratón

-¡Ahí!- Volvió a repetir cuando se movió, a una velocidad extrañamente vista por ella

-¡Usa Ataque Rápido para esquivarlo!- El elemental eléctrico se envolvió en energía blanca, corriendo a una gran velocidad.

-¡Usa Fuego Fatuo...!- Una extraña sensación hizo parar de golpe a Pikachu, entonces vio frente a él a Fennekin, quien se dirigía frenéticamente a él con esferas azules en el hocico

Pero algo no andaba bien...

~Fin del recuerdo~

Él pensaba, pues sabía que no había sido normal. Nada de eso

¿O acaso...?

~Recuerdo~

Sintió su instinto arder, con ganas de dar batalla. Era su mismo cuerpo quien lo invitaba a atacar con todo lo que tenía

Y sucedió...

Sus ojos se tornaron en azul en un solo parpadeo, cerró sus manos y se colocó en posición de batalla

Su pokemon en ese instante saltó y cerró los ojos, emanando de su pequeño cuerpo un color azul semejante al de su entrenador.

Sin embargo, había algo de lo que no se estaban percatando en ese momento.

Serena se llevó las manos a la cabeza... Un ligero dolor la hizo regresar de quién sabe dónde, haciéndola ver a Ash emanar de sus manos el extraño azulejo, por llamarle así.

Vio a su compañera. Se veía igual de confundida que ella, ambas cruzaron las miradas, y coincidieron en no comprender lo que sucedía

-¡Cola De Hierro...!- Pero entonces escuchó a su novio ordenarle un ataque a su compañero

-¡Ahora!- Y sus ojos lo delataban en que estaba "exagerando" con la batalla. Misma de la que ella no se acordaba

"¡¿Y ahora qué hago?!"

Fennekin la miró, y le llamó lanzando una pequeña llama por el hocico

-¡Detenlo con Arañazo!- Alzó su brazo y apuntó al ratón, quien abría los ojos con Aura emanándoles de ellos

La zorrito titubeó al calcular mentalmente la fuerza que obviamente llevaba Pikachu, luego lo hizo sin pensar.

Iluminó sus garras y las alzó para recibir la cola del roedor. Este llegó y logró traspasar hasta el suelo, llevándose a Fennekin con él

-¡Salta y usa Nitrocarga!- Soltó la cola, sin contar conque Pikachu se reincorporaría sin orden previa de su entrenador

El elemental eléctrico no dejó a la zorro moverse demasiado mas que para defenderse, pues metalizó aun más su cola y sumó velocidad a sus movimientos intentando golpear a la ya antes dicha pokemon

-¡Cambio de planes!- Mencionó decidida la pelimiel

-¡Usa Nitrocarga para esquivar!- Se incendió en llamas y se echó a correr mientras gruñía. Así ganó más velocidad

-¡Fuego Fatuo!- Sacó por su hocico las esferas y las lanzó sin dificultad hacia Pikachu

Ash aguardaba en silencio, y cuando su compañero resultó herido por Fennekin, no evitó hacer una mueca.

Entonces algo extraño para él sucedió, lo cual hizo regresar de inmediato a su cordura.

Serena de nuevo se llevó una mano a su gorro rosa, realizó una mueca extraña y entrecerró los ojos mientras Fennekin permanecía en pose de batalla

Y cuando los abrió...

~Fin del recuerdo~

No evitaba pensar en eso; el verla por unos segundos así lo hizo pensar demasiadas cosas a la vez que la impresión lo hacía tomar extrañamente el control sobre él

Su Pikachu lo miró extrañado, y luego se recostó a su lado, dejándo ver levemente una cicatriz

-Éramos... Una amenaza- Dijo resignado el entrenador, suspiró y volvió a ver por la ventana

-Iré a verla- Dijo poniéndose de pie y poniéndose una camisa.

•=00=•

Y ahí estaba... No sabía porqué había logrado tal cosa.

¿Acaso ella... Era como él?

No volvió a evitar que un recuerdo llegara a él, pero esta vez, era algo que nunca antes había visto. Algo en Alola que no supo que pasó, más que nada por no tener recuerdo posterior de unas cosas

~Recuerdo~

Era su vista, y frente a él, Pikachu, cargando una Electrobola muy grande, la cual le había hecho creer que había sido aquella vez en Unova

-¡Ash...!- Una voz le invadió la mente e hizo eco profundo en ella, su amiga Lillie le llamaba preocupada

-¡Tienes que... Parar!- Dubitativo alzó la mano y le apuntó, empezando a suprimir toda compasión por ella

Una orden silenciosa para él hizo que el ataque de Pikachu estallara, haciéndole apenas leves rasguños a este último

-¡Embestida...!- Rápidamente ubicó a Silvally corriendo frente a ellos.

Sólo miró a su amigo y lo observó echarse a correr con su cola metalizada

Ambos pokemon chocaron, pero el pokemon multigenético cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, abriendo ahí mismo una pequeña grieta

El ratón saltó y exclamó sus silabas mientras creaba en su cola una Electrobola de buen tamaño, la cual debilitaría sin dificultad al pokemon de Glalio, quien frente a su hermana estaba dispuesto a seguir batallando

El siguiente en esa línea fue su Umbreon

Sin embargo, obtuvo el mismo resultado.

~Fin del recuerdo~

Se llevó una mano a su frente y bajó la mirada completamente apenado.

¿Había sido él quien empezó todo...?

Por supuesto que no.

~Recuerdo~

La vista se le cortó de repente.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en cama

-¡Ya despertó!- Escuchó a su lado una voz fuerte. Vio al lado de él al profesor Kukui, cuyo grito hizo llegar a sus demás amigos al cuarto donde estaba, mejor dicho, el living

-¡Nos tenías preocupados...!- Al lugar entraron corriendo los estudiantes de la escuela Alola

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Kiawe preguntó adoptando una apariencia seria, aunque a su lado saltó una rubia con los ojos ligeramente hinchados

-Ash...- Su voz portaba alegría, pero su tonta juventud no lo dejó identificar que también había preocupación

-¿Qué... Pasó?- Volteó a ver a los lados, pero no vio por ningún lado a su amigo

-¿Y Pikachu?-

-Él está en el centro pokemon- Le contestó Kukui

-Sobre lo que pasó...- Lillie empezó a decir

-Te... Desmayaste- Bajó la mirada ocultando algo...

Ash quedó dubitativo...

~Fin Del Recuerdo~

Algo en la mente del azabache se activó, dejándolo finalmente ver que muchas veces le ocultaron cosas

 _"Soy muy tonto..."_

Pero entonces regresó otro recuerdo a su mente. Muy fuera de su ignorancia e inmadurez, recordó a quien observaba.

Serena había "subido" un escalón...

~Recuerdo~

Por primera vez estaba consiente mientras su Aura recorría su cuerpo.

Veía frente a él a su compañera y novia sujetarse el gorro con una fuerza extraña. Estaba esbozando una mueca de dolor que, según su posición, venía de la misma parte en la que su mano se posaba

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y en su mirada sólo había miedo. Miedo de no saber qué pasaba.

Pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo; su mirada se perdió y su mueca fue reemplazada por una sonrisa que hubiese podido ser macabra, eso si su tez y rostro conocidos por Ash no se hubieran atravesado dándole sólo extrañes al asunto.

Pikachu por su parte vio a Fennekin pararse luego de "encestarle" con sus balones de fuego. Le empezó a gruñir pero con una extrañes incluida.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió parpadeando en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que se tornaron en azul a lugar de naranja.

Ambas emanaban AURA a su alrededor...

Sin ninguna orden, Fennekin abrió el hocico lanzando un Lanzallamas exagerado al rostro del ratón eléctrico

Pikachu se reincorporó sin opciones y algo aturdido.

Volteó a ver a su entrenador y en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo importante

-Sí Pikachu, estamos consientes usándolo- Ash confirmó las dudas del pokemon y voltearon.

Ellas habían tomado aquella postura. Algo inusual y extraño, pues ambas con la mirada los mataban, metafóricamente

-Cola De Hierro- Ordenó en calma, sin negar que su sorpresa lo emocionaba como nada

Pikachu gritó, no tenía nada en contra de ellas, pero sabía que no eran las mismas

Se echó a correr hacia la zorro y le encestó un golpe certero al cuerpo.

Esta saltó alto y empezó a envolverse en llamas, usando su Nitrocarga para impulsarse de regreso, algo natural en su especie

Entonces ambos notaron que las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo eran grandes

-¿Activó... Su habilidad?- Articuló Ash estupefacto

-Entonces intentemos... ¡Electrobola!- El ratón generó desde su cola el ataque ordenado, la cual lanzó con una gran velocidad

-¡Ahora corrompela con Cola De Hierro!- Tras un salto metalizó su cola y efectuó la hazaña que su entrenador le había ordenado, partiendo en varios fragmentos su esfera amarilla

Cuando Fennekin chocó con una, se llevó la sorpresa de que estalló en su rostro, aunque no paró el ataque

Al mismo tiempo, Serena hizo una mueca.

-¡Impúlsate en una y usa Cola De Hierro!-

Pikachu saltó y aprovechó la mini-Electrobola que explotó con su tacto para darse un impulso que le permitió elevarse. Luego metalizó su cola

Pero la pelimiel "Poseída" alzó la vista con cierta mirada profunda...

-¡Lanzallamas...!- Lo demás pareció pensarlo.

Acto seguido, la inicial fuego lanzó dicho ataque al suelo, que al tener sumada la potencia de su habilidad activada, logró alzarse lo demasiado para estar a la par de Pikachu, quien la miraba sorprendido.

Entonces Ash recordó todo de golpe, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en opciones rápidas

-¡Sigue con Cola De Hierro!- La zorro por su parte iluminó sus garras y las alzó, iniciando así una pequeña contienda en el aire.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...

No eran ni siquiera posibles de contar los grandes impactos que ambos se dieron hasta acabar en el suelo.

Entonces Pikachu saltó, dejándo a la vista sus ojos, los cuales empezaron a fortalecer el azul que habían tomado

-¡Electrobola...!- El ratón empezó a generar en su cola el ataque ya muy repetido, pero ésta vez un azul la empezó a pintar...

Y tras impactar a la zorro, una nube de polvo se alzó debido al contacto contra el suelo

~Fin Del Recuerdo~

Y así había terminado. Quizá él no había medido la fuerza, pero sabía que era muy agotador tener ese tipo de "poderes", aunque tampoco quería culpar al feminismo de su... Novia

Se sacudió la cabeza y vio el techo.

Algo tenía que haber para poder compensar eso.

Aunque no fuera muy necesario.

•=00=•

Cuidando que no hiciera ruido salió.

Analizó las afueras muy oscuras por la noche, y a lo lejos oyó unos ruidos

•=Minutos antes=•

Shauna caminaba al lado de un todavía muy orgulloso Darien; llevaba en sus manos una pokeball.

Había un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, el cual no era ni más ni menos que de pena, pues recordaba en cada instante que el chico que iba a su lado le había obsequiado a ese pokemon, mismo que había ganado luego de aquella batalla

-¿En realidad te encuentras bien?- Preguntó el peli negro, una vez mas

-Ya te dije que sí...-

-Me preocupa que hayas malinterpretado todo... En realidad sólo te quiero ayudar-

-Lo sé... Pero fue muy llamativo lo que hiciste... Incluso oí a una chica decir que era muy caballeroso de tu parte el regalarle a Bulbasaur a una novia- Atenuó su voz al silencio mientras agachaba aun más su cabeza, ocultando el sonrojo

-Entiendo...- Contestó divertido llevándose las manos a la nuca

-Pero fue muy divertido luchar así... Hace mucho que no lo hacía- Shauna sólo bajó más la mirada

-Al menos ya ubicamos un centro pokemon... Quién diría que nos perderíamos- Dijo más alegre al divisar unas luces por encima de los árboles

-Y también quién diría que nos quedaríamos sin batería- Añadió el pelinegro viendo su dispositivo muerto.

Tras caminar unos instantes mas salieron para por fin ver el centro médico, así como a una persona en la entrada.

-¿Shauna?... ¿Darien?- Ash se puso de pie al verlos llegar

-Qué sorpresa...- Dijo Shauna, alegrándose por pensar en ver a su amiga

-Lo mismo digo... No sabía que ambos salen juntos- Comentó el azabache haciendo ruborizar a la morena

-Digo... De la escuela, ¿no es así?- Corrigió apenado al notarlo, Darien sólo lo vio divertido. Obviamente sabía que había malentendido su amiga

•=00=•

Luego de haber despertado a la enfermera Joy, y de haber rentado dos cuartos para ambos, sólo Ash se quedó con la compañía de Darien.

Ambos veían a la nada, afuera del centro, donde sólo algunas aves nocturnas piaban

-Hace tiempo que no salía- Comentó Darien, Ash volteó a verlo

-Yo tampoco... ¿Sabes?, hace meses que quería salir, volver a lo mío...- Dijo nostálgico, el otro pelinegro volteó a verlo

-¿Pasó algo?, no estás igual que cuando te conocí... Acaso Serena...- Comentó pícaramente intentando causar algo en su amigo

-Deja eso... No niego que estos dos meses de noviazgo han sido espectaculares... Exceptuando unas cosas, claro- Contestó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

-Digo, sé que en cualquier relación hay problemas, y no digo que en la mía con Serena haya uno...- Su amigo comenzó a reírse, Ash volteó a verlo comprendiendo la situación

-Ok. Soy un inexperto en esto... Incluso una niña tuvo que aconsejarme- Excusó ahora apenado, entonces Bonnie vino a su mente

-Esa niña tenía algo familiar...- Dijo pensativo

-Dejándo todo eso de lado... No me has contado para nada bien cómo fue que diste un gran paso-

-Tienes razón, pero es algo en lo que pienso que no tiene importancia... Siempre sentí algo por ella, pero...-

-¿Pero...?-

-Han estado sucediendo cosas sumamente extrañas, además de que me siento mal-

-Bueno... No creo que en este tiempo haya algo más extraño que vencer a un fortachón con un Mega Heracross en medio de una plaza sólo por un pokemon inicial- Dijo en tono normal, y Ash lo volteó a ver

-Además... ¿Mal en qué forma?, estás aquí fuera y te veo en condiciones óptimas- Dijo analizándolo

-Es que no entiendes lo que pasa, y no sé si tú lo sepas- Dijo llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de que el sueño lo empezaba a dominar.

Apenas eran las doce

-Lo que no entiendo lo investigo... Creo haber visto muchas cosas como para ya no sorprenderme- Dijo alzando la vista con mucho orgullo

-Serena tiene... Amnesia- Expresó seriedad como nunca. Extrañamente el centro pokemon les daba a ambos una sensación de estar dentro de una novela exageradamente dramática, pues las luces les acompañaban por detrás

-¡¿Qué...?!- Él se sorprendió con el dato, como era esperado por Ash

-Como lo oyes... Serena no puede recordar nada de antes de que tuviera ocho años...- Contó mientras su Pikachu hacía ligeros movimientos al estar dormido en su regazo

-Por lo que me siento mal es que... Guardo recuerdos con ella-

-Sabes que estás yendo muy rápido en esto, ¿verdad?- El azabache del Pikachu asintió

-En fin... ¡Cuéntame lo que quieras que soy todo oídos!-

Ketchum procedió a contarle sobre sus días en Pueblo Paleta. El cómo había entrado al campamento, el cómo la había conocido, y el cómo se distanciaron luego de ello.

En realidad, había más de eso de lo que no habíamos leído, y pues ni yo he escrito

~Camino a Pueblo Paleta - Años atrás~

Una niña corría con mucho entusiasmo, en su mente llevaba el llegar a un Pueblo no muy lejano de donde estaba.

Luego de habersele escapado a su madre, ella iba a ver a su recién más grande amigo, quien residía en el lugar a donde se dirigía...

•=00=•

Caminaba reconociendo el bosque, algunos Pidgey piaban y revoloteaban al verla pasar por debajo de sus nidos, pero ninguno atacaba.

Habían ciertos pokemon que la veían desde la lejanía, algunos curiosos y otros... ¿Lujuriosos?

Lo que la niña no sabía era que una persona también le observaba.

-Así que ella es...- Dijo a través de una pantalla en su muñeca, la cual tenía una imagen de la niña

-Recuerdalo, sabes perfectamente que hay más de un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que el B-A no de los resultados queridos- Le contestó una voz por el mismo aparato

-Y si no funciona...?-

-Está el plan B-

-Entendido, jefe. Iniciando programación del B-A... Listo- De inmediato tomó un aparato con forma de pistola y avanzó lentamente hacia aquella niña

-¿Hola...?- El hombre ocultó detrás suyo el arma, y así le habló por la espalda a Serena

-Hola- Contestó de manera inocente la pelimiel

-¿Qué está haciendo una niña tan linda por el bosque?- Preguntó de manera casual

-Voy a Pueblo Paleta- Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa dulce

-Me temo que no podrás...-

-¿Por qué...?-

Él sacó de manera veloz el arma que ocultaba, colocando su dedo en el gatillo electrónico que tenía. Eso hizo que Serena saltara del susto, literalmente

-¿Alguna última palabra?- Preguntó divertido a la niña, quien se mostraba obviamente muda. Suspiró y habló por segunda vez

-Quizá no lo sepas... Es muy importante que haga esto. Lo siento, pero tiene que ser así por tú y mi bien- Explicó apenas moviendo el brazo, jugando con el prototipo de pistola

Él puso finalmente su dedo en un botón virtual ante la inmovilizada niña

-No te dolerá mucho...- Entonces un rayo naranja se formó, pero este se desvaneció de la nada

-¡Demonios!- Mencionó frustrado

-Entonces B...- Sacó una pokeball, pero la pelimiel se encontraba en un alivio, aunque iba a durar poco

Al abrir el objeto esférico, una luz roja liberó a un pequeño Hoothoot, quien volteó a ver a su entrenador

-Plan B... Usa Hipnosis- La niña, quien presenciaba incrédula la escena, sintió helar su sangre cuando oyó al extraño mencionar dicho movimiento

-¡Pero Ya!- Gritó por la tardanza de la pequeña ave.

Ya habiendo entendido el objetivo, Hoothoot dio la media vuelta e iluminó sus ojos de rojo, clavándolos inmediatamente en los ojos de la pequeña.

Ésta última sintió cómo su voluntad la abandonó...

Se mantuvo de pie con una mirada perdida. Su mente estaba en blanco...

-¿Cómo vino a fallar ésta porquería...?- Se quejó el hombre dándole de golpes al aparato

-En fin, niña. Tú olvidarás todo, quiero que por el momento sólo me sigas. Supongo que iremos a dejarte a cualquier lado- La pequeña sólo asintió ligeramente pegándose a su pierna mientras él devolvía a Hoothoot a su pokeball

•=00=•

Al hospital de Ciudad Plateada habían llegado un hombre con una niña de cabellos miel. A decir verdad, aún caminaban por el bosque, por lo que tenían de destino ese sitio.

La niña todavía iba con la mirada perdida, abrazada de la pierna del hombre que horas antes la había "secuestrado" hipnotizándola.

Éste último paró el paso ya algo harto de haber llevado a la infante

-No entiendo porqué el jefe quería quitarle el Aura a esta escuincle... ¿Qué podría hacer...?- Se preguntó aún culpando a la falla del arma

-Antes que lleguemos, necesito que me escuches atentamente- Le dijo autoritariamente

-Olvidarás todo, ¿oíste?, ¡todo!... No recordarás ni siquiera tu nombre. Ni mucho menos a mí-

-Sí...- Contestó la niña en trance

-Escucha... Esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti...- Entonces preparó el arma, la cual tenía en la pantalla la leyenda:

 ** _"Borrar Aura"_**

-Recuestate y duerme- Le ordenó, y la pequeña le obedeció haciéndolo al instante

Y disparó...

~Actualidad~

-He querido decirle- Afirmó Ash a su amigo, quien había estado oyendo por aproximadamente veinte minutos un sinfín de relatos y recuerdos randomizados

-Pero ahora hay muchas más cosas que... No puedo decir a nadie-

-¿Ni siquiera a mí?-

-Ni siquiera a ti-

-Entonces te parecerá...- El azabache rodó los ojos entendiendo la referencia de su amigo

-Bueno. Mañana por la mañana- Dijo divertido sabiendo a lo que su amigo se refería

•=00=•

Por primera vez, Ash estaba pensando ni más ni menos que en sus actos; pensaba en Serena, en la escuela, pero sobretodo en los muchos recuerdos que inundaban su mente, haciéndole cuestionamientos ya fuesen inteligentes o insensatos.

Como primera incógnita, resurgió aquella duda que nadie le había respondido: ¿Cómo obtuvo su amnesia Serena...?

~Mientras tanto en algún otro punto del mundo~

-¡No entiendo por qué carajos la dejaste con vida, animal!- Reclamaba un hombre de estatura grande y cabellos color vino a otro hombre

-¡¿Cómo esperabas que lo hiciera, desalmado?!, ¡Era una niña!- Recriminó el otro, de cabellos rubios

-Para empezar, lo hubiese hecho, ¡pero tu tonta máquina falló!-

-La máquina no tiene nada que ver... Tú la hipnotizaste y tuviste su control. ¿Por qué no la asesinaste así?- Preguntó de manera fría

-Te dije que era sólo una niña... Además, se suponía que tu máquina esa le quitaría su Aura por completo-

-Claro... Sólo una niña...- Se llevó una mano a su barbilla y se la frotó pensando en un plan que nunca se le había ocurrido

-Pues preparate.- Dijo observando un monitor en el que estaba dibujado el mapa de Kalos.

Una mancha azul sobresalía en una pequeña cantidad, además de una pequeña ventana que mostraba algunos datos

\--

 **"Escaneo De ADN Realizado...**

 **Portadora** ** _: Serena Yvo_** **nne**

 **Núm. De Registro:** ** _S367Y28K_ "**

-Saldrás a otra misión-

~Devuelta Al Centro Pokemon~

Ahora Serena abría de poco los ojos, su vista era ligeramente borrosa y se sentía débil.

Al voltear a ver a su lado pudo identificar la gorra de su novio, y al volver a ver mejor, lo vio a él estar sentado en una silla...

•=Al Día Siguiente=•

Los rayos del sol empezaron a entrar dentro del cuarto de enfermería, molestando a cierto azabache que aún dormía en una de las sillas.

Al abrir los ojos, vio a Serena de pie, con una bata azul que le cubría desde los hombros a los tobillos, dejándo ver que se encontraba descalza

-Despertaste...- Dijo la pelimiel al notar al muchacho viéndolo

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- Preguntó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella

-Claro... Aunque no recuerdo nada- Contestó sonriéndole traviesa

-Espero tengas las energías para tu debut- Mencionó él devolviéndole el gesto

-Sí...- Entonces se llevó la mano a la cabeza, un ligero recuerdo llegó causándole un también ligero dolor

 _"Lanzallamas... Al suelo y alzate a combatir con Arañazo"_

Una imagen borrosa de un campo le vino a la mente, y cuando regresó a la realidad vio a Ash tomar su brazo

-¡¿Estás Bien?!- Preguntó preocupado viéndola a los ojos

-Dime la verdad antes que nada- Dijo seriamente...

•=00=•

 **Y así vuelvo a actualizar luego de un largo tiempo :v**

 **He decidido unas cosas conforme a la historia.**

 **\- Tanto Serena como Ash poseerán Aura; en capítulos futuros explicaré cómo es posible esto.**

 **\- Cambiaré algunas de las cosas con las que inicié el fic, por lo que habrá cambios en una que otra cosa.**

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Se vendrá lo bueno en los siguientes caps, ¡Ash y Darien pelearán!**

 **Con esto puedo decir que será intenso, puesto que ustedes ya saben que el segundo pelinegro posee** **dos Mega-Evoluciones...**


	20. Aura - Parte 2

**Capítulo** **20**

 _Aura - Parte 2_

Tres chicos caminaban con rumbo a su siguiente aventura, uno de ellos, un rechoncho, iba con su Squirtle en el hombro, viendo las distintas cosas que habían en la ciudad.

Kalm iba con ellos, aunque solitario de los demás que conformaban lo que era "su equipo"

Y Trevor tenía el mismo destino que Tierno y el castaño.

Ir a enfrentar un gimnasio.

Los tres iban en línea esperando a ver a alguno de sus dos amigos, quienes el día pasado se les habían separado

-No contestan ni el teléfono... ¿Dónde estarán?- Se preguntaba Kalm, cuando su dispositivo empezó a sonar

-¿Bueno...?- Dijo al contestar

-Ahhh... Está bien, iré- Entonces colgó

-Están en un centro pokemon, al parecer ya encontraron a nuestros amigos- Dijo sin ningún inconveniente.

~Mientras tanto, en dicho centro pokemon~

Darien esperaba fuera del centro desayunando algo que él mismo había cocinado para merendar.

Estaba en los escalones que abrían el paso al lugar, viendo exactamente un campo de batalla.

A sus lados estaban sus pokeball, eran seis en total, las cuales guardaban gran parte de sus aventuras.

Entonces salió Shauna.

-Buenos días- Saludó cordial, su amigo le devolvió las mismas palabras

-Es una linda mañana-

-Sí...-

-¿Has visto a Serena?, no la encontré en ninguno de los cuartos- Preguntó viendo el campo que ambos tenían frente

-No, creo que debería estar practicando algo para su debut o no sé-

-Bueno, ¿y Ash?- Dijo ahora curiosa

-Tampoco lo sé, quedamos de que hoy tendríamos una batalla, pero no ha salido- Contestó aburrido

~Dentro del centro...~

Estaba tenso por lo que Serena le había preguntado.

Tampoco sabía por qué ella tenía ese mínimo recuerdo de lo que pasó

Mínimo...

Tomó un poco de aire y cerró los ojos buscando relajarse. Tenía derecho de saber, después de todo

-¿Recuerdas... El aura?- Le preguntó tomándola por los hombros y viéndole a los ojos

-Dime... ¿Recuerdas lo que me pasa?- Su mirada profundizó en la de la pelimiel, ella asintió

-También... Te pasa a ti... Posees aura- Una verdad algo baga para ella...

Serena sintió en ese momento algo indescriptible, un mareo le invadió la mente y su estómago se hizo un revoltijo

-Tranquilizate. No es tan alarmante como seguro lo crees- Afirmó dándole un abrazo ante su mirada atónita. Parecía que le daba una noticia muy grande

-Bueno, tampoco es como si te dijera que estás embarazada... Obviamente no- Dijo riendo para tratar de pasar el momento, lo cual logró ligeramente al hacer que riera por lo bajo

-¿Cómo es que... Tengo aura?- Preguntó inocentemente y correspondiendo el abrazo que Ash aún le daba

-¿Acaso me la contagiaste?-

-Eso es imposible... Si algo he aprendido es que es un poder hereditario- Dijo soltándole, entonces la vio

-Sonará extraño viniendo de mí, pero debes saber que todo poder conlleva responsabilidad- Dijo con seriedad. La pelimiel asintió

-Por ahora vistete, aún tenemos cosas por hacer- Dijo cambiando de nuevo su sonrisa

•=00=•

Ash salió de la enfermería sin ninguna cautela, lo cual llamó la atención de Shauna y Darien, quienes veían sus pasos. Serena no le puso ningún pero, y así había empezado a cambiarse, para luego irse a su habitación, según le había informado a su novio

-Buenos días- Saludó la castaña

-¿Qué hacías en la enfermería?- Preguntaron ambos a la vez

-Es una historia algo larga- Dijo tomando asiento al lado del pelinegro

-¿Te sentías mal?- Preguntó la morena frente a él

-Por cierto, llamé a los demás y dijeron que vendrían- Darien alzó la voz y su compañera sonrió

 _"Saber que ya no estaré sola con éste..."_ Suspiró aliviada

-¿Listo para la batalla?- Le dijo ahora a Ash, haciendo que riera mientras ponía una mano sobre la mesa

-¡Claro!- Se puso de pie y fue con la enfermera Joy, quien revisaba a sus pokemon

-El último chequeo salió mejor, tu amigo irradia mucha energía al igual que los demás-

-Ya lo creo- Contestó mientras su Pikachu le saltaba al hombro y tomaba las pokeball

-¡Muchas gracias!-

•=00=•

Pero antes de salir, Ash fue a otro lugar...

•=00=•

Shauna se resignó a que la habían ignorado, y así quedó con la incógnita.

Ahora los tres estaban fuera, en el campo que el centro pokemon tenía.

Mientras tanto, Serena veía desde la ventana a los chicos.

Aún no salía por completo de aquella sorpresa repentina...

Se repetía en su mente aquellas palabras que Ash le había dicho, no creyó en su vida que eso pasaría algún día...

~Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla~

-No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento Ash- Comentó Darien con su primera pokeball en la mano

-Yo también amigo... Hace mucho que no combatía de esta manera- Dijo mandando a su Pikachu al frente

¡Pikachu pi!* El ratón entró muy energético y lanzando sus chispas por los mofletes

 **/Ash vs Darien\**

Y entonces el segundo pelinegro dejó salir a su primer pokemon

-¡Adelante, Gible!- Una luz azul hizo aparecer al pequeño frente a su entrenador

-Así que Gible... Pikachu, ¡usa Ataque Rápido!- El ratón de inmediato se lanzó a correr envuelto en energía blanca ante la orden de su entrenador.

-¡Esquivalo!- Darien ordenó a su pokemon, quien increíblemente obedeció tan sólo dejándo una estela de polvo

-Puedo sentir que iniciarás con todo...- Dijo el segundo azabache

-En realidad daré mi setenta por ciento... ¡Cola De Hierro!- Pikachu todavía no dejaba de usar su Ataque Rápido, y sumado a esa misma potencia metalizó su cola, la cual sin complicación impactó sobre Gible

-¿Listo para rendirte?-

-No hables muy pronto- Dijo Darien cuando se vio a los pokemon resistir en su posición

Pikachu era sostenido de la cola por el dragón

-¡Doble Garra Umbría!- Este último iluminó ambas manos y causó una explosión que hizo gritar a Pikachu a la vez que lo mandaba a volar

-¡Salta y usa Garra Umbría una vez más!- El pokemon tierra atendió de inmediato la orden alzándose al aire a la vez que iluminaba sus manos

-¡Cola De Hierro!- Pero el ratón reaccionó velozmente contraatacando su ataque con la cola metalizada.

Esto creó una pequeña onda expansiva que se logró sentir incluso dentro del centro...

Ahí mismo veíamos a ambos impactar rápidamente

-¡Cola De Hierro...!-

-¡Golpe Aéreo!- Ambos pokemon realizaron cada ataque, pero Gible saltó iluminando sus manos a la vez que Pikachu se le dirigía.

De esta forma esquivó

-¡En Picada!- Ordenó Ash

-Gira- Dijo casi susurrando, extrañamente lo oyó el roedor, pues empezó a dar vueltas con su cola aun metalizada, improvisando Excavar.

-¡Utiliza Poder Oculto!- El dragón dejó su último ataque para ejecutar el ordenado, puesto que seguía en el aire.

Cargó su ataque con velocidad, el cual se empezaba a colorar de blanco.

Y lanzó el rayo, resultante al tipo hielo.

Pikachu seguía el otro movimiento, y Shauna fue expectante del choqué de ambos en el cielo...

El ratón eléctrico cayó estrepitosamente y de pie en el suelo mientras su contrincante lo hacía de la misma forma.

-¡Ataque Rápido!- De ahí se iluminó y se echó a correr

-Carga Dragón- Ordenó del otro lado Darien.

Gible no dudó en crear en su boca el ataque, el cual se agrandó sin calcular nada, puesto que Pikachu ya estaba frente a él

•=00=•

Mientras tanto, Shauna empezó a caminar rumbo a uno de los cuartos, luego de haber visto cómo alguien se asomaba desde la ventana de dicho destino.

"Tienes que ser, Serena..." Pensaba subiendo las escaleras

•=00=•

La pelimiel veía aun por la ventana, dirigiendo su mirada al Pikachu de su amado, quien en esos momentos batallaba

Entonces escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta

-¿Estás ahí, Serena?- Guardó silencio un momento y se puso de pie llegando a la puerta

-¿Hola...?- Se fijó al otro lado, y vio a su amiga...

-¿Shauna...?- Cuestionó apenas entreabriéndo el portal

-¡Serena!- Ésta última casi gritó, y eso le dio confianza a la aludida, quien abrió dejándola entrar

Dio unos pasos atrás y concedió el espacio a su amiga, luego volviendo a su silla

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó deteniéndose a ella y su hiperactividad al verla ver por el vidrio que daba al campo

-Mmh mmh- Negó sin apartar la vista

-En serio... ¿No pasa nada?, hoy será tu debut y no te veo ni emocionada ni nada- Dijo acercándosele; ella volteó a verla

-Lo siento... Quiero entrenar...-

-No, no te molestes- Le interrumpió su amiga poniéndole una mano frente a ella

-¿Acaso nunca habías escuchado cómo es todo?- Preguntó dudosa, a lo que la pelimiel negó en un movimiento de cabeza

-Es muy sencillo- Le contestó Shauna

-Éste es el primer concurso del ciclo. A lo largo del año escolar habrán muchos más, pero en este sólo es el debut de todas. No habrá presentaciones, por lo que puedes despreocuparte- Explicó

-¿Sin presentaciones?-

-Sin presentaciones-

Ambas se vieron la una a la otra

-Supongo que querrás seguir viendo a tu novio- Dijo divertida, Serena bajó la mirada y ocultó de esa forma su sonrojo

-Mmhum- Contestó en dos gemidos

-Pero igual quiero entrenar- Afirmó.

-Ash y yo estamos retando a los gimnasios. Llevamos una medalla- Le dijo sonriendo

-Quiero entrenar, además de batallar con estilo- Comentó mientras un brillo en los ojos le aparecía

-Vi en internet... Unos concursos pokémon que se hacen en Hoenn y Sinnoh, en los que se dedican a batallar mientras demuestran el estilo de cada pokemon y entrenador-

Shauna le vio con felicidad, la pelimiel le dirigió la mirada y le sonrió. Entonces prosiguió

-A decir verdad, me gustaría hacer lo mismo, aunque quizá no llegue a participar de esa manera- Dijo volviendo su vista a la ventana nuevamente.

Shauna se le acercó y vio a ambos azabaches sonreír con dirección al campo. Sin embargo, una nube de polvo se alzó e impidió verles

En ese preciso momento, a Serena le cruzó un pensamiento sumamente extraño a la vez que los ojos le empezaban a brillar de forma intensa, aunque por sólo un momento

•=Minutos Antes en el campo=•

-¡Atacktrueno!- Ash ordenó a Pikachu, quien atendió de inmediato el mandato de su amigo

-¡Carga Dragón!- Y el pokemon de Darien también obedeció a su entrenador, cargando velozmente

Ambos ataques colisionaron causando una explosión inmensa, la cual curiosamente sólo sintieron ellos.

De inmediato ordenaron ambos sus correspondientes ataques; el ratón por su parte empezó a cargar una Electrobola mientras Gible cargaba su rayo de hielo, producto de su Poder Oculto

-¡Metaliza tu cola y absorbe la electricidad!- Ordenó Ash.

El elemental eléctrico hizo lo pedido, y así recreó lo que alguna vez hizo en quién sabe dónde

Corrió a través del campo y alzó su cola fuertemente electrificada a la vez que su contrincante empezaba a lanzar su ataque a distancia.

Pero algo resultaba más en la estrategia de Pikachu...

Su cola sirvió para hender por sobre el hielo, las partículas de electricidad que se movían a una extrema velocidad en su extremidad trasera iban chocando contra el fuerte frío producido por el ataque del tipo dragón, y de ésta forma lo desviaba hacia los lados ante la atónita mirada del peli negro entrenador del atacante.

La cola metalizada y electrificada prontamente terminó por golpear a Gible en la cabeza, luego de que el portador diera una pirueta terminando también su ataque de hielo a la vez que resquebrajaba el suelo y daba un salto levantando el polvo en forma de nube en el proceso

-¡Atacktrueno!- Gritó alzando su mano el entrenador Kantoniáno. Su Pikachu también exclamó fuertemente creando una descarga sumamente grande en su cuerpo, la cual se mantenía en su cuerpo mientras sus mejillas se empezaban a pintar de dos colores...

El centro de sus mofletes pasó a un rojo profundo brillante mientras el contorno de los mismas se tornaba azul al igual que sus ojos

Y pasó de nuevo, solo que esta vez estaban conscientes de que el aura recorría sus cuerpos liberándose ligeramente en zonas como las manos o los ojos.

Y Darien se encontraba petrificado de la impresión y sorpresa cuando el rayo le alcanzó a Gible, lanzándolo varios metros atrás

-¡Cola De Hierro!- Entonces el ratón se echó a correr dejando ver apenas el polvo tras su paso

-Aura... ¡Usa Carga Dragón!- Ordenó reaccionando velozmente, identificando de manera extraña el poder que su amigo resaltaba

-Pikachu, estamos en las mismas condiciones una vez más- Comentó Ash ocultando la mirada bajo su gorra. El azul resaltaba aun así

El dragón no dudó en lanzar el rayo a Pikachu, pero este pareció ordenarse solo, pues de una pirueta saltó dejando ver sus ojos azules a lugar de negro

-¡Atacktrueno!- Y con la orden se empezó a rodear de electricidad, la cual se descargó en un rayo de grandes dimensiones

-¡Esquivalo con Golpe Aéreo!- Él saltó e iluminó sus manos para golpear tan sólo la cola del ratón, puesto que dio la vuelta.

Ash en ese momento vio todo de azul, e increíblemente lo vio todo en cámara lenta...

El rayo dio en el suelo, levantando polvo que iba en la misma acción para el azabache. Su Pikachu volteó a verlo, en las mismas condiciones tenía frente a él al tipo dragón

-Usa Ataque Rápido- Dijo en calma para recibir una afirmativa del pokemon, quien se impulsó desde lo alto empezándose a envolver en energía blanca

-¡Poder...!- Darien ni siquiera terminó su oración cuando vio desaparecer al ratón de enfrente de su compañero

-¡¿Pero qué...?!- Entonces algo lo chocó en el aire lanzándolo al suelo

-Quiero que des tu cien por ciento- Anunció Ash volteándose la gorra en señal de seriedad

-Entonces... Aquella leyenda es cierta-

-Veo que la has oído- Ambos se sonrieron

-A decir verdad, siempre pensé que no era más que una simple leyenda. Todo aquello de los guardianes del aura y demás cosas- Dijo mientras veía a Pikachu posicionarse frente al Kantoniáno

Al disiparse la cortina de polvo, se vio por fin a Gible debilitado

-Aún no soy experto, tienes la ventaja de que apenas lo controlo desde hace un día... Supongo que tienes demás pokemon- Dijo decidido

-Así es... ¿Qué tal si sacamos la artillería pesada?- Mencionó el pelinegro devolviendo a su amigo a su pokeball

-Hiciste un gran trabajo- Agradeció

-¡Ahora VE!- Exclamó gritando mientras salía de su pokeball una figura flotante envuelta en un as de luz rojo

-Shedinja- Dijo viéndolo frente a él

En ese momento Serena apareció corriendo, siendo seguida por su amiga morena

-¡Ash!- Gritó preocupada, pues lo vio emanar aura

 _"Estoy bien... Lo estoy controlando"_ Oyó en su mente la pelimiel

 _"Mantente lejos"_ Entonces volteó a ver a su otro amigo, sacando su Pokedex para ver la información del pokemon

 ** _"Shedinja, el pokemon muda._**

 ** _De los tipos Insecto/Fantasma_**

 ** _Shedinja, se dice es el caparazón de un Nincada que a cobrado vida. Se dice también que quien se atreva a curiosear con lo que hay dentro de su cuerpo, quedará sin alma..."_**

Entonces volvió su vista a su novio, quien todavía tenía los ojos color azul intenso; él asintió sonriendo

-¿Qué... Le pasa a Ash?- Preguntó Shauna una vez que recuperó el aliento llegando detrás de la chica

-Es algo peligroso. Hay que alejarnos- Dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándosela con algo de seriedad

-Veo que tienes muy buena comunicación con ella- Comentó Darien llamando la atención de su contrincante

-También lo leí... Pueden tener varias opciones de comunicación- Dijo con tono de orgullo el joven, entonces vio a su pokemon

-Empecemos con Bola Sombra-

El insecto, muerto, creó una esfera y la lanzó al ratón del azabache, quien con facilidad la esquivó

-¡Utiliza Atacktrueno!- Y este último creó también su ataque, el cual lanzó traspasando al tipo fantasma

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó el entrenador a la vez que su amigo se colocaba en posición de batalla

-¿No lo has notado?- El azabache negó

-La habilidad de Shedinja es Superguarda. Sólo los ataques efectivos contra su

tipo le afectan- Dijo orgulloso

-¡Usa Tajo Umbrío!- Shedinja se movió velozmente haciendo aparecer a sus lados unas cuchillas moradas, las cuales impactaron contra Pikachu

-¡Utiliza Ataque Rápido para esquivar... Intenta con Cola De Hierro!- El ratón atendió de inmediato las órdenes, moviéndose rápido y metalizando su extremidad trasera para intentar herir a su rival, pero nuevamente obteniendo el mismo resultado que el primer ataque, sólo haciéndolo retroceder

 _"Podríamos intentar con otros medios"_ Pensó de inmediato el azabache

-¡Electrobola!- El ratón creó en su cola dicho ataque, el cual envolvió en aura a orden mental

-¡Contraataca con Bola Sombra!- El bicho también creó una esfera...

•=00=•

A una cierta distancia, iban Kalm con los demás, siguiendo un mapa que los guiaba a apenas un kilometro más allá de la ciudad

-¿No se preguntan como por qué vinieron muy acá?- Preguntaba Trevor con una sonrisa de complicidad

-La verdad es que pienso que se perdieron en la ciudad- Contestó Tierno con las manos en la nuca

-Pienso igual... Digamos que Shauna apenas y lo conoce- Aportó el castaño de la misma forma que el rechoncho, comprendiendo a lo que el peli naranja quería llegar

Entonces una explosión adelante de ellos los tomó por sorpresa haciendo que saltaran hacia atrás

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- Se preguntaron los tres en shock

La detonación había sido tal que parecía sacada de una escena de una guerra, por lo que los tres chicos no dudaron en sacar sus pokeball

De inmediato se echaron a correr en esa dirección cuidando ser cautelosos...

-¡Cola De Hierro...!-

-¡Utiliza Rayo Solar!-

Oyeron una voz reconocida, acompañada de otra que al parecer comandaba, al igual que...

-¡Es Darien!- Reconoció Kalm entre una nube de polvo, en la cual el azabache se hallaba cubriéndose con los brazos

Otro estruendo se oyó, esta vez reconocieron la silueta de un Pikachu con la cola blanca callendo sobre el suelo, levantando a su vez varias rocas

-¡Golpéalas!- Ordenó aquella voz, entonces el ratón empezó a girar con una velocidad rápida dirigiéndose al montón de fragmentos.

Cada una fue chocada y dirigida a quién sabe dónde, despidiendo ráfagas que disipaban el polvo, librando así la vista hacia Shedinja, quien cargaba una esfera de energía que lanzó con dirección a las rocas, pulverizandolas

-¿Ash...?- Se cuestionó Kalm cuando la nube dejó ver contra quién se disputaba Darien

-Aceptalo Ash... ¡No podrás derrotarme!- Dijo orgulloso el entrenador

-¡Todo es posible!... ¡Repite!- Ordenó Ash, y Pikachu volvió a repetir el golpe al suelo con su cola lanzándolas. Obteniendo el mismo resultado, esta vez con una Bola Sombra de la parte de Shedinja

-¡Bola Sombra!- Ordenó cuando el ratón cayó frente a su entrenador, su pokemon creó de inmediato la esfera oscura frente a él y la lanzó

 _"¡Es nuestra oportunidad..."_ Pensó el azabache sonriendo, su aura lo comunicaba con Pikachu, quien asintió mientras sus mejillas se chispeaban

-¡Usa Ataque Rápido con Atacktrueno!-

La combinación de ataques dio de promedio una Tacleada De Voltios, la cual iba contra la Bola Sombra

Cuando el ratón atravesó el ataque, la sorpresa fue tal que este, realizó una Tacleada De Voltios del tipo fantasma

-¡¿Pero qué...?!- Darien exclamaría, pero la velocidad no lo dejó terminar, terminando por lograr impactar Pikachu a Shedinja, debido a que el tipo fantasma se le había añadido a sus tipo normal/eléctrico que su ataque en ejecución llevaba

-¡No Puede Ser...!- Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Él nunca habría imaginado tal cosa en su vida, y el ver caer a su Shedinja obviamente lo sorprendió de sobremanera mientras Ash sonreía sabiéndose victorioso de otra contienda

-Es un cuatro a cuatro- Aclaró Darien devolviendo a su pokemon

-Del cual voy ganando dos a cero-

-¡¿Pero qué pasó?!- Al lado del pelinegro llegaron los amigos de Ciudad Santalune acompañados por Kalm, quien muy impactado observó a Ash y su Pikachu

-¿Qué le pasa a Ash?, nunca lo había visto de esa forma-

-Calem, hay muchas cosas que éste muchacho se guarda. Apenas lo vi- Dijo lanzando una sonrisa de emoción

-Así que alejense, esto va a ser fuerte- Exclamó lleno de furia

-¡Quizá ganaste dos batallas!, ¡Pero me toca mí!- Lanzó otra pokeball...

Serena los veía con mucho orgullo, sobre todo por su novio, a quien por primera vez veía controlar su aura.

Shauna por otra parte los veía confundida, recordando que el pelinegro le había hecho pasar por un momento de pena...

-¡Adelante Heracross...!- De la pokeball salió su tipo bicho listo para el combate.

-Pikachu, ¿quieres seguir?- Preguntó el azabache para recibir una afirmativa de su ratón

-¡Ataque Rápido!- Ordenó el azabache haciendo que el pokemon amarillo se echara a correr velozmente

-¡Utiliza Pin Misil!- El bicho pokemon sacó de su espalda las púas que mandó a donde Pikachu para intentar impactarlo

 _"Esquiva..."_ Pensó Ash viendo todo el campo y las púas

El ratón utilizaba su velocidad para moverse y esquivar cada uno de los misiles que lo perseguían

-¡Golpe Aéreo!-

Heracross saltó antes de que el pokemon de Ash le impactara, y rápidamente bajó con una de sus manos iluminada de blanco

-¡Esquivalo!- Ordenó el dueño del elemental eléctrico, cuyo compañero no logró atender la orden, siendo golpeado fuertemente

-Usa Pin Misil- Dijo Darien llamando la atención de su pokemon, quien asintió lanzando su ataque

-Pikachu, vuelve a esquivar-

-¡Megacuerno...!- Mientras tanto, el bicho empezó a correr con su cuerno envuelto en energía

Pikachu se vió fuertemente confundido, puesto que el pokemon llevaba una gran velocidad al moverse...

-¡Ahora...!- Dio la media vuelta y golpeó al ratón sin que éste tuviera oportunidad alguna de esquivarlo

Las púas también cayeron sobre él, pero en ese instante se quitó Heracross, dejándo que su ataque dejara débil al roedor...

-¡Pikachu!- Exclamó Ash, entonces el pelinegro a quien retaba sacó un objeto de su bolsillo, mostrándolo orgulloso al azabache

-Veamos cómo su vínculo se enfrenta a la Mega Evolución- Dijo en total calma, alzándolo y creando lazos

-¡ ** _Mega Evoluciona_** , Heracross!-

La figura del tipo bicho surgió ante el azabache, llenándolo de emoción pura para que su Pikachu se levantara del suelo

-¡Ahora empieza la verdadera batalla!- Anunció el peli negro alzando su mano

-¡Pin Misil...!- Heracross ni siquiera se vio, y así lanzó sus púas a una velocidad nunca antes vista por los presentes, quienes con la boca abierta observaban la recién elevada pelea

-¡Qué velocidad...!- Exclamaron mientras Pikachu era vuelto a ser fuertemente golpeado en repetidas ocasiones, al verse activada la habilidad del bicho pokemon

-¡Ataque Rápido para esquivar!- Ordenó Ash haciendo ligeras muecas de insatisfacción

El ratón empezó a moverse con toda la velocidad que podía, mas sin embargo, Heracross apareció frente a él

-¡Utiliza Mega...!-

Ash volvió a ver todo azul, y su Pikachu entró en el mismo estado.

-Esto es algo grande, ¿no lo crees?- Dijo cerrando los ojos, entonces Pikachu se movió quitándose de enfrente del pokemon Mega Evolucionado

-Sí...- Serena extrañamente se encontraba de igual forma, viendo con extrañes el espacio de color azul

-¿Por qué también puedo ver esto?- Preguntó dirigiéndole la mirada a Ash y Pikachu en el campo

-Pues no lo sé... Sé muy poco de esto, puesto que siempre me comporté como animal cuando se veía activado- Le contestó dirigiéndole la vista

-¿Por qué no lo vi igual alguna otra vez?-

-Tampoco lo sé... Quizá no tenías la capacidad de activar tu poder, además de que igual pierdes razón y memoria de lo que haces en éste estado- Explicó, entonces Pikachu se posicionó frente a él

-Tenemos que volver, Serena- Dijo mientras ella asentía

-Pero quiero entrenar contigo...-

-¡... Cuerno!- Darien, quien también se mantenía paralizado en el tiempo terminó su frase, haciendo que su pokemon atacara a la nada

-¡Electrobola!- Entonces el ratón eléctrico lanzó con gran velocidad su ataque, dirigiéndolo de quién sabe dónde a Heracross

-¡Utiliza Ataque Rápido para moverte por el campo, e improvisa Tacleada De Voltios!- Ordenó con suma confianza el azabache, haciendo que quienes los retaban se confundieran

-Heracross, puedes sentir la misma emoción, ¿no es así?- El bicho asintió ante lo dicho por su entrenador

-Aquél día no hubo demasiada satisfacción, pero hoy ¡la obtendremos!- Exclamó haciendo referencia a la vez que había perdido en la liga de Kalos, recordando una promesa que a sí mismo se había hecho

-¡Utiliza Pin Misil y detenlo!- El insecto de inmediato lanzó sus púas, creando un camino por el que salían disparadas hojas y ráfagas de polvo que volaban por el lugar

-Noto algo sumamente extraño en el chico del Pikachu- Dijo Tierno

-Hay algo en él que creo haber visto antes- Contribuyó Trevor

-¡Chicas!, ¿saben lo que pasa?- Preguntó Calem yendo con Serena y Shauna, quienes veían boquiabiertas la batalla

-En realidad no, simplemente hemos estado viéndolos por aproximadamente media hora- Contestó Shauna

-¡Sigue esquivando!- Ordenaba Ash a su pokemon

-Es tu fin, ¡Golpe Aéreo!- Ordenó Darien alzando su brazo

El bicho Mega Evolucionado saltó a lo más alto

-¡Falsotortazo!- A medio ataque iluminó sus garras y empezó a caer en picada rumbo a un espacio libre...

-¡Pikachu...!-

Un estruendo fue lo único que se escuchó.

Pikachu salió volando de una cortina de polvo que se había alzado tras el fuerte impacto.

El ratón se encontraba inconsciente...

Ash corrió ante él y lo levantó llevándoselo de regreso a su lado

-Hiciste el mejor de tus esfuerzos- Le dijo dejándolo a un costado suyo

-En realidad pensé en esto... Y estoy preparado para algo de ésta altura- Mencionó viendo frente a él a Mega Heracross y a su amigo y rival

-¡Sal...!- Gritó lanzando una pokeball...

~Mientras, en otro lugar del mundo~

-Señor, ¡hay mucha energía Aural en el mismo sitio!- Informó un hombre frente al monitor de una pc, la cual mandaba códices complejos en dígitos desconocidos.

Detrás de la ventana, un mapa con información de Kalos estaba impregnado de un sobresaliente color azul

-¿¡Y qué esperas zoquete!?, ¡Informame más!- Contestó otro hombre mayor que él

-Al parecer su registro genético no se encuentra en nuestra base de datos, señor- Le contestó tecleando

-Aclárame un por qué...- Reclamó levantándose

-No lo sé. No me explico cómo pasó por alto, ¿quizá... Alola?- Volteó y miró a su jefe ver lo mismo que él

-Al parecer la señorita Gabena no es la única en Kalos... ¡Quién diría que ésta mejora de sistemas nos permitiría descubrir esto!- Entonces se carcajeó

-Llamaré a Red para que lo agregue a la lista y me de sus datos próximamente...-

~Continuará~

 **Bien!**

 **Éste es el mejor capítulo que he escrito a lo largo de esta historia, espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

 **Por otro lado, les dejaré las sorpresas e incógnitas de:**

 **-¿Qué otro pokémon usará Ash?, recuerden que allá arriba fue a hacer un cambio... Es uno de los que a mí en lo personal me gustan**

 **-¿Por qué Red trabaja para los malos?**

 **Esto y más en los siguientes capítulos**

 **P.D: olviden el color del cabello que mencioné en el capítulo anterior**


End file.
